The Star Gate Murders
by Cesar A
Summary: Sequel to SG-13 Suicide Squad. A serial killer is killing those who work at the SGC. Can Sam and her long lost twin brother save the day? Can Sam survive seeing her twin after 15 years? Characters from JAG and West Wing ppear.


The Stargate Murders By Cesar Perez -

RATING: R

WARNINGS: adult themes, language, minor character death, violence

CATEGORY: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover (JAG, West Wing), Drama, Future Story, Mystery

PAIRING: Daniel/Sam, Jack/Janet, other pairing

TIME FRAME: Future season

SUMMARY: A serial killer is running around killing the city. The SGC will need the help of JAG and the help of a man named Jacob Carter Jr. can Sam survive seeing her brother again after sixteen years?

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

Prologue:

Somewhere in Colorado Springs 8 P.M. May 24th

The room was dark and foreboding. It wasn't the lack of light that made the room feel this way. It was the very atmosphere of the room, it was cold, lifeless, there were no plants, no bright colors anywhere, it was stark and barren. Even the windows of the room faced a solid brick wall from the adjacent building. The room was dank, lifeless and it almost seemed cruel, the room reflected it's owner's own personality. Out in the world, the man had to pretend, pretend that he was happy, carefree and full of love and compassion for all those around him. It was only later when he returned home that he could show his true nature. Only here could he shed himself of that cloak that he wore to disguise himself from others. Here and only here could he show his true self, cold, aloof, uncaring, except for those few who happened to catch his eye. Those special people who were so lucky to be chosen by him, to be saved from this wretched world of sin and depravity. Yes, only he could save them from the ravages of this place and time. In fact, just today he had met one, one of the few who were worthy of being saved. Worthy of being touched by him and his powers. Lifting up a piece of paper, he read the name on it. Pulling out a large and very sharp knife, he sliced the paper in two, then again and again.

"Oh yes my sweet, I will save you. I am the only one who can save you."

Chapter 1: A Blast From the Past

The sun was just beginning to set in Colorado Springs and it was the beginning of another beautiful spring night. Jack O'Neill stood by the grill pulling off the last of the hamburgers and hotdogs and steaks putting them on a large plate. Sipping contentedly at his beer, he looked around at his friends and family that were gathered here tonight. Jack's beautiful bride Janet of only two months was talking animatedly with his 2IC Sam Carter and with her fellow medico Daisy Fuentes. Janet's small hand was splayed over her large swollen stomach, rubbing "junior" to sleep as she listened to the latest gossip from the SGC. Now that Janet's due date was only a matter of four weeks away, she was off work and on maternity leave. As such, Janet was dying to hear what the latest word going around the mountain was. General Hammond and Jacob Carter were both drinking a beer talking about their day on the golf course. Jacob Carter was in town for the weekend. Jack noticed that over the last few months Jacob had been spending more and more weekends on earth, to be near his daughter, ever since she and Daniel had announced their engagement. Looking over Jack saw his three male teammates talking as well, Gabriel Fuentes was complaining about some of the new SG teams that had been taken into the SGC. Since Gabe had permanently joined the SGC and SG-1, Gabe had a triple assignment. First, he was 3IC of SG-1 and all that entailed; second, he was an assistant to Daniel as another historian and archeologist. Which was good to Jack's way of thinking, Gabe was just as excited as Daniel was about a new discovery, but Gabe also had very highly attuned survival instincts. Therefore, Gabe never touched, until he was sure that it was safe. Gabe's paranoia, had come in handy many times, and had actually saved Daniel's life once, Jack shivered as he remembered just a couple of weeks ago when Gabe pulled Daniel back just as Daniel had accidentally released an ancient booby trap which would have cut him in half, Jack hadn't seen Daniel so white in years. Third Gabe taught hand-to-hand combat to all personnel. Jack stared at his well-muscled friend and shrugged; well hell Gabe did have the skills. As Jack learned after going on a few dangerous missions in the company of Gabe, there were worse things that he could have on his team than a deadly ninja, and martial arts master. Funny thing though, Jack thought to himself, ever since Gabe had been teaching Daniel the martial arts. Danny boy has gotten a lot more dangerous and a lot tougher in a fight. Well if Gabriel Fuentes could teach his space monkey how to duck and throw a punch, well then he could teach anyone. Jack listened in on their conversation

"I'm telling you guys, watch your backs if you ever go out with SG 24. Especially Captain Feeney, if she doesn't straighten out soon, I'm definitely going to recommend that she be reassigned, to a desk preferably." Gabe finished his story.

Daisy stared across to her husband "Are you still going on about Alice Feeney?" She asked shaking her head "Gabe you have to give the woman a break."

"That's the point baby." Gabe agreed with her "I've given her several breaks, in fact I've given her seven breaks so far, three more and she's out." He shrugged not wanting to put SGC personnel in danger.

General Hammond looked over the conversation "What's she doing son?" he asked curiously

Gabe turned to his father-in-law, "Well Dad, it's not what she's doing, it's what she is refusing to do. And that is to defend herself and her team." He explained "I've talked to her privately a couple of times and she says that she is not a conscientious objector. Still she refuses to fight, I'm afraid if she goes out with SG-24 and they get into trouble, she is not going to back them up, if that happens in the field, someone is going to get hurt or dead. Or she might just get herself killed or captured."

"Maybe you just need to change your tactics." Janet suggested reasonably

"I've tried that." Gabe admitted to them "I've been mean, I've been nice, I've been understanding. Captain Feeney has a mental block that is preventing her from taking action, if she does not change soon. I am going to have to recommend that we bench her, keep her on as a linguist maybe. But it would be foolhardy to put her on an active team."

Jack shook his head, he had met Feeney, seemed like a nice woman. Still Gabe was right, if the woman could not hack it. Then for her safety and the safety of the rest of the team she had to step down. However, hell this was Thursday night and the beginning of a long four day stand down, not time for work. After SG-1's last mission, they deserved the break, and Jack O'Neill was determined to see that his team got it.

"Hey grub's up!" Jack announced "Let's leave everything else for Monday and have a barbeque."

Sam turned her head calling out "Hey girls, dinners ready."

Cassie and Josie came outside grabbing plates.

"Mom" Cassie began smiling "Is it okay if we eat inside?" she asked

Janet frowned "Why it's beautiful out here." Staring at the two young women, Janet knew that there had to be a good reason.

Cassie's smile grew bigger "Cops is on."

Jack shook his head "No honey, Cops is on tomorrow night." Jack knew when his favorite shows were on.

"No, tonight there's a special episode on." Josie told them all "And guess what, tonight's episode is with Colorado Springs finest." She added with a smile.

Jack looked up happy, then caught Janet's glare and shook his head "Naw better turn it off girls and join us."

Cassie smiled "But dad, they've already given a special warning that tonight's episode is especially violent." Cassie knew that was like dangling a carrot in front of her father.

Josie nodded her head "Yeah something about a big drug lab that the police shut down."

Daniel looked up surprised, and excited "You know I heard about that." He told the others "Two months ago, two police officers went to question an informant about some information that they thought he had and it turned out they walked right into a crack warehouse. Big shoot out the works." He announced staring at Jack, who's eyes were now gleaming.

Jack shook his head "Now Cassie what did I just say." He asked her

"To turn off the T.V." she frowned disappointed

"Exactly." Jack said standing "I'll get the extension cord so that we can watch it out here." He smiled "You girls just roll the TV out here."

"Jack!" Janet looked up surprised

"Come on Janet." Jack smiled like a twelve year old "Cops and robbers, shoot outs, the good guys winning."

Teal'c joined in "I must agree with you O'Neill, the television show Cops is very good. It is good to see criminals get what they deserve. It teaches a valuable lesson to the young to obey the law." That and Teal'c loved the car chases, although he would never admit it aloud.

Jacob actually smiled "You know I haven't seen an episode of Cops in six years."

"Okay, okay." Janet held up her hands defeated "I guess the children must be satisfied." She whispered to Sam and Daisy who both nodded in agreement seeing the happy faces of the men.

Josie and Cassie set up the T.V. as Jack hooked up the extension cord.

"By the way mom." Cassie smiled as she handed the plug to Jack "We already saw the two cops in this episode and they are sooo hot." Cassie's smile grew bigger as Josie stood by her side nodding her head in agreement.

"Really?" Janet smiled "Hurry up Jack."

Jack smirked back at his wife "So now we are interested?" he joked

Janet, Daisy and Sam all nodded "Oh yes, law enforcement is very important."

Jack shook his head, plugged the T.V. in, and turned it on. Turning he took back his seat as they all sat watching.

The commercials ended and the theme music came on which Jack immediately began to sing with gusto.

"Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do, when they come for you."

"This episode of cops, was filmed on location with the men and women of law enforcement. Warning this program contains scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. Parents may wish to send their children out of the room."

The group sat silently and watched as the show came on showing a briefing room filled with police officers. The bottom right side of the screen read "Colorado Springs Police precinct 42."

A large man entered the room; Janet stared at the man hoping he was one of the cops to be featured tonight. Cassie was right; the man is hot, dark raven hair with dark eyes. Janet could see how tight the polo shirt the man was wearing actually was and it showed off his chest just the right way, and the tight arm muscles that stuck out from the sleeves. One well put together package. Janet thought to herself.

"Oh my God." Sam grasped her mouth "Dad, that's..."

Jacob stared at the screen in shock as well "I don't believe it."

Daisy stared at the screen "Sam isn't that your brother Jake?" she asked innocently

Everyone's eyes went to Sam who was staring at the screen in shock.

"Sam?" Daniel asked surprised, he knew of course that Sam had another brother. She had told him months ago, but Sam never mentioned that he was a cop, nor that he lived right here in town.

Jacob nodded "Yes that is Jake." He told them staring at his son in amazement.

The television screen flashed the officers' name

"Detective Lieutenant Jake Carter, commander Violent Crimes Task Force day shift."

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen." Jake began as the group settled down, "As you've all undoubtly heard by now, we had an officer involved shooting last night." Taking a deep breath Jake Carter continued "Officers Pirelli and Sanford were in the Southside in 'Combat Alley', when some crack dealers opened fire on them. Sanford was killed instantly and Pirelli is listed as in severe but stable condition. We will have the usual collection, for the widow of John Sanford and a collection for a card and some flowers for Pirelli. That however is later." Jake Carter leaned on his desk his muscles bulging "Right now, I want the scumbags who put holes in two of my men. You are going out today and talk to every snitch you have, every skel you can think of, I want questioned. I want answers people and I want arrests. Be careful out there and watch out for each other, you run into any trouble you call for back up, no excuses. Dismissed."

The camera turned to another officer also dark haired but with blue eyes, his name flashed on the screen, Sergeant Paul Turelli. Janet stared at the man, if Jake Carter was built like a horse, then this man was built like a bull. Thick biceps flexed powerfully as the man turned towards the camera showing an extremely good-looking man.

"That's the loo for you." He explained "We all get the breath kicked out of us when one of our own gets shot or killed. The lieutenant, he takes it very personally."

"Paul." Jake called him over the cameraman getting closer to the two men "We got an anonymous tip about a possible suspect. You know a guy calls himself Cueball?"

Paul nodded "Yeah I know Cueball, so named because he's so fat he's practically round." He admitted "A punk, two time loser, mostly petty stuff, dealing, breaking entering that kinda thing."

"You think he could be our boy?" Jake asked

Paul thought a moment "No he's too far down the criminal food chain, like I said he's a punk. Still..." Paul paused a moment "You know, he might know something though. Cueball usually knows what is going down and where. And he lives right in the neighborhood, so he should know something."

Jake smiled "Okay partner let's go, you know where he hangs out?"

"Sure, I know the place, abandoned warehouse on Exeter and seventh."

"Let's go." The two men walked out and the show went into commercials.

Sam stared at the T.V. in shock. Jake was here! In town! He is a cop? Sam was unable to turn her head away from the television screen her mouth hanging open.

Jack stared over at the two Carters across from him "Sam you have another brother? Jacob a son?" he asked confused, wondering why Sam had never mentioned another brother. Especially one who lived right here in town, and as far as he knew, Sam had never visited him once in seven years. Looking over to his wife, Jack could see that this was also news to Janet as well.

Jacob nodded dumbly "Yes Jack, Jake is Sam's twin brother." Jacob told him putting his hand on Sam's shoulder rubbing it gently "We had a big falling out some years back. We haven't spoken or seen him since." Jacob admitted shocked to actually see his son again. For some time now Jacob had wanted to find his son again, find out what happened to him. Talk to him and see if they could put things right between them. However, between missions for the Tok'ra and his own fear of seeing his son again had prevented his search. If truth were told if Jacob had seen Jake Jr. on this television show, Jacob fully expected to see his son wearing the handcuffs and not putting them on a suspect.

"Shh, it's on again." Sam told them as she watched her brother. Her heart hammering in her chest.

"I hate cop killers." Jake admitted to the camera "In this state that's the death penalty, so someone who's willing to shoot a cop. Is capable of doing anything to the general public." Jake sighed as he made a left turn, his voice becoming more somber, "Besides they were my men, we've drank beers together, had meals together, hell Pirelli and Sanford were both at my wedding. I'm gonna catch the guys that shot them if it's the last thing that I do." Jake Carter swore angrily.

"Right over there Jake." Paul pointed to a small warehouse.

The car pulled over and the officers got out, Jake pulled out his radio as they approached the front door.

"This is Lincoln One."

"Go ahead Lincoln one."

"We are 10-20 at 373 Exeter, we are going in to talk to a man about officer shooting from last night."

"Roger Lincoln one, do you require assistance?"

"Not at this time, will keep you informed. Suspect is known as Cueball, over."

"Roger Lincoln one be careful."

Jake smiled "Always." Nodding to his partner both men pulled out their weapons and nodded to each other.

"Well let's knock." Jake motioned for the door

Turelli banged on the door "Cueball, it's Paul Turelli with the police, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Turelli?" An unseen voice called back "BLEEP, it's the cops!"

Suddenly automatic fire opened up as the two detectives and the cameraman all hit the deck.

"Back to the car!" Jake ordered as they got up, ran back to the police car five feet away, and got behind it, grabbing his radio.

"This is Lincoln one, calling all available units to my location. We are taking fire, I say again we are taking automatic fire."

"Roger Lincoln one, all units, all units in the vicinity of Exeter street and Seventh, close on Lincoln one's last known position. Shots fired, I say again shots fired. Officers need assistance."

Jake and Paul Turelli looked to the cameraman "You okay? Oh BLEEP you've been hit." the camera nodded as the doors to the warehouse opened up and three men with automatic weapons opened up on them. "Lincoln One is taking fire we need medical assistance, man down." Jake repeated loudly.

"All units, officer down, I say again officer down, proceed with caution." The call went out.

"POLICE! Drop your weapons." Jake shouted putting his radio away.

"BLEEP you cop." One of them yelled as he fired once again at the car.

Jake made his way to the front of the car and peeked around, bringing his gun up he rapidly shot his pistol at one of the suspects who went down. Suddenly the gunfire stopped, both officers took the opportunity to reload their weapons when suddenly the gunmen jumped them both.

Jake went down hard with a huge three hundred plus pound man landing on top of him. The gun slipping from his hand and landing a few feet away. The big man saw that and dove for the gun, but Jake was already up, he knew that if that guy reached his gun, he was dead. The two men struggled on the floor. There was no finesse, no style or grace, as the two men punched, kicked and even bit each other, it was a down and dirty street fight, and the victory went to the man who wanted it the most. The camera swerved to the other two fighters, and it was obvious that Turelli was not doing as well as Jake was, his opponent was just as big and muscular as he was, it looked like to bulls fighting it out. The camera flipped back and they saw that Jake was now on top of the man slamming his fist down in the man's face over and over again.

"Get him Jake!" Sam suddenly yelled nervous for him. The others stared at Sam, all wondering what was going through her agile mind. It was obvious to them that whatever the problem between them was, Sam did not want to see her brother hurt. Sam was so absorbed that she did not notice the stares she now drew. All she could think to do was send a silent prayer to heaven for her twin.

Pausing for a second Jake saw the man was out cold, flipping him over Jake pulled out his cuffs and put them on the man, then he moved for his gun. Suddenly another gunshot sounded and Jake took the round in his back and went down. Sam covered her mouth and silent tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "The camera flashed back to the other two men, the thug had managed to get Paul's gun and shoot Jake.

"NO!" Paul Turelli threw himself into the other man and they both struggled for the gun. Turelli bought up his knee into the man's groin, and then knocked him down. Turelli was bleeding from the nose and mouth and had a head wound that was bleeding freely. Paul kicked the man on the ground and then again and again.

"I'll BLEEP'ing kill you man." He screamed, suddenly Jake was by his side pulling him away.

Both Sam and Jacob breathed again, when they saw Jake.

"Stop it Paul, we gottem." Jake told him hoarsely one hand still on his back

"We're alive partner." Jake shook the other man's head "Say it!"

"We're alive." Paul said weakly

"Louder, We're alive!" Jake screamed

"We're alive!" Paul screamed back feeling better

"Damn straight Partner." Jake leaned against the car rubbing his back.

"Did he get you?" Paul asked concerned staring at his partner trying to get a look at his back.

Jake pulled off his shirt revealing a bulletproof vest "I think he got the vest." Pulling it off Jake stared at the vest. Then turning it he showed it to the camera, it showed the bullet imbedded inside its fibers.

"Yeah the vest stopped it." He moved his back "Sore as hell though." He winced. Then motioned to the huge fat man lying handcuffed on the ground, "Didn't help much that Free Willy landed on top of me as well." He joked; Paul shook his head laughing as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, an obvious look of relief spread over his face.

More police cars came screeching to a halt and men jumped out with weapons drawn.

"Read them their rights." Jake told the officers "Call an ambulance for that one and the camera man got hit in the leg." Jake pointed to the man he shot who was still breathing. Another cameraman showed up showing his fellow cameraman laying on the street holding his leg, giving his partner a thumbs up letting him know that he was all right, amazingly enough the wounded camera man continued to film the scene outside. Jake then pointed to another group of officers, "Check out the warehouse." Jake ordered and turned to his partner "You were right." He told his friend handing him a handkerchief

"What?" Paul asked following his partner towards the warehouse wiping his mouth and nose.

"Cueball was a punk." Both men started to laugh as they entered the warehouse.

The scene faded and went back into commercials. Sam immediately got angry.

"Wha...How the hell can they go into commercials now!" She demanded to know

Daniel took her hand "Don't worry Sam, your brother was fine. You saw yourself, he was wearing a bullet proof vest." He reassured her

Sam shook her head in a near panic, "I know, but...", 'He's my twin!' a voice screamed in her head.

"He's fine Sam." Jacob rubbed his daughters back "You know as well as I do, that it would take a whole lot more than that to keep Jake down."

"It's starting." Josie told them nervously, she had never seen her aunt Sam so freaked out before.

Sam's eyes went back to the screen, her heart in her throat.

An un-named officer looked up as Jake and Paul entered the warehouse, "Wow Loo, you and the Sarge hit the mother lode, look at this place."

Jake looked around seeing garbage bags full of little vials filled with crack cocaine.

"Must be three million in crack down here." The officer motioned to the six large garbage bags filled with the deadly drug.

Another officer called out "We got a processing lab over here, with..." there was a pause "Fifteen kilos of coke, and a whole lotta cash, and weapons too.

Jake turned to Paul, "Looks like good ole' Cueball has graduated into the big league of criminals. Count the cash." Jake ordered as he fingered the weapons "Jesus Christ, they got enough guns down here to start a war." Jake pulled up an M-16 shaking his head. Paul shivered looking at the weapons "Military weapons no less." He said pulling out an MP-5.

"Six hundred thousand cash sir." Two officers called out putting the money back.

Suddenly an older man entered the picture the name on the screen said Captain Black commander of precinct 42.

"What have we got?" He asked looking around seeing his men combing the warehouse.

"Hey cap" Jake began "We got one suspect down, two in custody, about three or four million dollars worth of crack about another couple of million in coke, six hundred thousand in cash and a bunch of assault rifles and handguns. I also believe that these are the guys from last nights shooting. We'd better test all these weapons to be sure." Jake shrugged looking at the weapons "Maybe we get lucky and close some unsolved cases as well."

Captain Black smiled "Good job Jake." Staring at both battered men, he shook his head "You two better get to the hospital and get checked out, get something for that head wound." He told Paul. "Oh by the way Jake, your wife was at the precinct when the call came in, she heard that someone got shot, she tore off to the hospital. You had better go and let her know that you are okay. Take the rest of the day off boys, you earned it. But I want reports on my desk tomorrow by noon." He ordered.

Jake put his arm around his partner and headed for the door. "Thanks cap, let's go Paulie. We'd better get to the hospital before your sister, my wife kicks both our asses."

The big man shivered, "Couldn't we just take on the bozo brothers again? Facing my sister's temper is not something I do willingly."

Both men laughed as the screen went black, an after word scrolled by, and an announcers voice droned on.

"By the end of the investigation it was determined that Lieutenant Carter and Sergeant Turelli, uncovered over seven million dollars worth of drugs and money. Twenty-seven assault rifles and fifteen pistols were recovered at the scene. One of the pistols was found to have fired the fatal shots that killed officer Sanford, another was found to be the weapon that injured Officer Pirelli. Ballistics went on to show that three other weapons had been used in previous crimes resulting in the deaths of six other rival drug dealers. The three suspects were treated for their wounds and face numerous charges including the most serious charge of killing a police officer. Which in the state of Colorado if convicted is punishable by the death penalty. The three suspects have also given police the names of twelve others who were allegedly part of the drug ring. Patrol officer Sanford was laid to rest and given a hero's funeral; officer Pirelli recovered from his wounds and is back on active duty. Our cameraman Lewis Day recovered from his wound and is filming for us once again. Lieutenant Carter and Sergeant Turelli were both awarded the medal of Valor, the highest award that can be given to a police officer. Both men still serve and protect in the city of Colorado Springs.

"Wow!" Cassie sighed as the credits rolled "Is that really your twin brother, aunt Sam?"

Sam smiled sheepishly "Yeah, that's my brother." She admitted not knowing what else to say.

"You two look nothing alike." Josie put in

Jacob smiled remembering the twins when they were young; "We used to call them day and night, for obvious reasons." He pointed to Sam's blonde head

Janet stared at her friend curiously "So why didn't you ever mention you had a brother here in town?" she asked wondering how her best friend could keep something like this from her.

Sam shrugged her shoulders "I had no idea that Jake was living in town." She told them truthfully. "We haven't kept in touch, we didn't part well." Sam told the others, thinking to herself that, that was the understatement of the decade.

"So what was the big falling out about?" Jack asked curious as well

"Well" Sam began "Jake was kind of a rebellious teen."

"Troublemaker, you mean." Jacob put in

"Sometimes." Sam sighed staring at her father "Jake had the bad habit of getting into fights, drinking, doing drugs. He was picked up by the police a couple of times himself."

George shook his head, he never did agree with the way that his friend had handled his son.

"Nothing ever serious though, just a teenager being a teenager, drinking some beers and smoking some pot. I always thought that it was just a phase, which Jake would grow out of as most teens do. Jake wasn't an angel but he wasn't bad either. I remember when he was picked up with Janice, my middle child." He admitted to the group, Daisy laughed remembering the 'lecture' that her older sister had gotten that night.

"What did they do?" Janet asked surprised to hear that General Hammond's own daughter had been arrested.

Daisy calmed down wiping her tears away "Both Jake and my sister Janice were metal-heads. They loved heavy metal music, and the louder the better. They had tickets to go to an Iron Maiden concert; I was so mad that I was sick at the time and could not go along. Anyway, they went to the concert with a bunch of other kids and they got drunk. Apparently, Jake was holding my sister's hair out of the way, so she could puke in the bushes. The police thought that he was attacking her and arrested Jake, my sister was passed out so she couldn't say anything until she woke up. Oh the yelling Janice got for that one was priceless." Daisy was laughing again.

George Hammond chuckled "Your mother was not pleased." He remembered his wife's apoplectic face when the police had finally bought their daughter home at about four in the morning, sick to her stomach and hungover. To this very day George had never seen his daughter Janice touch a drop of alcohol.

"What happened to Jake?" Daniel asked, Daniel knew if Hammond could laugh at the situation, it could not have been too serious. It sounded more like a misunderstanding and of teenagers being teenagers. The phrase, young and dumb, came to mind.

"Jake was in lock up for the weekend." Jacob told them not finding humor in the story "Got into three more fights while he was there." He shook his head, "Jake always had trouble controlling his temper, and he had a smart mouth which didn't help either."

Gabriel chuckled "Yeah, that first day in jail is no fun." He remembered from his own experience behind bars "Takes everything you got to hold on to your virtue, so to speak."

"Really?" Sam asked, at the time she had heard that Jake had gotten into more trouble while in jail she had blamed it all on Jake. "What if Jake had been trying to keep from getting gang raped by the others?" Sam suddenly thought to herself. Horrified, she thought that this was just another thing that she could add when she saw her therapist tomorrow. For six months now, Sam had been secretly seeing a therapist. The only person who knew was Daniel, and she knew that Daniel would rather die than betray her trust in him. For six months, Sam and her therapist had torn apart Sam's memories of her twin. Moreover, the more she learned, the less she liked herself.

"Sure" Gabe told them "I got into two fights myself in the first twenty four hours I was inside." Then he shrugged grabbing another burger "Although I was pretty much left alone after I broke that one guys back." Daisy gripped his hand, she did not like it when he remembered those years in prison that he spent alone, and for something he did not do. A vicious act of revenge perpetrated by his ex-wife, making it seem that Gabe had murdered her. Gabriel Fuentes had actually been convicted and sentenced to death; it had taken ten years to prove his innocence. Daisy remembered cheering when she learned that Amanda Fuentes had been sentenced to 100 years to life in prison, Daisy would be eighty before Amanda was eligible for parole. And if she got out then, Daisy would be there with her walker to beat the crap out of the woman.

Gabe then looked at the general "Hold on a minute, a drunk and disorderly is punishable by a night in lockup, not even a weekend. But a drunk kid is bought home, unless..." Gabe stared at the general surprised, "You left him there didn't you, to teach him a lesson."

Sam's eyes opened wide, this she did not know "Dad?" she asked staring at her father

Jacob nodded "I thought it would instill some discipline in him." He admitted

"Dad, he was sixteen!" Sam was shocked to learn that her own father had left her brother in jail for helping his friend while she was being sick.

"Sixteen?" Gabe shook his head "You should have just put a bow on him and presented your son to the other inmates. To them he was a gift from above."

Jacob shook his head "Surely the guards would not have allowed anything to happen."

Gabriel laughed shaking his head, the others all stared at him.

Gabe noticed the looks, "When I was inside, the guards used to bet on which of the new 'Fish' was going to get raped first." He explained

Suddenly Jacob Carter got a sick queasy feeling in his stomach.

Daniel awoke with a start; silently he lay in bed wondering what had just woken him up.

"Well it wasn't a nightmare." He thought to himself relieved, turning over he saw that the other side of the bed was empty. Then he heard it again, it was someone blowing his or her nose. Since it was just he and Sam tonight in their home, he knew that something was wrong with Sam. Getting out of bed he quickly ran a hand through his hair looking at the time. It was a quarter to two in the morning; silently Daniel padded out to the living room. Blinking against the light he saw that Sam was sitting on the couch crying, a photo album propped up on her lap.

"Sam?" he called out gently moving over to her.

Sam looked up startled, then relaxed "I'm sorry I woke you Daniel."

Daniel waved it off as he sat down by Sam wrapping his arms around her gently.

"It's okay, I wasn't sleepy anyhow." He told her trying not to yawn.

Sam smiled "Liar."

She snuggled back into his arms suddenly feeling a hundred times better by just feeling his protective arms around her. In her mind, Sam knew that she was just being silly. After all, she was a combat trained soldier, but in her heart, she felt safe in Daniel's arms. Therefore, Sam told her brain to shut up and just enjoy the feeling.

Daniel kissed the side of her head "Do you want to talk?" he asked gently not wanting to rush Sam, he knew that Sam would tell him when she was ready.

Sam nodded needing to tell someone, and she knew that Daniel would never judge her. The only thing that Daniel would do is try his best to comfort her and to help her solve whatever was troubling her.

Opening the photo album Sam showed Daniel the first page, two babies, one blonde, one brunette, one girl and one boy, both naked lying on a bearskin rug.

"This is me and Jake at two weeks." Sam smiled fondly

Daniel smiled at the picture "So people really do take pictures of babies on bearskin rugs." He joked, "I thought that was just a joke used to tease adults about their childhoods." Hugging Sam tighter he heard her giggle, that was a good sign, "You were beautiful even then." Daniel smiled staring at the beautiful angel with a little tuft of blonde hair and huge blue eyes.

Sam turned the pages showing Daniel pictures from different times in her life. In the beginning, Daniel noticed that Sam usually posed for pictures with her twin. Then later just by herself or with another member of the family. In fact, Daniel noticed that in their later teen years, there were no pictures of her twin at all.

Sam sighed remembering the times back then, "It wasn't easy growing up in the Carter household." Sam admitted to him "Everything had to be done in the precise military fashion, in other words, Dad's way. Mark and I rebelled in our own little ways, but Jake." Sam shook her head remembering some of the stunts her brother pulled, shaking her head Sam continued, "Jake used to joke that he was born with all the looks and I was born with all the brains. Everything came so hard for him, reading, math, while for Mark and I it came so easily. Math and science really came to me easily and because of that Dad really came down hard on Jake. We were twins after all, so that meant that Jake just wasn't trying hard enough, in dad's opinion." Sam frowned at the memories "Dad was a real hard ass in those days, he's mellowed a lot with the years. Still back then..." Sam shook her head remembering the yelling's that her twin used to get for not being as smart as either her or Mark, "And it wasn't that he didn't try." Sam told Daniel "I tried to help Jake, and I saw that he was really trying to understand the material, but he just didn't get it, and our father would be on Jake from the moment he woke in the morning to the moment Jake went to bed. I don't know how Jake dealt with it, dad would yell and scream at him so loud sometimes. Mom tried to protect Jake, but there was only so much that she could do. It wasn't until Jake was fourteen that we learned that he was dyslexic and that his mind just didn't see things the way that everyone else saw them. But by then Jake was beyond caring."

Daniel shook his head holding on to Sam, suddenly feeling sorry for a boy he never met. Just because he was not as smart as his brilliant brother and sister, because something in his DNA had decided to give him a different view of life. Something in fact that could have just as easily have happened to both twins, or had happened to Sam and not her brother. Daniel shivered and suddenly thanked God that Sam was born all right. Daniel could not picture Sam growing up being yelled at because she was not smart enough.

"My father could be very cruel when he wanted to be." Sam wiped her tears away "Not just to Jake but to me and Mark as well. Dad didn't have to beat us; he could make you feel like shit with just a few well-chosen words. Jake got the worst of it, I saw it coming, Daniel." Sam admitted, "God forgive me, I saw the confrontation coming and I did nothing to stop it." Sam told him ashamed for her lack of action.

"What happened?" Daniel asked holding her even tighter to himself.

Sam closed her eyes remembering that night "We were having a party, a graduation party for Mark, Jake and I were fourteen at the time, this was just before we found out that Jake had dyslexia. Dad was so proud of Mark, the first Carter boy to become a man. I was with Jake and we were listening to the grown ups talk. My father was drunk and laughing with some of the other guys. I remember he said 'yep, my oldest is now going to start college in the fall, little Sammy is going to graduate two years early from high school and my boy Jake, well I guess we can always use another garbage man.' I'll never forget the look on Jakes face when our father said that." Sam wiped her eyes "It wasn't anger, or even hatred, worse, it was acceptance, just that pure and simple, he gave up. I guess he was tired of fighting, trying to get our fathers approval, because no matter what he did, it just wasn't good enough, Jake was never judged on his own. He was always compared and judged by what I did or by what Mark did. Never on his own accomplishments, it didn't help that both Mark and I had such high IQ's. That is when Jake began drinking, and smoking and the drugs. All of which you can imagine were strictly taboo in the Carter household." Sam shook her head "Jake learned one lesson from our father and that was how to be cruel. And Jake was good at being cruel, he knew just how to do the things that would drive our father insane, knew exactly what buttons to push to set our father off. I guess that Jake figured if he couldn't get dad's approval then at least he would get his goat, and Jake was a master of that. I don't think that Jake realized how it affected the rest of us, or maybe he did, and that was his revenge against the rest of us as well, trying to make us feel as bad as he felt. Either way, I began to resent Jake for doing those things, because it didn't just affect our father but our mother as well. Mom was the one that was caught between her husbands and her child's battle of wills and it trickled down to us. Mark actually came back from college to talk to Jake; he ended up trying to beat Jake up. Jake beat Mark unconscious even though he is four years younger than Mark. That is the one thing that Jake excelled at, anything physical he could do. Jake's mouth always got him in trouble at school as well, always cracking wise to the older bigger guys. So Jake learned how to fight, he's a lot like Gabe in that way." Sam paused to think a moment and realized "I think that is why I liked Gabe in the beginning, Jake and he are a lot a like. Gabe is a much more skilled fighter, but Jake has this tenacity. I used to see some of the fights he got into, with guys sometimes five years older and much bigger than Jake, sometimes two on one. No matter how many times they hit him, or how many times he got knocked down. Jake would always get up and give worse than he got, so I wasn't all that shocked when he beat the crap out of Mark. I told Mark not to try it, but Mark did anyway. Oh how dad went for Jake that day, but Jake wasn't having any, he was ready to fight our own father!" Sam shook her head remembering the look on Jake's face as he stared down Jacob, Sam shivered as she had looked into her brother's dark eyes and realized the anger and resentment that her brother had down deep inside. Sam continued, "Then it just got worse and worse, because now it wasn't just Jake against Dad, but Jake versus all of us. Finally, Mom had enough and threw us all out so that she could talk to Jake. My father was livid, mom had never spoken to him that way before, but she stood her ground and we all left." Sam shook her head "To this day I don't know what she and Jake talked about, if there was yelling and screaming or crying and begging. Whatever it was, Jake got the message and he seemed to calm down. Jake went back to school and life went back to normal, except that Jake would be allowed to go out nights and stay out late. I mean like two in the morning late and he was only fifteen. I wasn't allowed to stay out after eleven and Jake was coming in at two in the morning, and smelling like a brewery. So being fifteen I resented that, I mean I was the good one, I was the smart one." Sam complained

Daniel understood "You were jealous, it's normal when you're fifteen Sam."

Sam sighed "I know that now, but then I resented it and I took it out on Jake, sometimes Jake would ask me to help him with his homework, now that we knew what the problem was and could work with it, Jake was turning out to be just as smart as I was. I hated that as well, and I refused to help him. Then one day when we were fifteen, Jake got arrested. Now as an adult, I can rationalize it and see that it wasn't Jake's fault. He was coming home from the library, when he passed a bunch of guys that were hanging around the street corner. The cops pulled up and arrested all the kids there; Jake was arrested because he happened to be walking past. It was all straightened out in court, the other kids had pot on them and were all high. Jake was straight and had no drugs on him and he had witnesses at the library that saw him there. So the case against him was dropped, but the damage had already been done."

"What Sam?" Daniel asked gently

Sam's tears fell unchecked as she told him "That was an ugly day Daniel, the ugliest day that I have ever seen. The rain was coming down in buckets and you couldn't see ten feet in front of you. Mom answered the phone and when she found out what happened she grabbed her purse and ran out of the house to go to the station. I remember never seeing my mother so angry and saying 'no it's not possible, he gave me his word, it's a mistake, I'm going to show them. My son is not a criminal. I'll have their hides if they've hurt my baby', those are the last words my mother ever said to me. A drunk driver ran a red, skidded into my mothers car, and killed her." Sam broke down.

Daniel hugged her closely, rocking Sam back and forth "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

After awhile Sam got herself under control and continued "Oh GOD, how I hated Jake then, all that I could think was that Jake had killed our mother. Mark and dad couldn't tolerate to look at him. Jake would sneak into the house avoiding all of us; he knew that we blamed him for our mother's death. He knew that Dad hated having him around, and I know that if Jake had a way to support himself then, he would have left. Now as an adult and doing some therapy, I look back and I wonder how Jake felt having to live in a house where he knew he was hated. For over two years eating all his meals alone, hiding from us at all possible costs, speaking to us only when it was necessary. Trying desperately to get in our good graces again. He stopped drinking and the drugs, became an honor student, he was also a state champion quarterback for our high school team. Nothing he did mattered, dad even refused to go to Jake's graduation, he gave Jake some lame excuse about not being able to go. Now I find out that my father left him in jail for two days for helping Janice from being sick all over herself. I also learned awhile ago that my father threw him out the moment he could legally do it, for something that again wasn't Jake's fault." Sam turned to the final page of the photo album, Daniel looked at the picture, it was of a boy of perhaps seventeen or eighteen. It was a graduation picture; the boy in the picture had not known the picture was being taken as he sat alone with his diploma in his hands. Daniel could see that there was a profound sadness in his eyes, and he looked exhausted beyond his years. Sam continued to cry running her fingers over the picture "Sixteen years Daniel, that's how long it's been since I've even laid eyes on my twin brother."

Daniel comforted Sam in his arms wishing he could take all of her pain away.

"Do you want to see him?" Daniel asked knowing that Sam needed closure

Sam nodded in the affirmative but answered, "I'm afraid." Sam admitted, "I'm afraid that my twin brother will hate me. Lord knows I've given him enough reasons to hate me and to never forgive me."

"I'll be right by your side." Daniel promised her

"You promise?"

Daniel nodded holding her close to his heart, "I promise, and if you need any of my strength to help you through this, you just take what you need." Daniel whispered to her "I will always stand by your side Samantha, no matter what." He promised with all of his heart.

Turning Sam threw her arms around her fiancée, laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you for understanding Daniel." Sam also took the time to thank whatever gods had bought this special man into her life. Sam had been taught at a young age that crying in front of others was a weakness and should never be done. However, Daniel did not see her crying as a weakness. Daniel had once told her that crying was cathartic; it was like lancing a festering boil. The only way to feel better was to open the wound get out the infection and to let it heal properly. Otherwise, all you were left with was the pain and an unhealed emotional scar that eventually would become infected and just might destroy you altogether. Sam was amazed to find out how right Daniel was, no longer would she be ashamed to shed her tears, and fuck what anyone else thought about it, since using Daniel's approach, Sam felt stronger after shedding her tears. Besides the only opinions that really matter to Sam anymore are hers and Daniels. Soon Sam was fast asleep, Daniel stood up picking Sam up he carried her to bed, promising himself that when Sam was ready then so would he be ready to help her as best that he possibly could.

Chapter 2: Family

"RISE AND SHINE Jake! It's a beautiful morning." Miranda Carter called to her husband opening the curtains of their bedroom letting the sunshine stream in. The light shone through her short teddy revealing a very shapely figure. Miranda ran her fingers through her luxurious raven hair, her blue eyes sparkling, and her smile brighter than the morning sun itself. She was in a word beautiful.

Jake squinted against the light, "Oh God, why did I ever marry a morning person!" he moaned throwing the pillow over his head wanting only to sleep for several more hours.

Miranda laughed and pulled the pillow away "You married me because I am the most beautiful and sexiest woman you've ever seen."

Jake smiled "Lord help me she's even delusional in the mornings." He growled playfully.

"HEY!" Miranda jumped on top of her husband, quickly twisting his arm behind him

"OW!" Jake laughed

"Now who is the most beautiful woman in the world?" Miranda demanded a smile on her lips; the smile suggested that this was a morning ritual between husband and wife.

"Jay-lo?"

The arm was twisted a little harder, Jake laughed, "No, no you misunderstood me, Jay-lo is the most beautiful woman in the world, but the most beautiful woman in the UNIVERSE is Miranda Carter."

Miranda Carter let go of his arm and Jake twisted underneath her, until she was straddling his hips, "The universe huh?" she asked with a smile

"Oh you bet." Jake sat up taking his wife into his arms kissing her passionately

Miranda was just beginning to settle herself back into bed with her husband, when suddenly doors opened and slammed in the house. Two young voices stood just outside the door.

"MOMMY! We're hungry!" the voices complained loudly

"Oh God." Miranda frustrated sat up "could'nt they have slept for twenty more minutes." She complained wanting desperately to finish what she and Jake had just started.

Jake laughed, "Hey, I said we should get a dog, you're the one who said children."

Miranda slapped at her husband playfully.

"MOMMY!" the voices called louder, both voices knew that they were not allowed to open their parent's door without permission.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Miranda stood up putting on a robe she opened the door as two cyclones entered hugging their mother and then running to their father and jumping on the bed.

"Daddy."

Jake smiled as he hugged his children "Good morning Ethan, and good morning Antonia."

"Morning Daddy." Ethan smiled at his father holding up a picture "I made something for you."

"Really?" Jake took the drawing, he couldn't make heads nor tails of it but smiled "It's beautiful son, what do you call your latest masterpiece?"

"Daddy and Mommy and Ethan and Antonia at Disney world." The boy said proudly

"Disney world, huh?" Jake winked at his wife who was smiling at her children; her heart filled with more love than should be legal for one woman to have. At just six, Ethan looked just like his father, Miranda thought happily, except that Ethan had gotten her eyes. A beautiful shade of blue that contrasted with his jet-black hair. Now Antonia age four was the spitting image of her mother at her age. When Miranda told Jake this, he shook his head dreading the day that his baby girl would be old enough to date.

"So when are we going to Disney world?" Ethan asked his father

"I don't know, but maybe Mommy knows?" Jake teased his children

Two sets of blue eyes swiveled to their mother.

"Well." Miranda paused to think "Daddy's vacation from work is in a month, so I guess we can go then."

"A month?" Antonia looked at her older brother "How long is that?"

"Forever." Ethan grumped

"No not forever." Jake relented "In four weeks, we go to Disney world for a whole week"

"Yippee." The two children jumped up and down on the bed.

"Then" Jake added "You two are going to grandma and grandpa's house for a week so that mommy and daddy can go to their Disneyland." He smiled at his wife.

Miranda's eyes opened wide, this was news to her "Oh and pray tell daddy, what Disneyland is for adults?"

Jake smiled at his wife, "Las Vegas where daddy is going to be headlining six shows at the Mandalay Bay hotel.".

Miranda's eyes opened wide "You got the gig!" she said excitedly.

"I got the gig." Jake told her proudly "Friday and Saturday night in their main showroom, three shows each night, my name is on the main Marquee outside in BIG letters. The rest of the week is ours to do as we please."

Miranda joined her children jumping on the bed "I told you, I told you, that you would get your shot." She cried out joyfully.

Jake leaned his head against the pillow "Morning people." He groaned

Paul Turelli let himself into the large Victorian house and walked back towards where he heard voices in the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone." He called out

"Uncle Paul!" Ethan ran into his uncles out stretched arms "Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm going to Disney world." The boy said excitedly, practically jumping up and down in his uncle's arms.

Paul opened his mouth "Aw, I wish I was going." Putting the boy down he kissed Antonia on top of the head. And went to his sister.

"Hey sis." He kissed her on the cheek.

Miranda smiled "Paulie, you want some eggs?" she asked knowing her brothers propensity to either skip meals or eating at whatever greasy spoon he could find.

"Sure, I missed breakfast at home."

Miranda turned to her baby brother "You have to get married and settle down, so you don't have to eat at that diner all the time."

Paul turned to his sister "You're sounding more and more like mom everyday." He complained good-naturedly.

"Hey, I am nothing like mother." Miranda playfully slapped her brother's enormous bicep

Paul ducked the blow and sat down at the table with the rest of the family, "What's up Jake, did you tell Mira the news?"

"Yeah this morning." Jake smiled unable to believe his good fortune "Who would have thunk huh? Me headlining in Vegas." His dream was finally coming true.

"Hey you're funny." Paul told him "How are ticket sales going?"

Jake shrugged, refilling his coffee cup, "Well from what I heard, Saturday night's shows are already sold out, and Friday night's shows are going pretty well."

Paul smiled as his sister put the eggs in front of him, grabbing a fork he pointed it at Jake "You see, I told you those weekend gigs out of state would help." Paul told his brother-in-law

"Yeah" Jake admitted that those shows had put his name out there "Still I missed being with Mira and the kids."

"New York was fun though." Miranda pointed out, knowing that Jake hated being away from his family, "And you killed there."

"Got any new material?" Paul asked knowing that Vegas was going to be big, Jake's comedy career could skyrocket from here. Who knows where to, movies, sitcoms, the sky's the limit.

Jake nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to fine tune it over the next couple of weeks at the club."

"Oh that reminds me partner, we gotta go over the venue list for next month." Paul pulled out his PDA and called up the information and showed it to Jake, Miranda looking over his shoulder.

"No." Miranda said immediately "You've got Jones and Porterhouse working the same weekend."

"So?" Paul asked eating his eggs.

"They can't stand each other." Jake told him "Miranda's right, they'll be fighting the whole weekend and it affects their stand-up. Switch Porterhouse with Lynch, that should make a good show."

Paul wrote it down "Okay I'll call them at noon today." Paul looked at his watch "Hey we're going to be late. We'd better hurry, thanks for the eggs sis."

Jake stood up and kissed his children and wife good-bye "I'll call you later." Jake promised

"Be careful." Miranda begged, as always frightened that Jake might be hurt.

"First, last and always." Jake promised and kissed her once more and left.

Paul took the wheel and drove towards the precinct, "So did you watch the show last night? I must say that I looked rather handsome." He gloated

Jake shook his head, "No, the kids were home and Mira said that she had no desire to see me getting shot in the back. Even if I was wearing a vest and nothing happened to me but a sore back." Jake still remembered his wife's terrified face as she ran up to him at the hospital when it had all come down. Jake never wanted to see that expression on her face ever again.

Paul nodded soberly, he remembered as well that day "Well if you want to come over later." He proposed trying to lighten the mood, "I taped the show, a bunch of the guys are coming over to watch it, and we can have a couple of adult beverages and grill up some steaks."

Jake smiled "Sounds like fun." He admitted

"Come on." Paul teased "Leave the kids with my parents, Mira will come over and we can turn this into a party."

"Deal." Jake sighed, it would be nice to be just him and his wife tonight "I'll call Mira later and see if she's interested."

"She will be." Paul promised, "Even mommies need a break now and again."

They drove the rest of the way in silence and soon entered the precinct house. As both men entered, other officers paused in what they were doing and began to applaud the two detectives.

"It's the TV cops." One of them called out

"Can I have an autograph?" Another voice called to them

"I think I'm going to faint." One of the female officers called out.

Both men took a moment to bow to the others and crack a few jokes with them.

"Okay enough" A deep brusk voice called out to them "The city of Colorado Springs is paying you guys to arrest criminals, so go arrest some." Captain Black called out to them; all the men settled down and got back to work.

Then pointing a finger at the two men "My office now."

Jake and Paul looked at each other.

"Did we do something?" Jake asked wonderingly

Paul shrugged, just as confused, "Not that I know of."

Entering the captain's office Paul closed the door and sat down.

Clarence Black sat back staring at the two detectives in front of him. The best two detectives he had, Jake and Paul had more felony arrests and convictions than any other officers did in the district. He was sorry that he was going to lose them.

"I just got a call from the chief." He began, as he straightened his desktop a bit, "As the two of you know, the violent crimes task force has been enlarged. The VCTF is going to have four major offices in the city responsible for all major violent crimes including homicide. Because of the great work you guys did a couple of months ago, and my recommendation, the two of you are going to be transferred to VCTF South. It's a new building and it has the most advance technology we have to offer. Now along with this transfer, you both are being promoted. Captain Carter, you are going to be ranking head of VCTF South day shift, and Lieutenant Turelli is going to be your second."

Jake smiled "Captain?"

"Lieutenant?" Paul looked shocked

Captain Black smiled at the two men "That's right boys, congratulations." Clarence Black stood up and shook both men's hands "Both of you are promoted as of now, and as of Monday you will be working out of your new offices." Black explained to them "The offices should be open on by then, the only thing left is the computer system and they are programming them now. They promise that everything will be ready by Monday." He shook his head, what happened to the days of biker gangs and zip guns and hot rods. Well his time was past, now it was the time for new blood, the next generation of cops to take over. Men like Jake and Paul; the city would be fine in their hands.

"So let me see your badges." Black ordered, collecting them, he handed over two new badges to his men.

"Okay, now get out there and arrest someone or something." Black ordered

"Yes sir!" Paul stood up and opened the door "After you Captain."

Jake smiled "Why thank you lieutenant."

"Not at all captain."

"Coffee lieutenant?"

"Why I don't mind if I do captain."

"GET OUT!" Black yelled at them, maybe he was wrong after all.

Jake Carter sat down behind his desk in his office and picked up the phone. Dialing home, he waited for the line to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

Miranda smiled "Oh I'm so glad you called, Jake just left." She teased seductively

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Really? Is this your subtle way of telling me that I spend too much time in the office and not enough with you?"

Miranda laughed, "I guess it is. Honey why are you calling so soon? I mean you and Paulie just left an hour ago."

Jake pulled out his new badge and smiled at it, "Well your brother lieutenant Turelli is on a coffee run to Starbuck's to get his new Captain a cup of decent coffee."

"Captain! Lieutenant!" Miranda sat down heavily at the kitchen table. "You made captain, Paulie, Lieutenant? Oh baby this is great news, I have to call mom and dad." She said excitedly.

Jake smiled "You do that, and see if they can take the kids tonight. Paulie is having a little party at his place and we have been cordially invited to attend."

"Will do Captain." Miranda smiled happily, first Jake getting the Vegas shows and now Jake was promoted to Captain at 33, "Things are really going our way baby."

Jake sighed wistfully, "Yes they are, but we deserve it, don't we?"

Miranda nodded soberly remembering some four years back "We do deserve it honey, especially you."

Jake smiled "As long as you're with me, I can do anything, partner." He said lovingly

Miranda smiled gently, "I love you Jake." She said feeling the words down to her very being.

"Love you more. I'll pick you up about six, okay?"

"I'll be ready." Miranda promised "Bye."

"Bye." Jake hung up the phone and saw a patrolman standing at this door.

"What is it Ryan?" he asked

"Someone to see you captain."

"Show them in."

Jake pulled out a box then reached into his desk to start packing his stuff to move to his new office, when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." he called out distractedly

A deep masculine voice called out to him, a voice from his past. It sent shivers down his spine immediately.

"Hello Jake."

Jake Carter looked across his office and saw Jacob Carter Senior standing just inside his door. Immediately Jake stood up.

"Dad!" he said shocked "What...I mean how...", suddenly Captain Jake Carter felt like he as fifteen again and had just been caught smoking again.

Jacob Carter smiled at his son "I saw you on television last night." He admitted, now staring at his son. Jacob could see that his son had grown into a fine figure of a man.

"He looks more like me than his mother." Jacob thought "Although, he has his mothers hair." He thought ruefully rubbing the baldpate of his head staring at his son's full head of dark black hair. Still his son was tall, broad shouldered and trim waisted and handsome.

Jacob stared at his son wanting to say so much to him, but the words would not come. Some how the words seemed stuck in his throat, which was closed up.

"Why are you here, sir." Jake asked formally, coldly

Jacob nodded he deserved this. He remembered that with Mark it had been the same way, so difficult to say exactly what he meant.

"I came by to see how you were." Jacob told him sincerely "It has been a very long time."

Jake nodded also remembering "Yeah, I remember you saying that the next time you saw me, hell would be freezing over. What, a cold front move in that no one told me about?" Jake asked nastily

Jacob winced "I'm sorry that I ever said that at all." He told his son "I was just so angry at the time."

Jake snarled back "So angry that you threw me out onto the street with nothing, not a penny to my name and no where to go."

Jacob bowed his head ashamed, ashamed at how he had treated his son.

"I know, and I am sorry Jake. Please believe me that I am sorry for what I did to you back then. There is no excuse for what I did, and I won't blame you if you don't forgive me." Jacob looked up at his son who was staring at him strangely "What I am asking for son, is a chance to put things right between us."

Jake stared at his father; he seemed so different from what he remembered. Hell, his father was not even wearing his uniform! Jake had always thought that the uniform had been surgically grafted onto his fathers skin. Jake heard the words but was not sure if he wanted to forgive or even listen to what his father had to say.

"You make it sound so easy." Jake told his father "Like I'm supposed to forget everything that happened between us."

"No" Jacob shook his head knowing his son was right "I don't expect it to be easy at all, I expect it to be very hard and painful for the both of us." He said wearily "But I am asking you for a chance anyway."

"Why now?" Jake asked him seriously "Why did you wait till now to try and make things right?"

Jacob sighed and decided to be completely honest with his son.

"A few reasons actually. Do you mind if I sit?" he motioned to a chair. Jake nodded and sat back down behind his desk.

Jacob cleared his throat and began "First, a while back, something from my past came back and bit me on the ass. I won't go into detail about it, sufficed to say, it made me question things I had done in the past, especially to you. I realized what a goddamn fool I was, and I also realized that I was too goddamn stubborn to admit it even to myself. Second, my job has kept me out of the country for a long time; I've come back to the states now and again, but never for very long. Third, I honestly did not know where to find you, I could have looked harder. I know that I could have found you sooner, but then came the fourth reason." Jacob took a deep breath, this was hard to say, even to his own son "I was afraid Jake." He admitted, "I was afraid that you wouldn't even talk to me, and would hate me. Lord knows I've given you enough reasons to do both."

Jake stared at his father, unsure of what to do, hell he was unsure of what he was supposed to be feeling right now. On the one hand he was happy to see his father again, the part of him that had always sought his father's approval and would do just about anything to get it. Even now, Jake was shocked to find that there was still that part of him that wanted to hear the words "I'm proud of you". On the other hand, the man across from him had no idea of what he had put his son through at the time. All the pain and suffering that he endured at home at the hands of this man. All the pain and suffering he had done since he had been thrown out of this man's home, his home.

"I don't know dad." Jake admitted, "I don't even know how I feel right now. I'm confused." now there is one hell of an understatement, Jake thought.

Jacob nodded at his son "I don't blame you, I'm pretty sure that I would feel the same in your shoes." Taking a deep breath Jacob held on to the last of his reserves, "I was just hoping that we could have lunch or dinner or something, talk. I know that it will be rough for you, and I know the things that you have to say to me will be hard, if not damn near impossible for me to hear. Still I have to try." Jacob looked up to his son, tears threatening to fall "I've missed my son." He told Jake sincerely

Jake stared at his father in shock the man was near tears. Something that Jake had never seen in his fathers face. He remembered his father's words clearly 'Jake, Carter's don't cry in front of others, not even their nearest and dearest. If it must be done then it is something that is done in private, where no one can see you do it and you should feel properly ashamed for being weak'.

"I can't do it tonight." Jake told him slowly, nervously; afraid to open himself up like this, but Jacob is his father. He had to give him the benefit of the doubt and at least listen. He had to give his father one last chance.

"I already have plans. I'm off tomorrow. How about dinner tomorrow night? We can talk then, you can come over to the house, my wife is going over to her sister's house with the kids to spend the night anyway. We can talk in private."

Jacob smiled "You have children?" he asked amazed, his son, the supposed black sheep of the family was a police captain, a husband and a father.

Jake nodded "A boy and a girl." Reaching into his desk, Jake pulled out an envelope where he kept several pictures of the kids. Selecting two, he closed the envelope and put them back in his desk. Even if it did not work out between him and his father, at least he should have a couple of pictures of his grandkids. Jake handed them over.

"Ethan and Antonia, they are six and four."

Jacob took the pictures staring at his grandchildren with a smile on his face.

"They're beautiful." Jacob told him sincerely

"They look like their mother." Jake told him, turning a picture on his desk, Jacob saw the beautiful dark haired woman smiling back at him.

"She is beautiful Jake, congratulations." He told his son holding out the pictures

"Keep them." Jake told him "I have more copies, so dinner?"

Jacob nodded; at least this was a step in the right direction.

"The first step is always the hardest." Selmac reminded her host gently, thankful that this was easier than it had been with Mark. Perhaps it would continue to be so, Selmac could only hope for her sake and for her host. Selmac knew only too well that the host and symbiote loved as one, but that meant that they also hurt as one. Selmac felt that the young man before her was just as much her son as Jacobs.

Jake wrote out the address on one of his cards handing it to his father.

"The address, so how about seven?"

Jacob nodded and stood up not trusting his voice at the moment "I'll be there." He promised, his voice choking up "I better go, I'm sure that you are very busy. I'll see you tomorrow night." Jacob Carter rushed out the door before he lost complete composure in front of his son.

Jake sat back in his chair staring after his father; to say that he was in shock was an understatement. It had been a long time since Jake had even let himself think about his family. It still hurt too much to look back or too deeply, to remember their looks of hatred of him, especially Sam. The look of hatred in her eyes hurt Jake more than anyone else's, then to see the disappointment in his father's face because he did not measure up to his expectations. However, now that he had seen his father, even if it was just for ten minutes, Jake began to wonder about the others. What was Mark doing now? Was he still a jerk with a broomstick up his ass, or had he changed, mellowed with the years. Then his mind turned to his twin, Sam had always been the smart one, the good one. Jake shook his head, how many times had he wished that it were Sam that was born with the dyslexia. Maybe then Jake could have been the good and smart one. The one that their father looked at with such love and pride in his eyes. Then just as quickly Jake quashed that thought, and was suddenly very ashamed to even consider that thought. Jake would never wish that on Sam, nor if truth be told his pain in the ass older brother.

"No" Jake thought to himself "Mark wouldn't have been strong enough to deal with dad, Mark would have been squashed like a bug under their father's heel".

Paul had reentered the precinct, the coffees in one hand and a couple of muffins in the other. Paul had noticed immediately that Jake had someone in his office with him and had waited patiently for the meeting to end. Then suddenly Paul saw who the visitor was and recognized the man. Jake had shown him pictures of his family over the years, everyone except his sister. It seemed weird that Jake had no pictures of her, but Jake explained that he had thrown them all away. It hurt him too much to look at his sister's face and not be near her, Jake laughed, 'it's a twin thing', and he had shrugged. It had been hard for Jake to open up to his partner, his friend. In fact, they had been partners for over a year before Paul even knew that Jake had a twin. They had been partners for almost two years when Jake finally began to tell him about his family in depth, it had taken Jake that long to trust him with the truth. Still Jake had barely scratched the surface. It had finally happened one afternoon just over eight years before. Jake had taken a sick day, which had worried Paul, in the two years they had been partners, Jake had never taken a day off. Worried for his friend, Paul went by Jake's apartment and found his partner drunk off his ass, a bottle of scotch in one hand and a loaded Glock 40 in his other hand. It had taken a lot of time and a liberal amount of scotch to get Jake to open up about the past. When Paulie finally knew everything and had gotten the gun from his partner, he helped his best friend to bed and had sat back down on the couch to sleep it off. However, sleep had not come that night for Paul Turelli. In fact, Paul had stayed up all night wondering what it must have felt like to grow up in that house. Paul could not understand what kind of man would hurt his son for not being as intelligent as his other children are. How could any parent intentionally fuck up his own child's head like that, blame him for something that wasn't his fault. The guilt that ate away at Jake, for not being good enough, smart enough, and worse for killing his mother. That is what the gun was for; it was the tenth anniversary of his mother's death. So much guilt that for a long time Jake actually believed it, believed that he had killed his own mother. It had taken Paul and the rest of the Turelli family a long time to convince him otherwise, it had not been easy. Finally, it had been Mira that got through to him and made him believe that he did not do it, that it had been a tragic accident.

Paulie stared at the man in the office with his brother, in the Turelli household, it had always been different, Paul had two sisters besides Miranda and five brothers, and in the Turelli, household family always came first. The big Italian family had migrated from Brooklyn New York before Paulie was born. Miranda only eighteen months older had not seen the old neighborhood either. The only one in the family besides their parents who remembered the old neighborhood was Tony, the oldest and he had been seven at the time they had moved to Colorado Springs. The cost of living was cheaper here, and at the time, there was more opportunity here as well. Antonio Turelli had gotten a good job here as a cop, followed by his six sons and one daughter Tessa, Angelina the youngest Turelli had just finished law school and gone to work for the District Attorneys office. Then there was Miranda Turelli, hardheaded, opinionated and the smartest of all the Turelli's. When Miranda came back from college and announced that she was not going to be a cop like the rest of the family, their father had asked what she was going to do instead. Proudly Miranda told them that she was going to be a writer. She was going to write mysteries and become famous for it as well. Antonio hugged his daughter and told her that he would support whatever decision she made and help her however he could, as would the rest of the family.

It had been hard for his sister, her first manuscripts kept being sent back. That she had potential but she was not good enough. Carmela Turelli, their mother, ranted and raved around the house about how stupid some people were. How they could not see her baby's talent and that they would one day regret it when Miranda was famous. The family never gave up hope and they gave Miranda the courage and strength to keep trying, until finally, it happened and her first book of now a dozen was published.

"That is what family does for each other." Paul thought to himself that night on the couch and again now waiting for this stranger to leave. You NEVER give up hope, you NEVER insulted another member of the family, you ALWAYS protected family and stuck up for them and you supported them in their times of need. Moreover, if you messed with one Turelli then you messed with all the Turelli's that is what family is all about. Jake had never had that in his life, well except from maybe his sister and even that had not lasted long. Two months after that terrifying afternoon it was Christmas time and Paul spoke to his partner.

"Hey Jake, what'cha doin for Christmas?" he had asked

Jake smiled and shook his head "I have a date with a Swanson's TV dinner and watch "It's a Wonderful Life."

Paul shook his head, the way that Jake said it, it sounded like a yearly tradition to spend Christmas alone. "No way." He told his partner, his best friend "You're coming home with me." He announced

Jake shook his head "Naw that's alright, you should spend Christmas with your family." He protested

Paul threw his arm around his friend trying to make him understand what he was saying. "That is exactly what I am going to do." He said with a finality that brooked no room for argument.

Jake had been introduced to all the other Turelli's, brother's, sister's, in-law's and all the nieces and nephews running around the house. The delicious smells of a huge Italian feast floated throughout the house. Jake looked around in shock at how the Turelli family acted with each other. They laughed, joked, and hugged, they all sang Christmas carols loudly and badly, but they did not seem to care. The family was all together and happy and thank-god healthy.

"What's wrong Jake?" Paul asked seeing the look on Jake's face

"I've never seen anything like this." He admitted, "My family would not be caught dead like this." He told him with a laugh, thinking of his father wearing a Santa suit like Antonio Turelli happily playing with his grand children.

That was when Miranda first came out of the kitchen. Paul smiled fondly at the memory; he had never seen his sister at a loss for words. Nor so embarrassed at how she looked her hands, face and clothes covered in flour and dough from making desert. Jake saw her and Paulie could see the sparks flying between the two, the whole family saw it as well. It was like a beacon of light shot into a dark cave lighting it up, completely erasing all the dark shadows, which dwelt within. It was only later that Paul Turelli realized that the dark cave had been Jake's heart. That Miranda was the one who lit that cold and lonely spot. Filling it with warmth, love and joy unlike Jake had ever experienced. Mother Turelli made sure that Jake Carter sat next to Miranda; also, she made sure to tell Jake that her daughter was a famous writer. Miranda turned beet red at that comment, then Jake surprised them all.

"I know, I read her book. You are very talented." He told her sincerely, and began to talk to her about her career and was she writing another book soon.

Paulie laughed at the memory, that was it, that was all it took for his sister to fall madly in love with this man. Six months later Jake and Miranda were engaged, and six months later, they were married.

Paulie stared at the man who was his brother-in-laws father. Shaking his head he picked up the phone.

"You mess with one Turelli, you mess with all the Turelli's" he swore as he dialed "Mira? It's me listen..."

Janet stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom staring at her reflection. Jack sat in bed staring at his wife wondering what he had done in this life to make him so lucky. He had a beautiful woman for a wife, a teenage daughter, and soon another O'Neill was going to be born into the world. His smile suddenly faded as he watched his wife sit in a chair and began to cry. Shocked Jack jumped out of bed and was at her side in a second.

"Jan, what's the matter?" he asked her, Janet shook her head and kept crying "Please Jan tell me what's wrong, come on honey, I'm here for you." Jack begged her.

Janet looked up her eyes red rimmed "I am so fucking fat and ugly." She moaned, "How can you love a fat slob like me." She cried

Jack took her into his arms holding on to her, lifting her out of her chair, Jack stood her in front of the mirror. Quickly he undid her top and began to remove it.

"Jack!" she stared at him in horror, it was bad enough that she had to see her reflection, she didn't want him to see her as she was now, he would hate her, be disgusted by what he saw, maybe even think what a stupid decision it was to ever marry her.

Jack knew what he was doing; he realized that this was her hormones and a particularly bad mood swing talking and not Janet.

"Trust me." He told her gently and removed her top, and then he moved and stood in front of her and untied her pajama bottoms and pulled them down, leaving his wife completely naked. Moving behind her, Jack motioned to the mirror.

"How can you say that you are ugly?" He asked her as they stared at her reflection "Look at yourself, you are beautiful Jan, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. As for being fat, you're eight months pregnant. It won't be long now. Then you will be holding our child in your arms." He promised gently stroking her swollen abdomen "A child created from our love." He whispered kissing her neck.

"Oh god, you're making me so horny." Janet told him rubbing herself against him

"Baby I've been horny." Jack smiled lecherously "But is it safe?" he asked her, terrified that he might do something to hurt either Janet or their unborn child.

Janet turned and laid her head on Jack's chest listening to his strong heartbeat.

"If we take it slow and careful. There should be no problems."

Smiling Jack took his wife's hand and led her to bed "I can do slow and careful. Now come here gorgeous."

Janet smiled feeling much better

Later the couple sat at the breakfast table talking, when they heard the knock on the kitchen door. Looking up Janet smiled as she saw Sam waving at them.

"It's open come in." Janet smiled as Sam and Daniel both came in kissing her on the cheek.

"You look radiant this morning." Daniel complemented her "You have that glow about you."

Janet blushed, it was just like Daniel to say just the right thing at the right time, and not realize how important it was at the time.

"Thank you Daniel."

Sam smiled at her friend and had to agree with Daniel that Janet looked different today, Janet definitely had that pregnant woman glow about her. She looked gorgeous, Sam sighed, and well God willing, perhaps one day she too would have that same glow about her.

"So are we early?" Sam asked noticing that Gabe and Daisy were not here yet.

"A bit." Jack told them "Coffee?"

"Sure" Sam and Daniel called out in stereo

"The others should be here in another twenty minutes or so." Janet told them as Jack put the cups in front of his guests.

Daniel sipped at his coffee turning to Jack "How can we decorate a baby's room when we still don't know what the kids sex is going to be?" he asked curiously

Jack shrugged "We are doing the room up in neutral colors, besides Janet wants the baby's sex to be a surprise. She even threatened the doctor upon penalty of death to tell us nothing, other than the fact that the baby is healthy."

Sam stared at her friend amazed "Aren't you the least bit curious? I know I would be dying to know." Knowing that she would not have Janet's self control.

"It's part of the experience." Janet explained "Believe me I am curious as hell to know if we got a boy here or a girl. You don't know how many times I've been tempted to just let the doctor tell us." She admitted, Janet shifted uncomfortably, a frown passing her features.

"Oww!" Janet put a hand over her stomach

"What?" Jack looked nervously at his wife.

Janet shook her head "Your kid just kicked me, rather hard too." Giving Jack a dirty look, as if he was the one that had actually kicked her and not their child.

Jack shrugged innocently "He's just anxious to come on out and see the world."

Janet stood up with glass in hand to get some more juice. Heading towards the refrigerator Janet was suddenly hit with a contraction, a splash of bloody water hit the kitchen floor, scaring the hell out of everyone in the room.

"JANET!" Jack jumped immediately to her side

"Oh GOD." Janet moaned, "My water broke."

Sam and Daniel both jumped as well, confused at what they should be doing at this moment. Jack was frantic worried about Janet.

"What..." Daniel began

"Jan..." Sam's words mixed with Daniel's

"Baby?" Jack's words were louder than his teammates

However, Janet's voice was louder still as another contraction hit her. "SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared at Janet with open mouths.

"Daniel get the car out front." Janet ordered calmly, well one of them had to remain calm in this situation, she thought to herself.

Without another word, Daniel flew out the door towards the car.

"Sam help me out to the car, and Jack, go upstairs and grab my bag. It is sitting just inside the closet." As Jack immediately jumped into action, Sam carefully helped Janet out to the car that was already running. Daniel sitting behind the wheel looking like he was waiting for the starting flag at the Indy 500.

"Sam do you have your cell phone." Janet asked calmly trying to time her contractions and doing her controlled breathing at the same time.

"Sure honey." Sam answered both excitedly and scared at the same time.

"Good, call Daisy and Gabe, Cassie is over there hanging out with Josie. Have them meet us at the hospital."

"Janet?" Sam asked nervously "Isn't this a bit too soon, I mean you should have another month."

"I know Sam." Janet replied trying to keep her nervousness out of her voice "Please let's just get to the hospital." Janet did not want to think about what this could mean.

Jack ran out of the house and jumped into the passenger seat by Daniel.

"Daniel let's go!" Jack stared back at his wife the same fear that was in Sam's eyes were echoed in his "this is too soon Janet."

"Jack" Janet tried to calm her husband down; he looked like he was about to pass out "Preemies are born all the time." She reassured him "Don't worry baby this is not all that uncommon. I would be worried if it had happened any sooner."

Daniel tore off down the street as Sam pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Fuentes residence." Gabe answered the phone, "Oh, hi Sam." Gabe looked at his watch "We did say eleven o'clock didn't we, don't tell me we're late." Gabe and Daisy were also part of the decorating committee.

"WHAT!" Gabe asked in shock, "Okay, okay, we're on our way."

Gabe hung up the phone and ran into the living room where all the women were sitting and talking.

"Daisy, girls, get moving." Gabe grabbed the car keys

"Gabe what's wrong?" Daisy asked, she had never seen Gabe this nervous before.

"Janet has just gone into labor." He told them "They are on their way to the hospital now."

"It's too soon!" Cassie jumped up her heart in her mouth, at the same time excited that she would soon have a baby brother or sister.

"Come on let's go." Gabe told them

Daisy grabbed her cell phone and dialed "Dad will want to know."

Gabe nodded as he started the large SUV "Have George bring Teal'c, he'll want to be there as well."

General George Hammond rushed down the corridors of the SGC and arrived at Teal'c's quarters. Quickly he knocked and opened the door.

Teal'c looked up surprised to see the general here, General Hammond rarely visited the Jaffa down here.

"Teal'c" The general began "Dr. O'Neill has just gone into labor. I thought that you might want to go with me to the hospital."

Teal'c's eyes widened in surprise and stood quickly grabbing his ball cap from the table.

"Of course General Hammond, this is a momentous occasion." The two men hurried from the room and made their way topside.

The car pulled up to the Air Force academy hospital in a screeching halt. Jack immediately jumped out and ran towards the nursing desk inside.

"My wife is in labor." Jack wheezed as he tried to control his breathing.

The nurse looked up, then around, "Where is your wife?"

Jack turned then spun around, 'OH SHIT! I forgot Janet.' He panicked

Just then, Daniel and Sam turned the corner each one holding Janet by an arm supporting her towards the maternity ward.

"Here she is." Jack sighed relieved

"Name?" the nurse asked pleasantly

"O'Neill, Janet O'Neill."

"Civilian spouse?"

"No, Major Doctor Janet O'Neill." Janet put in reaching the desk "Breathe Jack." Janet rubbed Jack's back realizing that Jack was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Husband?'

"Colonel...Oh shit!" Jack finally passed out from his nervousness.

The nurse looked up startled "Colonel Oh shit?"

"O'Neill." Janet told the nurse as she watched Daniel trying to wake Jack up

"Who is your Doctor, Major?"

"Lt. Colonel Trisha Crandall." Janet moaned as another contraction hit her. "Contractions are seven minutes apart." She told the nurse.

"Orderly!" the nurse called out, a moment later a young man showed up with a wheel chair.

"Sergeant, take Major O'Neill up to maternity." The nurse ordered as Sam helped Janet sit in the chair.

"Jack?" Janet looked back to her husband

The nurse smiled to Janet "Don't worry Major, he'll be up there in a few minutes." She promised showing the doctor an ammonia ampoule. The Sergeant made his way to the elevator Sam by her side.

"So Major, first child?" the sergeant asked pleasantly as the elevator doors closed.

Gabe, Daisy, Cassie and Josie burst through the doors of the hospital as the nurse was waving the ampoule under Jack's nose.

"DAD?" Cassie ran to his side

Jack blinked as he slapped the ampoule away from his face and suddenly realized that he was on the floor, being held up by Daniel.

"Jack you alright?" Daniel asked nervously, Daniel had seen his friend face overwhelming number of Jaffa forces who were hell bent on killing him. Jack had faced down the likes of Apophis, Ra, and others with a smile on his face and a sarcastic remark on his lips. Daniel was surprised to see Jack react like this, and then realized that for all his bravado, Jack O'Neill was terrified that something might happen to his child or to Janet.

"Dad?" Cassie was by Jack's side

"What am I doing on the floor?" He asked them confused

"You passed out." Daniel told him "You were hyperventilating."

"Jack you alright?" Gabe asked concerned for his friend and CO, holding out a hand he helped Jack stand up.

"Yeah. Sure." Jack slapped Gabe on the arm reassuringly, and then panic flared in his features "Where's Janet?"

Daniel patted his friend on the back leading him towards the elevators "They took Janet upstairs to maternity. Don't worry Jack, Sam is with her. Now we got to get you up there with her." Daniel told him pushing the elevator button for the maternity ward.

Janet lay in bed, another contraction hitting her; she gripped tightly at Sam's hand.

"Where is he!" Janet demanded

Sam winced at the grip, not so sure that Janet had not just broken a few bones in there.

"Daniel is with him." Sam reassured Janet "He'll be here soon, honey."

Janet's sweaty face turned to Sam "I'm scared Sam, this is too soon."

Sam kissed her friend on the forehead "It's going to be okay." Sam promised as the door opened and Jack rushed in. Sam moved out of the way quickly, giving up her spot to her CO.

"I'm here baby." Jack told her running his fingers through her hair "My god you look so beautiful." Jack told Janet "You are doing so good."

The door opened and another woman entered the room. Sam did a quick double take. The woman looked a lot like Janet, short, doe-eyed and radiated confidence.

"How are you doing Janet?" The doctor asked smiling reading Janet's chart.

Another contraction hit Janet "Contractions are five minutes apart." She rasped

The doctor smiled and checked underneath the sheets "You are almost fully dilated as well." and checked her patients other vitals. Smiling the doctor patted Jack on the shoulder "How are you doing Jack?'

"Nervous as hell Trisha. Janet shouldn't be giving birth for another month." He told her, his fear easily discernable in his eyes.

Trisha smiled at the couple "Don't worry, I was expecting this. This is not an unusual occurrence in your case." She smiled cryptically

"What do you mean?" Janet stared at her doctor

"I thought you wanted it to be a surprise." Trisha asked with an eyebrow arched "Or weren't your death threats real?" Trisha laughed making a notation on the chart thinking to herself how true the old axiom was, doctors make the worst patients.

"I do." Janet barked back as another contraction hit her

"Then wait and see." Trisha smiled at the couple "It shouldn't be more than a few hours now." She promised, "You just keep up with your breathing, I'll be back in a little while and if everything looks good. Then we will take you down to the delivery room."

Trisha Crandall walked out of the room, Sam right at her heels.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

Sam was biting her lower lip and rubbing her hands together, "You are sure that this is normal."

Trisha smiled and patted the woman on the shoulder "Everything is going just fine, why don't you get yourself a cup of coffee and relax. It's going to be a while."

"Thank you doctor." Sam smiled as she saw her friends and family rushing down the hallway to meet her.

Cassie moved forward "How's mom?" she asked nervously, a combination of fear and excitement on her face.

"Why don't you go in." Sam pointed to the door "I'm sure your mom and dad want you in there."

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked nervously staring at the door. For sometime now, well at least since her mother started showing, Cassie had really been feeling her adopted status. Why would Jack or Janet want her now? They now had their own child, made from their love. A true O'Neill and not just an adopted one.

Sam saw this immediately, but said nothing. She would tell Jack later and let him deal with Cassie. Instead, Sam turned Cassie around and gave her a gentle push towards the door. Cassie opened the door and went in.

"How is she?" Daisy asked immediately, being a doctor herself she knew the dangers of premature births.

Sam shrugged, happy when Daniel wrapped an arm around her giving her, his silent support.

"The doctor said that Janet is doing just fine. Her contractions are about five minutes apart and she is almost fully dilated. It's just a matter of time now."

Daisy sighed in relief "Trisha Crandall is the best obstetrics doctor the Air Force has. Janet will be just fine in her hands."

The group took seats and started the waiting process. It was long and filled with a lot of silence.

Daniel looked around and decided that talking was better than just sitting and staring at each other.

"By the way Gabe, where is Chun-li? I figured he'd want to be here."

Gabe looked up "Oh, Chun-li is away doing his yearly pilgrimage." He explained

Sam sat back unconsciously rubbing Daniel's back "He's gone back to Japan?"

Gabe snorted "No Vegas."

"You must be kidding." Sam laughed picturing the lively little old man in Vegas. Sam had come to love the little old man. Part philosopher, like Kane in the old TV show 'Kung-Fu' always full of wisdom. The other part a mischievous child who enjoyed a good laugh.

"Nope" Gabe told them "He loves his roulette, and he loves the showgirls." Gabe added

"Really?" Daniel asked surprised

"Oh yeah." Gabe smiled "You wouldn't know it to look at him, but Chun-li has quite a way with the ladies. He goes to Vegas twice a year, plays roulette and spends time in the company of a showgirl or two."

"Wow" Sam shook her head "I never would have imagined that."

Daisy laughed "Yeah, neither did I, but Chun-li has all the single women on our block lined up to take care of him. Some of them are barely out of college!"

Finally Gabe stood up looking at the others, "Well if we're in for a wait, I had better get us some supplies." Gabe announced "Four coffees, soda, sandwiches."

"Five coffees." Josie said nervously, she had had this conversation before with her father. She was not a little girl anymore, hell in another year she would be starting college.

"Four." Her father repeated "What you want to stay that short all your life?" he joked wrapping his arms around his daughter, desperately wanting for Josie to be his little girl, for just a while longer. He had lost so many years with his little girl and just wanted her to stay young just a little while longer.

Josie had just turned seventeen, and knew that her years of getting taller were probably gone. It bothered her a little that she was so short; she was just over five foot tall. Still she rose to her full height in front of her father and answered.

"That is what all of you oversized people say about us people who are the proper height." She said haughtily.

Gabe smiled; his daughter was a woman now, all grown up. There was no denying it, no matter how much he might want to. He nodded to her kissing her on the forehead.

He even remembered a few weeks previously when Daisy had finally convinced him to allow their daughter to date. It was the scariest night of Gabe's life, this from a man who spent ten years alone on death row, in a maximum security prison. It had been a double date with Cassie and two young boys. Being a young boy himself once, Gabe knew better than to trust the boy with an empty soda bottle, much less his daughter's virginity. Shit, he was seventeen himself when he had Josie. The entire group had gathered for poker night for the boys and gab night for the girls. Gabe had been staring at a full house when Josie introduced her date to her father. Gabe stared at his hand, then stood up towering over the teen and smiling tightly shook the boy's hand, rather hard. Just to be sure the boy understood his position.

"Sit down a sec." Gabe patted the boy on the back, almost knocking the boy over. The others knew what Gabe was doing and were all smiling. "Honey, why don't you just grab your jacket, Tom will be fine with us." He promised

Josie stared at her father and decided to get her jacket quickly.

Once Josie was out of the room, Gabe picked up his cards again.

"I'll see your five and raise you five." He told Jack, then turned to the boy, and said as almost an after thought, "My daughter had better return in the same condition as she left here." He said lightly patting the boy on the shoulder "Get going and have fun." Gabe smiled, then stopped the boy "Oh by the way, just so you know, I do know 147 different ways to kill a man without leaving a trace. I will get away with it." Gabe promised. The others stared, trying hard not to laugh at the now scared young man.

"Y.y.y.yes sir." The boy stuttered in shock

"I'm back" Josie smiled hoping she was fast enough

"Have fun Josie." Her father waved to them.

Gabe stared at his daughter now, it was time to start letting go, he knew that. Still he knew that he could never let go completely. "Josie will always be my little baby." Still, he sighed, he could start now with the little things, "Yes Ma'am, five coffees it is then."

Daniel smiled at the exchange "I'll give you a hand Gabe." He knew that Gabe needed someone to talk to right now.

The three women sat down as the men left to get food and coffee. They began talking, considering names for the baby, both boys and girl's names. Soon General Hammond and Teal'c rushed into the waiting area. Daisy stood up giving her father a hug as Josie hugged her giant Jaffa friend.

"How is Janet?" George Hammond asked

"Well she is in labor now." Daisy told him and Teal'c "Now it's just a matter of waiting."

Sam's cell phone rang and she answered it "Oh, hi dad...No we're at the hospital, Janet has gone into labor...Air Force Academy Hospital...yeah the maternity ward...Okay see you soon...bye."

Looking at the others "My dad, he's on his way over."

"Where are Daniel Jackson and Gabriel Fuentes?" Teal'c asked trying to hold on to his Jaffa cool, yet still nervous. When Teal'c had learned that his friend's wife was pregnant. Teal'c had looked up the books detailing Tauri birthing customs. They were not all that dissimilar to those of the Jaffa. Therefore, Teal'c understood that giving birth to a child over a month before the due date could be dangerous to both the mother and child. Teal'c also knew that Jack O'Neill could not live with the loss of another child, O'Neill would be destroyed, perhaps beyond repair. Teal'c had sworn that nothing untoward would ever happen to the child. Still not even Teal'c could prevent something going wrong with the birth.

Sam, who put a reassuring hand on the Jaffa's arm, snapped Teal'c out of it.

"They went to get coffee and sandwiches. Janet and the baby are going to be fine Teal'c." she reassured him with a smile.

Teal'c nodded stoically "I am sure that you are correct Samantha Carter."

Sam shook her head; just recently, Teal'c had stopped calling her Major Carter, and started calling her by name. Sam had even asked him about the change, but Teal'c just stared at her with just a hint of a smile on his lips. Sam shrugged, Teal'c would tell her when he was ready.

Gabe and Daniel returned to the waiting room over loaded with bags of food and coffee.

"Wow!" Daisy stared at the bags they carried "What did you two buy the place out?"

Daniel pointed at his friend and brother "Gabe took one look at the hospital food and turned and walked out. We found a deli and a Starbuck's a few blocks away." Daniel told them.

Gabriel stood by his guns "The so called food in this place would have us all in beds for the next month with food poisoning." He shivered, and then stared at his daughter "Besides I figure that a young lady's first cup of coffee, should be something drinkable." He said handing her a cup of coffee.

"If it's too bitter, I bought extra sugars." He pointed out

George Hammond stared at his granddaughter "Coffee at her age?"

Daisy smiled grabbing a cup for herself "Dad she is seventeen."

George shook his head "Where has the time gone?" he asked staring at his granddaughter, "It seems just like yesterday that I bounced a tiny girl on my knee, she had this long pig tail half way down her back, I used to bounce her until she squealed with joy."

Josie smiled giving her grand father a big hug.

"Dad?" Gabe passed him a cup as well "Teal'c?"

"Thank you Gabriel Fuentes." Although Teal'c did not drink coffee as a rule, he felt that he needed it today.

Josie took a sip of her coffee and a smile lit up her face "So." She said accusingly at her family "You've been keeping all the good things to yourselves have you?"

Gabe smiled "Yeah, she's my little girl" He shook his head "I'm sure that Daniel and Sam will be happy to educate you in all matters relating to coffee. Any one wants a sandwich?"

Hours passed by, with the SGC family waiting nervously for news about what was going on. Cassie had rejoined the group when they had wheeled her mother to the delivery room. Jacob Carter had shown up and sat down by his daughter and fiancée. Even Lou Ferretti team leader for SG-2 and his wife had shown up later, when he heard at the mountain that Janet had gone into labor.

Lou smiled at the large although slightly dysfunctional family, so different from each other, yet the bond between them so close. One full bird Colonel with bad knees and sarcastic wit, one archeologist with allergies and more brains than anyone Lou had ever met. The two men were like Irish brothers; they could fight each other tooth and nail and beat each other up. However, woe be to the man who threatened one of the brothers, because then both brothers would turn and kill whoever threatened the other. Then there was the archeologist's fiancée a theoretical astrophysicist, who was just as smart as her future husband and was just as tough as well, a combination scientist/soldier. A giant ex-Jaffa warrior with an over developed sense of protectiveness, a bad ass ninja and martial arts expert, who if he was your friend would defend you with his life, but if you were his enemy, just save yourself the trouble and order your own casket. Two tenderhearted doctors, a young woman from another planet, and a little opera singer and top that off with an over protective general and himself 'the only normal one of the bunch' he thought to himself. What a motley crew, and that they had somehow become a family was a miracle. Now a new member was going to join them. If only the kid knew what he or she was getting themselves into.

It was just after midnight when Jack finally reappeared. The entire group shot up out of their seats waiting for him to tell them something. Jack stared at each one of them in turn he was in shock. That much they were all able to see for themselves, sitting down for a moment he tried to collect himself.

"Well!" Sam demanded to know

Jack leaned back into a chair a smile on his face.

"Jack." Daniel began "I love you like a brother, but if you don't tell us what happened right now. I'm going to be forced to hurt you." He said nervously

"Just give me a second Daniel." Jack told them held his arms out to Cassie

Cassie gave him a hug "How is mom?" she asked nervously, afraid that something might have happened to her adopted mother.

Jack smiled "She is doing fine, your mom was just exhausted and she is resting. We can see her in the morning."

"So, was it a boy or a girl?" General George Hammond demanded to know in his best general's voice.

Jack's smile grew bigger "Yes, sir."

"What?" Teal'c asked confused

"It's a boy and a girl." Jack announced, "We had twins!" he said happily hugging Cassie to himself. Cassie squealed in joy throwing her arms around her father.

"Twins?" Daisy gasped, then slapped herself in the head "Of course."

"What?" Sam asked still in shock

Daisy shook her head "You said that Trisha said that she had been expecting this. Most twins are usually born as preemies. Then there is the fact that Janet came off the pill, usually, if you've been taking it for a while then stop, you can become very fertile. Multiple births are not uncommon." She explained.

"Well where are they?" Gabriel asked anxious to see the twins

Jack stood up and "The nurse said that they were going to clean them up and put them in the nursery."

The group waited impatiently for the nurses to bring the twins out. They noted that the twins would have the large room all to themselves that night. No one else had given birth that day at the academy hospital. Soon two nurses came out; one held a pink blanket and the other one a blue one. Both bundles were crying loudly and lustily as the nurses put them in individual bassinets. The group stared at the two beautiful babies, ohhing and ahhing, waving and making faces. The twins stared back, both with brown eyes and with brown hair like their parents. Jack stood at the window staring down at his children, tears of joy running down his face. Never in his life, other than the day that Charlie had been born, had he felt filled with more love and joy. He gratefully accepted the pats on the back, and hugs and kisses of those around him.

"So what are you going to name them?" Lou asked his former CO and friend

"Jonathan Spencer O'Neill Junior and Cathleen Janet O'Neill." He said proudly

"Great names son." Hammond patted his friend and vice commander on the back.

"Aw come on guys quit crying. Please." Cassie begged the two tiny bundles to stop crying. Cassie suddenly felt like crying herself in sympathy with them.

Jack nodded uncertainly "They haven't stopped since they were born." He added nervously, wondering if something was wrong.

Jacob had a thought; well actually, he remembered something from long ago. Moving over to the intercom system, he hit the button.

"Nurse." He called to the woman in the room.

The nurse looked up at the people in the window and smiled at them.

"The babies haven't stopped crying." He told the woman

The nurse stood up and hit the switch to her intercom "That is not unusual sir." She tried to reassure them.

"No." Jacob shook his head "What I am trying to say is you have to put them in the same bassinet." The others stared at the general

The nurse shrugged, well if that is what they wanted. Moving over the nurse grabbed one of the larger bassinets and moved first one child into it, then grabbing the other child she gently put her next to her brother. Immediately both babies stopped crying and fell asleep, the babies were almost holding hands, each reassured by the presence of the other. The nurse looked up surprised at the General, the others turned to Jacob as well.

"Dad?" Sam stared at her father surprised.

Jacob shrugged "I remembered, you and Jake were the same way. You both wouldn't stop crying until you were put together. I guess it's because you spent months together inside your mother, you were used to each other's company, for months afterwards neither one of you could bare to be separated." He told her putting an arm around her shoulder. "That is when I started calling you Day and Night." He laughed and told the others "Sam was so light and Jake so dark, and day always needs night to be complete. So it seemed fitting to put you two together."

Suddenly popping corks sounded from behind them, the group turned and saw that both Daniel and Gabe had uncorked bottles of champagne.

"Everyone grab a cup." Gabe told them motioning to the paper cups on the table. Quickly the cups were filled, even Josie and Cassie had been given cups.

"This is not going to be a normal thing girls. This is a one time only." Daisy warned the two teens who were shocked that they were being given alcohol, by their parents no less.

Daniel held up his cup "A toast." He called out "To Jonathan Spencer and Cathleen Janet O'Neill, welcome to life, and may it be a long, long and happy one, filled only with love and joy. To Jonathan and Cathleen."

"To Jonathan and Cathleen." The group agreed and drank.

The party had been going on for some time, but Jake Carter did not feel like participating in the festivities. His mind was still in turmoil over the day's events, confusion was still the watchword for the day. The rest of the day filled with memories from his past and they bought back with them some of the old pains, and some of the old joys. Standing on the balcony alone with a beer in his hand and lost in his own thoughts he never heard Miranda's approach until she leaned on the balcony next to him. Jake looked at his wife and immediately he saw her concern for him, taking her hand he kissed it and held it tightly to himself.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked him

Jake stared out at the skyline shaking his head "I'm scared Mira and confused." He admitted, "I haven't seen or heard from him in over fifteen years before today. And the last time I saw him..." he lowered his head

"Oh baby." Miranda wrapped her arms around her husband holding him as she would hold Ethan when he scraped his knee. "Tell me." She begged

Jake shook his head, trying to make sense of his confusion, "I want to see him and I don't want to see him. I want to hug him and I want to belt him. I keep telling myself 'you are a grown man with children of your own, you don't need him or his approval.' Then there is the other part of me that still wants to hear the words 'I'm proud of you son'. Just once, I would like him to be proud of ME, for my accomplishments and not be compared to Sam and Mark. Just me. Then there is the other part of me that feels like I let him down."

Miranda shook her head angrily "You listen to me Jacob Carter junior, you are a good man. You are brave and kind; you are a loving husband and father. You have saved lives and caught those who have taken lives. You have let no one down." She told him

"I let HER down." He whispered

Miranda lifted his face to look into Jake's eyes "No you didn't, that was an accident."

"She died believing that I betrayed her trust." He complained

"I believe that your mother is watching us right now." Miranda told him "She is looking down at you from heaven, and she is proud that her son grew up to be such a fine man. She knows what happened that day, and she knows that you had nothing to do with what happened."

Jake shrugged, "I just wish that I could know that for certain."

Miranda laid her head on her husband's shoulders, desperately trying to give him, her strength. She knew how strong her husband was, she had known that since the beginning, and it scared the hell out of her to see Jake this way. Jake was never confused, Jake was always the one to give her strength when she needed it.

Miranda Turelli Carter remembered the first time she had seen Jake Carter. That Christmas eight years ago, she walked out of the kitchen just having finished putting the cakes and canoli into the oven to bake. Her hands and face covered in flour, as was her dress, walking out into the living room and seeing the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. That was it, that was all it took and Miranda Turelli knew that she had just met the man that she was going to marry and spend the rest of her life with and have his children and be deliriously happy for the rest of her life. Her mother had called it the 'lightening bolt', a legend from her hometown in Sicily. That some people when they first met would be struck by the lightening bolt and that meant that they would be together and love each other forever. Miranda never doubted that her mother was right.

It was not until later that she realized that the man that she loved suffered from so much pain from his childhood. Miranda wondered what Jacob Carter Sr. was like, from what Jake told her he was a strict man with his children. In addition, his career always came first before his children and wife, treating them like more of his troops instead of treating them like family. Jake Carter Jr. had turned away from that; Jake would never put his career in front of her or the kids. That was why Jake felt so guilty going away some weekends to do his standup comedy act. He felt as if he was putting that career in front of his family, and it ate away at him. Miranda had been shocked to learn that her future husband was once a standup comic in his youth. That all his life all Jake Carter wanted to do was to make people laugh, to take their minds off their troubles, even if it was just for an hour or so. However, his father had told him in no uncertain terms, that it was a stupid dream, and an even more stupid career choice with no future. That Jake would never make any money doing comedy, that he was not funny enough, witty or smart enough to come up with jokes. Besides all those comics were just faggots and disappointments to their families. Still it had been Jake's mother who had come up with the solution and had supported her son. She had told Jake that if he stopped doing drugs and drinking and smoking that she would allow him to work the comedy club circuit in his hometown. That she would even come sometimes to lend her support to his endeavor. Jake took her up on her offer and at fifteen, Jake had become a professional standup comic. It had lasted only a few years though, until his father threw him out of his home. Jake was pretty good at stand up, but he also knew that the money standup paid was not near enough to cover his expenses, rent, food. It would take time before he was good enough to make any real money at doing what he loved. So Jake Carter had to put away his dreams and had gotten a "real job" like his father had wanted. Still Jake had no money and no job, since he was caught by surprise being kicked out the way he was. If it had not been for his uncle Frank, Miranda did not want to even contemplate what Jake would be doing now. Frank Purcell had been Jakes uncle on his mother's side, and had always liked the boy. When Jake had called him collect and told him what had happened, uncle Frank had wired his nephew enough money for food and a bus ticket to Colorado Springs where he was a police officer. Jake had stayed with his bachelor uncle and with his uncle's help had gotten Jake into the academy and become a cop himself. Soon thereafter, his Uncle Frank had died, shot to death in line of duty stopping an aborted robbery. Jake just two years on the job had used what his uncle taught him, and his own natural abilities to catch the man who had killed his uncle. Jake had refused to give up, even when the detectives had told him it would be impossible to catch the guy, Jake had investigated anyway and he found the man responsible. Jake had so impressed Captain Black that he had promoted Jake to detective third grade. That was almost unheard of, it took years and years to become a detective in homicide. However, Clarence Black had faith in the then twenty-year-old Jake, saw that Jake had a natural ability to catch criminals, and Jake did not let him down once. Jacob Carter Jr. found that he actually liked being a cop, he was not making people laugh, but he was making their time of sorrow a little easier by catching the men and women who had torn their families apart. Jake had even gone back to school nights, taking as many classes in forensic sciences and criminology as he could and before he even knew it, Jake had a bachelor's degree. Still Jake did not stop and soon had his master's and just two years ago his doctorate. Because Jake was so smart and good at his job, he rose through the ranks quickly, passing other officers with more time in the force. Now at just thirty-three years, old Jacob Carter was now a captain in the police department. Probably the youngest man ever to hold the position.

Still when Miranda had first married him, she knew that there was still a part of her husband that was unfulfilled. The part of him that had put away his childhood dreams before he was ready to do so. Miranda knew something about dreams, ever since she was a little girl and learned to read, she had always loved a mystery. Miranda had in her youth poured through Nancy Drew books, to the point where she was practically reading one entire book a day. Then she learned that there were other authors and she read them as well, devouring them with passion and at such, a rapid pace that she was well known at the library. The librarians often consulted her about a particular mystery author or book, because they knew that Miranda would know by a brief description what book they were looking for. Teenaged Miranda sat in her room that she shared with her two sisters, alone during warm summer afternoons writing her own mysteries while the other kids played outside. Her first attempts were not very good and the mystery, even to her untrained eye was not too much of a mystery. Still she never gave up, Miranda dreamed of the day that the name Miranda Turelli was mentioned in the same breath as the likes of, Rex Stout, Erle Stanley Gardner, Dorothy Sayers, and the Grand Dame herself Agatha Christie. Well her dreams came true when her first book was published receiving praise and Agatha awards for the best new mystery novel and author of the year. Now it was Jakes turn, she harassed, begged and forced her husband to write new jokes. To dust off that dream and make it a reality, even if he did not make it. Miranda promised herself that it would not be because her husband had not tried to make it come true.

"There is nothing wrong with failure." She told Jake "But there is everything wrong with never trying."

It had been hard at first; it had been a long time since Jake had been on a stage. Jacob Carter Jr. also had to start from the bottom again. Doing open mike nights at the local clubs for no money, just the opportunity to get on stage and perform. The first time Jake had taken the stage, the first five minutes not one person laughed. Miranda saw that her husband was beginning to sweat on stage and she was on the verge of crying. Then Jake had straightened up and squared his shoulders and he began to pace the stage. He began to rant and rave about life, about death, about politics and about kids in high school and what he was like in high school. Soon Jake had the place rolling in laughter, and now Miranda did cry. Not in sorrow, but in joy, because of the look on her husbands face. The joy, the confidence he felt on stage again, the worry and stress lines around his eyes were gone, replaced by smiles. Soon she was laughing just as hard as everyone else in the club was. After he left the stage and rejoined her at the table, she had to ask.

"Where the hell did that come from?" she asked amazed "That wasn't part of the material that you wrote."

Jake shrugged "That was all from my old act." He admitted "When the new stuff wasn't working, I thought that was it, game over." Taking her hand into his own, he continued, "Then I saw you sitting here, tears in your eyes, and I decided, fuck it. If I'm going down, I'm going down swinging and I let it loose."

"You were brilliant." Miranda kissed her husband, wondering how good Jake would be now if he had not had to give up his dreams. This material was years old and it still passed the test of time and was extremely funny.

"You really think so?" Jake looked so cute when he was unsure

"Yes, you had everyone rolling." Miranda told him

The owner of the club had even come over that night.

"Hey Carter." The man began "You started off slow, huh?"

"I was nervous." Jake admitted

"Yeah." The man agreed "But you came back strong, listen. We have open mike night here every Wednesday work out some more material. Get yourself an act, at least an hour's worth of material, and I'll pay you to hit the stage." The man promised

Jake's smile lit up the dark club "I'll do that." He promised

Jake had gone back to work on his comedy, using the method that he had used in his youth. Attending every open mike night, he sharpened his material and expanded it from ten minutes to twenty then soon it was an hour. The entire Turelli family had come out the first night that Jake hit the stage as a paid comic, to support him. They were all shocked, but pleasantly so, as they laughed along with the others in the room. Soon Jake was working clubs all over town, his pay for his act increasing, as did his popularity. Soon Jake was going all over the state on weekends with Miranda working the clubs and the local colleges. Those were fun days, and soon Jake was making just as much money as a comic as he was as a cop. Then she had gotten pregnant, and Jake refused to travel anymore for his gigs, nor would he allow a pregnant Miranda to come with him on weekends. Jake was terrified that something might happen to her. That was when Miranda had her next brilliant stroke of genius and with Jake's money and her money and Paulie's money the three had opened their own comedy club. The "Belly Laugh" soon became the hottest comedy club in town. Some of the best and funniest comics in the business came to perform there. Jake also took the stage at least once a week, sharing the stage with the likes of Ray Romano, Jerry Sienfeld, Chris Rock and other comedy greats. However, the night that Miranda would never forget was the night that HER husband got to share the stage with his life long comedy hero, George Carlin. Miranda was standing right by Jake's side when George Carlin came by to shake hands before he left for his next show.

"You're a funny guy." George had complimented Jake

That was the day that Miranda knew that her husbands dream had come true. Soon after that Antonia had been born and because of the complications of her birth. Both of their dreams had to be put on hold, until they knew that their child was out of danger and healthy and would live a long happy life.

Now Jake was going to be headlining at a major hotel and casino in Las Vegas, now when everything was going so good for them. Now his father showed up, and Miranda was no fool, she knew that if Jacob Sr. was here. Soon he would be followed by Samantha and Mark Carter as well. Now when her family was happy and healthy and success was coming their way, came the very people who had it in their power to destroy her husband. Miranda stood on that balcony and hugged her husband tighter to herself.

"Let them come." She thought to herself "I will welcome them into my home, but God help them if they do anything to hurt my husband." She swore to herself

Chapter 3: Interludes 1

The members of the conspiracy met the next morning across from the O'Neill residence. Quietly they kept watch and waited, and they were not disappointed, when Colonel Jack O'Neill and Cassandra O'Neill left the house to go the hospital to visit his wife and newborn children. They watched as father and teenage daughter joked back and forth and laughed as they got into the new SUV that had been purchased to accommodate the growing family. As soon as they were gone and out of sight, the first of them quickly crossed the street and quickly removed a thin piece of metal from his collar and quickly picked the lock. Opening the door, he moved inside and waved to the rest of his group. They quickly picked up their equipment and hurried across the street and into the empty house.

Daniel stared at Gabe "Where did you learn to pick locks?" he asked amazed

Gabe smiled "It's standard Ninja training. Plus I learned a few things in prison." He told him "I'll be teaching you soon." He promised

Daniel smiled as he put down the rolls of wallpaper "Cool!"

Sam shook her head at her fiancée, for a sensitive, loving and brilliant man, Daniel could still act like a child sometimes, "Come on guys we don't have all day here, let's get moving."

Gabe nodded as he grabbed one of the boxes that contained the special crib. Now that they knew that it was twins, that Janet had. They decided that the kids each deserved to have their own crib. However, one that could be attached to the other crib securely so that they could sleep together as well.

"Well who's taking back the old crib we bought?"

"I will." Josie volunteered, "I want to go to the baby store and get some stuffed toys anyway." She told them "Besides I'm useless with wall papering and stuff."

"Okay, grab your car." Gabe told her "I'll meet you out front with the old crib."

Josie smiled and ran home to get her car; carefully Gabe eased the unopened crib box into the car making sure not to scratch the paint. Now that she was seventeen and licensed to drive and had the money to do so. Josie had indulged for the first time into her money and bought herself an ultra expensive, but beautiful Porsche convertible, brand spanking new right out of the dealership. She still remembered her parent's faces when she and Cassie had driven up to the house in the sports car had been priceless. They knew that Josie was buying a car, even turning down their offer to buy Josie, her first car. Josie shook her head and said that she had wanted to buy her own car, that it was not like she could not afford it after all.

Josie and Cassie had walked into the exotic car dealership and had begun to look over the different models and colors. Josie was not concerned about price; this was her treat to herself for working so hard since she was ten years old to get the money to buy the car. Besides she had just signed her new recording contract which ensured that Josie Fuentes would never want for money ever again, not that she had been worried about that before the new contract. There were benefits to being a well known and highly paid opera singer. The car dealers all stared at the two young girls with amusement that is until Josie found the car she wanted and asked for all the accessories for the car. The men looked at the tiny girl and laughed. All except for one young woman who was new and dying to make her first sale of an exotic sports car, especially the four figure commission that went with the sale. It also did not hurt that she had recognized who the tiny girl was, and knew that the girl had millions to burn. She had jumped up and immediately ran to Josie's side and spoke about the plus's and minus's about some of the luxury options that Porsche offered with their cars. Josie and Cassie's eyes lit up and agreed with the sales woman. Soon they sat down at her desk and began to fill out the paperwork for the sale. The other men stared at their new colleague with amusement elbowing each other, knowing that soon the two girls would announce that it was too much money and leave. Then all the paperwork that their colleague was filling out would be for nothing. Well it would teach her a lesson about the car business. Finally, the two women reached a final price. Writing out the total amount the car would cost the woman pushed it over to Josie, the men chuckling to each other. They stopped however when Josie agreed to the price and pulled out her checkbook.

"Do you take checks?" she asked innocently

The manager of the dealership decided to step in now and see what was going on. Teenagers just did not walk off the street dropping off hundred thousand dollar checks and buy porches.

"You wish to put a down payment on the car?" he asked dubiously

Josie shook her head smiling "No I'll pay the whole amount now, if that's okay?" she asked the sales woman.

"No Josie that would be fine." She reassured the teen "Just make the check payable to Markham's exotic car dealership. Then sign here and we will process the paperwork and get you license plates. I know just the plates to get you." She promised

"Okay Maria, I trust you." Josie told her with a smile making out the check and passing it over.

"Right now take this, go to your insurance dealer, and get the car insured. Then you can pickup the car this afternoon." She promised

"Maria" the manager shook his head "Can I speak to you a moment. Excuse us ladies."

The two had moved away from everyone else, the manager saying something to his inexperienced dealer. Maria whispered something back to the manager, something that made the man look at the two girls in a new light.

"Are you sure?" he asked still unsure

Maria showed him the check and the signature "Positive."

Suddenly he returned all smiles now.

"The car will be here waiting for you with a full tank of gas at four o'clock." He promised. "We'll have it washed and hand waxed as well."

"Great!" Josie jumped up excitedly "My father said that I should tell you that this will be my insurance agent." She handed the paper and phone number to the manager.

"Terrific, this will save time." He smiled at the girls again "I'll call them right now and fax over everything that they need to set it in motion. What kind of coverage do you wish me to ask for Miss Fuentes?"

"Everything they got." Josie smiled "Fire, theft, full coverage. Could you please tell them that I am on my way to drop off my payment with them?"

"Of course Miss Fuentes, it would be an honor."

Four o'clock came and Josie and Cassie stood looking at the shiny new car and the vanity plates "OPRA SNGR"

Josie smiled at Maria signing her latest CD for the woman and posing for a picture with Maria and the manager of the dealership, "Thank you so much for all your help Maria and I'm going to tell all my friends to come here and ask for you." She promised knowing some of her more extravagant friends will buy cars from Maria, especially after they see the porche and have to one up her to maintain their status. Josie did not understand why they had to do that, but as her father said, 'Hey whatever floats your boat.' Josie turned and looked at the plates, "You were right, I love it." She squealed with delight, jumping behind the wheel of the car, her car.

As they drove away with the stereo blaring, the manager turned to Maria "You're going to do okay in this business." He told her "This is going to be one hell of a commission check for you." He promised, making sure that he tacked on a bit extra. If it had not been for Maria's sharp eye, he would have thrown the two teens out of the dealership losing the hefty price on the car. And knowing if only one of the girl's richer friends came and bought a car, it would send the place through the roof. Now he could officially put in his ads, cars for the rich and famous. That Markham exotic motor had sold the world famous opera singer, Josie Fuentes her first automobile. He practically waltzed his way back inside the dealership.

The other dealers came up to Maria "How is it that a seventeen year old kid can drop a personal check off and get the car the same day?" one of them asked shocked, his last customer had to wait nearly a week for his check to clear and could pick up the car.

"And how is it that a kid can afford to drop a 100K for a car?" another demanded.

Maria smiled at the men "You can when you are a famous opera singer with more money than God." She told them and walked away laughing to herself. Leaving the men with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

Picking up the phone she called her opera loving, Air Force officer husband, who had dragged her to a performance just months before at Cheyenne Mountain to watch a little Japanese girl sing for the president.

"Honey, hi... No nothing is wrong; I just wanted to tell you I made my first sale. You'll never guess who it was...Josie Fuentes...Yeah, by the way I got her autograph on a CD for you..." Then lowering her voice so the others would not hear her "Thanks for dragging me to that performance, and by the way honey? You are getting SO lucky tonight." She promised and hung up the phone she smiled leaning back in her chair.

Daisy stared at the car in horror, picturing her daughter driving like a maniac all over town. Gabriel wanted to test drive the car himself his eyes gleaming at the sight of the powerful automobile.

Josie head bent asked her parents "You don't mind that I spent so much money?" she asked nervously. Never in her life has she spent so much money in one afternoon, no make that in a year.

Gabe lifted her chin with a finger "Baby it was your hard work that earned you that money. It is your money to spend as you please." He had told her "But honey." He warned out of concern for her "Don't go crazy spending it please."

"I won't." She promised, after seeing how some other singers were with their money and how inflated their egos got. Josie knew that she did not want to be anything like them. 

But not today, today her adopted aunt and uncle had twins and knowing full well that she was going to be the kind of aunt who spoiled the kids rotten. Smiling to herself as she pulled up to FAO Schwartz's giant toy store ready to do some serious spending.

"This layer of wall paper is ready to be put up." Teal'c announced

"Okay I'll grab the other end." Gabe told him, the two men moved and carefully put the colorful wallpaper against the wall and Daniel carefully smoothed the paper into place, making sure to wipe up any excess glue.

In the other corner Daisy put the finishing touch on the paint for the windowsill as Gabe bought in the rocking chair to put by the window, so Janet could sit in the comfortable chair and feed her children in the sunshine.

"That is so beautiful." Sam looked up from where she was constructing the cribs "Where did you find it?" She asked having wanted a rocking chair like it for years, so she could curl up in front of the fire and read.

"Antique's market." Daisy told her with a smile "Saturday's and Sunday's, just twenty miles outside of town. About fifty different vendors get together during the spring and summer and put their stuff up for sale."

"Well tomorrow is Sunday." Daniel announced "What do you say we go check it out Sam?"

Sam smiled, "How is it that you can read my mind Daniel?" she asked, she had been about ask the same thing.

Daniel smiled and bent down kissing her forehead "Great minds think alike." He told her.

Laughing, Sam tightened the last bolt and put the plastic covering over the metal snapping it into place.

"Well that's it." She announced standing up stretching her back.

"We are finished." Teal'c smiled proudly of their work that day.

The five friends stood back admiring their handy work. The room was large and festive. Just the right place to raise children.

"What time is it?" Sam asked

"Three O'clock." Daisy looked at her watch "Hey we'd better get cleaned up and start on dinner." She announced, "They're releasing Janet and the kids in an hour and a half."

Daniel shook his head "Isn't that too soon?" he asked

Daisy shook her head "Not when the birth went as smoothly as it did with Janet. There were no complications, and the kids are healthy as horses." Daisy laughed, "I'm just amazed at how big they were, when I first saw them. That TWO babies that big came out of such a small woman as Janet."

Sam laughed as well "Well at least now we know why Janet gained so much weight during the pregnancy. Twins I still can't believe it." Then suddenly Sam realized "Oh hey! That means that I won the baby pool." She said excitedly.

Josie entered the room loaded down in bags and balloons announcing it's a boy and it's a girl.

"You bet on twins?" Gabe asked surprised

Sam shrugged "Hey, I'm a twin, I always bet on twins." She told them.

"Hi guys, OH WOW!" Josie stared around "The room looks great."

"What did you buy?" Sam asked staring at the bags

"Oh!" Josie put down the bags "These two bags are just full of baby clothes." She told them dismissively and quickly not wanting anyone to ask how much she had actually spent on the clothes. Daisy and Sam stared at each other, knowing that Josie must have spent a small fortune on baby clothes considering the sizes of the bags.

Josie then began pulling out stuffed dogs and cats and teddy bears of all kinds.

Sam picked up one of the teddy bears "This looks like the one I had when I was a little girl." She cooed as she straightened out the cute little bonnet on the toy.

The group's eyes widened as Josie continued to pull out one cuter stuffed toy than the last. Seeing their expressions Josie shrugged helplessly.

"So I got a little carried away." She admitted "But you should have seen the stuffed bear I almost got them." She told the group "It was about the size of Teal'c and it was the cutest thing that you've ever seen. Only problem was we couldn't get it in the car."

"I'm sure you're right." Daisy sighed as she started picking up the stuffed animals and arranging them around the room. Knowing that she had to warn Jack and Janet, that if they were not careful. Aunt Josie was going to spoil their children rotten.

Sam took the bear she was holding and another one that looked a bit more like it was for a boy and put them inside the crib.

Jack pulled the SUV into an IHOP and parked the car.

"What are we doing here?" Cassie asked getting out of the car.

Jack threw an arm around Cassie, "We missed breakfast this morning." He reminded her "I thought we'd grab a bite before we went to see your mom." Especially after the impromptu chat, he had had with Sam last night. He had to straighten out Cassandra O'Neill and do it quick.

"Okay." Cassie smiled guardedly, this sounded more like an excuse for a talk with dad. This was what she had been dreading secretly. Cassie had told no one, not even Josie about this fear. That now that Jack and Janet had twins; they might not want her around anymore. After all was said and done the twins were blood relation, they were not a charity case as she was. And it was killing her inside.

After they had given their orders, Jack sat back fingering his coffee cup.

"So you wanna tell me?" he asked Cassie

Cassie stared into her own coffee cup "Tell you what?" she asked trying to avoid the subject.

Jack sipped his coffee and nodded "So you want me to guess?"

Cassie shrugged "Can't stop you from guessing." She admitted

Jack nodded and put his coffee cup to the side, "You are thinking, now that Janet and I have the twins that we won't want you around anymore." He told her knowingly, Janet had been afraid as well, that Cassie might think this way.

Cassie looked up startled, then back at her cup "Good guess, so when do I leave?" she asked her heart breaking.

"Cassie look at me, please." Jack told her sitting forward leaning his elbows on the table.

Cassie looked up into his eyes.

"Your mother loves you." Jack told her "Yes, I said YOUR mother, so does YOUR father". He said tapping his chest "I don't give a damn that you are not of my blood, because you are of my heart."

Cassie looked at her father with tears falling "Really?"

Jack nodded and for once in his life said it straight from the heart, "I love you Cassie, I could not love you any more than if you were my natural daughter. Yes, you are adopted, but I CHOSE to adopt you. I did not have to do that; I wanted to do that with all my heart. Your mother adopted you for the same reason. Yes, your mother and I have twins now; all that means is that I have three wonderful, beautiful children. What is your name?" Jack asked her

Cassie wiped her eyes "Cassandra O'Neill." She said proudly

Jack stroked his daughters cheek "Damn straight, don't you ever forget that neither."

Jack and Cassie entered the room and found Janet sitting up in bed breast-feeding one of the twins. Janet was smiling at them, tears falling down her cheeks. Jack smiled as he went to her.

"Good morning honey." He kissed her cheek "And how are you this morning Cathleen." He asked kissing his daughter on her tiny head. The baby continued to suckle for a moment and then leaned back and yawned putting her fingers in her mouth.

"Aw, isn't that the cutest thing that you ever saw." Cassie smiled staring at the tiny girl, her sister.

"Where's J.J.?" Cassie asked

Janet motioned towards the crib on the other side of the bed. "He's already eaten and gone right off to sleep, just like this little angel." Janet smiled kissing her sleeping daughter on the head.

"Here let me." Jack took his daughter into his arms, cooing softly he put her in the crib by her brother.

"You look so happy mom." Cassie smiled happily.

Janet wiped at her tears and hugged Cassie tightly then releasing her she kissed her husband deeply still crying.

"I can't stop crying." Janet admitted happily, "I have everything that I ever wanted, I have a great career, a wonderful husband and a beautiful loving daughter." She smiled at Jack and Cassie "And now to top it off these two little ones have come into my life. I feel so blessed and so full of love. I just can't stop crying."

Jack also knew that he felt the same way, so when he felt wetness on his own face and Janet smile in understanding, he shook his head "Aw, hell, team hug guys." Jack and Cassie threw their arms around Janet giving her a big hug.

Which is how Trisha Crandall found the family. Smiling she moved to the crib and stared down at the sleeping twins. Pulling out a Polaroid camera she snapped off a shot of the twins.

"For my scrapbook." She told the family with a shrug "I have pictures of every child that I have ever delivered." She admitted, then staring down at the twins "But I gotta admit these are two of the cutest I've ever delivered."

"Thanks Doc." Jack told her sincerely "For everything."

"Don't mention it Jack." She told him informally "Now I'm going to take these two with me for just a little while." She told them wheeling the twins to the door.

"I'm going to give them a once over. Make sure that they are as nice and healthy as they look, I should be back in about an hour. Then I am going to give Janet a once over. Then dad you can take your family home. Although..." She added staring at Janet "You are to do nothing strenuous for at least a week, understood?" She gave Janet the glare that Janet usually gave others. Suddenly Jack wondered if there was a course in doctor school that taught future doctors how to give that glare.

Jack had to laugh, as he saw his wife's face at having to take the doctor's orders. Turning her glare to her husband.

"What is so funny?" she demanded

Jack held up his hands defensively "I was just thinking about how many times you have said that very thing to me and especially to Daniel. Hell half the base would probably love to be here right now to watch you taking those orders for once."

Janet frowned, and then began to smile, finally laughing, "You're probably right." She admitted.

Jacob Carter stretched out on his bed at the hotel watching an old Tyrone Powers movie "Son of Fury" completely relaxed.

"Why is this movie in black and white?" asked Selmac curiously "Is the television damaged?"

Jacob shrugged "Back in those days, color film was very expensive so very few movies used color until the 1950's." he explained and sighed "Oh they don't make movies like this anymore." He told Selmac "The old movies had GREAT actors, now a days it's all special effects, everything is explosions and violence. No more Tyrone Powers, or Cary Grants, or John Wayne's, no more wonderful actresses like Katherine Hepburn, who could have you laughing one moment and crying the next." Jacob shook his head sadly.

"Jake wished to be funny, like this?" Selmac asked not really understanding what their son had wanted to be.

"No" Jacob explained, "He wanted to be a stand up comic."

"What is that?"

Jacob considered his answer for a moment "Well a stand up comic, is a man or woman, who goes up on a stage and tells jokes, funny stories to an audience."

"Do you mean like Colonel O'Neill's jokes?" Selmac asked, "If so, I do not see how anyone can make money doing this." Selmac told her host seriously.

"No" Jacob laughed, "A real comic is very funny. I remember when I was younger back in the 1960's there was a comic that I very much enjoyed. His name was Lenny Bruce; he made jokes about politics, about sex, drugs, about the war in Vietnam. Basically he made jokes about life and the absurdity of some of the things that we do with life."

"What happened to this Lenny Bruce?"

Jacob shook his head "He was persecuted for his lifestyle, for his comedy. You see he was very cutting in the things that he said. Lenny didn't pull any punches also; he used a lot of cursing in his act. That was very taboo in those days. He was arrested several times for some of the things he said in his act. He died, I personally believe he died a broken man." Jacob told Selmac sadly

Selmac was confused, "I thought that free speech was a part of the American constitution?"

"It is." Jacob admitted and tried to explain, "Still in human history, we have often persecuted those who dared to go out of the normal ways of thinking and doing things. For instance Daniel."

"What about Daniel?" Selmac asked worriedly

"Well." Jacob admitted uneasily "Daniel Jackson, boldly stepped out of the mainstream and said that earth's early cultures were influenced by alien intervention."

"Well it was." Selmac agreed

"I know, but because Daniel said this with no solid proof except for what he was able to put together on his own. Using just the clues that were left behind in the past. Moreover, because it contradicted everything, that all other historians believed. Daniel was ostracized by his colleagues, he was ridiculed and censured. Daniel lost his job for his beliefs, lost the financial backing to prove his theories correct. Daniel was considered a crackpot, crazy for his beliefs."

Selmac was shocked "Even though he is the one who is correct?"

"Yes" Jacob admitted "Just a few hundred years ago, Daniel might even have been put to death for his ideas."

Selmac knowingly said, "That is why you like Daniel so much."

"Yes" Jacob smiled "Daniel has a lot of courage, it took a great deal of courage to stand up on stage and tell his beliefs. He risked everything to do so, and he lost a great deal doing so. Although now, even knowing he was the only one that was correct. He can tell no one, because no one can know about the stargate. I am happy that Sam has found a man with that kind of courage and also so full of love to share her life with."

"I too am glad that our daughter has found happiness at last. But we were speaking of Jake." Selmac reminded her host.

"Yes we were." Jacob got them back on course "Well, Jake wanted to be a stand up comic. Tell his jokes and stories about life, politics, and such things. I didn't believe that he was smart enough to do it." Jacob admitted bitterly

"But Evelyn did." Selmac bought up Jacob's wife.

Jacob nodded lost in the past "Yes, Evelyn believed in all of our children. Believed that they were capable of doing whatever it was they wished to accomplish. Evelyn was the one who gave Jake permission to follow his dreams, even though I thought they were stupid and a waste of time. She even went to a few of his shows, tried to get me to go as well, to support our son. I never went." He admitted, "Evelyn said that I should go, that our son was indeed very funny and very intelligent in the things he said."

Suddenly Jacob turned off the T.V. and stood up looking out the window. However, Jacob did not see the city that lay below him. Instead, he saw two young children, running in a backyard having the time of their young lives. One blonde haired girl and one raven haired boy chasing each other playing tag. Then the image changed and he saw the dark haired boy trying to read a book, and himself standing over him yelling at the young boy.

"You're not trying hard enough!" he yelled at his son "Why is that Samantha can get straight A's and you are barely pulling C's in your classes." He demanded

"I don't know, sir." The boy told him trying to hold in his tears

"I do know!" Jacob screamed at the boy "You are a slacker, you aren't trying hard enough." Then staring at the boy, he continued, "You had better not start crying Jacob Carter Jr., only babies are allowed to cry. Are you a baby?" he yelled

"No sir" The boy told his father desperately trying to hold back his tears, he was no baby.

Jacob in the present watched Jacob in the past and wanted to reach in and grab that man and beat the crap out of him. Shake him until he stopped yelling at the boy, to tell that Jacob that the boy was trying the best that he could. The image changed once again and he and Evelyn and Jake were sitting in a doctor's office.

"Your son is dyslexic." The doctor told them

Angrily Jacob sr. stared at the doctor "Are you saying that my son is retarded!"

"Jacob!" Evelyn put a hand on his knee

The doctor looked up startled "Not at all Colonel Carter. What I mean to say is that your son has a learning disorder. A correctable learning disorder." The doctor added.

"What is this dyslexia?" Evelyn asked confused, having never heard of it herself.

The doctor leaned back in his chair and began to explain "We still don't know a lot about the subject, but new research is being done all the time now. As I am not an expert on the subject I can not go into too much detail, I will give you the name of an expert though. In layman's terms dyslexia is a condition that affects the brain and it scrambles things around a bit. For instance..." The doctor picked up a piece of paper, wrote a number down, and held it up.

"A person who does not have dyslexia will look at this and see 817, a person who suffers from dyslexia will see perhaps 187 or 718. Jake sees things differently than we do, that is most probably why he is doing poorly in school. Reading can be quite confusing for a dyslexic and he will have a lot of trouble getting his thoughts down clearly on paper when he writes."

Evelyn put her hand on her husbands arm to keep him quiet "You said that this is correctable. Is there a special surgery involved?" she asked

"Unfortunately no." the doctor admitted "That part of the brain is very sensitive, if we do any cutting or changing in there. It could seriously damage the boy, perhaps permanently. However, doctors have developed techniques that will help Jake see things as they are. As I said I am not an expert on the subject, so I will allow that doctor to explain what has to be done."

Jacob stared at the doctor "So if my son learns these techniques. What then?"

The doctor shrugged "Well your boy will be as normal as anyone. It will take time and hard work on Jake's part to be taught these learning techniques, but he can do it."

"He did too." Jacob Sr. nodded "Jake worked very hard to learn those techniques."

"And he learned." Selmac reassured him "Jake turned out to be quite intelligent."

"And still I hurt him, compared him with Samantha. A woman with an IQ higher than I can count without using my fingers and toes." He said bitterly "I should have judged the boy by his own accomplishments. I should have congratulated him on working so hard to get past his disorder. Not me though." Jacob shook his head

"What is done is done Jacob." Selmac told him "I too wish that we could go into the past and change things. However we cannot, we must deal with what is, and not dwell on what was. We cannot change what was, the only thing we can change is what will be."

Jacob and Selmac were both startled when the phone rang, shocking them out of their thoughts. Jacob walked over to the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, George here. You are needed back at the mountain, we have just received a transmission from your 'colleagues', and they say that it is very important."

"I'll grab a cab immediately." Jacob told him

"No need." George reassured him "I sent a car for you, it should be there in a few minutes."

"Good, I'll meet it out front. See you soon George."

Jacob stepped inside the briefing room and found George waiting for him as well as another Tok'ra.

"Jacob/Selmac." The Tok'ra operative sighed relieved

"Granar/Dreymon, what is wrong?" Jacob asked, pushing all his own problems back so he could concentrate on the present problem.

"We have learned from one of our spies that one of our outposts will soon come under attack." Dreymon took over and explained, "We must get back and help with the evacuation of our people."

In shock Jacob/Selmac nodded "Of course, we will leave at once." we have already lost so many. Jacob thought "We cannot lose anymore people." Jacob thought silently.

General Hammond stood up "Do you require assistance? I can have my stand by team ready in ten minutes."

Granar took over from Dreymon "That would be most appreciated General Hammond, we can use all the help we can get. We are stretched so thin at the moment."

"No need to thank me. This is what allies do for each other." Hammond reassured them picking up the phone "Have SG 22 saddle up immediately, we have an emergency situation."

Five minutes later Lt. Colonel Phelps stood in front of the General receiving his orders to assist in the Tok'ra evacuation.

"Yes sir." The Marine saluted and turned to his men "Lets move it people, it's moving day and we don't have much time." He ordered.

Two minutes later SG 22 and the two Tok'ra walked through the shimmering gate. Suddenly in horror, Jacob Carter thought as he took the final step to the gate.

"OH NO! I didn't call Jake and tell him I had an emergency. He's going to think..." Jacob Carter's thought was cut off as his weight took him through the event horizon.

"You're sure that you don't want me to stay? I can drop off the kids at Tessa's and come back." Miranda offered again.

Jake smiled at his wife "No that's okay, you and Tessa have been planning Vincent's birthday party for weeks now. I don't want you to miss it. Please tell Vincent..."

Miranda shook her head "I'll make sure that he understands." She promised, and asked, "So what are you making for dinner?"

Jake smiled embarrassed "Manicotti, just as you taught me. It's my dad's favorite." He shrugged.

Miranda smiled hoping that everything would turn out all right, for Jake's sake.

"I see you even have a bottle of Chianti out."

Jake smiled at his wife taking her into his arms, "As you so rightly taught me, what is an Italian dinner without it?"

Miranda smiled kissing her husband one last time "I'll make an Italian out of you yet. Bye."

"Bye baby. Have fun at the party kids." He hugged his children kissing them both. Kissing his wife "Give Tessa and Joseph my love."

"I will."

Jake closed the door behind them and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Four thirty! I'd better hurry, I don't have much time." He thought going into the kitchen.

"I don't believe you guys!" Janet cried as she saw the nursery, "It's perfect!"

Jack looked at his team, wagging a finger "You guys!" also choked up at the thoughtfulness of his friends.

"What?" Sam asked innocently "We didn't do all that much." She protested

"Look at all the stuffed toys!" Cassie smiled picking up a stuffed teddy bear out of the bunch. "They're so cute."

Jack stared at the large crib that now contained his children.

"Where did you find one this big?" he asked staring at the crib in awe.

Daniel smiled "Oh that's nothing." He told them "When the twins are ready to sleep on their own, the crib splits in half and you have a crib for each of them."

"That's handy." Janet nodded seeing how the cribs can be separated.

"Come on downstairs." Gabe told the happy parents "Daisy and Sam and Josie have been cooking up a storm for hours now. I'm sure that after that hospital food, you are ready for some real food, Janet."

"You'd better believe it. I'm famished." She admitted then turning to the twins "But how will I hear them if they need me?" she asked afraid to leave her newborns alone for even a minute.

"Ah!" Sam smiled; she had been waiting for this particular moment "I have rigged up the room for sound." She told them proudly "Little mikes in the ceiling will pickup a pin dropping on the ground." Handing Janet a small receiver "Just clip it on your belt or put it on the counter and when the twins begin to cry. You will instantly know."

Janet stared at her best friend and knew immediately that Sam had built all this stuff from scratch. It must have taken Sam days if not weeks to design and build the mikes. Janet hugged her friend tightly, grateful to have such a family.

"Thanks so much Sam, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." Looking at the rest of her family "Thank you so much for everything."

"Let's go eat." Daniel smiled at his friends

The clock on the dashboard of her car read just ten o'clock when Miranda Carter was two blocks from home. She knew that Jake told her she did not have to be here; still she wanted to be here for him. The party had been fun, almost all of the Turelli parties were fun, with food and cake and family. Vincent Pascal, her sister's son had just turned nine and was sad when he learned that one of his favorite uncles couldn't make it to the party. Slicing a big piece of cake, he put it on a plate.

"For uncle Jake, Aunt Mira." The boy had held it out to her.

Smiling at the plate that sat on the passenger seat, it was a flimsy excuse; Jake would see right through it instantly. Still it was a way to go home and see how things were going. Miranda figured the two men had a lot to talk about, and they would be up for hours yet hashing things out.

Pulling into the driveway, Miranda was surprised to see the house dark. No lights shone anywhere, which in itself was unusual. They usually left the porch lights on until bedtime, and it was nowhere near bedtime yet. Suddenly an iron fist grabbed her heart.

"Oh god something went wrong." She thought immediately and ran to the house.

"Jake!" she called out frantically entering their home. Only silence answered her back.

Entering the dining room, Miranda saw the nicely prepared meal sitting there untouched.

"Oh shit, they didn't even get to dinner." Miranda bit her lip, scenarios of loud fighting and arguing floated in her mind. Disturbing images of Jake saying and being told hateful, hurtful things also came to mind. She had to find him!

"Jake!" She called again and began to turn on lights and search the rest of the house. Miranda was becoming more frantic as she entered room after empty room. She was standing in their bedroom wondering where Jake could possibly be, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Moving closer to the window Miranda saw a shadow sitting in one of the lawn chairs. Spinning on a dime, Miranda rushed downstairs and turned on the backyard lights. Stepping outside on the warm night, she found Jake. Covering her mouth, she went up to him, and knelt beside him. Removing from his hand the once brand new bottle of scotch that had sat in the spirits cabinet for over a year, and was now empty, Miranda was grateful to feel the lawn wet. So at least some of the alcohol had spilled into the lawn and Jake had not drank the entire bottle. Still, Jake reeked of alcohol and was now passed out cold. In the eight years that she has known this man, she had never seen him drunk, except for once on New Year's Eve. Jake had apologized to her for two weeks after that incident, as if he had been the only one drunk on New Years.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry." Miranda rubbed her husbands forehead

Turning she threw the bottle across the lawn angrily.

"I warned you." She thought bitterly "I warned you not to hurt him, now you have. Now it will be war between us." She swore.

Going inside she called Tessa's house "Hello Tessa, Mira, I need to speak to Paulie." She waited a few minutes before Paulie's happy voice cut in.

"Hey Mira, what's up, how's it going between Jake and his father?" When Miranda did not answer, Paulie sobered immediately "Mira, what's wrong?"

Choked up Miranda wiped her eyes, "Paulie, I need your help and one of the other guys. Jake is passed out on a lawn chair out back. I found him, alone with an empty bottle of scotch. I need your help to get him up to bed. I can't do it alone."

"Son of a..." Paulie cursed silently "Joey is here with me, we'll be there in fifteen minutes." He promised and hung up.

Paulie and his brother Joey gently put Jake in bed and stepped outside while Mira undressed her husband and put a sheet over him.

Out in the hall Joey Turelli turned to his baby brother.

"What the hell is going on Paulie?" He asked, "I've never seen Jake act like this. I remember the last time he got drunk. He was so embarrassed, he apologized to the family for weeks, and hell, he didn't even do anything embarrassing."

Paul explained what was going on to his older brother. He immediately saw the same reaction that he had when he first saw Jake's father.

"So in other words." Joey said when Paul stopped "His family has come back to fuck with him some more." Joey nodded his head in understanding

Miranda stepped out of the bedroom and hugged her brothers "Thanks for your help tonight."

"It was nothing Mira." Joey hugged his equally baby sister

"Do you know what happened?" Paulie asked

Miranda shook her head "No he was passed out when I found him." Looking at her brothers, she wiped her tears "I am not going to allow these people to destroy my family." She told them angrily.

Joey took her into his arms rubbing her back "Don't you worry Mira, we're behind you and Jake."

Paulie nodded in agreement putting his hand on his sister's shoulder. Now he had to hurt his sister even more, but she had to know, Mira had to know how far to the edge these people could push Jake.

"I gotta talk to you Mira, Joey, now come downstairs."

Once they were seated, Paul took a deep breath before he told them. Paul had never bought up the subject of the gun incident since it had happened, neither had Jake. Jake had either not remembered or was so embarrassed by it that he never bought it up.

Miranda saw that whatever Paulie wanted to tell her was very hard for him.

"Paulie, what is it?" she demanded to know

Painfully Paulie began "Once about two months before I bought Jake home for the first time, he took a sick day." Staring at his sister he told her "You know Jake, he never takes days off unless you or one of the kids is sick. Shit I've seen him come to work with a 101 fever, and the captain forced him to go home." Miranda nodded knowing that Paulie was right.

"Anyway, I went to check on him. You know make sure he was all right." Paulie rubbed his temples "I didn't know it at the time, but it was the tenth anniversary of his mother's death. I found Jake drunk off his ass, a bottle of booze in one hand and a gun in his other hand."

"Jesu Cristo help me." Miranda felt as though she had just been kicked in the chest. Never, not one time did she ever think that Jake was even capable of this.

"I called the precinct house and took some time off, to stay with Jake." Paulie told them both "I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't come by." He admitted, not wanting to think that his friend, his brother was capable of committing such a desperate act. "And I sure as hell didn't want to leave him alone after I found him. That's when he started to tell me things about his past, his mom and stuff. He kept talking and drinking; soon I was drinking with him. Finally, I asked him to give me the gun; he looked at it as if he was wondering where the hell it had come from. He gave it to me and soon there after he passed out." Looking up he saw the anger in his brother's eyes, and then looking at his sister, he could see that she was crying her eyes out. Paulie took his sister into his arms.

"I'm sorry Mira." He told her "You know that I never wanted to hurt you like this. I never would have told you if this wasn't going on now. But you gotta know, you have to see how far to the edge these people can drive Jake." He begged her with tears in his own eyes.

Mira nodded and hugged her brother "I know, I know you love Jake like another brother. We have to protect him now." Turning to Joey "No one is to ever know this." She told her brother.

Joey nodded in agreement "Yeah, it would kill Jake if the whole family knew. Still we gotta prepare. I'm working tomorrow, I'll find out if either his sister or his brother is living in town." He told them "I'm sure that his father had to be in town visiting either one of them. I'll get an address and plate numbers." He promised

"Joey?" Miranda looked at her brother. She did not like how this was sounding; Jake would be mighty pissed off if her family did anything to hurt his.

Joey smiled wiping away her tears "If they do nothing, we won't do nothing. They keep fucking with Jake, then we start on our campaign. One of us following them at all times, any law they break, even if it's jaywalking, we give them tickets. We just keep giving them little hints and suggestions that it is not a good idea to fuck with our family." He told them.

Chapter 4: The Next Morning

"OH GOD!" Jake moaned grabbing his head the next morning. Next, he felt a cool cloth being placed over his eyes and on his forehead.

"Oh that feels better." He whispered

"How are you feeling Jake?" Miranda asked

Jake could hear the concern in her voice, still right now, he was too hung over and his head hurt too much to console her right now.

"I feel like the Colorado state marching band is having their practice in my head, and my mouth feels like the Sahara after a sand storm." He admitted.

"Drink this." Miranda put a glass in his hand.

Jake lifted the glass to his nose, God it smelt terrible. "Not the Turelli hangover cure." He begged

He could hear Miranda giggle at his side; he loved to listen to his wife giggle. She sounded just like a little girl.

"Drink it Jake." His wife ordered, "You know it will make you feel better. The family swears by it. Five generations of Turelli's have drank this stuff for their hangovers."

"Yeah, I know." Pinching his nose Jake quickly emptied the glass in three swallows.

"Good boy." Miranda took the glass back "You'll see, you'll be back on your feet in no time." She promised

Sam hung up the phone, turned, and sat back down at the breakfast table. Daniel looked up from his coffee and asked.

"So did you get the directions from Daisy?"

Sam smiled motioning with the pad "Sure did, they don't open until eleven though." She told him "It's only about an hour's drive from here."

"Good." Looking at the clock in the kitchen, he saw that it was only nine "Listen, I'm going to take the car to the car wash and also drop by the printers."

"The printer's?" Sam looked confused.

Daniel slapped his forehead "I forgot to tell you, there was a message on the machine last night. The wedding invitations are done, I'm going to go pick them up so that we can get them ready and in the mail."

Sam smiled widely, standing up she stood close to her future husband "Three more months of freedom is all you have left Daniel Jackson. How does that feel?" she asked

Daniel smiled taking Sam into his arms "Like it's three months too long." He kissed her deeply

Sam deepened the kiss, 'he is such a smart man.' She thought

"Jake we don't have to go today. Not if you're not feeling well." Miranda protested

Jake tied his sneakers and made sure his ankle holster was secure and out of sight and stood up.

"I feel great." He told her "That Turelli hang-over cure is terrific stuff. You know if we could find a way to make it palatable, we could patent it and sell it to the public and all of the family could retire." He joked, and then seriously added, "Besides, I promised you this weeks ago. I keep my promises." He told her, unlike others he could mention.

Miranda nodded "Okay, but do you want to talk about last night?"

Jake turned away from her "What about it." He asked

"Don't turn away from me Jake." Miranda begged "Please tell me why my husband of seven wonderful years, was drunk passed out in the yard."

"The yard?" Jake asked, not remembering where he passed out

"Yes the yard, I had to get Paulie and Joey to help me get you to bed." She admitted

Jakes cheeks flamed red with embarrassment.

Miranda saw this immediately "No you don't Jake Carter. None of this embarrassed crap. How many times have you helped put Paulie or Joey, or Tony or one of the other guys to bed after the super bowl parties." She demanded to know "Last night was their turn, that's all."

Jake nodded taking a deep breath "He never showed up Mira. Never called, nothing."

Miranda closed her eyes shaking her head. "I got worried about eight O'clock and called his hotel. They told me he checked out and left town."

"Honey, don't be mad please, maybe he had an emergency." Miranda suddenly wondered why she was making excuses for a man she never met, a man who hurt her husband. Then she realized it was because her husband was hurting. She wanted to stop that hurt, and if it meant giving his father an excuse for being an asshole then so be it.

"It was inconsiderate of him not to call, but..."

Jake shook his head "I'm not mad at him." He told her, "I'm mad at me."

Miranda stared at her husband, "Why would you ever be mad at yourself." She asked him confused

Jake turned to her bitterly "Because I should have known better. Do you think that this is the first time that he broke a promise to me? Do you know how many times as a boy, I waited for him to come home, to take me to a ballgame, or a movie that he promised to take me to? How many times I would look up at the stands during my little league games, because he promised me, 'I promise son I'll be at this game, I won't miss it like the last one.' Shit, I don't think he ever came to one game in the three years I played little league. The broken promises to come to my high school football games. The broken promise to come and watch me get my award for best quarterback in the state. The broken promise to come to my high school graduation!" Staring at his wife he shook his head "This is nothing new Mira, I should have seen it coming. I should have known better to believe his promise to come last night. Because he always has something more important to do. 'Sorry son, I had a very important meeting I just couldn't get out of.' Or how about 'Sorry son, it just completely slipped my mind', or my personal favorite 'Sorry son, I was waiting for the cable guy.'" Sitting down on their bed, Jake shook his head "The fucking cable guy got more respect from my father than I did. The hierarchy of my father's attention was made very clear to me when I was young. At the top of the list was his job, second came my mother, third came Sam and Mark, I came somewhere after taking out the trash." He said bitterly "I should have remembered. Still you know what?" he told her "I always believed him, I always said to myself 'he'll be here this time, he won't do it to me again.' And every time after the same thing happened, I was stupid enough to be shocked by it. The only promise he ever kept was coming home for my birthday, and that was probably only because it was Sam's birthday as well, otherwise, I'm sure there would have been another meeting or cable guy excuse waiting for me." Jake felt his wife's arms coming around from behind giving him the hug he desperately needed right now. "Please Mira, promise me that I won't be like that. That I won't leave my son waiting for me because I'm to busy to bother with him."

Miranda kissed his neck "You could never be like that." She told him "How many times has Ethan given you something that he's drawn that you couldn't make out and you told him you loved it. Ethan could take a piece of paper and put an 'X' on it and you would call it a masterpiece and praise it, as if DiVinci himself had painted it. Your son knows how much you love him, so does your daughter. They both know that you would give them the sun if you could. Do you remember, a year ago when the Yankees were in town playing that exhibition game with the Rockies?" she asked him.

Jake chuckled "Yes I do."

"Do you remember your son talking my ear off about how great Derek Jeter is, what his batting average is, how many homeruns he's hit, how he would love to meet him one day, and be like him?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?" Miranda asked her husband "You found someway to get your son into the Yankees dressing room and meet Derek Jeter and got an autographed baseball and a picture of him with his idol."

Jake shrugged "Derek loves comedy, all I did was promise him a free table anytime he was in town. Any show he wanted to see. It wasn't all that much" Jake protested.

"Oh no nothing at all, it was just EVERYTHING to your son." Miranda protested "He ran around the whole neighborhood showing off his new baseball, saying how HIS father was the greatest man in the world. Then you got him that baseball protector so that ball would always be safe. You even had that picture laminated so nothing would ever happen to it."

"Or how about last month when Antonia was watching television and she saw that ballet dancer doing Swan Lake. How she said that one day that would be her dancing. The very next day you signed her up for ballet lessons."

"It was what she wanted." Jake shrugged

Miranda nodded in agreement, "Yes, and you gave it to her. And when is her first recital?"

"November tenth." Jake admitted

"And today is May the 26th and you've already got it down in the books that you are taking November tenth off." Miranda took her husbands face into her hands "You are nothing like your father. Your children will never know what growing up like that will be like. Sure there will be times when you just cannot keep your promises to the kids. I'm sorry honey that is life, but I do know that the children will understand. Because they will know that their father tried everything in his power to be there. Because he has always done it before."

Jake hugged his wife fiercely "Thanks baby, I really needed to hear that right now."

A little while later he released his wife, "Come on baby, now it's time to keep my promise to you."

"Okay." Miranda smiled excitedly, she had been wanting to go to the museum to see the new Picasso exhibit for weeks now, but they were always too busy. And she knew that the kids would be bored to death going with them. They would not be able to look at anything in peace with the kids along.

As they walked to the car, Jake tentatively broached a subject.

"You know there is one thing that the kids have been asking for lately that I haven't given them."

Miranda looked up surprised "The dog you mean? I thought you said that you didn't want to be responsible for that."

"I know but..."

Miranda relented knowing that Jake had to do this for his children.

"It's okay Jake, I understand."

Chapter 5: Why Monday's Suck

Jack entered Cheyenne Mountain that morning with a song in his heart.

Jack shook his head "Shit I feel like a friggin Disney movie." He thought to himself, but he did not care. Nothing was going to get him down today, he promised himself. Stopping topside, he signed in and handed the man two cigars.

"Two cigars?" The guard asked looking at them "It's a boy, it's a girl? Twins sir? Congratulations sir!" the guard smiled as Jack continued on handing out two cigars to every one he passed, receiving congratulations from every one. Heading down he went directly to medical. He had promised Janet that he would show the nurses pictures of the twins, if he did not do that. Janet would have his hide.

Jack burst into the empty ward "Good morning ladies!" Jack announced then he saw Link Washington was also there. "And gentleman." He added otherwise the six-foot seven former member of SG 13 would kill him.

"Hey colonel how's the doc?" Link asked him

"Doing great." Jack told him handing him two cigars "Ladies gather round, I promised your boss that I would show pictures."

All the nurses gathered around immediately as Jack passed around the pictures. All the nurses stood around ohhing and ahhing, and squealing about how cute they were.

Air Force captain Alice Feeney pedaled her bicycle up the steep hill towards Cheyenne Mountain just as she did every morning. The twenty-five mile trip to and then from the mountain every night was the best work out she could have. Especially now that the weather was so nice, the morning air was crisp and it was early enough so that the weather was not too hot yet. Mentally captain Feeney went over what was in store for her today. First on the agenda was to get together with Dr. Jackson about the latest translations she was doing. The language was mostly latin, but still it was not an exact translation. Some of the words were not the same; maybe Dr. Jackson could give her a hand with the work. The man was brilliant; captain Feeney was often surprised by the young man's ability to just look at a scroll or piece of paper and just rattle off the translation in several languages. After that, Alice remembered she had that meeting with Lt. Colonel Sanchez about their next mission. Then dammit she had to meet with Lieutenant Commander Fuentes, the man just could not get it into his head that she was a scientist. So what if she did not have the fighting skills that the others had, it was not such a big deal. The others could look out for her, but no, commander Fuentes was determined to make her into something that she was not. Maybe she would have a talk with Colonel O'Neill, maybe he could get Fuentes off her back and just let her do her translations on missions.

"Yeah that's what I'll do." She smiled to herself "Colonel O'Neill will understand and get Fuentes to back off."

Up ahead Alice Feeney saw the road marker, which meant that there was five miles left to get to the mountain. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was just 8:05 in the morning. Plenty of time to get to the mountain and shower, change into her uniform, and be right on time for work. Suddenly Alice finished making the final turn, which led to the mountain, when she saw the naked body lying on the side of the road.

"What the hell?" Captain Feeney stopped her bike, getting off she moved to the body. Immediately she could tell that it was a woman, moving closer Alice saw the blood. Moving to the body, Alice reached out and tried to get a pulse, there was none. Leaving the body, as it was Alice Feeney frantically reached into her fanny pack grabbing her cell phone and dialed.

"911, what is your emergency?"

Jake had gone to work early that morning to set up his new office. Upon entering the new building, Jake had immediately fallen in love. Unlike most precincts, the walls were not painted the same puke green, no; soft tans were the colors that surrounded him. Entering his office, he was amazed to see the size of it.

"Damn, it's twice the size of Black's office." He remarked as he put down the box on top of his desk, he even had his own coffee maker in here. Quickly he put away his belongings and hung up his citations and awards. The final additions were putting the pictures of Miranda and that of the kids on his desktop.

"Hey Jake, you're here early." Paulie remarked as he entered the office with his own boxes in hand.

"Yeah." Jake admitted "I wanted to get an early start today, you know fix things up like I wanted."

"Wow" Paulie stared at the room that Jake had "This office is huge."

"Sure is, I don't know what I'm going to do with all this space."

"So I'm next door huh?"

"Yeah, they've already painted your name on the door." Jake stood up grabbing one of the boxes from Paulie, "I'll give you a hand." He told him

Paulie's office was smaller but still it was as large as captain Blacks office.

Paulie smiled looking at his office "I can get used to this." He remarked setting down his box on the desk.

"So can I." Jake admitted, "I even got my own personal coffee machine."

"No" Paulie smiled "Well that means, I'll be coming into your office a lot. You gotta bring in some of that Italian roast that Mira uses."

Jake nodded eagerly "Oh you better believe that."

"When is everyone getting here?" Paulie asked staring at the empty bullpen

Jake looked at his watch, "It's only 8:10, they should be filing in any minute."

Suddenly one of the phones rang. Jake moved over to one of the desks and picked it up.

"Violent Crimes South, Captain Carter speaking." As Jake listened, he reached into his pocket for a pen and paper. Looking up he saw various detectives were wandering into the office waving at them he listened and wrote down the location.

"Okay got it, were on our way." Hanging up the phone, he saw that ten detectives had now arrived and were now starting to pick out desks.

"Morning Captain." A couple of the detectives Jake knew called out.

"Morning, listen up." Jake called out to get their attention "I know that we just opened for business, but we already got a body. Paulie you're with me, Sergeant Turner you'll conduct roll call. Hutchinson, Rivera, Collins, Franks, you're also with me. Turner when the forensics guys get here send them out to my location." Jake ordered giving the man the directions.

"You got it Cap."

"Okay guys, we got a body, female, out on the highway leading to Cheyenne Mountain. Let's move."

Alice Feeney was waiting ten minutes when she realized that she had to call the base, pulling out her phone again she quickly dialed the number to the Mountain.

"Yes this is Captain Feeney, I need to get in touch with Colonel O'Neill right away, it's an emergency." The pause lasted a couple of minutes

"Colonel O'Neill speaking how can I help you?" Jack sat back at his desk sipping his coffee.

"Colonel, this is Captain Feeney, sir we have a problem."

Jack sat up hearing the fear in the woman's voice "What's the problem captain?"

"Sir, I was on my way up to the mountain. I was riding my bike when I found a body on the road sir."

Jack stared at the phone incredulously "Did I hear you correctly Captain? Did you say a body?"

"Yes sir." Feeney nodded looking around her general vicinity suddenly wondering if whoever did this was still around. Suddenly she wished that she had learned some of what Commander Fuentes was trying to teach her, she felt vulnerable, exposed and alone. Now she understood what Fuentes was always trying to tell her about not depending on someone else to protect her. She just wished it had not taken this to teach her that lesson.

Shivering Feeney told him, "Sir I think she works at the mountain. I don't know her name, but I think she is one of the enlisted females. Sir she is lying here naked and dead."

"Where are you?" Jack demanded

"Just about a hundred yards from the road marker sir, you know the one that says you're five miles from Cheyenne Mountain, and entering a secure military facility, have your i.d. ready."

Jack nodded he did indeed know the sign. "Stay right there, I'm on my way with a dispatch from security."

"Yes sir, sir I've already called the police."

"Well if this is someone from the base, it's ours." Jack told her "I'm on my way." Jack hung up the phone and quickly dialed down to security to have a team ready to move out in five minutes. Then Jack contacted the general, quickly explaining what he knew.

"Are we sure that it's one of our people?" Hammond asked shocked on the phone

Jack shrugged "Not one hundred percent positive sir. Captain Feeney thinks it may be one of the female enlisted, but she's not sure."

"I'll meet you topside in five minutes."

"Yes sir." Jack hung up the phone and quickly made his way out.

Alice Feeney was waiting by the side of the road when she heard the sirens coming from behind her.

"Looks like the police are going to get here first." She thought to herself surprised, the cops must really be hauling ass to get out here this quick.

Running down the road a bit, she spotted the cars coming towards her. Lifting her arms she quickly began to wave to them.

"There she is Paulie." Jake pointed

"I see her." Paulie pulled the car over to the side of the road, the other cars coming to a stop behind them. Jake got out of the car and moved over to the woman.

"You are the one that called this in?" he asked

"Yes, the body is just over here." Alice led them towards the body

Jake stopped the woman before she got too close "Did you touch anything? Move anything?"

Alice nodded "I just felt for her pulse, I didn't touch anything else."

"Okay, you wait right here, someone will be with you in a moment to take your statement." Jake moved over to Paulie, pulling out rubber gloves Jake knelt by him.

"She's dead alright." Paulie told him "Stabbed several times." He pointed to the wounds. Looking up at Jake, Paulie shook his head

Jake nodded as more cars pulled up, "Officers Munoz and Phillips!" Jake called out

"Sir!" the men went to the captain

"I want you to set up the 'do not cross tape' over there by that sign and also one hundred yards in back of us. One of you man's each position, no one comes in or out with out my permission."

"Yes sir." Munoz trotted forward and started putting up the tape while Phillips ran back and did the same thing.

Jake knelt down again and began to visually inspect the body.

"How long you think?" Paulie asked his partner

"Six maybe twelve hours." Standing up Jake looked around "What I want to know is how this woman saw the body?

Paulie pointed to the bicycle "She was riding a bike?"

Jake nodded "Okay that makes sense, driving a car, she would have blown past without seeing a thing. However, on a bike, she would be moving slow enough to catch sight of it. Make sure will you Paulie."

"Sure, I'll go talk with her now." Paulie moved off to talk to the woman

"Captain!"

Jake looked up and saw that Officer Munoz had company. Several military vehicles were now stopped at the tape and two men in uniform were arguing with his officer. Jake moved towards the tape, as he got closer he was surprised to see a face from his past.

"General Hammond?" Jake reached the tape

George Hammond stared at the young man before him. It had been a long time since he had stood face to face with him.

"Jake, it's good to see you son." George held out a hand

Jake took it "It's good to see you too sir, what seems to be the problem?"

Jack stared at the man before him "The problem is that your officer won't let us through and get to the body."

Jake looked at him and saw the insignia on Jack's collar; being a military brat, he knew the man's rank.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but the officer is just doing his duty. We don't want anyone contaminating our crime scene." He explained patiently

"Your crime scene." Jack was getting mad, one of his people was lying there dead and this guy was keeping him from getting to her. "You mean OUR crime scene."

Jake raised an eyebrow "How do you figure that Colonel?"

"Any body found on a military installation falls under our jurisdiction, also we believe that the victim is one of ours."

Jake shook his head "Well sir under normal circumstances you would be correct. However the body is not on a military installation, she is in my jurisdiction and as such she is mine, military or not."

"What are you talking about!" Jack yelled at him

George put a restraining hand on Jack's shoulder and spoke to Jake "Colonel O'Neill is correct Jake, she is under our jurisdiction."

Jake shook his head "No she is not George." He repeated calmly "You see this sign." Jake pointed to the sign next to them.

"Yes"

"Well this sign is also the line." Jake explained to both officers "From here to the mountain everything falls under military jurisdiction. Anything before this sign belongs to the city of Colorado Springs. As you can see the body is on my side of the line, that makes it my jurisdiction."

Jack shook his head "I don't believe this."

"Believe it Colonel." Jake told him evenly

Jack poked Jake in the chest "If you think that we are just going to stand here, you are very much mistaken."

Jake pushed the hand away, "You try and cross this tape Colonel, and I will arrest you for interfering with a police investigation." Jake lifted his radio "I need more men up here." He called out.

Hammond tried to restrain Jack "Colonel, let me check this out and see if what he says is true."

Jack ducked under the tape "I'm going to check this out." He announced and strode forward.

Immediately Jake and officer Munoz pulled their guns "Hold it right there Colonel." Jake called to him.

"Get out of my way." Jack told him angrily pushing Jake's gun away

Suddenly Jack found himself being tackled by several officers, including Jake who quickly pinned his arms behind his back.

"You are under arrest." Jake announced "For interfering with a police investigation, and for failure to follow a police officers instructions." As Jack struggled on the floor Jake put his knee on Jack's neck to hold him still "Continue in this manner Colonel and I'll add resisting arrest to the charges."

"Jake!" Hammond called to him, "This is not necessary, the colonel just got carried away. Surely you can understand, that's one of our people out there."

Jake shook his head "Sorry George, but he was warned several times. Colonel, you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court." Jake read Jack O'Neill his rights as the officers lifted him up and escorted him to one of the cars.

Soldiers began to form by the tape staring at the general waiting for orders. More police officers came to the barricade. George Hammond saw a bad situation about to get worse.

"Stand down men." He ordered staring at Jake

Jake looked at his men "No one crosses this line without my permission." He ordered, "Anyone who tries, arrest them." Spinning around Jake went back to the crime scene

Jack O'Neill was fuming as he was put into a police car and the door slammed shut on him. Jake Carter had just made his least favorite persons list.

Paulie looked up as Jake returned to the scene "Trouble?"

Jake shrugged "One of the soldiers didn't want to do as he was told."

"You going to book him?" Paulie asked

"Don't know yet." Jake admitted not really wanting to do it, it would probably ruin the mans career to have a criminal record.

"What do we have here?" he asked getting them back on track

"Woman who found the body, name is Captain Alice Feeney, US air force. Apparently, she rides her bike from home everyday when the weather is nice. Says she's training for some bike race." Paulie shrugged "Anyway, she found the body at 8:05."

"Why is she so sure?" Jake asked

"She was timing herself, trying to beat yesterday's time. Captain Feeney says she always looks at her watch when she sees the sign to the mountain. She spotted the body, says she checked the pulse and it was no go and called us."

"Does she know the victim?"

Paulie shook his head "She's not positive, but she thinks it's one of the enlisted females from the base. Captain Feeney has only been stationed here four months so she doesn't know everyone's name and face."

"Okay." Jake nodded and looked down at the forensics doctor on the scene "Hey Jenny."

"Hey Jake, Paulie." Jenny Barnes looked up smiling pixy-like "Congrats on the promotion."

"Thanks" Jake smiled at the tiny woman "What have you got for me?"

Jenny sighed, "Well upon first inspection, she died of multiple stab wounds. I can't see to well, you'll have to wait until I clean her up a bit, but so far I count at least ten wounds."

Paulie whistled, "Someone was pissed with her." He remarked

Jenny nodded "You can say that again. Again, you'll have to wait for an official time of death, but I would say she has been dead at least 8 hours. Tentative time of death is I'd say between ten and one in the morning. I'll try and nail it down better for you."

"Was she raped?" Paulie asked

"Don't think so." Jenny told them "But you'll have to wait until I get her to the office to be sure. There doesn't seem to be any tearing to the vaginal wall, and I don't see any signs of semen, but of course he could of used a rubber."

"Okay, get me that report as soon as you can." Jake told her

"Will do." Jenny smiled

"Jefferson, you get all your pictures?" Jake asked the forensics people

"Sure did, she's okay to move Cap."

"Good let's get her out of here." Turning to Paulie, he asked, "How's the grid-search coming?"

"Nothing so far, other than a few cigarette butts. We've bagged and tagged those and are sending them to the lab. The boys are still looking."

"Any sign of her clothes?" Jake asked as the morgue guys arrived to move the body

"None, either they are nicely hidden around here, or our boy took them with him...or her." Paulie added

"Captain look at this." One of the morgue guys called out

Jake and Paulie went over to them, one of the morgue men pointed to the ground where a gold medallion laid.

"It was under the body."

"Photograph this." Jake ordered

When the man was done Jake pulled out a pen and lifted the gold medallion peered at it.

"Saint Michael." He announced

Paulie held out an evidence bag "Patron saint of soldiers and cops."

Jake nodded as he dropped the blood-covered medallion into the bag. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was already 11am.

"Okay Paulie, let's help with the grid search. We can't keep this road closed all day. After were done with the road, we'll open it up and begin to search in the trees."

"Sounds like a plan."

George Hammond returned to the mountain, he was not happy. A dead body, possibly one of his people. His number two man arrested like a common criminal. Jake was being a hard-ass on purpose, thumbing his nose at the military that he hated so much. True Jack had overstepped his authority, but it was not a serious breach, and it was only Jack's concern for the people of the base that had prompted it. Entering his office, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Admin office." The voice called to him

George got down to business "This is general Hammond, I want a roll call conducted on all female enlisted personnel done immediately. Off duty personnel are to be called at their homes or cell phones. I want every one of them accounted for as soon as possible. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, we will get on it right away."

Hammond hung up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." George barked

Daniel Jackson entered the office and saw immediately that the general was not in a good mood. Daniel was considering backing out of the office and coming back later when the General barked again.

"What can I do for you Doctor Jackson?" He asked bruskly

Daniel swallowed hard "I'm sorry to disturb you general, but SG-1 had a meeting scheduled this morning at 0900hrs. We can't seem to find Colonel O'Neill anywhere."

George shook his head "I'm sorry Dr. Jackson, apparently you haven't heard."

Daniel was starting to get nervous "Heard what sir?"

"Earlier this morning a body was discovered on the road that leads to the base. Colonel O'Neill and I went down with a security team to investigate and found that the police were already there investigating. There was an altercation, and the colonel was taken into custody by the police."

"Jack's been arrested?" Daniel said incredulously

Hammond nodded "I'm afraid so Doctor, so any meetings that SG-1 had will have to wait until we get this matter straightened out. By the way is Major Carter around?"

"Yes sir, she is in her office."

Hammond picked up the phone and dialed "Major Carter, could you and the rest of SG-1 please come up to my office immediately, Dr. Jackson is already here and don't bother about the colonel. Thank you." Hanging up the phone, Hammond shook his head

"This is a hell of a situation Daniel." George Hammond admitted

Daniel took a seat, for Hammond to call him by his first name, this was indeed serious.

"What General?"

George sighed loudly "I have to tell Major Carter that it was her twin brother that arrested her C.O."

Daniel groaned inwardly "Oh no."; Sam was not going to like this at all.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come."

Sam Carter, Gabriel Fuentes and Teal'c entered the office and immediately stood at attention.

"At ease." Hammond ordered, "Please sit."

Sam sat on the edge of her seat "Sir, we just heard, is it true that a woman's body has been found on the highway?" Her blue eyes wide in shock.

Hammond nodded "It's true Major, we are trying to ascertain at this time if she is indeed one of ours. Captain Feeney found the body and thinks it's one of the female enlisted, but couldn't be sure." Taking a breath, he continued, "There has been another problem. When we went down to investigate the police were already there and refused us access to the body."

Sam was shocked "How can they do that sir? If she is indeed one of ours and is found on base?"

Hammond shook his head "That is just it Major, she was just OFF base. The body technically falls under the jurisdiction of the Colorado Springs police department. The problem arose when Colonel O'Neill refused to accept that."

Gabe leaned forward in his seat; he knew O'Neill's temper "What did the colonel do sir?"

Hammond sat up straight and told them "He ignored police instructions to remain where he was. Colonel O'Neill crossed the area that the police had taped off from bystanders. He was arrested for interfering with a police investigation and failure to heed a police officers instructions. Both of which are felonies in this state." Hammond told them meaningfully

Sam covered her mouth, Gabe shook his head.

Teal'c sat ramrod straight in his chair "What is going to happen now, General Hammond?"

Hammond shrugged his shoulders "That sort of depends on what the police do Teal'c. If Colonel O'Neill is charged, he will have to stand trial in a civilian court. The best that he can hope for is leniency. Colonel O'Neill did break the law, and there were at least a dozen witnesses. After that, the military will bring charges as well against the Colonel. What those will be I have no idea, but either way Jack is in serious trouble."

Teal'c nodded, "What if the police do not press charges?" he asked

Hammond shrugged "If they don't press charges, I can reprimand the colonel, maybe put a letter in his file. That would be that. It wouldn't have to go any further." Shaking his head George admitted to them "Hell, who am I kidding, I wouldn't even go that far. Jack was trying to get to one of our own. I can't blame the man for that, he just went about it the wrong way."

Sam stared at the general "What are we going to do sir?" She asked nervously, hoping that they could fix the situation without charges.

Hammond nodded; this was the hard part "Well major, this is where you come in."

"Me sir?" Sam asked confused

"Yes" Hammond took a breath and told her "The arresting officer was your brother." There he said it.

Sam's eyes opened wider "Jake! Jake arrested the Colonel?"

"Yes, now I am hoping that you will drive down to the crime scene and talk with him. See if you can get him to release the Colonel, without charges."

Sam gulped "Me... talk to Jake." She mumbled

Hammond nodded "Yes Major, maybe you can talk Jake out of pressing charges. Otherwise." Hammond shrugged

Sam shook her head "Sir you do realize that I haven't spoken to Jake in fifteen years." She told him "Even then our conversations weren't pleasant. I doubt that Jake will do me any favors."

"Will you at least try?" Hammond asked her

Sam stood up "Of course I'll try sir." She told him with more confidence that she was actually feeling.

Jake and Paulie sat back against their cruiser eating sandwiches and drinking coffee. The search had been long and unproductive. Both men were in bad moods.

"I hate Monday's." Jake admitted biting into his sandwich as he watched the officers milling around him.

"Anything?" he asked them

"Nothing Captain."

Nodding Jake stood up draining his coffee cup "Okay open up the road again. We start with the forest now."

"Sir." One of the officers called out "What are we going to do with him?" he jerked his head to where Jack was still sitting in the back of the patrol car.

Jake looked at his watch 1pm; the man had been sitting there for nearly three hours now. It was enough for Jake.

"Leave him to me. Get started on the search." Jake headed towards the car, Paulie at his side.

"Going to let him go?" he asked

"Yeah, I probably would have done the same in his shoes." Jake admitted, "Still we can't let the military think they can do as they please." He added, "That would set a bad precedent."

Reaching the car Jake opened the door "Okay Colonel you can get out now."

Jack stared at the man fuming; he had been there three hours. He was starving, thirsty and pissed off.

"Now what officer?" He asked sarcastically

Jake stared at the man hard "Don't piss me off Colonel, or I'm going to change my mind about letting you go." He warned

"You're letting me go." Jack asked staring at the man trying to gauge him.

Jake unlocked the cuffs "Yeah, no charges. However, I'm warning you, the next time a cop tells you to do something, you do it. Even if you don't like it." Putting the cuffs in his pocket Jake shook his head "You're free to go Colonel."

Jack turned and walked away muttering to himself rubbing his wrists that were now chafed from the handcuffs

"Ungrateful prick." Paulie muttered as he watched the man walk away.

Jake shook his head "The man is used to people jumping when he barks." He told Paulie "Fuck him." Jake brushed the man off

Suddenly Jake's radio crackled into life "Captain, we found a uniform."

Jake grabbed his radio "Where?"

"About fifty yards in from where we found the body."

Jake and Paulie began to trot over to the scene "Any name on the uniform?" Jake asked

"Yeah, Masters." The voice replied

Jack reached the yellow tape and quickly ducked under it. Several Air force security people were still there waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Colonel, you alright?" One of the men, a lieutenant Pierce asked him

"Yeah lieutenant, I'm alright." Jack stopped rubbing his wrists and watched as the officers removed the yellow tape and allowed traffic to pass on the road.

"We know anything yet." Jack motioned back to the crime scene.

"Nothing yet sir, the cops are playing it close to their chest. They haven't told us a thing yet." Pierce told him angrily "We still don't even know if she was one of our's."

Another car pulled up and stopped by them, Jack turned and saw his team getting out of the car and coming to him.

"Colonel!" Sam called out to him "You alright sir?" she asked looking him over quickly

Jack waved off their concern "Yeah, I'm fine." Then staring at Sam, he told her "Now I understand why you don't like your brother."

"Sir?" Sam stared at her C.O.

"He had me handcuffed in a squad car for three hours." He complained "And we still don't know a damn thing about who the victim was."

"Jake let you go though sir." Sam told him defending her brother

Jack had to admit it was true, Jake Carter could have taken him in and charged him. He would have been in serious trouble then.

"Yeah he did." Jack begrudged "I'm sorry Sam, you're right. I wasn't thinking and because of that, I could have been in real trouble. Probably still will be when Hammond gets a hold of me." Jack was not looking forward to that. "I'm just tired and hungry."

Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar holding it out to Jack.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Hammond said that he understood why you did it. In fact he sent us down here so that Sam could try and talk her brother out of charging you."

Jack sighed in relief as he gratefully took the candy bar and bit into it. That was a load off his mind; Hammond would probably chew him out a bit. Still it was over and he had gotten out of a tight scrape.

"We know anything yet." Gabe asked, "Who it was?"

Jack shook his head "No, I never got close enough to see the body. We don't know a damn thing yet." Jack admitted in frustration

Sam spotted Jake and another man leaving the tree line, the man held a large see-thru plastic bag and Sam could see an air force uniform inside.

"Let me try sir." Sam told him; squaring her shoulders, she made her way to her brother.

Jake opened the wallet he was holding he saw the military i.d.

"Yeah, this is our victim alright." He told Paulie showing him the picture

"Jennifer Masters, staff sergeant." Paulie read

"Twenty-five years old." Jake shook his head and pulled out the woman's driver's license "Well she lived here in town." Jake read the address, "We are going to have to go down there and check it out."

"I'll get some of our boys on it." Paulie nodded as he stared at the attractive woman that was heading their way.

"Another military type coming our way." He jerked his chin in the woman's general direction.

"Shit." Jake muttered and turned around and saw who was heading his way "Sam?" he whispered to himself, but Paulie heard.

"That's your twin?" Paulie had always assumed that Sam would look something like her brother, but looking at her now. Paulie could see that they were complete opposites.

Sam slowed as she neared Jake, already she could see his shocked expression at seeing her here and now. Sam's heart began to beat faster and faster every step that she took towards him.

"Hello Jake." She said finally staring up into her brothers eyes

"Sam." Jake nodded "What can I do for you?" he asked coldly

It was going to be worse than Sam thought, "How are you Jake?"

"I'm fine. You?" he asked

"I'm good." Sam began looking at Paulie, who understood immediately.

"I'm going to get on the horn and call this in and give this to forensics." He said motioning with the bag and walking towards a group of officers.

"Okay Paulie. I'll be there in a minute." Jake told him

Turning back on Sam he asked, "So what can I do for you Sam?" he asked again

Sam cringed; Jake was still good at being cruel.

"I wanted to thank you for letting my C.O. go without pressing charges. You know what kind of trouble he would have been in."

Jake nodded; he did know "Yeah, I just wanted to teach him a lesson in obeying the law."

Sam nodded and pointed towards Paulie "I guess the victim was one of ours. That was an air force uniform your partner was holding."

Jake shook his head "I can't say Sam, not until we inform the family." He told her formally, as if speaking to a stranger.

"Jake please." Sam pleaded, "Can't we just pretend that we are brother and sister?"

Jake shook his head "Why?" he asked, "As I remember it, you wanted to be disassociated from me. The whole bunch of you wanted me out of your lives pretty badly." He shrugged "You all wanted me out so bad, well I'm out. I have a new family now, one who loves me for who I am, and accepts me for who I am. People who are there for me whenever I need them." He told her coldly

"Jake I'm sorry!" Sam pleaded with him, wanting to take everything back "I'm sorry for everything that I've ever said."

Jake snorted unaffected by her words "What, you want me to forgive you like dad did?"

"You've seen dad?" Sam asked surprised, Jacob had not said a word to her about seeing Jake.

"Oh yeah." Jake told her "Came to the office a few days ago, said he saw me on television. He also said how sorry he was for the things he did and said. Even arranged to meet me so we could talk, then he stood me up, again." Jake informed her

Sam sucked in her breath the Tok'ra evacuation, it must have been that.

"Jake, dad had an emergency..." she began

Jake exploded at her "When isn't it an emergency?" he demanded, "What his cable go out again, so he had to wait for the repairman?" Jake shook his head "I'm done with letting you people hurt me." He told her in no uncertain terms "I'm done living in the past, wishing I could change things, I'm done trying to make my family love me as much as I loved them. You can all go and fuck yourselves." Jake told her spinning around and walking away.

Sam with tears in her eyes began to follow "Jake please..."

"Officer!" Jake shouted tears in his own eyes "Remove this woman from my crime scene."

Daniel took Sam into his arms "It's alright Sam." He held her tightly "It will be alright."

Sam shook her head "No it isn't Daniel, he hates us. He hates me." She cried in his arms

"It's going to take time Sam." Daniel told her "There is a lot that you both have to deal with. A lot of pain that has to be sorted through."

Sam wiped her eyes "He's so angry Daniel, he's so resentful about everything that happened."

"You just have to work on it Sam, it can't all be done in a day."

"How you doing Jake?" Paulie asked concerned for his brother in law.

Jake shook his head "I want to beat the shit out of someone." He admitted, then shaking his head "I'm tired Paulie. I'm tired of living in the past."

Paulie rubbed his partner's shoulder "I'm sorry Jake."

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" he asked "Every time I see them I feel like I'm a no good piece of shit."

"Hey none of that." Paulie told him "The father of my favorite niece and nephew is no piece of shit. He's my brother, and I love him."

Jake smiled weakly "Thanks for that, Paulie."

"And you're not alone." Paulie told him in no uncertain terms, "You got a big crazy Italian family, who loves you too."

Jake nodded as his cell phone went off.

"Hello? Hey baby." Jake smiled hearing his wife's voice, "Oh damn, I forgot." He said looking at his watch.

"No, no, I'm on my way, I'll meet you at the doctor's office. I promise, I'll be there in twenty minutes." He told her and hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Paulie asked staring at his friend

Jake shook his head as he put away the cell phone, "I forgot Mira has a doctor's appointment today, and you know how she feels about doctors." He said meaningfully

Paulie nodded, he knew that his sister was terrified of them for some reason he could never fathom. Mira was always afraid that the doctor would tell her she had some incurable disease.

"I can finish up here, go on. I'll catch a ride with one of the others." Paulie offered

"Okay thanks, I'll see you later." Jake got in his car and drove off.

Jack walked out of Hammond's office; closing the door, he shook his head as he saw Gabe waiting for him.

"Well?" Gabe asked him

Jack shivered "I don't have much of an ass left after that ass chewing." He admitted

Gabe smiled shaking his head "Come on, I'll buy you a beer."

Jack nodded "I'd appreciate that."

The two men made their way out.

"How's Sam?" Jack asked concerned, he had never seen Sam Carter so upset. Not in the seven years, he had known her, and it hurt him to see one of his best friends in such pain.

Gabe shrugged "She's upset, that confrontation with her brother shook her up." He told Jack "Daniel's with her now."

Jack shook his head "God Monday's suck."

Chapter 6: Life and Death

Jake Carter sat in the doctor's waiting room flipping through a three-  
month-old magazine. Stopping at one page, he saw an ad for Calvin Klein underwear for women. Jake stared at the beautiful young blonde beauty that was so scantily clad who was stretched out provocatively, there was something familiar about her, he thought. Shaking his head he continued to the next page, where the woman's counterpart was. A handsome man lay back on a weight bench in his jockey shorts. Jake shook his head 'who would ever work out like that.' He thought to himself. Flipping to the next page he saw an add for a trip to Tahiti, white sandy beach, beautiful turquoise water and another model stretched out on the beach in a bikini with a hat covering her face, the next several pages all had scantily clad models showing off their wares. Turning to the next page two babies held up NFL banners, Jake laughed, it was kind of cute their expressions, black sunscreen under their eyes. Flipping the next page Jake found the article he had been looking for. "The hottest baseball bats for the summer 2003. Every couple of minutes his eyes wandered back to the closed door, behind which was his very nervous wife with her doctor. It had surprised him when he found out about his wife's fear. In fact as far as Jake could tell, the only thing that his wife was afraid of was the doctor. Jake had seen with his own eyes his petite wife face down people twice her size, Paulie was terrified of her when she got mad, and Paulie was at least three times her size. She could bully anyone into doing whatever she wanted him or her to do. However, face a doctor? Mira turned into a quivering wreck.

The door opened and Jake saw Mira stepping out shaking hands with the doctor. Putting down the magazine, Jake stood up and walked over to them.

"Mira?" he asked

Turning around Miranda Carter gave her husband the most dazzling smile he had ever seen.

"Mira, are you alright?" he asked

Smiling Mira nodded her smile never faltering.

"I'm pregnant Jake."

Hammond nodded as he listened on the phone.

"Yes commissioner, I understand completely. I appreciate everything that you have done for us. The air force appreciates it.

"Well general, we want to work in a spirit of cooperation."

"I'm happy to hear that." Hammond told him "I will get our representatives and send them down to your office to cooperate in the investigation."

"That will be fine, as long as we also have access to the non restricted parts of the base and can question some of your people." The commissioner responded

"That will not be a problem." Hammond promised

"Very well general, just call me when you have the names of your representatives and I will pass it on to my officers."

"I'll call you first thing in the morning. Thank you again."

"Not at all, good night general."

"Good bye." Hammond hung up and sighed, "This was worse than pulling teeth." He mumbled to himself picking up the line again and dialing another number.

"Judge Advocate General's office, how may I direct your call please?"

"Admiral Chedwiggen please, General Hammond calling."

"Just one moment sir."

The pause lasted a minute.

"George is that you?" AJ Chedwiggen called out

"A.J. good to hear your voice again."

"You too George, it's been what, six seven months?"

"Yes, too long old friend."

"Too true, so what do I owe the honor of this call?"

Hammond sighed, "I need your help A.J."

Hammond went on to describe the day's events, ending with his phone call to the commissioner of police.

"So, what can I do?" A.J. asked "Has any military personnel been charged?"

"No, nothing like that. What I need is a couple of people to represent the base, to act as liaison with the police. Now no one on my staff has any experience with murder. And I can't exactly call the criminal investigation unit because no one there is cleared to know about our project, besides it would take too long to get them cleared."

"Ah, I see." Chedwiggen nodded in understanding "And I have a couple of officers who are cleared to know, who also have some experience with murders."

"Precisely."

A.J. checked over his master case list and nodded.

"Well you're in luck, Commander Rabb and Lt. Colonel Mackenzie have just finished their latest cases. I'll have them on a plane first thing in the morning."

Hammond sighed "Thank you A.J, you're a lifesaver."

"No problem, give me what details you have, so I can brief my people."

Commander Harmon Rabb was sitting behind his desk filing the last of his reports and getting ready to go home. It had been a couple of rough weeks, three trials in as many weeks. Shaking his head, he signed the last of his paperwork and threw it into his out box. Yawning loudly, he stood up and grabbed his cap ready to hit the road for home, a cold beer, some hot food, and a warm bed was what he was looking forward to now, when suddenly his phone rang.

"Damn, almost made it." He sighed and picked up the line.

"Commander Rabb."

"Harm." Sarah Mackenzie called to him "The admiral wants to see us right away."

Sighing again, Harm nodded "On my way." He hung up and made his way out to the admiral's office."

Sarah and Harm met just outside the admiral's door.

"Hey Mac." Harm greeted her "Any idea what the admiral wants?"

Sarah shook her head "None, he just said it was important."

Harm nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come"

Entering the admiral's office, both officers stood at attention in front of his desk.

"At ease, sit down." The admiral told them, when they were seated, he began "I need you two to fly out to Colorado Springs tomorrow morning." He informed them

"Cheyenne Mountain?" Harm asked surprised, he remembered the last time that he was there. The incredible feeling of walking through the Stargate and setting foot on another world. It still is by far the greatest adventure that he had ever had.

"Yes, a situation has arisen there and they need our help."

"Serious sir?" Sarah asked hoping that her friends were all right

Chedwiggen nodded "There's been a murder, a staff sergeant Jennifer Masters was found stabbed to death this morning on the side of the road heading towards the mountain. The problem is that the body was found just outside the boundary line of the facility. So technically the case is in the hands of the Colorado Springs police department. General Hammond has arranged with their chief of police to have two liaison officers to help coordinate the case. We will be given access to what information the police have, and they in turn will have access to the non restricted parts of the base so that they can question our people."

Harm was surprised "But why call us in sir? I mean isn't this a matter for CID?"

Chedwiggen nodded "Ordinarily it would be, but because of the special circumstances surrounding the mountain and what they do. No one in CID has clearance, however you two do have clearance, and you have experience in criminal cases."

Sarah nodded, "So there is a chance that someone at the mountain is a killer."

Chedwiggen nodded to his officers, "Yes, which is another reason I want you two down there. If anyone is charged, they are going to need legal representation."

Harm nodded in understanding "Very well sir, when do we leave?"

"There's a flight leaving at 0800hrs. When you get there, you are to go to the Violent Crimes Task Force division south. The police officer in charge is a Captain Jake Carter, you will coordinate with him."

"Yes sir." Both officers said in unison and stood at attention.

"Dismissed, and keep me informed."

"Sir." Harm nodded and held the door for Sarah.

As the door closed behind them Sarah turned to Harm "Remember General Carter?"

"Yeah." Harm nodded as they made their way out.

"Didn't he have a son, Jake Carter?" Sarah asked trying to remember.

Harm shrugged "You think it's the same person?"

Sarah shrugged as well "Could just be a coincidence. I'll call Sam Carter tonight, let her know we are coming to town."

"Okay, pick you up at seven?"

"Sure."

"Sam please eat something." Daniel begged her "It's General Tso's chicken, your favorite." He tried to entice her. Daniel was worried; he had never seen Sam this depressed before. Sam had spent the better part of the afternoon in tears.

Sam pushed the plate away from her shaking her head "I'm sorry Daniel, I'm just not hungry." She told him, but in truth, her mind was still back on that highway with her brother.

"Jake will come around Sam." Daniel told her "You'll see, it's just going to take some time."

Sam shook her head "You didn't hear the hatred in his voice, Daniel. You did not see the look in his eyes. What dad did to him certainly didn't help." She admitted

Daniel was glad that at least now she was talking to him "What did Jacob do?"

Sam rubbed her tired eyes "You remember I told you how my father used to make up excuses so as not to have to attend anything that Jake was doing?"

"Yeah" Daniel nodded

"Dad went to visit Jake over the weekend, made plans to meet with Jake and talk things out. Jake gave him another chance and agreed. Dad never showed up Daniel." Sam told him "I think it was the night that dad got that emergency message from the Tok'ra."

"Damn" Daniel muttered "So now Jake believes that your father was playing with him again. Set him up for another fall."

Sam nodded in frustration "Exactly, and it's not like dad can tell Jake the truth. Besides that, dad used too many excuses in the past to get out of things. That must have really hurt Jake, and now he's refusing to let any of us get close to him."

Daniel grabbed her hand "You have to take it slow, Sam. You are going to have to show him that he can trust you again. That is going to take time, to rebuild that trust you had when you were children before any of this happened."

Sam looked into Daniel's eyes and saw her pain mirrored in them he was hurting for her.

"I know you're right Daniel." She told him caressing his face "Today was just round one. Tomorrow is another day." Suddenly Sam smiled for the first time "And this is one fight that I am not going to lose. Now where is my chicken, I'm starving."

Daniel smiled as well "That is the spirit."

"He actually arrested you!" Janet asked angrily as the family ate dinner.

Jack nodded "Yeah, and he let me go." He added

Cassie stared at her father in confusion, "I don't understand though, what did you do wrong dad?"

Embarrassed Jack admitted to them, "I let my emotions get the better of me." He told them "I should have kept my head, and offered to help them. Instead, I went ahead and pushed my way through, without any thought or regard that I might contaminate the crime scene."

Janet shook her head "You were just worried for one of our people." She protested in his defense

"Yeah, I know. Still by walking past that line I broke the law, I interfered with an official police investigation, and I failed to listen to a police officers instructions. I'm lucky he let me go."

Janet bit her lip "That serious?"

Jack nodded as he swallowed "Both of them are felonies in this state." He told them "Instead, Carter just made me cool my heels in the back of a squad car for a couple of hours and then let me go."

Janet shook her head and changed the subject "So the scene between Sam and her brother was bad?" she asked knowing that she had to call Sam after dinner, Sam probably needed to talk. Janet knew that Daniel was there, but Janet also knew that there were something's that you had to talk with another woman about.

Jack nodded vigorously "Oh yeah. I have never seen Sam so upset before, she was crying her eyes out. Her brother actually ordered another officer to escort her away." Jack shook his head sadly for the family "Man looked like he was damn near tears himself."

Cassie shook her head "I think that Jake Carter is a jerk. I can't believe I thought he was hot." She said angrily that the man made her aunt Sam cry.

Jack stared at his daughter for a second, and then explained, "He has a right to be mad Cassie. A lot of bad things have gone down between Jake Carter and the rest of his family. I'd be mad too." Jack admitted

Janet nodded in agreement "I was talking to Sam about that." She admitted "She blamed Jake for their mother's death, well the whole family did. Took it out on him, must have made his life miserable and unbearable with no one to help him with his grief over their mothers death. I'd probably be reluctant to dredge up those memories too."

"Why would aunt Sam blame her brother for that?"

Janet shrugged and explained, "You have to understand Cassie, Sam was young and in a lot of pain. She had just lost her mother to a terrible accident, and she needed someone to blame. She chose her brother, because their mother was going to him when it happened. Sam knows now that she was wrong to do that, she wants her brother to forgive her for doing that. But right now, I guess he's not in the mood to listen or forgive. Jake Carter has had to live with this for a long time, survive without support from his family. So now he is very resentful."

Jack nodded in agreement "Probably didn't help matters that Jacob left him in jail when he was sixteen, then threw him out at eighteen with no way to support himself." Jack shook his head "I never would have thought Jacob capable of doing that to his own son."

Janet agreed, she could never in any circumstances ever contemplate doing that to Cassie, or now J.J and Cat.

"Still, Jake has done pretty good for himself." Janet thought aloud "A police captain at his age? That is something."

Confused Cassie stared at her mother "But mom, doesn't Sam outrank him?"

Jack chuckled "Different rank structure honey. First, you have a regular police officer, then sergeant, lieutenant and captain. That's for regular patrolmen, and then you have detectives, third, second and first grade, then sergeant, then lieutenant, and then captain. Jake Carter is probably the same rank that I am now at his age."

"Oh" Cassie nodded in understanding and blushed "Did I mention that I was from Canada?"

The family laughed at the private joke and continued eating dinner.

Paul Turelli entered Moe's diner and smiled waving to familiar faces.

"Hey Paulie." A waitress called to him

"Hey Charlene, how are you this fine spring evening?" He asked the older woman.

"Tired as hell." She admitted

"That makes two of us." Paulie sat down at the crowded counter, immediately he noticed the woman that was sitting next to him. The woman was huge, well muscular, and she was a knockout, he thought.

"Hi." He said politely

The woman smiled at him "Hi."

Charlene stopped in front of him "Usual Monday dinner?"

Paulie smiled "You talked me into it."

Charlene smiled wryly "Yeah, really had to twist your arm didn't I.' She joked "Coffee?"

"Please" Paulie nodded "It's been a hell of a day." He sighed tiredly

Charlene's eyes opened wide "So I heard on the radio. You guys got anything yet?"

Paulie sipped his coffee and shrugged "Still waiting for reports to come in."

The woman next to Paulie spoke up "Could I have my check please?" she asked politely, she was tired and only wanted to go home and to bed.

Charlene smiled "Sure honey." Tearing off the slip of paper, she put it on the counter top

The woman reached into her jacket pocket, "Oh no." she muttered and started checking her other pockets.

"Damn it." She muttered and then stared embarrassed at the waitress "I forgot my wallet." She told them

Immediately Charlene frowned, she had heard the, I left my wallet at home story before.

"I could be back in ten minutes." She offered

Charlene shook her head "Sorry hon, I got to ask the boss. And he ain't the understanding type."

Paulie stared at the young woman's expression; it was so sincere, her eyes so beautiful and something in him snapped. Grabbing the check, he smiled

"Don't worry about it, dinner's on me tonight."

The woman's eyes opened wide, a beautiful shade of blue, Paulie thought.

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that." She protested and turned to Charlene "I could be home and back in fifteen minutes."

Paulie shook his head handing the check to Charlene "Add it to my bill Charlene." Then turned to the woman "Dinner is on me, please let me prove that chivalry is not dead." He asked her gallantly

The woman blushed, and then smiled "Thank you ah..."

Holding out a hand "Paul Turelli, and you are?"

"Ann, Ann Yates." Annie took the warm hand

Paulie smiled "Well Ann, could I tempt you with another cup of coffee?"

Annie smiled staring at the handsome man "I'd like that." She admitted staring at him and his very well toned body "I'm sorry but you look very familiar to me, have we met before?" she asked "Maybe at the gym?"

Paulie shook his head "I would have remembered."

Annie sat down and accepted the cup of coffee from Charlene "You look very familiar to me."

Charlene smiled and butted in "He was on T.V. a couple of nights ago." She told Annie

Annie's eyes lit up "That is where I saw you, you were one of the police officers on Cops."

"That's me." Paulie smiled "I serve and protect." that stint on Cops was paying off aces he thought to himself as they began to talk.

Mira smiled as she put the plate in front of Jake "General Tso's chicken for you."

Jake smiled "My favorite."

"And Chinese spaghetti, for you two." She smiled at her children.

"Yippee!" The children chorused

"Ah." Jake stopped them "Did you wash your hands?" he asked them

"No sir." Ethan admitted

"Okay off with you, wash those hands."

"Yes daddy." The two children rushed off to wash their hands.

Jake turned and stared at his wife "Pregnant." He whispered in awe

Mira bit her lip, "You aren't angry are you." Mira asked, "I know we didn't plan this."

Jake put a finger to her mouth, "I love you, you know that?"

Mira smiled "How much?'

Jake shook his head, "To big and too much to calculate, and I love you more as each day passes."

"So this is a good thing, you're happy about this." Mira had to be sure.

Jake smiled leaning into her "At this very moment, I am the happiest man on this planet." He kissed her deeply.

"Ah, yuck." They heard behind them

Turning they saw frowning expressions on their children's faces, both parents laughed.

"Yuck." Jake repeated staring into his wife's eyes, "Come on let's eat before dinner gets cold."

The plane landed right on time and Mac and Harm found a car waiting for them. Arriving at their hotel they quickly checked in, dropped their bags off, and headed straight to the mountain. Their meeting with the general was in less than an hour.

Arriving at the mountain, they quickly passed through several checkpoints and down two elevators and stood outside the general's office with thirty seconds to spare.

"Made it." Sarah sighed; she hated being late for anything

Harm smiled, he knew what was going through his partner's mind at that moment. Reaching up he knocked on the door.

"Come in." they heard

Opening the door, the two officers entered.

George Hammond smiled and stood up holding out a hand "Commander Rabb, Lt Colonel Mackenzie, it's nice to see you both again." He began "I just wish it was under more pleasant circumstances."

Harm took the hand "General, it's good to see you sir."

"Please sit." He motioned to the chairs.

They were all seated as they began with the business at hand.

"Have there been any new developments, General Hammond?" Sarah Mackenzie asked crossing her legs.

"Nothing." Hammond admitted, "The police informed Sergeant Masters parents last evening. She was a native of Colorado Springs." He told them "They took it very hard."

Harm nodded, "Understandable, given the circumstances."

Hammond agreed "Well I got you an appointment with Captain Carter, he will be expecting you at 1pm at his office here's the address" he handed over a slip of paper. He will go over with you what they have so far."

"Very good sir." Sarah took the paper "Sir, Commander Rabb and I were thinking that perhaps it might be a good idea to have someone from the base with us. You know someone who knows the area and the people involved."

Hammond smiled "Good idea, I think I know just the person for the job. Come with me." Standing up Hammond led the way to the elevator and up several levels. Going through several corridors they passed through the doors marked GYM. Entering they saw that a martial arts training session was going on.

Gabriel Fuentes stood to one side watching Captain Feeney face off against a member of another team. Gabe had to admit the woman was improving by leaps and bounds. In fact, he had spoken to her just that very morning. She had told him how vulnerable she felt standing there with the dead body, alone, wondering if the killer were still in the area. Now she understood what Gabe had been telling her, and now she was ready to learn.

The man went to grab her; Alice Feeney grabbed the fist and quickly twisted it and flipped the man over her hip.

"YES!" Gabriel shouted, "That is what I want to see." He complimented the woman "Good work Captain."

Alice Feeney smiled; this was actually kind of fun. A great way to get her aggression out.

The two combatants shook hands and walked off the mat.

"OKAY, SG-31 step forward." The newly formed team stepped to the mat, the five marines stood waiting for what was going to happen next.

Gabe dropped the clipboard, strode over to the mat, and eyed each marine.

Hammond held the two officers back, he wanted to see this, their leader, and Major Benson was too much of an elitist snob in his opinion. Major Benson was under the impression that only Marines were fighting men. Well if he knew Gabe, and he did, these marines were about to learn different.

"Just a second, I want to see this." He told them

Harm and Sarah watched, as Gabe looked the marines over.

Gabe shook his head as he stared at the marines, "Look at this, a lot of muscle, but like most marines not two brain cells to rub together." The other gathered personnel began to chuckle, "I've only met one smart marine and she's standing behind me." Gabe announced having caught sight of Rabb and Mackenzie

Sarah smiled, well at least he thought her smart.

Major Benson stared at the man before him "Better watch out swabbie, or we may just use you as a mop." He warned

Gabriel smiled "Go ahead and try." He offered, "Let's see what you guys got."

"Which one of us do you want?" Captain Tyson asked him

"Oh all of you." Gabriel smiled at them "Now let's see how much I have to teach you guys."

The marines looked at each other smiling, was the man serious?

"I'm waiting." Gabriel told them, "Or is your plan to wait until I retire."

The marines attacked, Sarah and Harm stared in fascination as they watched Gabriel Fuentes weave his way through the marines. Every blow they aimed at him was blocked or dodged completely. Soon marines were flying in every direction as they landed in heaps.

Gabe shook his head sadly, "Oh come on, you can do better than that." He called to them as the five-man team lay on the mats. "Or should I call my little girl in here to work out with you guys."

Foolishly, the marines tried again. A couple of minutes later Gabe picked up his clip board and began to write.

"I see that we have a lot of work to do." He announced as the marines stood up rubbing different body parts.

Lou Ferretti was chuckling when he spotted the general "General on deck." He announced as the men came to attention.

"At ease people." He called to them "Major Carter a moment please."

"Sir" Sam made her way over

"Okay, you and you front and center." Gabriel called out getting the training session back underway.

"General" Sam nodded and then smiled "Commander Rabb, Lt Colonel Mackenzie, it's nice to see you again."

"You too major." Sarah smiled at her friend

General Hammond stared at Sam a moment, not sure if this was a good idea or not. Well he would leave it up to her.

"Major, I have an assignment for you. Now if you have any reservations about it I want to know now."

"Sir?" Sam asked confused

Hammond continued, "Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie are here to coordinate with the police on the murder investigation. They need a liaison that knows the area and the people here on base. Now this means that you will also have to deal and work closely with the police." He warned her, giving her the opportunity to back out.

Sam understood what the general was saying. If she took the assignment then she had to work with Jake.

"I accept the assignment general." She said immediately, Jake was going to have to deal with her, whether he liked it or not.

Hammond nodded, "Then I'll leave you to it."

The three officers came to attention and saluted the general, returning the salute he left the gym.

"Sarah, Harm, it's so good to see you." Sam smiled at them

Sarah smiled as well "You too, how are you?"

"Good."

"And the wedding plans?" Sarah asked excitedly

"Running smoothly." Sam admitted, then remembered "Oh by the way, Janet had the babies."

"Babies?" Harm asked surprised

"Twins." Sam nodded "A boy and a girl, they are the cutest babies you've ever seen."

Jack walked into the gym and immediately spotted the lawyers.

"Hey it's my two favorite lawyers." Jack smiled holding out a hand

"Colonel, good to see you sir." Sarah smiled shaking hands "I hear congratulations are in order."

Jack smiled "Yeah, wife and kids doing great." He admitted, "You two have to come by and see them."

"Definitely" Sarah smiled "We are going to be here a while anyway."

"Ah" Jack frowned "Our murder."

"Yes, we are here to help the police." Harm explained

Jack nodded in understanding "I hope we get him soon, I don't like the idea of a murderer running around these neck of the woods. Especially when they come into my neighborhood and kill my people." He admitted. "Dying in battle is one thing, this is just plain evil." he shook his head

Sarah had to agree, "Yes sir, we will do our best to get him or her."

Jack nodded, he could not ask for more, and then remembered "Oh Sam, before I forget. Your appointment with the photographer is in two weeks, on Friday."

Sam grimaced, but agreed, "Yes sir."

"Photographer?" Harm asked.

"Yeah." Jack explained "The president wants a tour book done up with pictures of all of us. For the future he says, so when the time comes the world can know who we were."

"Colonel, I just got an assignment from the general." Sam began

"I know I just spoke to the general in the hall." Jack stared at his number 2 "You sure you want to do this?" he asked her concerned

Sam shrugged "I have to do it sir."

Jack could not deny her "Well if you're sure. I'll leave you guys to it." Jack smiled "I have to drag Gabe to the photographer, he's already missed two appointments."

Harm checked his watch, "We'd better hurry, our appointment is in forty five minutes."

Paulie jauntily entered Jake's office, immediately dove onto Jake's new couch, and put his feet up. Jake stared at his partner and friend with a quizzical eye. There was something different about Paulie.

"What's up?" Jake asked, "I haven't seen you this happy in a while."

Paulie smiled "I met a girl last night." He admitted to Jake

Jake smiled "Ah. Take her home?" he asked

Paulie stared at Jake "She is a lady." He told him

Jake's eyes opened wide "Like that huh?" at his partner's nod Jake smiled again "I'm happy for you Paulie, about time you met a lady."

"Yeah, she's an army major. She teaches physics at the university and runs their ROTC program. Get this she also works at the mountain two days a week. She's an theoretical astrophysicist."

Jake's eyes opened wide "She's smart too. Damn Paulie, you might just have to marry this one."

Paulie laid his head back "I am." He said positively "I'm in love Jake, she even likes to work out as much as I do. Her physique is incredible, and she has the bluest eyes that I've ever seen."

Jake chuckled Paulie had it bad.

"I got a surprise for you too Paulie."

Dreamily Paulie smiled "What?"

"Mira's pregnant."

Paulie sat up immediately "Seriously?" At Jake's nod Paulie jumped up "Damn that is great news." Coming over he threw his massive arms around Jake "Congratulations, does mom and dad know yet?"

Jake shook his head "Mira and I are having dinner with them tonight. We're going to tell them then."

"They are going to be ecstatic."

"They are going to be ecstatic, when they find out you're in love." Jake joked

"I'm having dinner with her tonight." Paulie admitted, "She's coming by here to pick me up."

Jake looked at his partner's polo shirt and jeans "You going like that?" he asked shaking his head.

"Naw, I got a suit in my office. Hey can I borrow some of that cologne that Mira got you for your birthday?"

Jake opened a drawer and pulled out the bottle "Don't forget where you found it." He tossed the bottle over.

"By the way, I just got off the phone with the commish's office." Jake frowned

"What's up?"

"Seems that my old friend General Hammond has talked the chief into letting a couple of his people to join in on the investigation. In exchange we get access to the base and it's personnel."

"Oh no." Paulie knew that dealing with the military was usually a pain in the ass.

Jake nodded "We have been ordered to extend every courtesy to them. They should be here any minute." Jake did not like it any better than Paulie amateurs could ruin a case.

Just then, an officer came to his door "Captain, got some military people here to see you."

Jake looked at his watch; well at least they were on time "Show them in Frank."

The man nodded and left, returning a moment later with three officers. Jake saw the third officer and bristled immediately.

Sam saw her brother's reaction and jumped right in feet first "I was ordered here Jake, and you have orders to cooperate with us. So let's not make this harder than it has to be." She told him

Sam had filled Harm and Sarah about the situation on the drive over. So Harm decided it was time to jump in before any fireworks went off.

"Commander Rabb, US Navy, and this is Lt. Colonel Mackenzie..."

"US Marines." Jake finished "I do recognize the uniforms and the ranks commander." He said bruskly "Please be seated." He said his eyes never leaving his sister.

Sarah stared at the handsome, but angry man before her. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all.

"We are from the judge advocate general's office." Sarah told him "We were sent down because we have some experience with capital crimes."

Jake frowned "I thought this was CID's domain."

"Usually it is." Rabb agreed, impressed with the man's knowledge of the military hierarchy. Then he remembered when all was said and done, Jake Carter was an air force brat "However because of the classification of Cheyenne Mountain, they needed someone with clearance. Both Colonel Mackenzie and I have access."

"Okay." Jake sighed, Sam was right about one thing. He had his orders. "If we are going to work together, what are your first names?"

"I'm Harm, this is Sarah."

Jake smiled for the first time "Harm, Sarah, I'm Jake and that over there is my partner Paul Turelli." Paul nodded a greeting to them

"Okay" Sarah sighed, "I guess we should begin. What do we have so far?"

"Not much." Jake admitted, pulling out some files "Here are the crime scene photos." He handed them over.

Harm and Sarah looked the pictures over one at a time passing them over to Sam. Jake was amused to note that his sister looked a bit green around the gills.

"Victim, Jennifer Louise Masters, age 25. Blonde hair, green eyes, 5'6" weight 113 pounds." Jake began "Staff sergeant US air force. Found at just after 0800 hrs she'd been dead between eight to twelve hours. We are waiting for the medical examiner's report to see if they can narrow the time a bit." Jake informed them "The body was found naked on the side of the road, just over five miles from Mt. Cheyenne. Not much physical evidence on the road, just a couple of cigarette butts. We've sent those out for analysis. Uniform found some fifty yards into the adjoining forest, where I believe she was first attacked. Some blood splatters and a small trail of blood indicate this. She died where she fell, she had been stabbed multiple times and she lost a lot of blood. It took sometime for her to die, a saint Michael's pendant was found underneath the body. One last thing, have you noticed anything unusual about the pictures?" he asked them

The three officers studied the photos carefully, but none of them could see anything the matter with them.

Jake leaned back in his chair "The body was moved post mortem, blood patterns indicate that."

Sam stared at her brother "I thought you said she died where she fell?"

Jake nodded "She did, and afterwards she was put in that position. Somebody, most likely her killer waited for her to die and then moved her into the position we found her."

"Moved her?" Sarah asked staring at the pictures "Why?"

Jake shook his head "I don't know...yet. One thing for sure though, this is not the first time this person has killed. This was not a crime of passion this was premeditated. It was cold blooded, planned and executed perfectly." Jake informed them.

"How can you be certain?" Harm asked putting the pictures back on the desk

Jake shrugged "Sergeant Master's uniform was perfectly folded, there are no hairs other than hers, in fact nothing that is not hers. The socks were neatly folded and put into her boots; all her jewelry and wallet were found. A hundred and twenty dollars in the wallet and a gold ring as well. So, it wasn't a robbery. I think that she took off her clothes herself." He told them "Maybe he ordered her to do it. On the other hand, maybe she thought that they were going to have sex. I don't know. Another thing, our boy knew not to leave a thing behind for us to find. Nothing, no fibers, no hairs, nothing in fact to tell us anything about him. He knows about crime scenes, or at the very least, is a very neat killer. Our boy has experience in cleaning up after himself. Last but not least, he watched her die, he waited for her to die and then move her. Our coroner says it took Masters two to five minutes to die. That tells me that our boy is one cold blooded son of a bitch."

"What about the medallion, St Michael you said?" Harm looked at the two officers

"Patron saint of soldiers and police officers." Paulie told them "And that bothers us too."

"Why?" Sarah asked

"According to Sergeant Masters parents, it wasn't hers. We think that it was planted there." Jake told them "A calling card, if that is the case. Then this has just begun." He warned them.

"A serial killer?" Harm looked up shocked

Jake nodded "Yeah, usually only serial killers leave something behind. We are checking with the FBI, see if this matches any known profiles."

"This is just sick." Sam put in

"Most murders are." Jake told her.

The phone rang Jake picked it up

"Captain Carter." He listened for a moment "Okay we'll be right down." Hanging up the phone, he looked at Paulie "Jenny has the body ready for us." He stood up, and then looked at the officers.

"Ah..." he began "You guys might want to wait here." He told them

"Why?" Sarah asked him

"Have you ever been to an autopsy?" Jake asked them "If not, you might want to wait here." He warned

"We'll be fine." Sam told him, she had seen enough dead bodies in her life. This would not affect her at all. Sarah and Harm agreed.

Jake shrugged as he opened his desk and pulled out a paper bag, he closed the drawer, and made his way out "This way."

Going down to the basement and through some dark corridors, they found a door that read 'Morgue'. Opening the door, the group was assaulted by the loud music that was playing in the room.

Madonna's 'Material girl' was playing and a short pixy like woman was dancing around an autopsy table. Jennifer Masters lay on top.

"JENNY!" Jake yelled trying to be heard over the loud music

Jenny turned, blushed, and quickly turned off the radio "Sorry." The young woman gave them a toothy smile.

As the group gathered around the table, Sam and Sarah gasped as they saw the body Harm turned green himself. Only the two hardened police officers were unaffected by the sight of the gaping open stomach and chest.

Jenny saw their expressions and pointed "Slop sink is over there, if you're going to puke." She smiled at them, then turned to Jake "Just in time, I just cracked open her chest."

"So I see," Jake remarked looking into the dead woman's chest "What have you got so far." He asked the medical examiner.

Jenny shook her head throwing Jake a pair of gloves "Need your help here." She smiled.

Jake put on the gloves and moved to the body

"Pull her major organs out of the way." Jenny told him, and then peering inside she shook her head, pulled out a camera, and took a couple of shots "Thanks." She told Jake as she moved back. Jake pulled off the gloves and stared at the petite woman

"Just as I thought." Jenny told him "Died of stab wounds, she was stabbed a total of seventeen times. Deep penetrating wounds at that, two of them actually hit the spine. Your boy hit every major organ at least once, lungs, kidneys, heart, and pancreas. Rape kit came up negative as well, plus there is no vaginal tearing in the inner lining and no anal tearing either. No signs of any kind of lubricants or spermicides, so I'd say no on the rubber theory. She wasn't raped."

Paulie opened his notebook and wrote, "What kind of weapon are we looking for."

Jenny paused a moment "Eight maybe nine inches long, one edge serrated, sharp and thick the wounds were pretty big."

Jake opened the bag and pulled out a knife "Something like this?" he asked handing over the knife.

Jenny took the knife and studied it; pulling out a tape measure, she measured its length and thickness. Then she compared it to the wound.

"I'd say yes." She nodded handing the knife to Jake "I'm ninety percent sure that knife is identical to the one used."

Sarah stared at the knife, she recognized it from her boot camp days "That's a marine K-bar knife." She looked up at Jake surprised.

"Yeah it is." Jake agreed putting the knife away, "I thought so. What else Jenny?"

"Well I've narrowed the time of death at between 12am and 1:30. She had a pretty big meal just before she died, it didn't digest much." Shrugging she looked at Jake "Sorry that's as close as I can get it for you."

"Good enough." Paulie wrote

"Oh, one last thing, she was drugged." Jenny informed them "Chloroform, she didn't get a big whiff of it though. I guess that's why she was able to run away. She definitely got a whiff of it though, probably made her woozy. Easy prey so she couldn't defend herself." For once Jenny was not smiling.

Sarah swallowed hard "How do you know she ran away?"

"Her feet." Jenny told them and picked up one leg "See the cuts and bruises and abrasions on the soles of her feet?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded turning even greener

"From running through the woods." Jenny told them

Picking up a circular bone saw, Jenny put on goggles "I'm just about to crack open her skull, wanna watch?" Jenny smiled staring at the others innocently

That was just too much; Sam rushed over to the sink and threw up. Instinctively, Jake moved to her side and rubbed her back.

"Get it all out Sam." He told her "It'll make you feel better." He promised

Sam sat with her head down low; her stomach was still doing cartwheels. Looking over, she saw that Sarah was not in much better condition. Seeing Sam puke had set Sarah off as well.

Jake came over to her and handed her a glass "Soda water." He told her "It'll help settle your stomach." Turning he handed a glass to the other woman, who took it gratefully

"Thanks." Sam mumbled as she sipped the water gingerly, then looking up at her brother "How can you stand that?" she asked, amazed that Jake had actually had his hands inside the woman's chest.

Jake shrugged "I've been a homicide detective for twelve years." He told her "I'm used to it."

Sarah shook her head "That woman likes her work too much."

Jake smiled at her "Yeah, Jenny is one of a kind. Still she's one of the best coroners we have."

Harm looked at the detective "So what now?"

Jake shrugged "Now we start the spade work." He told them

Paulie looked at him "Who do you want to assign?"

"Flemings and Holtztine, and Macgregor and Nunez."

Paulie nodded and went to get the men. A few minutes later, the four detectives were in Jake's office.

Jake leaned back in his chair as he studied his men, "Okay guys, I want you working the Masters murder. I want you to dig up everything there is to know about her. Who her friends were, associates, coworkers, doctors, dentists. I want to know if she owed money, if so to whom. I want to know who she was sleeping with, or wasn't, who was jealous. Any strangers hanging around her place, you know the drill."

"How deep you want us to go?" Flemings a middle-aged detective asked

"I want to know the name of her kindergarten teacher." Jake told them "Everything."

"Okay cap." Flemings shut his book and the detectives left the office.

"What's next?" Sarah asked

Jake looked at them "That's it." He told them "The only other thing we can do is question the people at the base. We can do that tomorrow." He shrugged.

Sam looked at her brother "What do you mean that's it. We have to do something Jake."

Jake stared at his sister, "We are doing something, and it's going to take time to get all the information that we need. We have to check on who had a motive to kill Jennifer Masters, and then we have to check alibis, get a profile done on this guy. That takes time. Meanwhile I have work to do." He informed them grabbing another file "I'll call you tomorrow morning and set up a time to come down to the mountain." He said dismissing them.

Sam was infuriated "Jake, we have to solve this now!" she demanded

Jake looked at her unaffected "Okay Sam, Paulie run down and get our crystal ball. Then look into it and find our killer."

"This is not a joking matter." Rabb told him also getting angry

Jake stared at them "I have other pending cases." he told them. "You may be only interested in Sergeant Masters. However I have eleven other murders, three shootings, a couple of rapes and god knows how many muggings that I have to also investigate. Sergeant Masters is going to have to wait her turn."

"You were told to give this case priority." Rabb told him leaning on the table staring down at the sitting man trying to intimidate him.

Jake stood up and came around his desk. Closing his door, he faced Rabb.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to." Jake began closing the distance between them, "I am not one of your soldiers that you can order around. I know my job, commander, and we are working on it. But if you ever take up this attitude with me again, I will throw your ass out of here and off this case. Do we understand each other?" Jake stared at the taller man.

"Jake" Paulie warned shaking his head, Jake was losing his temper, which was not good. Turning to Rabb, Paulie took over.

"Harm" he began "We'd love nothing more than to spend all day and night on finding out who killed Sergeant Masters. But we just don't have the manpower or resources to do it. Come over here." Paulie motioned them over to the window that over looked the office.

"You see that little girl over there, sitting on her father's lap?" he pointed

"Yeah." Harm nodded staring at a five-year-old girl clutching to her father. Her eyes were wide and terrified by her surroundings. Detective Flemings sat there talking to the man.

Paulie stared at the tiny girl, "Her mother was found in the park, she was raped and murdered two months ago while jogging. We still are working on the case."

Jake calmed down and explained "Each detective out there is working on at least five different cases at the same time, some of them more. Everything from murder, to rape, to child abuse, to every other heinous crime that you can possibly imagine and some that you couldn't. I have to supervise all of those cases. Make sure that each one is getting the attention that it warrants." Staring at Sam, he told her "That man comes to me once a week to find out if we've made any progress. I get calls from him saying 'Captain Carter, my daughter is having nightmares that the man who raped and killed her mother is going to come after her.'" Staring at Sam's downcast eyes "Do you want me to tell him that I can't investigate his wife's murder, because I have to give priority to another case?"

Moving his eyes to the other two officers "Do you?" he asked, as they shook their heads, Jake nodded "We will find out who killed Jennifer Masters, it's just going to take time. Let us do our jobs."

Chapter 7: Interludes 2

"So how long have you been with the police?" Annie asked sipping her wine

Paulie sighed and thought "Jeez, 13 years now." He told her "I joined when I was 18."

Annie wrinkled her brow "Didn't want to go to college?"

Paulie shook his head "Not then." He admitted "But then I partnered up with a guy, he's my brother in law now." He added, "He's the one who told me that I should go back. Learn more about what we do, you know the science behind it. So, I took a couple of night school classes and I liked it. So I took a couple of more, next thing I knew I had my bachelor's." Smiling he told her "I'm thinking of going on with grad school. It also helped me get promoted, the more you know, the higher you go." He laughed

Annie smiled "Good for you, I mean it's great you are doing something you like."

Paulie shook his head "It's more of a love/hate thing with being a cop." He explained "I love it when I collar a guy, you know get him off the street. I just hate it that the guy I collar, has either killed or raped someone. That he's destroyed a family."

Annie shook her head; being a cop must be hard work "Any brothers and sisters?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Paulie nodded sipping his wine "Five brothers, three sisters, seven of us are cops, as is our father, well he's retired now, and three uncles on his side, two on my mothers side are cops as well. Oh did I mention a whole lot of cousins." He laughed

Annie shook her head laughing "Wow, you really have an in with the department."

"Yeah, it's all I ever wanted to be." Paulie admitted with a shrug.

"And the two who aren't cops?" She asked

"Two sisters" Paulie explained "One works for the DA's office, and the other sister is a writer."

"Reporter?"

Paulie shook his head "No mystery writer."

Annie's eyes began to glitter, besides a good romance, there was nothing like a good mystery.

"Turelli, Turelli..." She shook her head "I don't think I've read anything by her."

"Well actually, it's Carter, her married name." Paulie explained

"Carter." Annie thought, and then it dawned on her "Not Miranda Carter?"

Paulie smiled "Yeah that's her."

Annie smiled "I've read all her books 'Too many flowers can kill you', is my favorite. She's brilliant; she mixes comedy and mystery perfectly. She is one of my favorite authors. I'm not too much into gore." She admitted

Paulie smiled "Neither am I, get enough of that at work." He laughed.

"How about you though." Paulie asked staring into Annie's blue eyes, "Why astro physics?"

Annie shrugged "It started out with chemistry. When I was six I got a play set one Christmas, you know a real one with a test tubes and a microscope. I mixed up some chemicals and blew up the garage, burned off my eyebrows and most of my hair. I was hooked after that." Annie blushed

Paulie laughed

"Then as I got older, I really got into astronomy and from there it was a hop, skip and a jump to astrophysics."

"Why the army though, why not NASA or something like that."

Annie shrugged "I didn't have enough money for grad school, so I took an offer from the army to finish my studies on them and then go to work for them."

Paulie stared at Annie and then asked, "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to." He told her, and then asked, "Where did you do your time?"

Annie dropped her fork shocked; Paulie shrugged "I'm a cop, I can tell these things." He told her

Annie shook her head, that was still a sore subject with her.

"Like I said you don't have to answer." Paulie reminded her

"It's not that." Annie told him truthfully "It's just, I spent seven years in prison for something that I didn't do. It took that long to prove my innocence."

"I'm sorry Anne." He smiled at her "I didn't mean to upset you."

Annie smiled sheepishly "No Paul, it's better that we got it out in the open now. No hiding of the truth." Then Annie looked at him confused "If you knew, why did you ask me out?" she asked him

Paulie shrugged "Whatever it was that you did, you obviously paid the price for it. Like they say in Vegas, you're square with the house again. Who am I to pass judgment on you."

Annie smiled "A lot of men wouldn't have looked at it that way."

Paulie nodded lifting his glass "Yeah, there sure are a lot of stupid men in the world." He admitted

"Do you want to know what I was accused of?" Annie asked him

"No." Paulie said simply "You were found innocent in a court of law." He told her "That is all that I need to know." Looking at his watch he shook his head "We better hurry, show starts in fifteen minutes."

Getting up Annie stared at him "Shouldn't we wait for the dinner check?"

"Nah, I'm part owner of this place." He told her "Come on, I have the best table set aside for us."

"So it went okay?" Daniel asked again staring at Sam as they ate dinner

Sam nodded "Not bad." She admitted, "At least there was no yelling this time. He was even nice to me after I threw up."

"Threw up?" Daniel looked at her "You're not getting sick are you?" he asked immediately worried

"No Daniel." Sam smiled at him "I went with the rest of them to view the autopsy." She explained, "I'll never forget it Daniel, it was so horrible. Jennifer Masters was laying there naked with her chest and stomach cut open." Sam shivered hoping she never ended up that way "I lost it when the mad pixie of a coroner was going to saw sergeant Masters head open. The woman was creepy, she actually loves her work."

Daniel shivered "Why would Jake want you to see that?" he asked

Sam blushed "I insisted actually, thought that I could take it. Boy was I wrong." Sam shook her head never wanting to see a sight like that ever again "But after that Jake was actually nice to me. Rubbed my back while I was being sick, he was actually concerned."

Daniel smiled taking her hand into his own, "Of course he was worried Sam, when all is said and done, he is your brother. He may be mad at you right now, but he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you either."

Sam smiled "It's a start though Daniel."

Daniel smiled back "Yes it is."

"So your sister showed up at the precinct house." Miranda asked staring at her husband as he drove them home from dinner with her parents.

"Yeah, showed up with a couple of JAG lawyers." He told her "She's been assigned as their liaison, so she is going to be working the case with us."

"Who in their right mind would do this to you, knowing the history you have with her." Miranda asked angrily

"Major General George Hammond." He told her "One of my fathers closest friends, I guess he's trying to get Sam and me to make up." Jake shrugged

"And you can't get out of this?" Miranda asked not wanting to see her husband hurt again.

"Nope" Jake admitted, "The chief has ordered us to extend to them every courtesy."

"So how did it go?" Miranda asked nervously

Jake shrugged "Better than I thought it would." He admitted

The man sat in the darkness of his apartment whistling a happy upbeat tune.

"Jennifer Masters had been so much fun." He thought to himself

"Another person saved", he thought satisfied as he lifted up his knife and stared at its edge.

"Tut, tut." He frowned "You have lost some of your edge." He shook his head sadly

Picking up a sharpening stone, he put a couple of drops of honing oil and began to run the blade back and forth, back and forth. Whistling while he honed his knife, he looked over and saw the piece of paper he had left there earlier. Looking back at the edge, he saw that it was razor sharp again. Picking up the paper, he read the name that had been written on it for him. Whistling the man ran the razor sharp blade through the paper cutting clean through it.

Dropping the paper into the trash, he smiled "Soon." He thought, "Soon, I will save you as well."

Chapter 8: And it just gets worse and worse

It was just eight o'clock when Jake and Paulie pulled up to the first guard shack.

The guard looked into the car, "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked hands on weapons

Jake pulled out his badge "Captain Jacob Carter, and Lieutenant Paul Turelli, Colorado Springs police department. We are here to see Major Samantha Carter please."

"Just a second." The guard went into his shack and picked up the phone.

"I hate this waiting shit." Paulie admitted

Jake nodded turning to his partner "The military never changes." He told him "Always, hurry up and wait." Jake shook his head as the guard returned.

"Okay officers." The guard pointed to a car park area "Park your car right over there, and wait. An escort is on its way to bring you down to meet with Major Carter."

"Thanks" Jake waved and made his way to the parking area "Think of it this way Paulie." He continued, "It's a lot easier that we got access, otherwise we'd be here hours waiting for someone to make a decision." He shrugged as he shut off the engine.

Getting out of the car Jake smoothed down his t-shirt, as he scratched again, POLICE embellished on the front and VCTF on the back of the shirt. Looking over at Paulie, he saw that he was wearing the same shirt.

"I hate these shirts." Jake announced, "They itch."

Paulie nodded as he hitched up his gun belt with cuffs and flashlight attached to it.

"Why are we dressed like this again?" he asked

Jake shrugged "Commish's orders, I guess he wants no doubt about who we are."

Paulie stared at Jake "I thought that's what the badges were for." Then looking around he sighed "Well where's our escort?'

"Don't know." Jake admitted also wondering

Two hours later, the two officers lay stretched across the hood of the car. This is how the marine guard found them.

"Nah, I don't like Drew Barrymore. Now for a hot blonde, you gotta go with Cameron Diaz." Paulie told Jake

Jake nodded "Yeah, you're right. You know who I always dug, she's a bit older but Sela Ward is still hot."

Paulie thought for a moment "You mean the murdered wife in the fugitive?" he asked picturing the face.

"Yeah, that's her."

Paulie nodded "Yeah, she is hot." He had to agree

The man in charge of the marine guard stared at the two for a moment "You two the cops we've been waiting for?"

Paulie looked up at the young man, all of 23 probably, he thought

"Yeah that's us." Paulie checked his watch "Where have you guys been, we've been waiting over two hours now."

The marine ignored the remark "I am lieutenant Pierce, we are here to escort you down." He told the two men disdainfully, after what these two had done to Colonel O'Neill. Pierce thought that they deserved a bit of the same treatment and made them wait. Give these two guys a taste of their own medicine.

Jake and Paulie stood up; the lieutenant took one look at the gun belts and shook his head.

"Sorry gentlemen, you are not authorized to carry guns inside this facility." Holding out a hand "You can leave them with us and you can get them back when you leave.' He told them

Paulie stared at Jake "Is this fucking guy kidding me?" he asked

Jake stepped forward "Lt. Pierce, we are here conducting a murder investigation. We do not go after murderers without our weapons. Besides it is against the law for us to give up our weapons."

Pierce shook his head "You want into this mountain, you give up your guns." He told them in no uncertain terms.

Paulie stared at the man getting angrier "Listen, our boss spoke to your boss about all of this and we were promised cooperation. So how about showing us some."

Jake put a hand on Paulie's shoulder "Contact General Hammond, or Major Carter, I'm sure that this has all been taken care of." He told the officer.

Pierce stared at the two men, "Are you two cops deaf, or just plain stupid." He began "You want into the mountain, you give up your guns, otherwise, there's the way out." He pointed

Paulie stared at Jake "They fucked us." He told Jake "Got us to give up what we know and now they are reneging on what they promised."

Jake spun on his heel "Let's go Paulie, we've wasted enough time today." Unable to believe that his sister had played him like this. After yesterday he thought that maybe, just maybe there was hope for him and his sister at least. 'How could Sam play me like this, out of everyone, Sam would know how much this would hurt me. Still she had just done it anyway. Why would Sam do this to me?' he wondered, feeling stupid that once again Jake Carter had dropped his guard to his family, only to have them knock him on his ass again. 'No more' he thought bitterly to himself. Pausing he turned to Pierce "Tell General Hammond that the CSPD will not forget what he considers cooperation. Paulie you drive, I have to call the commissioner." He said angrily as he got into the car.

Harmon Rabb looked at his watch again; shaking his head, he saw that it was nearly noon. Looking at Sam who was reading a report, he began.

"Where are they?" he asked, "They were supposed to be here four hours ago." Wondering where the hell, the two detectives were.

Sarah shook her head checking over her notes for the fifth time.

"Don't know Harm, maybe they got held up or something." Sarah put in.

Sam picked up the phone "I'll give him another call." She shrugged; Jake had not been in his office earlier. Maybe he was back now.

"Captain Carter." The growl came over the line

"Jake?" Sam asked confused "Where are you, we've been waiting for four hours for you."

Coldly Jake answered her "Major Carter, if you have any questions regarding this investigation. You will kindly relate them to the police commissioner's office. Good day." The phone slammed in her ear.

Sam pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. "What the hell was that about?" she wondered

"What happened Sam?" Sarah asked staring at Sam's confused face

Slowly Sam hung up the phone "If I thought that I had seen the limit of my brother's anger." Sam shook her head "I've just seen new depths of it."

Picking up the phone, Sam dialed

"Front gate, Sergeant Ramirez speaking."

"Sergeant, Major Carter." Sam began "I was waiting for representatives from the police department this morning."

"Yes Ma'am." The sergeant agreed and looked at the log "A Captain Jacob Carter, and a Lieutenant Paul Turelli checked in at 0758 this morning. They left at 1020 hrs."

Sam sat down in shock "Whom did they see, they didn't come down here?"

"Sorry Ma'am that I don't know." Sergeant Ramirez told her "Since they were pre-cleared I just called down for an escort and that was the last time I saw them. Until they left that is Ma'am."

"Thank you sergeant." Sam hung up the phone, standing up she looked at the two lawyers "Something is wrong." She told them "Jake and Paul were here at 0800 they left almost two and a half hours later."

"Who did they see if it wasn't us?" Harm asked her just as confused.

"I don't know." Sam admitted, "Let's go see the general, judging from my brothers reaction to my call. Something bad happened."

The three officers stared at the general as he spoke on the phone.

"I assure you commissioner, that was not our intentions..." Hammond shook his head "No sir, I did not give those instructions...No sir it is not my habit of keeping the police waiting...As I said commissioner that is not our intention, we wish to cooperate fully with your investigation...I assure you sir that I will find out who is responsible for this..."

Sam, Harm and Sarah stared at the red faced general, it was obvious that he was being yelled at, judging by the volume of the voice on the line. Sam shook her head; someone is going to get it. She thought to herself, wondering what happened.

"Yes Commissioner, I give you my personal guarantee that this will not happen again. Yes, good day sir." Hammond slammed down the phone, then lifted it up and dialed "I want Lt. Pierce down here in my office in three minutes, and god help him if he is a second late." Hammond slammed the phone down again.

Harm was about to speak when a very red-faced Hammond held up a hand to him. Harm swallowed, he had seen the admiral like this once or twice. Right now, the general was so pissed off that he was waiting for the man responsible to tear him a new one. In addition, God help anyone who got in the general's way right now.

There was a knock on the door.

"COME!" the general barked

Lt. Pierce entered the office and closed the door behind him

"Lt Pierce reporting as ordered General." He stood at attention.

Hammond gave the young man a withering look "When did you make full General." He asked

"Sir?" Pierce looked confused

"When were you promoted over me?" Hammond demanded, "I ask this, because I want to know why my orders were ignored by you."

Pierce was beginning to sweat; Hammond stood and faced the young man.

"I gave explicit instructions that the representatives from the police department were to be given every courtesy while on this base." Moving around the young lieutenant he paused by the man's other ear "WHY WERE MY ORDERS NOT FOLLOWED!" he yelled causing the young man to jump

Hammond caught his breath and tried valiantly to calm down, but it was not easy.

"Why were two high ranking members of the CSPD kept waiting for over two hours topside?" He asked "Was there any confusion about my orders?" he asked staring at Pierce.

Pierce stared straight ahead and swallowed, "Sir after what they did to Colonel O'Neill, we thought..." Sam groaned inwardly, kept waiting for over two hours.

"NO!" Hammond exploded "You didn't think, that is the problem. The matters surrounding Colonel O'Neill had been smoothed over. The problems we faced about not being able to investigate this crime ourselves were smoothed over. Then you come along and fuck everything up."

Pierce visibly gulped

"Who are you to demand that two police officers give up their weapons, or else leave this facility." He asked "What's more..." Hammond continued "When they ask to speak to me or to Major Carter, who are you to ignore that request." He demanded to know

By now the young man was quaking in his boots.

"Sir it is normal procedure..."

"A request was made to speak to me." Hammond said icily "You ignored that request, and because you did that, I've spent the last twenty minutes kissing ass." Hammond got right into the young man's face "I hate kissing ass." He hissed, then turned on his heel and went back to his desk "Get out of here Lt. I'll decide your punishment later, when I calm down. Otherwise, I may transfer you to Antarctica. OUT!"

Pierce jumped and quickly turned and left the office.

General George Hammond sat down behind his desk and took several deep breaths. Looking up he stared at the other officers in the room.

"Captain Carter and Lieutenant Turelli were forced to wait over two hours topside for their escort to arrive." Hammond explained to them "When the escort finally showed up they demanded that Captain Carter and Lieutenant Turelli surrender their weapons or leave the mountain. The police are under the impression that we played them. That we gave our word of cooperation, only to learn the facts about the case then leave them swinging in the wind."

"Shit" Muttered Sam angrily, that is why Jake was so angry with her. Yesterday Jake had extended to her a tentative hand. Now because of that asshole of a second lieutenant, Jake now thinks that she slapped that hand away.

Hammond nodded "It is a little more serious for you Sam." He admitted sorry that this had happened to her "Jake now thinks that you helped make a fool of him." Looking at the two JAG officers he shook his head "I've got the police commissioner calmed down, but let's be realistic, the officers in charge of the case are going to be reluctant to give us anything from here on out."

"So what do we do now?" Harm asked staring at Sam

Sam shrugged "Don't look at me." She told them "I'm trying to figure out how I am going to salvage the shreds of my relationship with my brother." Suddenly Sam looked up "Sir, I'd like to borrow Lt. Pierce for awhile." She told the general

"Why?" Hammond asked hoping Sam did not want a punching bag

Sam leaned forward "The two officers involved deserve a personal apology from Pierce himself."

Sarah nodded in understanding "Right, that might help smooth things over a bit. Their pride is hurt, this may help soften the blow a bit."

Sam agreed "Yes, then I'll offer to personally escort them down to the mountain myself tomorrow. Pick them up and drop them off."

Annie entered VCTF and went to the sergeant behind the desk.

"Afternoon Ma'am" The young man smiled at her "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for lt. Turelli?'

"I'll see if he's in ma'am, who do I say is calling?"

"Anne Yates."

The officer smiled and picked up the phone and spoke quickly, then hung up.

"Just follow this corridor down and make your first right, his office is in the back of the room." He told her holding out a visitors pass

"Thank you."

Annie followed the directions given to her and soon found herself passing several cubicles; inside detectives were on phones or talking to victims or suspects. Finally, she reached her destination and smiled. Annie felt like a schoolgirl again. Paul Turelli was bringing up emotions in her that Annie never even knew she had. This was the second relationship that she had had since her release from prison. Peter Richards had been the first, and it had been nice for a while, but in the end, they were two different people looking for different things. Well actually the same things but not with each other. Although Annie had cared deeply for Peter, she could not bring herself to love him. Anne could not commit herself body and soul to him for all of eternity. Therefore, they had ended it amicably, before it had ruined their friendship as well. On the other hand, Paul Turelli was something completely different. Annie could definitely see this man as being her one and only. She had felt it the moment they had begun to talk. At first Annie looked at him and thought, "Okay another body builder." However, there was so much more to Paul than just that alone. Like for Annie, working out was a loved hobby and not the end all, be all of everything. Paul was kind and gentle, plus he was a complete gentleman who treated her with respect. Annie found that her thoughts all day long were coming back to Paul Turelli and she found that she liked that very much.

Pausing by the door Annie knocked and stuck her head in.

"Hi Paul." She smiled at him "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Paul looked up and smiled shaking his head "You are the best sight that I've seen all day." He admitted, "What are you doing here?" he asked waving her in

Annie smiled liking the fact that he had missed her "Well I got off early today, and I was wondering if I could buy you some lunch."

Paulie smiled standing up "Best offer I've had all day." He admitted "But a lady does not pay when she is with me." He told her with a smile "I happen to know where they make the best burgers in town."

"Sounds good." Annie admitted

"Hey Loo." An officer called out to him "Those military types are here to see you and the boss."

Paulie frowned "Send them in here. The captain stepped out." Looking at Annie "I'll just be a minute." He promised as Sam, Harm and Sarah walked in Pierce one step behind them.

"Annie?" Sam smiled surprised to see her friend.

"Sam!" Annie hugged her then turned to Harm and Sarah

"It's nice to see you guys." She told them "When did you get into town?"

"Couple of days ago." Sarah admitted, surprised to see Anne Yates here in a police precinct "What are you doing here?" hoping that Anne Yates was not in trouble with the law again.

"I'm going out to lunch with Paul." She admitted with a blush

Sarah and Sam looked surprised, and the look that Sarah threw to Annie, Annie knew that information was being requested for. Well they could talk later.

"Lt Turelli." Sam began "We are here to apologize for this mornings misunderstanding. Isn't that right Lieutenant?" Sam glared at Pierce, who winced

Pierce stepped forward "Lt. Turelli, I am terribly sorry for what happened this morning. I take complete responsibility for what happened. I should not have kept you waiting as long as you did, nor should I have insisted on you relinquishing your weapons without consulting Major Carter, or General Hammond. Please accept my sincere apology."

Paul stared at the young man; it was obvious to him that the young officer had, had a hell of an afternoon. The man was still twitching from nervous tension. Must have been reamed by his superiors but good.

Paul nodded and held out a hand "Apology accepted."

Pierce smiled for the first time that afternoon and took the massive hand "Thank you." He said sincerely

"Where is Jake?" Sam asked nervously

Paulie looked around towards the door and window. Moving to the door he closed it then made his way back, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I don't know." He admitted staring at Sam "He was pretty mad when we got back. He changed and ran out of here without a word."

Sam bit her lip; Jake really did believe that she had helped set him up. After what their father had done to him, unintentional as it might have been, this on top of it must have really hurt him.

Paulie stared at Sam and saw the worry and sorrow in her face "I told the others that he was following up some leads on the case." Paulie shrugged at them "He's done this a couple of times over the years." He explained, "When he's in this mood he leaves for a couple of hours goes somewhere to cool off, then he comes back."

Sam closed her eyes, her mind drifting to the past, the distant past.

Thirteen-year-old Sam Carter had searched the entire park looking for Jake. She had been there when Jake had asked out Rachael Sikes. Sam had tried to warn him that Rachael was no good and was just playing with is feelings. Still Jake said that he was in love and that he would not hear a word against Rachael. Sam had seen Jake walking up to Rachael and her crowd to talk to her. She was too far away to hear the actual words, but Rachael's laughter, and her brothers crushed expression had been enough. Jake had tried to ask her out and Rachael had laughed in his face. Sam watched as Jake ran away into the park, then she quickly made her way after him, after of course punching Rachael Sikes in her pretty but arrogant face for hurting Jake. He was not in the playground, nor by the woods or anywhere. Finally, Sam found him in the batting cages beating the hell out of some innocent baseballs.

"Jake?" Sam called to him as he swung the bat again sending the ball flying.

"What." Jake did not even bother looking at her; he was too ashamed to face Sam. She had warned him about Rachael, but he would not listen.

"I'm sorry Jake." Sam told him "I'm sorry she hurt you."

Jake stared at the ground as a ball flew past him "You were right." He told her

Sam entered the batting cage moving by his side.

"She just wanted to laugh at me." Jake told her "Make me look like an idiot." Angrily he threw the bat down on the ground "Just because I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid!" Sam defended him "She's the stupid one."

Jake snorted "Yeah, tell that to dad." He said sitting down on the ground

Sam sat next to him "What about dad?"

Jake reached into his back pocket and took out the letter he had just gotten from their teacher. He handed it to Sam.

Sam took it and read the letter.

"Mrs. Soames wants to see mom and dad?" Sam asked nervously

Jake nodded miserably "I got another D on my English report." He told her "Dad's going to kill me. Remember what he said?"

Sam's mouth opened, she did remember "Mom won't let dad send you to that military boarding school." She promised.

Jake shook his head "Why was I born with all the looks and you all the brains." He smiled at Sam, they both laughed at their private joke.

"I'm scared Sam." Jake admitted, not particularly relishing the thought of going to a military prep school, away from his friends and family, especially Sam.

Sam threw her arm around her brother "If dad sends you, then he has to send me too." She told him, "It's you and me, together always."

Jake smiled at her "Day and night."

Sam nodded "Always together."

Jake smiled "Forever."

"Forever." Sam hugged her twin brother.

Sam opened her eyes and looked at Paulie "Are there any batting cages around this area?"

The ball came flying at Jake; swinging the bat, he heard the satisfying crack of the bat as the ball went sailing towards the back.

"You still hit the ball well." He heard behind him

Shaking his head, he stared straight ahead "I seem to get a lot of practice, when my family is around." He admitted, swinging the bat again, and again the satisfying crack sounded.

"We need to talk Jake." Sam told him staring at his tense back.

Jake swung again hitting a line drive "About what?" he asked

"A lot of things Jake." Sam admitted staring at her brother; wishing she could get near him, hold him again. "I need..."

"YOU need!" Jake whirled around at her, Sam stepped back several paces suddenly scared of her brother, "Is that what you said, you need?" Shaking his head at her "What about what I needed." He demanded of her

"Where were you when I needed you." Jake demanded to know "Where were you after mom died, you were all so busy hating me. You never realized that the hate you had for me was nothing to the hate I had for myself for killing our mother. Where were you when I was fighting in jail to keep from being raped. Where were you when I was living on the streets and eating out of garbage cans. Where were you when I was fighting off the other bums, to keep the few scraps of clothing I had to keep from freezing to death sleeping in alleyways and doorways. Where were you the night I got stabbed and left naked to die alone in the middle of an alley. Where were you the million other times that I needed you." Turning Jake flung the bat at the wall, putting a hole in it "FOREVER Sam! You remember that word. That is what we promised each other. You and me, Day and Night, always looking out for each other, forever. I could have taken Dad hating me that was nothing new, he had hated me since the day I started school. I could have taken Mark hating me, he was always a pompous know it all. But YOU Sam, that is the one that I couldn't deal with, that is the one that hurt the most. I thought I died the day that I lost you, it was like losing the other half of myself. But you know what, I survived; I grew strong, without you, without dad, without Mark. So I don't want to hear about what you need." Jake stared at his crying sister, tears in his own eyes "Because frankly my dear sister, I don't give a fuck what you need."

Grabbing his jacket, Jake pushed through the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight and left. Sarah Mackenzie pushed her way forward and went to Sam's side. Sarah gathered Sam into her arms and let her cry.

Chapter 9: Biting the bullet

"Sir you have got to be joking!" Jake demanded on the phone

"You have your orders Captain Carter." The commissioner told him "You are to cooperate with the military. I have the personal guarantee from General Hammond himself that what happened was one officer acting without the general's approval. He has been properly punished, so we will be getting the help of the military to help solve this case."

"Sir couldn't you assign another chief investigator?" he asked, "There are personal reasons for which I ask this."

"Get over it." The commissioner told him "You are one of our best investigators, you caught the case, therefore you will finish it captain. You are being picked up at the office at eight a.m. tomorrow morning and escorted personally to a conference room that has been set-aside for us. You can use it to question the people on base. In addition, I have the assurance of the general that none of the victim's personal belongings has been touched. So cooperate captain."

"Bur sir..."

"But nothing captain, whatever personal problems you might have, you deal with it on your own time." The phone slammed in his ear.

Jake hung up the phone and collapsed onto the couch.

"Didn't go well, huh." Miranda observed

"Wouldn't even consider reassigning the case." He told her "Told me to deal with my problems on my own time and not to let it interfere with the investigation."

"Asshole." Miranda muttered

"Yeah" Jake agreed "But I gotta deal with it." He said tiredly, and then looked around "Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs."

Jake looked at his watch, "Hey the hell with all of this." He told her with a smile "Let's get the kids and rent that Harry Potter movie they've been wanting to see. Then we can get some pizza."

Miranda smiled "Okay, I'll get the kids." She understood that Jake needed to get his mind off this and somewhere else. Somewhere where he was happy and loved and did not have to remember the past anymore.

"All I'm saying..." Paulie told Jake again "Is don't blame your sister for that asshole kids fuckup." He said, Paulie had been arguing with Jake for over half an hour already. "She looked really upset when she came in here yesterday. That lt. Pierce was flinching every time she even looked at him. Thought the kid was going to drop from a heart attack any second."

Jake shook his head staring at the ceiling. "I really blasted into her yesterday." He told Paulie feeling stupid and guilty for losing it like that with Sam, "I was so mad at her, that I laid into her, told her things about the past."

Paulie stared at his friend "What are you going to do?"

Jake shrugged dejectedly "Hell if I know."

Sam called to him from the doorway "Maybe we can talk instead of yell." She suggested

Turning Jake stared at Sam, who was staring back at him. Rabb and Mackenzie were standing behind trying to stay a bit behind.

Jake nodded at Sam "We could try that I guess." He agreed

Paulie clapped his massive hands together "Good, all settled. Now Harm, Sarah, ever ridden in a real live cop car?" he asked

"No!" Sarah said immediately giving Harm an elbow to the stomach "We'd love to wouldn't we Harm."

Harm rubbed his stomach "Yeah, can we play with the siren?" he asked as they walked out.

"Only if you behave." Paulie called out to Jake "Meet you at the mountain in an hour, I missed breakfast again." He smiled

Sam smiled as she sat down "I guess that means we have some time."

"Yeah, Paulie is always forgetting about meals."

The twins stared at each other, each afraid of broaching the subject at hand. Finally, Sam noticed the pictures on Jake's desk and picked them up "Your wife and children?"

Jake smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Paulie's sister, her name is Miranda. The kids are Ethan and Antonia."

Sam smiled staring at the little boy; it was almost like looking at a picture from the past "Ethan looks just like you, except for the blue eyes."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday Sam." Jake told her sheepishly "I was just so mad."

Sam nodded "And you thought that I had played you for a fool." She finished for him. "Jake, please believe me, that I would never do that to you. I would never hurt you like that." Sam stared at the floor "What you said though, is it true? Did you have to live like that?"

"Yes." Jake told her simply

Sam stared at her brother tears in her eyes, "Why didn't you call home, not even dad would have left you like that in the hospital."

"I did call." Jake admitted, "Dad hung up the moment he heard my voice. Didn't give me a chance to tell him anything. Didn't care I guess." He shrugged staring at the back wall "I called uncle Frank instead, he came down and got me. Paid the hospital bills and bought me back up here with him."

Sam nodded; she personally had never been close to her mother's brother, except for birthday cards and Christmas cards. Then he died so long ago now.

"He's the one who got me on the force." Jake admitted, then looking at Sam "How's Mark?"

"He's good." Sam admitted "Living in Boston, teaching at Boston U., he's married now too, got a couple of kids."

"Still an asshole?"

Sam snickered, as she sat back "He's better than he was before."

"Good. How about you, how are you doing?" he asked

Sam smiled at her twin "Better now that you are talking to me."

Jake smiled at her, then shaking his head "No husband, kids?"

Sam shook her head "Not yet, I am engaged though."

Jake smiled, this is kind of nice, he thought "Not another military guy I hope?"

"No way." Sam shook her head vehemently "He does work at the mountain, but he's not a soldier, he's a doctor. Not medical he's an archeologist and linguist."

"Good" Jake told her "You need someone that is as smart as you are."

Sam looked up realizing what Jake had just said "What did you mean not another military guy?" she asked

"I met Jonas Hanson." He told her simply

"You what?" Sam was shocked

Jake nodded "Yeah, I saw that he was bothering you." Jake admitted to her

Sam thought back, Jonas had been harrassing her after she had broken their engagement, then one day he just stopped. Jonas had had an accident and was in the hospital for days, after which he had never bothered her again. Sam stared at her brother

Jake shrugged sheepishly "I had a conversation with him."

"Four days in the hospital worth of conversation?" Sam smiled at him

Jake looked surprised "Only four days? Damn I'm losing my touch."

Sam was speechless, it was now obvious to her that Jake had been keeping his eye on her. Even though Jake thought that she hated him, Jake still protected her.

As if knowing what was going through her mind Jake smiled "No one hurts you without being hurt by me Sam, no one." He promised her

Sam smiled, only now realizing that Jake had never forgotten his promise of forever.

Sam didn't know how to respond, "How long have you been a cop?" she asked lamely not knowing what else to ask

Jake leaned back in his chair thinking a moment "15 years in September."

"Didn't go to college?" Sam asked

"Not then." Jake admitted "No money, but after I joined the force, they paid for me to go to night school. Finished my doctorate two years ago."

"Really!" Sam sat forward "In what?"

"Criminology, what else." He laughed

"I got mine in astro physics." Sam told him

"I know."

Sam looked up sharply "How do you know that?"

Jake stared at her "I went to your graduation." He said simply "I was in the back. You didn't think I would miss something like that did you."

Sam was speechless, Jake had been there in the back and he never said anything. Never tried to approach her. Still he had been there for her.

Jake stood up "Come on we better get to the mountain."

Sam also stood up "Thanks for being there. For helping me when I needed it most." She told him sincerely

Jake shrugged "It was nothing, I wanted to be there." Jake paused at the door and suddenly closed it. "Sam I need..."

Sam nodded seeing the look in his eyes "Me too."

For the first time in nearly sixteen years brother and sister hugged each other once more.

"General Hammond." Jake smiled as he shook hands with the man

"Jake, how are you?" Hammond smiled as he saw Sam and Jake standing shoulder to shoulder. The way that they were always meant to be.

"Good, you sir?"

Hammond frowned "I'll feel a lot better once we catch this guy." He admitted and sat down "How do you wish to proceed?"

Jake sat down as Paulie opened his notebook "Well I need to know what kind of work Sgt. Masters did. I mean did she handle any classified materials?"

Hammond shook his head "No, although the entire project is classified. Sergeant Masters job was as supply sergeant."

Paulie wrote in his book "Was she good at her job, I mean were there any problems with her lately?"

Hammond shook his head "Not that I am aware of, Captain Ruiz is in overall charge of supply. Nevertheless, I have never heard a word against the Sergeant; in fact, captain Ruiz was trying to get her an officer's commission. Said she was by far his best worker."

Paulie wrote that down too "We are going to need to speak to him as well."

"Also all female personnel." Jake added, "We need to know who her best friend on base was and question that person as well."

"I'll get on that." Hammond promised "It will take about an hour to arrange."

"Good." Jake nodded as he stood up "First we will check out her locker and her workspace. See if she left any clue as to who she was meeting and why."

Jake stared at the gathered officers "By the way, are you guys packing?" he asked them

Sam shook her head "No, why?"

Jake looked at her "You are now a part of a murder investigation. You need to be armed at all times. If we get him or her, him or her might not want to go peacefully. Besides, if this person is military, you never know what might happen if they think, we are too close. He or she may decide to try to take you out, so as of now, you are to be armed at all times. Plus I recommend that you get a back up weapon as well. Get an ankle holster and carry it there. Make sure you have enough ammo for both." He warned them "Also, it's best if you are in civilian clothes, it will be easier for when we investigate off base."

Sam looked to the general who nodded "Major, go to the armory and get yourself and Commander Rabb and Lt. Colonel Mackenzie weapons issued. As of now you are authorized to wear civilian clothes until this matter is cleared up."

"Yes sir." Sam saluted and exited with the others

"You got the case Paulie?" Jake asked him

"Right here." Paulie threw a backpack over his massive back

"Armory is this way." Sam pointed to one of the auxiliary armories

"Oh one other thing." Jake told her "We need to know if there are any knives missing. You guys keep that type of stuff well documented don't you?"

Sam shook her head "Not really Jake, I mean some get standard issue, but others like to have their own. Most of the marines for instance come here with that as part of their normal gear. Only firearms are kept a strict accounting of."

"Oh well." Jake shrugged "It would have been easier, but still. A marine K-bar is the type of knife you can pick up at any Army Navy store. We are checking on sales of knives anyway. If it is a marine, he's going to need a replacement."

"Hey major Carter." The armourer smiled "What can I do for you today?"

Sam smiled at the woman "Well Sergeant I need weapons issue for three. Handguns only."

The armourer nodded and stepped back into the room and came back with a list "We have the standard 9mm."

"Beretta's?" Jake asked

"Yup." The woman smiled at Jake

Jake shook his head, "Got any glocks?"

The woman checked the list "Sure do, I got 9mm, glock 40's and 45's."

"Glock 40's." Jake told her "You got concealable hip holsters and ankle holsters, clip holders?"

"Sure do."

"Good." Jake turned to Sam "Best to have two extra clips. Two glocks apiece. One on the hip one on your ankle."

Sam nodded "You heard the man Rachael." She told the armourer

"You got it major."

Each officer signed for their weapons and carried them out.

"You guys got civilian clothes here?"

"Yeah." Harm told him

"Good, then we go to the locker rooms, while Paulie and I search you guys can change. You got the vests Paulie."

Paulie lifted a duffle bag "Right here."

"Good, let's go."

The group entered the empty locker room; Sam and Sarah got their civilian clothes.

"We will change in the next row."

Harm nodded "I'll get changed here while you're back there."

"Hold it." Paulie told them, opening the duffle bag he pulled out bulletproof vests "Smalls for the ladies, large for the gentleman. You wear these at all times while you're with us." Paulie warned them "We don't want any more dead soldiers here."

"Which one was Master's locker?" Jake asked

Sam pulled out a piece of paper where she had written the number before "Locker 77, just over there." She pointed

"Okay, we'll wait while you guys change." Paulie told them as he pulled off his knapsack.

"Think it's any use dusting for prints on the outside of the locker?" he asked

Jake shook his head, "Nah, this place will be loaded with prints, we'll check inside. Got my tape recorder?"

"Sure, new tape is already inside. Here's the earpiece." He handed over the microphone as well." Pulling out two sets of gloves, he handed one pair to Jake who put them on.

"Ready." Harm announced as he put the guns away.

"Ready here too." The two women came around similarly armed.

"Okay." Jake stepped in front of locker 77 and turned on the tape recorder.

"I am Captain Jacob Carter Jr. Colorado Springs police department, with me is Lieutenant Paul Turelli also of the CSPD, also as witnesses we have..." Jake held the earpiece mike towards Sam.

"Air Force Major Samantha Carter."

"Naval Commander Harmon Rabb."

"Marine Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

Jake checked his watch "It is 1000hrs on the 29th of May the year is 2003. This tape is a part of murder investigation number 112932, victim Staff Sergeant Jennifer Masters. We are at Cheyenne Mountain, in the locker room. With the permission of the general in charge of the base one Major General George Hammond we are about to open the locker and inventory it's contents. What follows will be a strict accounting of everything found." Jake snapped off the tape.

"Let's open her up." He nodded to Paulie who pulled out a hammer and small crowbar. Two whacks later, the lock broke off.

Opening the locker, every one was shocked to see its contents.

Picture after picture was taped on the locker door, some of them over lapping the other. All of them of the same man.

"Daniel?" Sam stared in shock

Jake looked at Sam "You know this guy?"

Sam nodded "He's my fiancée, Daniel Jackson."

Paulie shook his head staring inside the locker "Looks like this Masters chick had a fatal attraction going on here. This is a shrine to this Jackson guy. Oh oh, we got us a video camera here." Paulie told them spotting it it was well concealed.

Jake turned on the recorder again, "Paulie get this on tape." He ordered, as Paulie pulled out his own video recorder Jake spoke into the microphone "On first inspection of locker 77 belonging to Jennifer Masters we have found several, at least two dozen photographs of the same man taped up in the locker, some of them are overlapping each other." Carefully Jake flipped through the pictures "Some of them appear to be of this man in the nude. According to Major Carter, the man in the pictures is identified as one Daniel Jackson. Also a hidden video recorder has been found in the locker." Jake looked at Sam "Where is Dr. Jackson's locker?" he asked

Sam turned around and to her horror; she saw "It's directly opposite this one."

Jake nodded and continued "Video camera was probably used to record Dr. Daniel Jackson as he changed clothing, will confirm or not confirm later." Snapping off the tape, he looked at Paulie "Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get the camera out without destroying the prints on it?"

Paulie studied it a moment then nodded "Yeah, hold on." a moment later; he pulled out the camera gingerly and laid it on the bench.

"Dust it." Jake ordered as he stepped to the locker, "I'll dust the pictures and the locker itself." He said gathering his equipment

It took an hour to dust the locker and remove and label all the prints. Jake finished the last one and filled out the card.

"Paulie?"

"Done." He announced, "Let's check out the tape." He opened the side viewer and pressed play. The group watched as the opposite locker came into clear view. Suddenly the same man in the picture stepped in front of his locker.

"Yeah it's the same guy." Paulie shook his head, watching as the man disrobed and gathered his gear to take a shower. Paulie hit fast forward and soon they watched Daniel Jackson returning to his locker to get dressed.

"Masters was one sick puppy." Paulie announced as he shut off the tape

"Yeah she was, bag it and tag it." Jake shrugged, wondering what kind of woman Master's really was.

"You got it."

Sam stood to one side steaming, how dare Jennifer Masters do this to someone as sweet and gentle as Daniel. Actually making videotapes of him undressing and then dressing, what kind of sick perverted bitch was Masters? Turning she saw that Jake was removing the pictures from the locker and carefully sealing them up. Jake paused by one picture and then looked at Sam.

"How long have you been engaged to this guy?" he asked curiously

"Nine months, we've been dating a total of twenty months." She said nervously wondering what Jake had just found.

"Oh good. For a second there I thought that I might have to have a 'conversation' with Daniel Jackson." Jake sighed relieved as he turned the picture over.

"What?"

Jake held out the picture and Sam took it. Looking at it, she saw that it was Daniel and Jennifer Masters kissing and from the looks of it, Jennifer Masters was trying to give Daniel a throat exam with her tongue. Sam's face flushed red and her anger was beginning to boil.

"Sam!" Jake warned her "Look at the back ground." He told her

Sam looked again, for the first time she noticed that it was a party. A party at Jack's house, then Sam noticed the banner across the top of the picture. Happy New Year 1998.

"It was before you two dated." Jake told her

Paulie looked at the picture "He's not hugging her." He mentioned

Sam looked again and sure enough, now that she was calm enough to really look. Sam saw how stiff Daniel was standing.

"That bitch trapped him into a kiss." Sam shook her head showing it to Sarah

Sarah nodded in agreement "He's standing like a statue."

"Fatal attraction." Paulie shook his head as he took the picture and dropped it into another envelope

"Okay let's inventory." Jake announced, turning on the tape again "It is 1100 hrs, have taken a total of 36 latent prints from the inside of the locker. Will send them down to the forensics lab to have comparisons made. Contents of locker are as follows. One box of tampons, still containing four tampons inside. Several copies of adult magazines featuring both men and women. A box of condoms, outer package says 35 condoms, contents of the box... there are only 6 condoms left." Reaching in Jake pulled out a couple of vibrators "Women's sexual toys, 2 of them shaped as penis's. One sweat suit top and bottom, one change of civilian clothing, consisting of a blouse, jeans, and a pair of leather boots and three sets of panties and bras. Ah what is this?" he asked as he pulled out a thin book, opening it he read the first couple of lines "Also found what appears to be Jennifer Master's diary. Will document contents later." He said handing the book to Paulie who bagged it as well. Jake reached in and pulled out a large manila envelope. "Last, large 8 1/2 by 11 manila envelope, contents of which is..." Jake pulled out a set of pictures "What appears to be Jennifer Masters in uniform." He showed them to Sam.

"Those must be from the photographer on base." She explained, "Everyone is being photographed for a tour book."

"That's it." Jake announced as he shut off the tape. "Okay, Paulie you go with commander Rabb and check out her work space."

"Sure thing." Paulie packed up everything

"Sam, you, Sarah and I will begin to question the base personnel. When you're done there Paulie, join us."

"You got it, let's go Harm."

Chapter 10: Who was Jennifer Masters?

Jake set up this tape recorder in the conference room that had been set-  
aside for them. Pulling out a stack of cassettes, he set them aside as well. Jake then asked for a pitcher of water, a stack of glasses and a box of tissues. Sam and Sarah watched as Jake meticulously set up the room to his satisfaction. Everything had to have a specific place for Jake; nothing could be out of place. Last but not least, he reached into his bag and pulled out an ashtray and a pack of cigarettes and lighter.

"There's no smoking on base." Sam told him

Jake smiled at her "Today there is." At her confused look, Jake patted her hand "Trust me."

Jake took one more look around; everything was in place "Okay, you guys sit over there." He pointed to the other side of the table, as he pulled out a chair by what was going to be the witness chair.

"Okay, let's get started." Jake nodded to Sam

Sam stood up with a clipboard and went to the door opening it she saw that the entire hallway was filled with women.

Looking at the clipboard "Sergeant Valerie Petnowski." She called out

"Ma'am!" The young woman stood at attention and then entered the room. Valerie looked around and spotted the officer from JAG and the police officer was already sitting.

Immediately Jake stood up "Sergeant Petnowski," he smiled at her and held out a chair for her to sit, which immediately caused Valerie to smile at the handsome officer.

As she sat Jake looked at her still smiling "Would you mind if I called you Valerie?"

"Not at all, sir."

"Jake"

"Jake." Valerie began to blush crimson; Sam and Sarah stared at the woman. Jake had already won her over.

Jake turned on the tape recorder "For sake of convenience I am going to tape our conversation, is that alright with you Sergeant Petnowski?"

"Of course."

Jake leaned back "Okay Valerie, were you on friendly terms with Jennifer Masters?"

Valerie nodded vigorously "Oh yes, she was one of the first friends I made when I got on base."

"Tell me what she was like."

"She was just a sweetheart." Valerie told them "Always willing to help me out whenever I needed it. Or just lend an ear and a shoulder to cry on when I was down."

Jake patted her hand sympathetically "Do you know of anyone who might want to do this to her. Any enemies, people that were jealous, perhaps a lover?"

Valerie shook her head "No, that is what makes this so frustrating." She told them "It's just not right that someone like her should be killed." Valerie began to cry, "I'm sorry." She told the others embarrassed.

Jake patted her shoulder "None of that Valerie, it's okay to cry." He handed her a tissue, then motioned to the tray of glasses sitting by Petnowski's elbow. Grabbing the carafe of water, he held it up for her.

"Go ahead and grab a glass." He told her "Have some water."

Filling up the glass, Valerie drank some and put the glass down. Immediately Jake held up the pack of cigarettes "Smoke?" he asked pulling out one for himself.

Immediately Valerie looked at the two officers, "I really don't think I should Jake."

"Go ahead." Sarah told the woman, knowing that Jake wanted her to smoke for some reason.

"Well" Valerie took a cigarette "I've actually been dying for one all day." She admitted.

Jake lit up her cigarette and his own "So" he asked leaning back "Any idea what Jennifer was doing up at the mountain at that late hour?"

"No, but..." Valerie blew out some smoke "She did mention that she had met someone new. But when I asked who it was, she would just shake her head and smile..."

"What Valerie?" Jake asked her knowing that the woman had more to say; she just needed a bit of persuading.

"I don't know, but I sort of got the impression that the person she was meeting was married." She told them "Now I don't know for sure." She added hastily "But there was something about the way she was smiling, like it was some big secret." Valerie shrugged putting out the cigarette and drinking some more water."

Jake turned off the recorder "Thank you so much for all you assistance Valerie." Jake pulled out a card "If you can think of anything else, anything at all, just give me a call."

Valerie took the card and stood up to leave "Thank you sir, for making this easy. Ma'ams" Valerie saluted and left the room.

The moment that the door closed Jake reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of baggies and a set of pincers. Carefully he lifted out the cigarette stub that was in the ashtray and put it in the bag. He closed it and labeled it, and then he carefully did the same to the drinking glass.

Sam shook her head at her brother "I see that you still haven't lost your touch with women." She observed

Jake shrugged "I do what I can with the gifts I was given." He told them putting the samples away.

Suddenly Sarah realized what Jake was doing "You found cigarette butts on the highway."

Jake smiled as he put out his own cigarette then carefully threw it away in the garbage "It's a long shot." He told them "But I'll collect as many samples as I can and compare them with those we found. It won't be conclusive, but we got to check anyway."

"Who's next?" Jake asked

Suddenly the door slammed open and Paulie and Harm rushed in.

Paulie looked at Jake "We got another one." He announced

"What?" Jake looked up at the two men

"A dead body was just found in the weight training room three levels down." Harm told them

"What?" Sam asked shocked "Wait a second, that room is off limits." She told them "There was an accident there a couple of weeks ago with some faulty equipment. It was shut down until all the equipment could be checked. Everyone is supposed to use the gym on level 19."

"Apparently no one told this guy." Paulie told them

"Guy?" Jake asked "As in a man?"

"Yup, we better go. No one's been inside but a cleaner who found the body."

"Shit, let's go." Jake stood up and following Sam to the elevators.

Arriving at the door to the weight room, they found that General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill were already there and waiting.

"Good you're here." Hammond announced spotting the two police officers.

"Who found the body?" Jake asked

"I did sir." A private who was still green around the gills stood to one side.

"Paulie." Jake nodded; Paulie took the man to one side of the corridor and began to question him.

"I'm going to need a team in here." Jake told the general

"How many people?" Hammond sighed

"One man with a camera, two forensics men, and one coroner." Jake told him "I'm keeping it to a minimum here George. Paul and I can do the rest."

Hammond nodded then put in, "Okay, but we conduct the autopsy here. With my CMO in attendance."

"Agreed." Jake relented; looking at the general, he knew that this was as close to home as you could get for the general.

Hammond turned to Jack "I know Janet is on maternity leave, but..."

Jack nodded in understanding, their people were being murdered, "I understand sir, and I'll call her now."

Jake turned "Paulie, call the office, one camera man, two forensics guys, and get Jenny. Tell her to bring all her own equipment, we're doing the autopsy here."

"Got it, you walking the grid?"

"Yeah, I'll walk it." He said opening the bag and pulling out the video camera and putting in a new tape. "Paulie when you finish with him. Take Harm with you and finish questioning the rest of the enlisted females."

"Got it." Paulie turned back and looked at the private "Show me a phone I can use, then we will finish taking your statement." The private nodded and led Paulie down the corridor.

"Any volunteers to help?" he asked the remaining officers.

"I'll do it." Sam sighed as Jake handed her the camera "What do I do?"

"Just follow me in, step where I step and film what I tell you to film. I'll describe what I see."

Sam lifted up the camera "Okay let's get this over with."

Jake and Sam entered the room; nautilus and weight machines of all types filled the room. At the far end by a giant leg press machine sat a bench with barbell still on it. Underneath that laid a muscular man completely naked his arms suspended holding onto the weights.

Jake made his way slowly forward, his eyes missing nothing as he spoke to Sam.

"Always remember Sam that a crime scene is always three dimensional." He told her "You have to look down and at the walls and the ceiling. Nothing is trivial at a crime scene, everything has to have an explanation."

Sam nodded as she filmed Jake still walking towards the body.

"There Sam." Jake pointed, "At the foot of the leg press, what looks like a white handkerchief."

Sam filmed the item as Jake got down on all fours to closely inspect it. Sam watch curiously as Jake leaned in and took a sniff of it. Quickly Jake pulled back shaking his head.

"Whew!" Jake shook his head again, "White handkerchief has a strong odor of chloroform about it. We will have to wait to confirm that with the lab." Pulling out some stick'ems from his pocket, he wrote a big number 1 on it and stuck it over the evidence. Ignoring the body for a moment, Jake turned to the other side of the room.

"There Sam." Jake pointed again.

Sam turned and continued to film; Sam saw that she was looking at a set of clothes neatly folded on another bench.

"One service uniform on the floor by opposite bench." Jake wrote a number 2 on the stickem and put it up, then a number 3 by the shoes

"Okay, let's look at the body." Jake announced

"Do we have to?" Sam bit her lip

Jake stared at her for a moment, "You want someone else to take over?" he asked seriously.

Sam took a deep breath and shook her head "In for a penny in for a pound." She recited.

Jake stood over the body and put on a pair of rubber gloves.

"On first inspection the body appears to be of a man, he has blonde hair and blue eyes. Height approximately 6ft 3in, the man is muscular, approximately 24 to 28 years of age. Like previous victim Sergeant Jennifer Masters, the victim here has been stabbed several times, in the chest and abdomen." Jake looked up at the mans hands. "Sam zoom in on the restraints on his hands." As Sam did as Jake asked he continued, "Wrists are bound to the barbell using plastic bands, damn, they look like police issue." Careful to avoid the pooled blood, Jake leaned in very close and inspected the wrist carefully, "Restraints were most likely used post mortem, will have to wait for autopsy to be sure". Jake moved back a couple of feet, stared at the body, and shook his head "Again like Sergeant Masters the body was moved post mortem, but the victim died where he lies, Sam, do you recognized him? Careful not to step into the pooled blood." Jake warned her

Sam nodded as she took a close look at the man.

"Captain Bill Gavin." Sam told him "U.S. Marine Corps, he is third in command of base security." She told him shaking her head, Gavin was a nice guy, Sam remembered. Always a smile on his face and always polite to everyone, perhaps a bit vain but he did not deserve this.

Jake nodded and backed away from the body "Okay Sam that's it for now. We'll wait for the rest of my team to finish up."

"Fine by me." Sam backed up and hurried from the room, Jake following behind her.

Hammond and Jack O'Neill were waiting outside the door. Several guards now stood at either side of the corridor to make sure that no unauthorized personnel came upon the scene.

"Well?" Hammond demanded staring at the two Carters.

Sam stared at the general "Sir, it was Captain Gavin from security." She told him

"Gavin!" O'Neill turned and looked at the others from security who were all now staring back at him. Anger and grief were in their eyes for one of their own.

"How long has he been dead?" Hammond wanted to know.

Jake shook his head "You'll have to wait for an official time of death from the coroner. But from what I saw, he's been dead awhile, at least twelve hours maybe fifteen."

"What was he doing in here though?" Jack wondered aloud "This room is supposed to be off limits to everyone until it is okayed by safety."

Jake shook his head "I don't know." He admitted, "But again like Masters, there seems to be a sexual overtone to the crime. Both victims were found naked, both uniforms were found neatly folded and placed to one side."

"I thought you said that Sergeant Masters hadn't been molested in anyway." Hammond demanded, if the police were keeping things back...

Jake shook his head and explained, "I said overtone, not that they were actually molested. But we will have to wait for an autopsy to be positive."

"So you think that this is the same killer?" Jack asked the detective.

Jake nodded staring at the door, "Yeah, I do." He told them "This guy is very smart, very neat and organized. He has to be to get his victims to come so quietly. Captain Gavin is no small fry; he could have fought back, yet he has no defensive wounds. Besides that he was a trained marine, no, this guy or girl planned this down to the last detail. To be able to take a man this size with absolutely no resistance whatsoever. Nothing was left to chance."

"So how did he do it?" Jack demanded to know

"The first thing that is obvious is that both victims knew their killer." Jake told them as he took off the rubber gloves. "Otherwise there would have been a struggle, besides that, is the uniforms. Even if a guy is holding a gun on you and ordering you to take off your clothes. You are not going to take the time to do it so neatly. Another guess would be chloroform." Jake told them "He or she put it over Gavin's mouth and nose and was strong enough to hold him down for the five or ten seconds it would have probably taken for it to take full effect. After that, our killer could take his time and kill him however he or she wanted to do it, after taking a big whiff of that chloroform. A three year old with a Popsicle stick could have killed him."

Sam was confused on one point "Jake you said that he was moved post-  
mortem, but died where he laid. How can you know that?"

"His wrists." Jake told her and explained "A man that size is not going to just sit there and let himself be strapped up like that unless he thinks it's part of some kinky sex act. Even so, once our killer pulled a knife, Captain Gavin would have tried to pull himself loose. There are no cuts or bruises on his wrist. Also those restraints are on very tight, tight enough to bruise the wrists, but I didn't see any, that usually means that the blood has stopped pumping through the body and bruises won't form."

Sam nodded in understanding and turned to Jack "Colonel, is Janet on her way in?"

Jack nodded unhappily "Yeah, she doesn't like it that our people are dying anymore than we do. She's bringing the kids, I'll need to find someone to baby-sit them."

"I will." Sam and Sarah both immediately volunteered in unison.

At the colonel's look Sam smiled sheepishly "We've been to one autopsy too many." She told the group.

"Jake!" Jenny called out to him a smile lighting up her cute face, "What you have to go and come up with more business for." She asked, "I got customers waiting back at the morgue."

Three other officers came after her, all of who nodded at Jake.

"Hi guys, body is inside." Jake pointed "Frank and Gus, I've already walked the grid and put up some numbers on the exhibits, so do those first. Jeff you photograph it before they move it and do the same with the body. After they're done Jenny, he's all yours." The men nodded and entered the room.

Jenny nodded her smile never faltering, "I hear I'm having some help?"

Jake nodded "Yeah the chief medical officer of the base is going to assist you."

"Well I hope he doesn't mind my music." Jenny shrugged "Got to have my tunes while I cut and gut." She said cheerfully.

Jack stared at the woman in amazement, at how she could actually look forward to the upcoming autopsy. Shaking his head, he looked at Jake.

"Anything else we can do?"

"Security tapes." Jake told them "Any possibility of seeing them?"

"No sir." One of the security men spoke up then looked at the colonel "The cameras were out on three levels last night, this one included. We have had tech people working on it all night. We posted extra security on all levels, but no one heard anything."

"I want to speak to those tech people." Jake announced, "I want to know if it was done deliberately."

Hammond had to agree, "It does sound a bit too convenient that the cameras on this level were out."

"Anyway of knowing who was on base last night?" Jake asked

"Yeah, that we can do." Jack promised.

The door opened and Gus stepped out "Cap, we need you a second."

"Okay Gus."

Stepping inside Jake noted that the victims hands were now untied.

"What is it?' Jake asked

Frank held up a small plastic bag "It was in his clenched fist."

Jake took the bag "St. Michael medallion." He muttered staring at the object, "No one but us is to know about this, understood?"

"Yes sir." Both men nodded as they continued their work.

"Anything else?" he asked them

"Nope, once Jenny gets the body we can proceed with the rest of our investigation."

"I'll get someone up here for the body." Jake told them and walked out.

"What is it?" Hammond asked

Jake shook his head "Nothing important, they have the body ready for you Jenny. We are going to need a gurney. Your CMO here yet?"

"Right here." Janet announced pushing a stroller into the corridor.

"Janet!" Sarah smiled as she hugged the doctor and looked into the stroller. "Oh they are so precious." She cooed into the stroller, two sets of brown eyes looked at the new face.

"Janet." Sam began "Sarah and I will look after the kids while you work."

"Great." Janet was instantly relieved "I didn't want to trust the twins to any strangers."

Sam took over the stroller "We'll be in Daniel's and my office." She told them and rolled the babies away.

Jack introduced them "Captain Jake Carter, this is the base CMO, Major Doctor Janet O'Neill."

"Pleasure." Jake smiled shaking her hand, and in turn introduced Jenny "Doctor O'Neill, meet Doctor Jenny Barnes."

"Nice to meet you." Janet smiled; Sam's brother was even more handsome up close. Janet had to remind herself later to talk to Sam and find out how things were going between them. "You too Dr. Barnes."

"You too." Jenny smiled and rubbed her hands together "Well let's get to slicing and dicing." Her eyes gleaming

Jenny sighed as she stared at the naked dead body; looking at Janet, she shook her head.

"Why are they always like this when I meet them?" she asked "Why can't I meet them while they are still breathing." Grabbing some slides Jenny began to take blood samples from the mans chest.

Janet stared at the woman who was even shorter than she was "I'm not too experienced with autopsy's, can you walk me through it?"

Jenny smiled excitedly "Sure!" then frowned "Most people think that I'm a ghoul, cause I enjoy my work so much." She admitted

Curious Janet had to ask, "Why do you enjoy it so much?"

"I'm helping the police." She said proudly "I always wanted to be a cop, almost my whole family are cops, but I'm too small. But by doing this work, I am a detective as well. I am the one who tells Jake and the other guys what to look for, when the victim died. All the forensics evidence they need to bust the sick fuck who did this." Jenny smiled fondly at the corpse and patted him on the shoulder "I'm helping Captain Gavin get the justice he deserves. I'm proud to be able to help get killers off the streets."

Janet smiled at the pixie woman "So you like tall military men?" she asked, liking and respecting the woman. Jenny was helping catch the killer in her own way.

Jenny laughed "Janet it's been so long, I'll take'em as long as they're breathing."

Janet thought a moment "I think that I might know someone."

"Really!" Jenny smiled excitedly

"I'll let you know." Janet promised, "So what is it that you're doing now?"

"Oh." Jenny held up a swab "First thing we do is take a few swabs from all the wounds. With knife wounds like this, there is always the possibility that the killer might have accidentally cut himself. These are deep penetrating wounds so he might have done himself some damage. So we swab and see if there are two blood types here." She explained.

Putting those things away Jenny picked up a sponge and handed it to Janet, then grabbed another.

"Next we clean him off and count the number of wounds and measure them for length width and depth. This way we can determine what kind of weapon we need to look for."

Smiling Jenny turned and pressed play on her radio. Janet was surprised to hear the DiVinals song "I touch myself." Janet laughed and set to work.

"Nunez, is that you?" Jake spoke on the phone.

"Yeah boss."

"How's the work on Masters coming?"

"Good, we have a bunch of stuff now. Some of it is really weird. I put a preliminary report on your desk."

"Good, listen, we've had another murder at Cheyenne Mountain. Looks like it is the same guy. So, turn over all your stuff to Flemings and let him finish up on Masters. I need you to dig up everything you can on a captain William "Bill" Gavin. Get a warrant for his apartment or house." Jake read off the address to him "Take a forensics team with you."

"Okay boss, I'm on it."

General Hammond stared at Jake "What else can we do?"

"Nothing, all we can do now is wait for reports to come in. Oh colonel you have that list yet?"

Jack nodded "It's being compiled as we speak."

"Good, I'm going to need to speak to everyone on that list. We have to find out if there was a link between Gavin and Masters."

"And that's all we can do?" Hammond asked frustrated

"Yeah." Jake rubbed his tired eyes "It's always frustrating waiting for information to come in. I can't wait to read that Master's report, she was one weird chick." He admitted.

"What have you found out so far?" Jack wanted to know

Jake shrugged covering a yawn "Well, Jennifer Masters seems to have had a fatal attraction to a Dr. Daniel Jackson. He's another one I have to speak to." Jake admitted as he described what was found in Master's locker."

Jack looked sick, "A video camera?"

Jake nodded to him "Yup, used to film him while he was getting ready to shower."

"Oh shit." Jake realized covering his face, then looked at Hammond "I need to speak to Sam."

"What?" Hammond asked as he picked up the phone

Jake shook his head "I'm not sure, but I need to check something out with her."

Hammond dialed the number "Major, could you come up to my office a moment." Hanging up the phone, he stared at Jake "She's on her way." Wondering what was going on in Jake's mind.

There was a knock and the door opened as Sam entered the room. Immediately Jake moved over to her.

"Sam" he whispered so no one could over hear "Are you living with your fiancée?" he asked her

Confused Sam nodded "Yeah, so what?"

"Have you two been away recently, trips, vacations, business?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a security system in your house?"

"No" Sam admitted "Jake what are you getting at." She demanded

Jake frowned, there was no easy way to say this, "If Jennifer Masters was filming Dr. Jackson here. Could it be possible that..."

"NO!" Sam shouted "Are you telling me that fucking bitch was taping Daniel and me at home? While we were in bed?" Jack and Hammond stared at the brother and sister

Jake shrugged "I don't know." He admitted "But it is a possibility, I seem to remember a bunch of tapes were found in her apartment."

Jake spun around, reached for the phone, and dialed "Flemings, those tapes you found in Master's apartment."

"Yeah boss, a whole bunch of them."

"You screen them yet?" If they were what he thought they were, well no one was going to see his sister naked. Not while he was in charge of the case.

"Not yet." Flemings admitted "I was going to this morning but we finally had a break on the park rapist case."

"Really?" Jake asked sitting down "What break?"

"Seems a college kid was jogging in the park and saw someone trailing our victim. Says he saw the woman jogging, he noticed her particularly cause she was such a good-looking woman and he'd seen her there at least three times a week running. He says that on the day in question he saw a man wearing a trench coat was jogging about fifteen feet in back of her, seemed to our witness that he was checking her out. Got a real good look at him to, said the guy looked kind of weird. Gave us a good description, I got him looking through the mug books now."

"Why didn't he come forward before?" Jake asked

"Ah, bad timing. Seems the kid's grandfather died that same day. Kid caught the first flight back home to be with his family. Just got back this week to attend summer classes to make up the work he missed. Heard about the case from some girls on campus who were talking about avoiding the park and came straight here." Jake could hear the excitement in his detective's voice, not that Jake could blame him. Melissa Steigler and her father Fred deserved to have closure. "I have got real good feeling about this one boss."

"If he comes up with a face, you do it by the book." He ordered "You bring him in, unmarked Joe." Jake warned him "Then get a search warrant for his place. I do not want to give any lawyer any reason for letting this fucker go. He is ours and I want him in prison for a long time."

"You got it boss, by the book." Joe Flemings agreed, he'd been working on this case too long to lose it over a technicality "About those tapes..."

"You put those tapes in my office, no one but me is to see them. Understood."

Flemings shrugged, well it was one less thing that he had to do "Sure thing boss, I'll put them on your desk."

"And lock my door." Jake ordered

"You got it."

"Good luck with your witness."

"Thanks boss, you know I really want this guy bad."

"I know Joe. Good hunting." Jake hung up turning to look at Sam "No one has viewed those tapes yet." He promised her "First thing we have to do is find out if there is a camera in your place."

Sam stared at her brother, her anger boiling "So you think that there really is a chance..."

"I don't know Sam, it just occurred to me as a possibility. We are going to find out."

Sam bit her lip staring at her brother, "And if there is?" she asked nervously, not at all anxious for her sex life to make it as an exhibit at a murder trial. How many people would see it!

Jake shrugged "Then someone in property is going to place a high-powered magnet next to those tapes before we get to court. It's been known to happen."

Sam sighed relieved, "Let's go Jake." Sam told him "I have to know, now."

Jake nodded and looked at Hammond "We'll be back in a couple of hours." He promised

"Found it." Jake shook his head knowing that Sam was not going to be pleased

"What!" Sam demanded looking up at her brother who stood on a chair in her bedroom.

"Camera." He showed her the tiny lens "it was hidden in the smoke alarm."

"That fucking bitch!" Sam yelled angrily

Jake pulled on the wire and bits and pieces of the ceiling came away.

"I got a wire here. Probably leads to the recorder itself." Jake followed the wire and soon found a small recorder behind the dresser. Pulling it out carefully, Jake pulled out his case and began to print the mini recorder.

Seeing his sister's face, he explained, "I want to make sure that the only finger prints on this thing are Masters. I don't want any tapes popping up later with some other sick fuck."

Pressing on the eject button Jake pulled out a tape and handed it to Sam. Who immediately took it and began to pull the tape out of the cassette cursing up a storm the entire time.

Jake pulled the wire and lens out then collected the recorder and put them away.

"Okay Sam, let's look the rest of this room over and make sure that's it. Then I'll check out the other rooms and see if there are any more surprises."

Three hours later Sam and Jake were back in Hammond's office. Sarah was sitting inside the office as well rocking the stroller gently. Both Jack and the general stared at them. One look at Sam's face was enough for Jack, but the general asked anyway.

"What did you find?" he asked

"Three cameras and recorders were set up." Jake told them, Sam was too mad to speak "Two in the bedroom at different angles, and one in the shower." Jake showed them one of the lenses that was about the size of a dime.

"We also stopped at the office and picked up what my people were able to dig up on Masters." He opened the file and began to read.

"She was one sick puppy." Jake shook his head "Besides those tapes that we recovered, we found a nice little torture room with the usual toys, in her house. Whips, chains, those skin tight leather suits for both men and women. She was bi-sexual maybe even into bestiality; we got a long list of names both men and women. My people questioned some of them discretely, since most of them are married. They all say that they have been intimate with Masters, apparently, they were her love slaves, and some say they bought their pets along as well. We've found 35 men and women so far, there are probably more." Jake told them, they were all shocked, "At the same time..." he continued, "According to her priest, Jennifer Masters was as pure as the driven snow. Attended church every Sunday, took communion, went to confession. Helped with charitable works for the church. The priest actually refers to her as an angel sent from above." Jake chuckled shaking his head "Some neighbors loved her, some hated her, some of them seem to think that Masters was after their husbands. Others believe that Masters was after their wives." Jake closed the file and tossed it on Hammond's desk "I only read the first page." He told the general "Go to the second page where it lists her back ground check, tell me if I'm right."

Hammond picked up the file and turned to the indicated page "Alright."

"Jennifer Masters was an underachieving student. In fact she did very poorly in school, but all her teachers thought she had a lot of potential." Jake told them "Little Jenny Masters was a very shy and retiring sort of girl. She had no friends and she really didn't hang out with anyone in particular. As a teenager she was picked up by the police several times, drugs, drinking, suicide attempts. She was probably put on some psychotropic drugs, probably for depression. She was also a cutter; Jennifer Masters was probably treated for self-inflicted wounds. Nothing serious, she just liked to feel and see herself bleed." Staring at the general "Am I right?"

Hammond stared at the detective and closed the file "How can you know that?" He asked stunned, not only was Jake right on the money. More to the point how seriously disturbed was one of his people and he never noticed, never got her the help she obviously and desperately needed.

Jake rubbed his tired eyes "I've seen too many cases like hers." He admitted

Sarah immediately understood having worked on some similar cases "She was sexually abused as a child."

"Yeah." Jake admitted "Probably by her father, although I wouldn't rule out by the mother as well. That's why all the sexual partners, she confused love with sex. Jennifer couldn't tell the difference between the two and she was desperately looking for love and acceptance."

"Jesus" Jack sat back winded "To do that to your own kid. What kind of sicko's are her parents."

Jake shrugged "I don't know, I don't ever want to get into their sick heads. I'm hoping that Jennifer Masters wrote this all down somewhere. Maybe her diary. Nothing would make me happier than to arrest those sick perverts. Jennifer Masters was destroyed by her parents. The guy who killed her probably put her out of her misery."

Another knock sounded on the door "Enter" Hammond called out

Paul Turelli and Rabb walked in, the two female doctors right behind them.

"You guys all done?" Jake asked

"Yeah." Paulie admitted looking at Jake "Is it possible that this Masters chick was abused." He asked he had also seen too many cases like this one "Everyone saw Masters differently, and I get the feeling that some of the female enlisted knew her very intimately. Some flat out say that she tried to pick them up. Some loved her, others couldn't stand to be in the same room with her."

Jake tossed him the file "Second page."

Paulie began to read, his eyes getting narrower and narrower. His fists were clenching, beginning to shake with rage. Moving forward without a word he picked up Hammonds phone.

"What Paulie?" Jake asked

"Nunez, you did the interview with Master's parents. Didn't you say that they were foster parents to four kids?"

"Oh shit." Jake shook his head; four more lives being destroyed as they spoke.

"Okay this is what I want you to do. Get on to children's protective services, you pick them up and take them down to that house and get those kids out of there. There is a possibility that they are sexual abusers, we think that Masters herself was abused as a child. Do it now!" Paulie slammed the phone down with such force that he broke the handset.

Sitting down Paulie grabbed his head, "You know Jake, sometimes I really hate this fucking job."

"Me too." Jake admitted, "We'll get them Paulie."

Paulie snorted, "Yeah, we'll get them, but are we in time to keep from happening to those kids, what happened to Jennifer Masters." Paulie asked

"I don't know." Jake admitted, "We can only hope."

"Yeah, only hope." Paulie admitted and got himself under control. The others watched the two officers, each with their own pain.

Sam gripped her brother's hand giving him strength. Janet took her babies into her arms hugging them tightly to herself. 'What kind of world did I bring you into'? She wondered

Paulie stood up taking a deep breath "Okay, we found nothing in Jennifer Masters work station. But I did have a talk with that Captain Ruiz, and I'll bet you my season's Rockie's tickets that he was doing her as well."

"You don't bet often Paulie." Jake told him

"Only when I know it's a sure thing." Paulie agreed, "Ruiz seemed a bit to relieved that Masters was dead. He is also married with kids; saw their pictures on his desk. Don't quote me, but I think that Masters was trying to blackmail him."

"What for money?" Hammond asked the detective

"Naw, he doesn't have that kind of money." Paulie told him "But general, didn't you say that Ruiz was trying to get her a commission?"

Hammond nodded "Yes, Ruiz said that she was one of his best workers."

Harm stepped in "According to Staff Sergeant Segar, Masters hardly did anything at all. She always wondered how Masters got away with leaving early, or coming in hours late."

"So Ruiz is on our suspect list. Where does he say he was?" Jake asked,

"Home alone." Paulie told him "His wife and kids are up visiting her parents".

"That's convenient, any witnesses?"

"None that he can provide."

Jake nodded taking the information in "Send some of our guys, check with the neighbors, and see if any of them remember seeing his car on the night of the murder."

"Got it.'

"Jenny?"

Jenny Barnes opened her notebook "Captain Bill Gavin, died at approximately 8pm to 12am last night. I'm waiting for some test results to come back, maybe I can narrow that down a bit more." She told the group "He was not sexually molested in anyway, by the way Jake you were right. Chloroform was definitely used to knock him out; he has some slight burns from it around his nose and mouth. Gavin was stabbed 23 times from his chest down to almost his groin; again just about every major organ was hit at least once. I would say that it was the same type of weapon used as in the Masters killing. A marine K-bar, I did some more checking after you showed me that knife, I am 99.9 percent sure that it was a k-bar knife." She told Jake "Right where was I...oh yeah, there are no defensive wounds anywhere on the body. Restraints were definitely put on post-mortem there is no bruising. He was also has a hematoma on the back of the head." Jenny told them "That means he was hit, not enough to do any real damage, but just enough to disorient him for a couple of seconds. From the size of the wound, it was probably the butt of the knife that was used."

"Enough time to use the chloroform." Paulie nodded in understanding

"Exactly." Jenny closed her notebook

"So it didn't necessarily have to be a strong man." Jake put in "We could be looking for a woman."

"Definitely possible. But it would have to be a strong woman, like I said those wounds were deep." Jenny reminded them.

Jake sat back digesting all the information that they had just gotten.

Sam stared at her brother who was lost in thought "So what do you think, Jake?"

"Okay." Jake looked the group over "What I say here stays here with us." He warned them "No one, and I mean no one, is to hear this. Not your therapists, not your boyfriends, girlfriends, not your pets, and god forbid reporters."

At the group's nods of agreement, Jake sat back.

"We are looking for a man, probably 30 to 40 years of age, slender build with some muscle. He's a smooth talker, kind of guy who could sell ice to an Eskimo, but he can hide it if he wants to do so, so he may appear shy to you. He is intelligent, very intelligent. Probably genius level of intelligence. He has killed before; he is definitely a serial killer. What I don't know yet is how he chooses his victims." He admitted, "He's probably been at this awhile, but he's already proven that he can change victims". Standing up he began to pace "Most serial killers pick a type of victim, reminds him of mom or dad, who abused them. Sometimes they are in search of something, they want some thing that they believe that killing people will bring them. Some want to just prove that they are smarter than the police or FBI. This guy is different; I don't think that he wants any of the above. So, until we can figure out what it is he wants to accomplish, we are shit out of luck. Another thing that is different, he is leaving things behind, yet not taking a trophy. He needs a trophy to relive the event in his mind." Jake paused a moment "Or, maybe he doesn't because if he has trophies it might slow down the interval between kills. Cause this guy definitely has a taste for this work. He enjoys it, it fills him up after every successful kill and after each kill, and he is getting bolder and bolder." Looking at Hammond, he continued, "I mean it took a lot of balls to commit murder right on your base. He is taunting you to try and catch him."

Rabb stared at the detective "You found another medallion?"

"Yeah." Jake admitted "Forensics guys found it in his clenched fist. St Michael." Jake considered it a moment "Could be an ex-soldier who got thrown out and is getting his revenge this way. On the other hand, maybe a relative of someone who died and he blames the military. Jenny?"

"Yeah Jake."

"Go through your records, I want to know about any bodies with in the last year where the victim died where he fell. But was moved slightly post mortem. Paulie run the same thing through the computers to other cities and states. For some reason this seems familiar to me. I don't know if it was a past case or a file that I read, or something someone told me, but it seems familiar somehow." Jake leaned back into his seat staring at the ceiling and spoke softly "What is it that you dream?" he asked, "You don't want me to know that do you, you can't afford for me to know that. Because the moment that I know what you dream, I'll know how you think and the moment that happens, you are mine."

Chapter 11: Interludes 3

It was the end of another long and unproductive day and Jake was ready to hang it up and go home and forget it until tomorrow. He waved good-bye to Jenny and the other men who had come with her and were now being escorted topside. Paulie was packing up his gear and talking to the general at the same time about some point in the case. Suddenly Jake felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back he saw Sam was smiling at him.

"Thanks for what you did today Jake." Shaking her head wearily, she added "I don't know how I'm going to tell Daniel about all of this." She admitted

"You'll find a way." Jake reassured her

Sam stared at her brother "How do you do this day after day and not have it destroy you?" she asked him concerned for her brother

"I leave it on the job." Jake told her "I don't think about it when I go home, tomorrow is soon enough. Plus I have my hobbies to keep me occupied."

"What?"

"I fix up Harleys, do custom work on them and such." He shrugged

Sam smiled "Now that is a good hobby."

"You still riding?" Jake asked her

"Sure, you?"

Jake nodded "I just got the Harley V-tech, and I got a Harley special edition police interceptor."

Sam's eyes opened wide "The V-tech is a beautiful bike."

Janet appeared at their side "Sorry to interrupt." She smiled at Jake "Sam don't forget we are taking Harm and Sarah out tonight."

"That's right." Sam remembered, "Where are we going again?"

"Well" Janet sniffed "I tried to get us into the Belly Laugh, but as usual they are already sold out. So I'm thinking the comic shop..."

"That place is for hacks." Jake told her "How many people in your party?" he asked

"Eight, there's Gabe and Daisy, Sam and Daniel, Jack and myself, and Sarah and Harm." Janet told him

Jake pulled out his cell phone and dialed "Francine, Jake, listen I need a table for eight for tonight." Turning to Janet "What show?"

"Eight p.m.?"

"For 8 o'clock, can you do it?"

"Yeah dinner too, put it under the name of O'Neill. Thanks Francine." Hanging up the phone, he told Janet "You have reservations tonight for the 8pm dinner and show. Tonight there is going to be an opening act then Dennis Miller is going to be on."

Sam and Janet stared at him "How did you ever get reservations that late." Janet asked him.

Sam agreed "We've been trying to get tickets in to the Belly Laugh for about a year. They're always sold out."

Jake shook his head at his sister "Well from now on, if you ever need tickets to the Belly Laugh, any show, you just let me know."

"How do you do it?"

Jake shrugged but did not answer. "Oh by the way, do me one favor." Jake asked of them "Tonight's opening act."

"Yeah?" Sam asked

Jake smiled "Just let me know what you think of him. I've heard some good things about him."

Later that night

SG-1 minus Teal'c who still did not understand Tauri humor, Daisy, Janet, Sarah, and Harm sat down at the best table in the club.

Janet sighed as she patted her stomach "Remind me to thank your brother Sam. That was some meal and look at this table, it's the best table in the house." She exclaimed

Sam had to agree "Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to the bill for tonight. Those steaks as good as they were are no doubt going to cost us a mint."

"Not to mention the drinks." Jack smiled as he caught the waitress's eye "Beer all around."

"Ah.." Sarah called out.

"Sorry" Jack smiled enjoying his evening out "Make that 7 beers and a diet coke, very little ice."

"Thanks" Sarah smiled

"Not a problem."

"How long till the show starts?" Gabe asked curiously

"Ten minutes." Daniel told him

Suddenly another couple passed their table talking to each other "Not too bad." One woman called to her friend.

"A hundred bucks for dinner and another fifty for the show."

"You're right Gladys, now a days that's not bad."

Jack looked at the others "Were we supposed to pay for dinner already?"

Daniel shook his head "I don't know Jack, I didn't see a bill. Did anybody?"

Everyone around the table shook their heads.

Jack looked around and caught the matre de's eye "Better find out for sure."

The woman came to the table "Is there a problem Mr. O'Neill?"

"No" Jack began "We were just wondering, we never got a bill for dinner..."

The woman smiled "You are guests of Mr. Carter aren't you?"

"Yes he made the reservations."

The woman shook her head "Mr. and Mrs. Carter's guests always dine on the house." She reassured them "Drinks as well, so just sit back and enjoy the show." She told them and walked back to her post.

Jack stared at Sam "Did I tell you how much more I'm liking your brother lately?"

Janet looked at Sam "Sam you are going to have to really thank Jake for us. This is just too much."

"I will." Sam had to admit that her brother had been very generous tonight.

Daisy smiled "Oh goody the show's starting."

The Emcee for the night stepped out on the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Belly Laugh." Applause and a few whistles sounded out

"Before we bring out our main act of the evening, our first comic has appeared on the comedy channel, has also performed at the Aspen comedy festival and is soon to have his own comedy half hour special on the comedy channel. He has appeared many times on this very stage and is soon to star in his own show in Las Vegas, and by the way, ladies and gentlemen, he is your host for the evening. Put your hands together for JAKE CARTER!"

Sam sat dumbly in her seat "No." she whispered as the rest of the table stared at her.

Jake strode out on stage to the applause.

"Thank you...wow...thank you..." As the applause died down Jake stared out at the audience "Thanks a lot, wow, you guys are staring at me like...So you got some jokes for us... well come on circus boy start cranking them out." Some began to laugh as Sam stared at a complete stranger on stage, this was not the Jake she knew, nowhere near the Jake she knew.

"I don't know I'm just trying to go through life without looking stupid." Jake shook his head "It's not going so good right now. Sometimes you can say right thing at the wrong time and sound stupid, like 'You Too'. I was getting out of a cab recently at the airport, the cabbie looks at me and says 'hey have a nice flight' and I said 'You Too', I mean you have a nice flight too if you ever fly someday, don't anyone look at me I'm a moron. Don't know when to use the 'You Too' phrase." Sam chuckled it was funny; Jake's joke had been funny. "Like a waitress will bring me my meal 'enjoy your meal', you too, but you don't have a meal do you. I'm a doofus. You too, enjoy your meal when you eat, later, if you get a break or something, that's all I'm trying to say, that's all I'm getting at really, if you think about it."

"I don't think, it's like words fly out of my mouth, like I met this lady recently and I coulda sworn she was pregnant, let me tell ya..." The crowd "OHHHHHhh'

"Well I know now." Jake told them sheepishly "I think the rule on that one is never guess at that ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever. Something like that, I didn't have enough ever's memorized. So I said when's that BABY due. You ever try to stop a word, but no here it comes and loud too. Hey when's that BABY due."

"What baby?' ahhhhhhh" Jake groaned to the crowds laughter "At the zoo, the pandas, I heard that they were trying to have a baby. I thought we could talk about the fluffy zoo animals that they have there."

Later on

"But you know I do like the daredevil stuff. I really liked Evel Kenevel, but he's too old now to do any jumps. Still I see him on talk shows and stuff, and they always show that footage of him when he fell off the bike and bounced around like 68 times. And they're always asking him 'You remember that day Evel?', 'Oh no I don't remember'. 'So Evel what were you thinking at that moment'?" Jake stared at the audience increduiously "What kind of question is that 'What were you thinking'." Jake paused and rubbed his chin "'Well I remember thinking, Hey did I turn off the iron? Then my leg cracked in half and I thought, Hey maybe I should get a puppy. What do you think I was thinking, I was thinking, AHHHHHHHH! Just a second let me go back, yeah, AHHHHHHH! Those were my thoughts, I hope I crystallized them for you."

Sam stared at her brother, laughing along with everyone else. Talking about life and some of the stupid things that he had done as a child and how funny he could make it now.

Jake went on for some time talking about school, and cars, old TV shows, birthday parties, and finally Jake turned and started talking about his family.

"I have one older brother and a twin sister, who is actually here tonight. Take a bow Sam." The spotlight hit squarely on Sam, who sheepishly stood and smiled as the audience applauded her for some reason she could not fathom; Jake was doing all the work.

"So as I was saying one of the activities that we used to do as kids was take a board and some bricks and set up a bike ramp in the middle of the street, cause that's where all the cars are." He paused as the crowd laughed, "So we set up the bike ramp and that is as far as we thought. It wasn't till the first kid was flipping through the air that we thought 'what now?', 'we don't know', so Sam crashed into the mailbox head first, next thing you know there are a bunch of 9 year old paramedics running around." Jake ran around the stage and finally stopped and stared at the audience "Someone get some leaves!"

Everyone was rolling except for Sam who was beet red trying to hide her face, a smile on her face remembering that day.

"You think that was something." Jake told the audience, then pointing to his chest "Trying being the one who got elected to run and try and keep mom calm while the others dragged in the actual banged up sister. I had to be the point man."

"Oh no." Jake begged then continued in his older brothers voice "You got to man it's your turn. So I ran full speed into the kitchen. Oh, hi mom, no nothing is wrong (you know she believed that one.) I just wanted to run in here full speed. OH, by the way, you remember Samantha, yeah of course you do, she's your daughter. Well you remember how Sam's arm USED to bend this way." Jake paused as if he was actually speaking to someone "Well it's not bending like that right now, but don't worry cause we already took a look at it. But we were thinking, since you said that you had to go out and get milk anyway, well you had to go out anyway, we were thinking that you might just want to take her to the hospital." Jake shrugged pausing for the laugh "Oh and by the way if you get peanut butter, get the smooth, not the crunchy." He added

Ten minutes later Jake was winding up the show and finally "Thank you, you've all been too kind. Good night." Jake bowed and walked off stage. Jake shook some hands as he made his way to Sam's table. Finally, he stood in front of her.

"So what did you think?" he asked nervously, Sam was the first one on his side of the family to see his act since their mother.

"I don't believe it Jake." Sam hugged her brother "That was amazing, I never knew that you were so funny." Then looking at him, she slapped him on the arm "But did you have to mention the mailbox incident."

Jake frowned rubbing his arm, "Alright, I guess I can use the time we used your training bra as a slingshot." He offered

Sam's face turned beet red, as the others laughed "No the mailbox is fine."

Jack was still laughing, "Come on Jake join us."

Jake pulled up a chair and sat with the group.

"Daisy is that you?" Jake smiled giving her a hug

"Been a long time Jake." Daisy smiled

"Too long."

"Oh Jake this is my husband, Gabriel Fuentes."

"Good to meet you." Jake shook hands

"You too."

Jake frowned "I see you know when to use the 'you too' phrase." He complained jokingly as the rest of the table laughed.

Janet stared at Jake "So that is how you got us reservations, you work here sometimes."

The waitress put a soda in front of Jake "Thanks Debbie, no, actually Janet, I own this place. I opened it up with my wife and Paulie."

Jake was introduced to the others and especially to Daniel, who Jake paid particular attention to him. Silently Jake prayed 'Don't be a killer' He thought 'Sam will never forgive me if I have to arrest you.'

"So how long have you been doing comedy?" Daniel asked him

"Professionally since I was fifteen. I used to work the clubs in our home town." Jake told them.

Sam's eyes opened wide "So that is why you were always coming home late back then."

"Yeah" Jake admitted "Mom gave her permission for me to work the clubs, she came once in awhile to watch me perform." Jake shrugged "After she died, I sort of gave up the comedy for a while, I actually didn't start performing professionally again till about eight years ago."

Sarah looked over "Did I hear correctly, are you going to be performing in Vegas?"

"Yup, six shows at the Mandalay Bay hotel and casino, my name on the big marquee."

Sam stared at her brother, "So this is more than just a hobby, this is a full time job."

"Yeah it is." Jake admitted, "My comedy career is really starting to take off. I make more money as a comic as I do as a cop, plus I've had some offers to do guest appearances on some sit-coms. Ray Romano keeps asking me to come on his show. Get some exposure and then get my own sit-com."

"Why don't you?" Sam asked him amazed

"I have five more years to do as a cop." He told them "I'm too close to retirement to just throw my pension away. Besides I'll only be 38 then, plenty of time for that later."

"Your wife not here tonight?" Janet asked him.

"No, she usually comes but we couldn't get a sitter for the kids.

Francine walked up to Jake and whispered in his ear

"Okay, thanks." Looking at the others "If you would excuse me a moment, I have to introduce Dennis." Standing up Jake made his way back to the stage.

"My brother, a comic." Sam shook her head with a laugh.

Sam and Daniel laid in bed relaxing after having such a fun night.

"So, you enjoyed tonight?" Daniel asked her

Sam nodded vigorously "Oh yeah, I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." She admitted "MY twin brother a comic. Not only a comic, but a damn funny one too." Sam said proudly

"Yes he is." Daniel admitted liking Sam's brother more and more, "It was nice of him to introduce us to Dennis Miller as well."

Sam had to agree, "He is so funny, and his topics are so spot on."

Daniel took Sam into his arms "Yeah I thought that I was going to lose you to him for a minute there." He joked

"Oh no possibility of that." Sam told him, molding her body to his "I'm afraid that you're stuck with me for the rest of your life Daniel Jackson."

Daniel sighed, "Well I guess that I'll just have to make due." He kissed her deeply

Mira sat at her vanity table brushing her dark hair.

"So she liked the show?" she asked nervously, hoping it had gone all right.

Jake sat back staring at his wife, Jake could sit there for hours watching Mira just brushing her hair.

"Jake?" Mira turned and found him staring at her

"What?"

Mira laughed, "I said, so did Sam enjoy the show?"

"Yeah" Jake admitted "She loved it, well all except that part about her and the mailbox."

Still laughing she asked "She really went head first into that mailbox?"

"Oh yeah." Jake smiled remembering that day "She broke her arm, and Mark and I got our butts handed to us by dad, for letting her do it."

"So you invited her and her fiancée to dinner tomorrow night." Mira stared at her husband

"You're not mad are you?" Jake asked her "I know I didn't give you much warning..."

Mira went to her husband "Are you happy she's coming?"

Jake nodded "Yes I am." He admitted, "I can survive never speaking to my dad again, I can survive Mark. But Sam..." Jake shook his head "Sam is the one that I need in my life. We shared the same womb for nine months, as kids we did everything together. She's..."

"Your twin." Mira smiled gently running her fingers through his thick hair

"Yeah." Jake admitted

The man sat in the darkened room remembering the fun he had had just last night. Bill Gavin had been so much fun to play with. So much muscle and so little brains, it had been almost child's play. However, the next one was going to prove to be a challenge. Picking up a piece of paper with a name written on it, he read it and began to smile.

"Where will I do it this time?" He wondered to himself

The last one had been too dangerous; he had almost gotten caught. Although that just added to the thrill of it all. No, his mission was too important, to vital to end it stupidly and before his work was done. No the base was out, perhaps...

The man smiled a chilling smile showing crooked yellowish teeth "Yes, I know just the place."

Chapter 12: Complications

Sam pulled up to the hotel where Sarah and Harm were staying. Both officers were already waiting outside on another beautiful Colorado morning. Getting in both officers were surprised to see a couple of large bags full of something that smelt delicious.

"Good morning." Sarah remarked "And what smells so good?"

"Oh" Sam shrugged "I stopped at Krispy Kreme and picked up a bunch of boxes of doughnuts for everyone." She admitted "Kind of a thank you for all their help."

"Good idea." Harm admitted

"Got us coffee too." Sam handed each of them a cup

Sarah looked at Sam "Did you talk to Daniel?"

Sam nodded "This morning." She admitted "I've never seen Daniel so mad, he told me that for awhile a few years back, Masters wouldn't leave him alone. Finally, he told her that he would take it up the chain of command if she continued and she finally stopped. Daniel never thought for a minute that Masters was capable of doing what she did. I think that he was more angry that Masters had taped me as well." Sam shook her head angrily "Not that I'm all that pleased myself. Still a part of me feels so sorry for her." Sam admitted

Sarah agreed, "Her parents did a number on her alright. I hope they get fifty years for what they did to her. And those foster kids." She shook her head angrily "Four more lives destroyed by a couple of sick perverts. "Oh how I wish I could prosecute them myself."

Pulling into the police parking lot, they gathered their things, went inside, and walked right into chaos. Men and women rushed back and forth, some of them putting on special riot gear. Some walking back into the room with automatic weapons.

"Okay everyone settle down a minute!" Paul Turelli's voice boomed out

Soon police officers gathered around a giant black board. Sam, Sarah and Harm moved over to where Paul was standing in the back.

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"Oh morning." Paul smiled "We got a break on that park rapist case we were telling you about. We got a location on a suspect, we are going in to get him." He told them

"Where's Jake?" Sam asked

"He's with the DA in his office, getting the particulars from Detective Flemings. If the DA says okay, then we are a go. Are those doughnuts?" Paulie asked excitedly "I missed breakfast again." He smiled

"Yeah" Sam held them up "For everyone, a thank you for all your help."

"Yo guys, we got doughnuts!" Paulie called out "Thanks Sam." He smiled

"Cop food!" another cop smiled as he took one bag and pulled out the boxes "Thanks." He smiled at the military officers.

Paulie pulled out a doughnut and began to eat "Food of the gods." He smiled

The door to Jake's office opened up and three men stepped out. Jake, Detective Flemings and another man that Sam figured was the D.A.. Jake walked to the front of the room.

"We're a go." He told his people "Flemings is handing out a picture of our suspect. His name is Vladimir Putin, Russian national. Putin is a two time loser, aggravated assault, and rape, so remember this is his third strike, be careful." Jake warned his officers "If he goes down for this, it's a life sentence, and you can bet your ass that he knows that. You take no chances with him. Vladimir is also known to have some connections with the Russian mob. He is a suspect in two murders, but there is not enough evidence to get him on that. We want this guy alive, if we get him for the rape, we may be able to turn him for information on the Russian mob, in exchange for a lighter sentence. Still take no chances, if he pulls a gun on you, you blow him to hell." Turning Jake motioned to the board where an apartment building had been drawn.

"You guys know your tack team assignments. Flemings since this has been your case from the beginning, it's you and me delivering the warrant but it's your collar." Jake told him, Flemings was smiling, it was obvious to everyone that the detective wanted this guy.

"We go in nice and quiet, four tack teams, one at each corner of the building, and two more tack teams, one in the lobby and one in the rear. Nunez you got the front, Turner your team has the back. The ones going in are Lt. Turelli, Flemings, Holtztine, two patrol officers, and me. Hopefully this will go nice and easy, but everyone stays alert. Questions?" No one said a word

Jake nodded to his men, "Okay let's go get him."

As the men moved towards the doors, Jake spotted his sister and the others.

"Hi, we're going to have to meet later." He told them "Probably a couple of hours."

"No problem." Sam told him "Paulie told us what's going on. I hope you get him."

"We'll wait here if you don't mind." Sarah told him "We can go over the stuff we have till you get back."

"Okay" Jake agreed "Sam, there's a VCR in my office and the tapes are in my bottom right hand drawer. Go through them and see which have you in them, any others you leave to the side."

"Okay Jake." Sam sighed relieved that only she would be seeing those particular tapes.

"See you in a few hours." Jake promised as he turned and walked out of the office.

The three officers sat in Jake's office, Harm and Mac going through the files and Sam going through the tapes. Sam found three tapes out of all the tapes and put them into her bag when the door to the office opened.

"Jake?" Sam called out, and then looked up shocked as she saw who entered the office "Senator Kinsey?" She stood up as did Harm and Mac

Kinsey stared at the woman in front of him "Major Carter, how nice to see you again."

Sam noted his lifeless smile and figured that he really was not very pleased.

"Senator, what are you doing here sir?" she asked confused

"Ah" Kinsey smiled and sat in a chair "When I heard about the murders up here I endeavored to find out all I could. If you remember I am in charge of the appropriations committee that funds your project."

"Yes sir." Sam only knew to well

"Well, when I saw that you were no closer to an arrest I thought that I would come up and see if I could be of any assistance." Looking over at the two other officers "Is one of you Captain Carter?" he asked

"No sir." Mac stood up at attention "LtCol Mackenzie, and this is Commander Rabb we are from the Judge Advocate General's office sir. We are here to coordinate with the police in this case."

Kinsey nodded "Ah, very good. Where is Captain Carter?" he asked

Sam spoke up "Captain Carter was called out on another matter, he should be back any time now."

Kinsey stared at Sam "Major Carter, are you any relation to Captain Carter." He asked curiously.

Sam nodded back "Yes sir, Captain Carter is my brother."

"Brother? Really." Kinsey sat back in thought "Doesn't that pose a conflict of interest?"

Sam was shocked "How could that possibly be Senator."

"Well I mean you work at the mountain, so presumably you are a suspect." He pointed out.

"No sir, I don't believe that I am a suspect." Sam told him controlling her temper "Besides that is why we called JAG in, to be completely impartial."

Kinsey nodded staring at his steepled fingers, as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kinsey called out

Sam stared at the man incredulously, the smug bastard, who the hell did he think he was coming into her brother's office and then acting as if he owned the place. Sam watched as two men entered the office. The lead man was tall, blonde, and fit perhaps 35 years old.

"Oh Senator you're already here." The man smiled showing off a gleaming smile "I hope we didn't keep you waiting long sir."

"Not at all, I just arrived here myself. Oh, let me introduce you, Major Carter, Mackenzie, Commander Rabb meet special agent Baxter of the FBI."

"FBI?" Sam was confused now

"Yes" Baxter smiled staring at her "I'm here to take charge of the investigation at Cheyenne Mountain."

"What?" Harm stared at the man then back at the senator

"Yes" the senator agreed, "When I heard what happened I contacted the local FBI offices here in Colorado Springs and I spoke to special agent Baxter. I asked him about the local police, you know to see if they had the skills to catch this killer."

Baxter smiled at Sam charmingly "Yes the local cops here are alright for small crimes. But this crime is way over their heads." He boasted

Sam stared daggers at the man, and was about to jump down his throat.

The door opened and Jake walked in surprised to see his office full of people. His eyes zeroed in on Baxter.

"What are you doing here Adrian?" he asked

Baxter winced hearing his first name "Special Agent Baxter to you." He winked at Sam

"What do you want Adrian." Jake repeated, "No one has called the Federal Bureau of Incompetence."

Sam snickered; Jake did have a way with words.

"I'm here for you files Jacob." Baxter told him flushing red

"Which files?" Jake asked him then smiled "I do have a park flasher case that is just your speed." He offered

"Everything you got on the Cheyenne murder case." Baxter regained his composure "The Bureau is taking over the case."

"Says who?" Jake asked angrily

"Says me." Kinsey broke in

"And who the fuck are you?" Jake asked angrily

"You had better watch your language young man."

Jake nodded then politely asked, "Okay, fuck you and who are you?"

Indignantly Kinsey stood up "I am United States Senator Kinsey."

Jake shrugged "Never heard of you." He told the man "What gives you the authority to take my case."

"I am in charge of the senate sub-committee in charge of Cheyenne Mountain."

Baxter smiled triumphantly "So the Bureau is now in charge of the case. We may keep you around to help with the perimeter, when we catch this guy."

"You couldn't find sand in the middle of a desert." Jake told him "And no one is taking my case until my boss says it's okay. You know the procedure Adrian, if we call you in, then you can take over the investigation."

Kinsey stared at Jake "You will hand over all the files to Special agent Baxter immediately." He demanded

Jake picked up the phone and dialed "Good morning, this is Captain Jake Carter. I need to speak to the commissioner, it's very important." The pause lasted a couple of minutes. "Sir, Captain Carter, sorry to disturb you so early." Jake listened for a moment "No sir, I'm not trying to get off the case, to the contrary sir. I have a US senator by the name of Kinsey...Yes sir Kinsey, he is demanding that I turn over all our files to the FBI." Jake pulled the phone away from his ear and everyone could hear the commissioner yelling on the line.

Jake leaned in again when the yelling stopped "I told them sir, yes sir. One moment sir." Jake smiled "Adrian the commissioner would like to speak to you."

Baxter gulped and took the phone "Commissioner Davis, Special Agent Baxter speaking sir...No sir...I know you didn't...I understand..."

Sam hid her smile as she watched the FBI agent turning redder and redder by the second. Looking at her brother, Sam saw that Jake was thoroughly enjoying it himself.

"Sir, I was ordered here myself sir..." Baxter turned and held out the phone to Kinsey "Commissioner Davis would like to speak to you sir."

Kinsey took the phone "Senator Kinsey speaking."

Obviously, the commissioner knew better than to yell at a US senator. Still by the redness of Kinsey's face, the group knew that he was being told off in a nice way.

Soon Kinsey nodded "I understand commissioner, I am sorry if I circumvented protocol"

"Yeah right." Sam thought to herself

"It is just my concern over the lives of military personnel. No, I quite understand, I am also gratified to hear that Captain Carter is one of your best detectives. Very good, thank you Commissioner Davis, have a nice day." Hanging up the phone, Kinsey stared at Jake with intense loathing "You win this round." He told the younger man "But I am staying in town awhile to keep my eye on the investigation and if I see you put just one step out of place. I'm nailing your ass to the wall."

Jake nodded "Sure thing, I'll remember to tremble later. Now senator, Special Agent Baxter, I do have an investigation to get back to. Good day gentlemen."

"Remember what I said." Kinsey warned

"Yes senator." Jake waved to him "I'll remember your threats don't worry, I have a very good memory."

As the door closed, Sam turned to her brother shaking her head.

"You haven't changed have you Jake. You can't talk that way to a US senator."

Jake shrugged unconcerned "He's not my boss, I didn't vote for him. What can he do to me?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted "But I do know that Kinsey is a powerful man, and he's spiteful."

"I'll be careful from now on, Sam, I promise."

Harm put the senator out of his mind "Did you get your rapist?"

Jake smiled and held up a finger, picking up the phone he dialed and waited.

"Mr. Steigler, this is Captain Jacob Carter. Yes sir, I'm just calling to let you know that we have made an arrest in your wife's case. Yes sir, we are interrogating him as we speak. We also recovered some evidence in his home that will ensure that he will go to prison for a long time hopefully the rest of his natural life. Yes sir, no I would be happy to speak to you at anytime. You have my phone number and my cell phone number. I am available to you at any time. Your welcome sir, I will pass your thanks to the other detectives as well. Have a nice day sir." Jake hung up the phone staring at Sam "Sometimes I really love this job." He smiled.

"Snot-nosed little bastard." Kinsey swore softly to himself as he walked down the passageway towards the elevator down Cheyenne Mountain.

"Sir?" Anita Rice asked

Kinsey looked over to his assistant and smiled at the attractive young woman. Anita was fairly new to his staff, but she was by far his best assistant. Always prepared with anything that the senator would need, from water to a pen to the answer to any question that he might ask.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about that police captain."

Anita sniffed "I wish I had been there sir, I would have given him a piece of my mind."

Kinsey chuckled, "You probably would. I appreciate your loyalty."

"Not at all sir." The woman smiled "If I am anything I am loyal to a fault."

"I know my dear." Signing in the pair got on the elevator and started to go down. "Still, Commissioner Davis did say that Captain Carter is one of his best murder investigators. I hope so, these murders have to stop." It wouldn't look good on my record, Kinsey thought to himself.

"I'm sure that with you here Senator that we will jump start this investigation." Anita smiled proudly to be working for such a caring individual.

Hammond hung up the phone and looked at Jack who was sitting in the chair across from him.

"Senator Kinsey is here." He told Jack

Jack frowned "Any chance we can run before he gets here?" he said only half joking

"Afraid not." Hammond chuckled, having considered the same thing "Still the man is in charge of our appropriations committee. He's a necessary evil."

"Evil is the right word for him. I can't stand the smarmy bastard." Jack admitted, "Wait a second, we got our appropriations for the year a month ago. What's Kinsey doing here now?"

"Don't know." Hammond admitted "But I'm thinking it has to do with our murders."

Jack moaned, "That's all we need, Kinsey getting in the way of everything."

"Just smile colonel and swear inside your head and not out loud." Hammond warned his second.

The door sounded, "Come" Hammond called out and Kinsey strode into the office, his assistant right behind him.

"Why Senator Kinsey." Hammond stood up smiling "What a pleasant surprise, we weren't expecting you. I wish you had given us some notice, we could have greeted you with a reception committee."

Jack had to hand it to the general; Hammond could really turn on that southern charm when he needed to do so.

"General Hammond." Kinsey smiled his plastic smile and shook hands "Nice to see you again. Colonel O'Neill." Kinsey nodded

'Guess I don't merit a handshake' Jack thought to himself "Senator, how are things in Washington."

"Same old thing." Kinsey admitted "Fighting the good fight, oh let me introduce you to my assistant Anita Rice. Major General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill."

Anita shook hands with both men.

"Please sit Senator." Hammond pointed out a chair "And tell me, to what do we owe the honor of your visit."

Kinsey sat back and crossed his legs "It's about these murders that you've had recently. Two victims, as I understand it so far."

Hammond nodded grimly "Yes senator, two people, one man and one woman."

"Do the police have any suspects yet?" Kinsey asked

"No sir, not as yet." Jack informed the senator "They seem to think that this is all being done by a serial killer."

Anita Rice looked shocked "A serial killer? Like Dahlmer?"

"Yeah" Jack admitted "They are checking to see if this falls under any known patterns to see if this guy has struck anywhere else and has just made our mountain his next stop in his sick game."

Kinsey shook his head, it was even worse than he first suspected, "Are we sure that the local police can handle this?" he asked the two officers "I mean I just met Captain Carter and I must say that I was not all that impressed by the officer in charge. He was rude, and uncooperative with me."

Jack smiled inwardly "Jake Carter obviously knows his people." He thought evilly but aloud he said, "From what I have seen of his methods, he is very through in his work, wouldn't you say general?"

Hammond nodded in agreement "Yes, Captain Carter seems to know what he is doing. When I spoke to the police commissioner, he told me that Jake Carter was one of his best investigators. That once Captain Carter sinks his teeth into a case, he will not let go until he has his man. Apparently, Captain Carter has one of the highest arrest rates in the state."

Kinsey nodded in satisfaction "Good to know, although I am worried about his conflict of interest."

"Conflict of interest?" Hammond asked confused

"Yes, as you must know, Captain Carter is the brother of Major Samantha Carter of this base."

"I doubt very much that Sam Carter is a cold blooded serial killer." Jack told him trying to keep in his temper; the curse words were flying fast and furious in his mind.

Kinsey held up a hand "I am not saying that she is, although I don't know her that well. Major Carter strikes me as a sane, levelheaded young woman. What I am afraid of is if it were a close friend of hers, would Captain Carter arrest that person? I mean for instance for the sake of argument, I understand that Major Carter is now engaged to be married to someone on this base. What if that person turns out to be the killer, would Captain Carter arrest his sister's fiancée, and thus break his sister's heart?"

"Dr. Jackson is not a cold blooded serial killer." Jack told him through gritted teeth.

"I'm not saying that he is Colonel." Kinsey reminded him "How about LtCommander Fuentes, as I recall he spent ten years on death row for murder." Before either Hammond or Jack could say a word Kinsey continued, "Now I know he was found innocent of that crime, and that in fact a crime was committed against him. However, what if the time he spent in prison affected him and drove him over the edge? Commander Fuentes is close to Major Carter they are good friends. Do you see my point?" he asked them "Will Captain Carter arrest the guilty party no matter what and more importantly, no matter whom?"

Hammond took several deep breaths and continued in a neutral voice, "I understand your worries and concerns Senator. I am sure that Captain Carter can be trusted to conduct his investigation in an impartial manner. I am keeping a close eye on the case, if at anytime, I feel that Captain Carter is being biased, I will personally have him replaced as chief investigator of this crime." Shaking his head angrily, Hammond told him "My people are dying Senator, and I want it to stop. I don't care who it is, or why he is doing it, but I want it to stop and I want the guilty to be punished to the fullest extent that the law allows."

"I have no doubts as to that general." Kinsey agreed, then sat forward "General, how much do you know about serial killers?" he asked

"Not much." Hammond admitted

"Colonel?"

Jack shook his head

"Well neither do I." Senator Kinsey admitted, "I would like to make a recommendation general."

"What is that Senator?"

"That we get Captain Carter down here on the base. Tell us what a serial killer is, how he acts, how he thinks, perhaps you yourself general may have information and not even realize it." The senator pointed out "Also it will give us an opportunity to know what to look out for. We could also have our staff psychologist attend the briefing and see if this strikes him. Perhaps he might know who is responsible."

Hammond had to admit it was a good idea "Very sound thinking Senator, I do know that Captain Carter has requested to see Dr. Mackenzie. This would save time." Looking at his watch, he saw that it was barely noon. Picking up the phone, he dialed.

"Captain Carter, yes this is General Hammond. I was wondering if you would indulge a favor...Well Senator Kinsey has made a request, and I agree, that we would like you to meet with our senior people, including Dr. Mackenzie and tell us about serial killers. Perhaps someone has information for you that does not even realize that he has...today if it would be convenient...1400hrs? That would be perfect, I will have everyone here. I will see you then. Good bye." Hanging up the phone, Hammond turned to Jack "Colonel we will meet in the large conference room on level 12. Have all SG team leaders there and also all department head leaders there. The conference is scheduled for 1400 hrs, is that agreeable to you, Senator?"

Chapter 13: Serial Killers.

"Captain Carter." Kinsey walked up to Jake; Anita Rice by his side was staring daggers at him.

"Senator Kinsey." Jake smiled "Sir I would just like to apologize for my behavior this morning." Jake told him sincerely "I was caught by surprise that someone was trying to take my case away from me. I really don't like surprises at work. Still it is no excuse for me to take out my frustrations out on you. Please accept my apologies." Jake held out a hand

Kinsey smiled his plastic smile "Of course Captain, I probably would have felt the same way in your shoes. It was only my concern for the people in this facility that prompted my actions."

"Quite understandable." Jake nodded and turned towards the lectern stopping by Sam he whispered to her.

"You see I can play nice."

Sam smiled and patted his shoulder "I'm very proud of you Jake, now did you mean it?"

"Hell no." Jake whispered to her "The man is an asshole."

Sam sat back and laughed

Daniel sat down next to Sam and Sarah "Hello ladies." He smiled

"What are you doing here Daniel?" Sam asked, "I thought you were working on those latest translations?"

Daniel smiled ruefully wishing he was back in his office "I was, but I am the head of the archeological and linguistics department. So I have to be here."

"Danny? Sarah?" A woman's voice called out surprised

"Anita!" Sarah jumped up and hugged the other woman, as did Daniel.

"Anita, it's been a long time!" Daniel smiled

"Sure has!" Anita smiled and pointed "You two still together?"

"No" Sarah and Daniel told her in stereo, then laughed

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked her old friend

"I'm special assistant to Senator Kinsey and you guys?" Anita took a seat by them

"I work on the base." Daniel told her

"I'm working with JAG." Sarah explained

"Oh so you're here working on the killings." Anita nodded in understanding

"Oh let me introduce you to someone. Major Samantha Carter, this is Anita Rice." Daniel smiled "She was Sarah's roommate in college."

"Really?" Sam smiled "It's a small world, nice to meet you." Sam shook hands

"Ah ha!" Anita smiled "So you're the one involved with Daniel now."

Daniel blushed "Yes, we're getting married."

"Congratulations." Anita hugged Daniel "I'm so happy for you." Seeing that everyone was sitting down for the conference she whispered, "We have to talk later."

"Sure" Sarah smiled, surprised to see her old roommate here and now. Time had been good to her friend, Sarah thought. Wearing expensive clothes and working for a Senator. They were going to have to definitely catch up.

Jake looked around and saw that everyone was settling down. Once it was quiet, he began.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. If you don't know by now, my name is Jake Carter; I am a captain with the Colorado Springs police department. I am the chief investigating officer in the recent killings that you have had. It is the belief of the CSPD that what we have here is the work of a serial killer. I have been asked by General Hammond to explain what exactly makes a serial killer, how he acts and how he thinks in general. Now I want you all to pay close attention, because this may strike a memory, or something that you have noticed. If that is the case, you can see me at the end of this lecture, or see Lieutenant Paul Turelli." Jake pointed as Paul stood up and nodded to the crowd and sat back down.

"Also we are going to pass out some cards with our phone numbers on them. If you remember anything, no matter how trivial, contact us and we will take it from there." Jake nodded then began.

"Okay what is a serial killer. A serial killer is a man or a woman who kills to derive pleasure, or to fulfill a need inside themselves. There are two types of serial killers, the disorganized killer and the organized killer. The disorganized killer, well to begin with he is an opportunist and he kills impulsively on the spur of the moment. This type of killer can talk to you one second and in the next kill you. Disorganized killers are usually socially inept, they are extremely shy, they are also usually sexually incompetent, and they are usually a younger sibling. They have very little education and they will have trouble holding a job, they are usually not skilled laborers, most usually they hold jobs like gas station attendants or are stock boys that kind of thing. The disorganized killer will use whatever is at hand to do the deed. A rock, a knife, a lead pipe, gun or any weapon that is at hand. Whatever is lying around is the weapon he will use. Now because a disorganized killer kills on the spur of the moment he or she will leave many forensic clues. Hair's, fibers, footprints and any other amount of clues that will help us catch him. After the kill, the disorganized killer usually goes on a drinking and drug binge. Most importantly, this type of killer does not pay attention to the news. He will stay in one area, and will not move and most usually because he does not pay attention to the news. He or she never realizes how close the police are to actually catching him. One last thing, this type of killer is usually crazy, I mean legally crazy."

Sam swallowed hard, "God how horrible it must be to actually have to chase these psychos." She thought to herself, wondering how Jake could do this type of work day after day. Mixing in all that insanity.

"Unfortunately for us." Jake continued, "What we have here at Cheyenne Mountain, is an organized killer. The organized killer is very socially adept, and he is sexually competent, one famous example of this type of killer is Ted Bundy. He is a smooth talker, Bundy lured the women away where he later raped and killed them. The organized killer is skilled, and he can maintain a job, he is educated, and sometimes has a genius level of intelligence and most often than not he is an older sibling. With an organized killer, nothing is left to chance, he knows where and how he is going to kill you long before the actual killing is committed. Sometimes an organized killer will pick you up at one location, transport you to another location, where he will torture you, both physically and psychologically, he gets off on your pain and your fear. It feeds him; he may even become sexually excited and ejaculate the moment of the kill. At the kill site, he will have everything he needs, ropes, handcuffs, blindfolds, even a change of clothing for himself. He will then transport you to another location, where he will dump the body. The organized killer is a media whore. He scours every newspaper, every television show, looking for any mention of himself. Because of this, he is highly mobile, if the T.V. reporters say that the police have a description of the killer. Then most likely the organized killer will pull out and head for a new city to begin all over again. Because of all this, it makes it harder to catch the organized killer. He leaves very little if any clues behind, and because he is mobile, he is very hard to catch. Now, the organized killer is fantasy driven, he wants something, something that he feels that killing will help him achieve. He almost always takes a souvenir; this allows him to relive the moment over and over in his mind. Some killers, like the Son of Sam killer actually go back to the scene of the crime and walks through the crime and step-by-  
step he reconstructs the crime and relives the moment that way, it sexually excites them. What makes this type of killer so dangerous is that he is not insane, not legally anyway. He knows exactly what he's doing, and why he is doing it, he knows it's wrong, but does it anyway." Jake paused and drank some water then looked at his audience "The thing you must understand about serial killers, is that they don't stop, they get caught, they go to the hospital, or they die, that's it. These men and women cannot be bargained with, they don't care about money, and they feed on your fear. Any questions?"

Hammond sat back in his seat, like most of the others in the room, he never knew. Never even suspected that such people could exist. That evil on this scale could exist on this planet and in this day and age.

Jack shook his head, there are definitely some sicko's running around out there. He held up his hand.

"Colonel?" Jake nodded

"So how do we catch someone like this?" he asked

"Believe it or not, there is a formula for catching these guys. The FBI's Behavioral Science Unit developed it. H WW or How Why Who. First, you have to discover how he is choosing his victim's, as in this case, it is not random. There is specific design in his choices of victim. We have to figure out how he is choosing them. Then there is the why, why is he targeting these particular victims? In addition, why is he doing it? What is his motivation, what is he trying to achieve, in other words what is his fantasy. Once you know what his fantasy is and how and why he is choosing his victims then the who becomes pretty apparent."

Another hand was held up.

"Yes you in the back." Jake nodded

"How do these guys become like this?" A Marine Major asked

Jake shrugged "Mostly, not always, but mostly they are abused children, and not just physical abuse, but psychologically abused as well. For instance, I was after one of these guys a few years ago. Turned out his mother abused him as a boy, she physically, sexually, and mentally abused him. As a boy whenever he wet the bed, his mother would take him to the bathroom. Force him to bathe in scalding hot water, she would then scrub his penis with scouring powder and brillo pads. The whole time telling him what a filthy little boy he was, who would ever want such a filthy little animal like him. Once she had him dried off, she forced him to hold out his penis, and she would take a pair of scissors and threaten to cut it off. This went on for years. Finally as an adult his fantasy was to be wanted and desired, so he changed women into beings who wanted and desired him."

"Jesus Christ." The major looked sick to his stomach.

"How did he change them?" Sam asked staring at Jake; she could see it in his eyes that he was reliving whatever it was that he saw.

Jake shook his head "I will never tell another living soul what he did to those women. He killed 7 before I caught up with him." Jake told them staring down at the lectern. The faces of women going through his mind.

"Jake!" Paulie called to him

His head snapping up, he saw another hand was up.

"Yes, Miss?" he said immediately trying to cover for himself.

"How do we avoid becoming this guys next victim?"

Jake nodded "Travel in groups when going home." He began "Change or add locks to your doors. If you feel nervous, or just that something is not right. You get on the phone and call our offices, and we will dispatch a car to your location immediately. I'd rather that my men go out on a hundred false alarms than that one time when I have to go and investigate another crime scene." Jake told her "Avoid patterns, use different routes to go to and from work. Change the markets you shop at." Jake looked up "Oh and for you MEN out there, all you macho assholes who think that you can take care of yourselves. Remember this, this guy strikes when you least expect it, it will be fast and thoroughly planned out beforehand, and I promise you it will be the last person that you suspect. You are to take no chances whatsoever with your lives, don't let yourself believe that you are cowards or any less than a man. Call us; we will be there in force. We do not chase killers by ourselves, we have backup, the more backup we have then the happier I am. Also, pay attention to your surroundings at home or on base here. When you leave take a good look around, remember what everything looks like. So when you go home or back into your office you remember. 'Hey wait a second I didn't close that door. Alternatively, I didn't leave that door open. Or, wait a second that book was on the nightstand not in the living room.' If that is the case, then get the hell out quick and run to a phone and call it in and we will be there. Stay with a neighbor until we get there. Don't let yourself be lured away by a friend, cause he might not be your friend." Staring at them, he nodded and laughed, "I know, it's paranoid, but I'm begging you. Listen to what I've said, and don't take chances with your lives." Nodding to them, "Paulie hand out the cards." He ordered.

Paulie stood up and began to hand out their business cards with phone numbers to reach the VCTF.

Jake walked over to Dr. Mackenzie "You are the base psychologist?" he held out a hand

"Yes I am." Mackenzie shook hands "Very interesting talk, I never did take that many abnormal psch courses in school. You were very thorough in your information."

"Any ideas as to who we could be looking for?" Jake asked

Mackenzie nodded "One or two, do you have a profile yet?"

Jake handed it over to him.

"Thank you, I just want to go over a few details in my records before I commit myself to anything."

"Sound strategy." Jake had to agree "But as soon as you think of someone let me know. I'll check it out from there." Jake shrugged "Just because they fit the profile doesn't mean that it's them."

"I'll contact you when I have something." Mackenzie promised

Sam walked up to him, "Jake are you okay?" she asked concerned

"I'm fine." Jake brushed it off

Sam shook her head, she could always tell when her brother was lying "No you're not Jake, what is it?"

Staring at his sister, Jake shrugged defeated, "I hate serial cases." Jake admitted, "You always end up feeling sorry for the victims, but more often than not you feel sorry for their killers as well. For 15 years, I have tried to stop it, Sam. Stop the murders, the rapes, and the child abuse. But it feels like every time I stop up a hole in the dyke, another ten spring open. You find out who does it and it always turns out to be some trivial thing that sets these guys off. It is trivial and insignificant but to them it worth killing for."

Before Sam could say anything to console her brother, his phone rang.

Looking at the number, he opened the phone "Hey Jenny, what's up?"

"I did what you asked Jake, I went back a year, then two and finally ten years."

"What's wrong Jenny?" Jake asked

"Our boy has been in business a long time." Jenny told him "All over Colorado Springs."

"How many victims?"

"All of them died of stab wounds like Masters and Gavin."

"How many Jenny?" Jake asked again

"17, Jake" Jenny told him "I've found 17 cases where the bodies have been moved post-mortem and the weapon used was a marine K-Bar."

Jake was in shock, "Jesus Christ. Are you sure?" he asked sitting down.

"Positive, the reason no one's caught it is because it's been all over the city. No one specific location, no specific victim, they are black, white, oriental, ages 15 - 35, men and women, some were attacked in their homes, some dumped in other locations, some were left where they were killed. There is no set pattern."

"Get me those names ASAP." Jake ordered "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah later Jake." Jenny hung up

Jake immediately dialed another number

"What's up Jake?" Paulie asked him

"Jenny's found more victims." Jake told him "We definitely got a serial on our hands...Yes this is Jake Carter, I need to speak with the commissioner." Jake listened and shook his head "I don't care if he's with the mayor right now, get him on the phone fast." Jake ordered.

"What is it Captain?" The commissioner asked angry to be pulled out of his meeting

"Sir, it's about the Mt. Cheyenne killings."

"What about it?"

"I had Dr. Barnes look through her files for more victims like the ones up here." Jake rubbed his temple "Sir she's found 17 more cases dating back 10 years."

"WHAT!" The commissioner yelled, "How the hell did no one catch this?"

"Sir, the problem is that it's happened all over the city, no one jurisdiction. The victims have also been different, black, white, and oriental, they are all also different ages and sexes. They've been attacked in their homes, some dumped in other locations."

Commissioner Davis sat back "That doesn't sound like your typical serial killer. Usually they pick one victim and stick to that."

"I know sir, that's why no one has noticed until now. Sir I request that we set up a task force to work on this and nothing else."

"Put it together Captain, submit to me a list of names by morning and I will approve it. They'll all work under you out of VCTF south."

"Yes sir."

"The media is to know nothing of this Jake." The commissioner ordered

"Oh you know that sir." Jake agreed whole-heartedly "I'll get you those names first thing tomorrow."

"Good, keep me posted. This case has just gone red ball." Davis told him

"Yes sir." Jake hung up and saw that Paulie was staring at him

"Seventeen?" he asked in shock

"Yeah." Jake agreed, staring at his sister, Mac, and Harm "This case has just gone red ball express."

"Red ball?" Sam asked confused

"That mean's, we don't stop." Jake told her "We have people working this 24 hours a day. We set up a task force, to work this case alone."

Paulie nodded in agreement "It also means that the commissioner is going to be calling us at least four times a day asking for updates. Jesus, 19 kills and no one's noticed that we have a serial on our hands."

Jake shook his head "Jenny says that they are white, black, oriental, men, women ages 15 - 35, she's getting us a list of names Paulie. That means we start each and every case from scratch. We do everything over, witness interviews, the works. We have to find the common denominator here. We got to find out how he's choosing them, and what the hell his fantasy is."

"What about the taskforce want me to set it up?" Paulie asked writing everything down

"Yeah, I want at least 6 detectives on each shift, rotating on 12 hour shifts, I also want at least a dozen patrolmen on each shift. When you got names give me a copy and fax one over to the commish."

Paulie shifted on his feet, he knew Jake was going to hate the next question. Still Paul had to ask it.

"You want to call the bureau?"

"No" Jake stated flatly, "I don't want Adrian coming in here with his storm trooper tactics and fuck up everything we're doing. However, once we get everything from Jenny, I want copies sent out to the BSU in Quantico. I want to be sure that we are on the same page here."

"You're sure about that Jake?" Sam questioned, she did not like that Adrian guy either, but if he could help. "I mean it could only help couldn't it?"

Jake shook his head "I've dealt with Adrian Baxter before Sam. Now I'll be the first one to admit, that he is very good with ordinary murder cases, kidnappings and bank robberies. The problem is that Adrian is no good with serial cases." He explained, "With serial cases, the motives are completely different from your ordinary cases. That means that you have to be able to think outside the box. Adrian hates that, also when we get a profile, Adrian takes it as gospel. I have seen it before Sam, he has arrested the wrong people, and he has destroyed their lives by jumping in with both feet. A profile is a loose map towards the killer, it's never one hundred percent right."

Paulie had to agree with his partner "Yeah Sam, I remember one time Agent Baxter went to one guys wife and started in on her about her husbands affairs with a specific victim. Destroyed that guy's marriage, one night's infidelity over five years before destroyed 25 years of marriage. Tore apart the family, everyone hating everyone. We have to approach some people discretely. We don't want to destroy families unnecessarily, we aren't moral judges we are cops."

Jake shook his head "Remember what he did to that guy Paris?" Jake pointed out

"Oh yeah" Paulie grunted angrily "I forgot about him."

"Who was he?" Mac asked seeing that the two men were angry

"We were after a serial rapist of children." Jake told them "We had a profile done up and we were searching for him. The commissioner thought that we were taking too long to come up with an arrest. So he called in the Bureau, they sent us Special Agent Baxter. He came storming in and arrested a suspect within a week, a school teacher named Michael Paris." Jake ran his fingers through his hair 'It was in all the papers, news media, everyone knew about it, Adrian does love his publicity. Three days after his arrest, there was another rape; still Baxter refused to let him go. Kept Paris in jail three months before we caught the real rapist."

"He was let go though wasn't he?" Sam asked them both

"Oh sure." Paulie agreed with her "Baxter let him go, but Paris lost his teaching job and couldn't get another one because he was in jail as a kiddy raper. Didn't matter that he wasn't guilty, didn't matter that he was let go and we caught the real guy. No one wanted a guy who had been even accused of rape. A year after his release, he hung himself, left a note saying how we destroyed his life, how he lost everything cause of us."

Jake added "That's why the commissioner hates Baxter so much. He also feels guilty cause he's the one who insisted in calling in the bureau." Jake shook his head "We keep Baxter away from this case, I don't want a repeat of that case."

Jake's phone rang again, checking the number again he smiled.

"Hi honey, what's up?" he asked

"Hi Jake, is Paulie with you?" Mira asked him staring across to her mother

"Yeah."

"His phone is off again." Mira shook her head, her baby brother always so forgetful in something's.

"Paulie" Jake motioned with his chin "Your phone is off again.'

"What?" Paulie pulled out his phone "Damn it." He muttered turning it on.

Nervously Mira shifted in her chair, "Listen Jake, Mama is having a party tonight for you and Paulie getting promoted." Looking at her mother, she saw mama Turelli motioning for her to continue, "She wants to meet your sister, her fiancée and all of her friends."

"Your kidding me right, Mira?" Jake asked her hoping that his wife was just ribbing him.

"You know mama, Jake, she wants to see with her own eyes what your sister looks like. What her friends are like, you know the drill." Mira knew that Jake was nervous enough about having dinner with just her. Not to mention the entire Turelli clan.

"Give me the phone Mira." Mama Turelli demanded, "I wish to speak to this girl personally."

"You hear that Jake?"

"Yeah, I'll pass her over." Jake looked at his sister "Sorry Sam." He handed the phone over to a confused Sam.

"Hello?"

Jake turned to Paulie who understood immediately "Oh no" Paulie laughed "Not another Italian inquisition."

"Yup." Jake laughed as well staring at his sister's face

"Who's Sam speaking to?" Harm asked curiously

"The greatest detective of the Turelli clan." Paulie told him "My mother."

"Yes Ma'am...no ma'am...he's a doctor...no ma'am...no ma'am...." Sam continued turning whiter and whiter.

"You guys doing anything tonight?" Jake asked them

"No plans why?" Mac asked

"Sam is going to need the help of her friends tonight." Jake explained, "Mama Turelli insists that you come for a barbeque."

Paulie put in before either could object "Don't even think about saying no to my mother." He told them "My mother has been known to go to people's homes and drag them to a meal. She wants to see what kind of person Sam is, and that requires seeing what kind of friends she has."

Mac stared at Paulie "You're serious aren't you."

Paulie laughed, "Once years ago, just before Jake and Mira got married. They had this big fight about something to do with the wedding. It got so bad that Mira called it all off the day before Thanksgiving. My mother called Jake and told him to be there for dinner, Jake said no, Mira hated him. My mother, who is all of 4ft 11in, went and dragged Jake to dinner. Pulled him by the ear the whole way and sat him down next to my sister and told them both to shut up, and that they were getting married whether they liked it or not."

Mac laughed, "Oh I have to meet this woman." Imagining what kind of woman could drag a 6-foot, muscular man by the ear through the middle of the city.

"She is one of a kind." Jake admitted, loving his mother in-law

Sam handed the phone back to Jake "She's serious isn't she?"

"What about dragging you to dinner, yeah." Jake told her

"I better let Daniel and the others know." Sam told him nervously

"Don't worry about it Sam, she's going to love you." Jake told her "This is more of a way to meet the entire family."

"How big is the family?" Sam asked curiously

Paulie smiled and began to tick them off with his fingers, "Well there's me and Mira." He told her "Then there is Tony, Joey, Gino, Michael, Freddy, Tessa, and Angelina. Then there is Faith, Sarah, Carmen, Beth, and Cordeila my brother's wives, Joseph my sister Tessa's husband, Frank, Angelina's boyfriend, you already know Annie. Then there are the kids, 18 of them plus little Ethan and Antonia your nephew and niece to make that an even 20 and in a few months 21." Paulie turned to Jake "Did mama say the whole family?"

Jake nodded as Sam stared dumbly "That's not the whole family?" as Mac and Harm stared at the giant of a man as he ticked more names off.

"Uncle Pietro and aunt Cecilia..." Sam cut him off

"How many more?" she asked

"Three more uncles and their wives, one aunt and her husband their 17 children and 38 of their children. That's it." Paulie promised

"Is that all?" Sam shook her head unbelievingly

"And most of them are cops." Jake told her "Or future cops."

"Yeah" Paulie laughed, "Mira and Angelina are the black sheep of the family, they're the only two of the adults who aren't cops. Jenny barely qualifies cause she's a forensics doctor."

Sam stared at Paulie "Jenny Barnes is your cousin?" she asked surprised

Paulie laughed "Yeah, we're thinking of changing the name from police department to the Turelli department."

Chapter 14: Meet the family

Janet stared at her friend "98 relatives?!" she asked in shock

"Yes, soon to be 99, Jake's wife is pregnant again." Sam stared at her friend "And they all want to meet Jake's long lost twin sister. Not only that Janet, but also the matriarch of the family. Lovingly known as Mama Turelli, is insisting that I bring my fiancée and my friends with me. That means you, Jack, Daisy, Gabe, Josie, Cassie, the twins, Sarah, Harm, General Hammond!"

Janet stared at her friend "Why do we have to go?" she asked curiously

"She made me give names." Sam admitted, "I have never talked to anyone like her." Staring at her friend "Please Janet, I need you there and the others."

Janet saw how nervous Sam really was about all of this; she could not leave Sam to face it alone "We'll be there honey." Then Janet remembered her promise "Oh, do you know if Dr. Barnes is going to be there?"

Sam nodded miserably, "Yes, apparently she's related to the whole lot of them. I think Paul said she was a cousin; her mother is a Turelli who married a man named Barnes. Why?" Sam asked curiously

"Nothing, although I might be inviting someone else to the party." Janet smiled cryptically

"Annie is going to be there." Sam added, "Apparently, she was summoned just like me. Although, when I spoke to her, she actually seems excited."

"She's in love." Janet shrugged "Although we have to get details about how they met." Staring at her best friend "So how are you and Jake getting along?" she asked

"Good" Sam smiled "It's good to have him back in my life." Sam admitted "I can feel the bond between us getting stronger, like it was when we were kids."

"I'm so happy for you Sam." Janet smiled

Sam suddenly remembered "Janet, you remember I told you about Jonas?"

Janet frowned, she would have been just as happy never to hear that name again. Especially after some of the things that Sam had told her about the bastard.

"Yeah."

"You remember I told you how he was bothering me after I broke up with him."

Angrily Janet nodded "I remember you telling me that the bastard was stalking you. How when you got home, sometimes he would be inside your apartment."

"Remember I told you how one day he just stopped?"

Janet frowned "Yeah, you said that he'd been hit by a car, spent a few days in the hospital. Then he just never bothered you again. Why are you bringing this up now?" Janet asked confused.

Tears forming in her eyes, Sam told her friend "I just found out, the make and model of that car."

"Honey?" Janet asked confused

Smiling wiping her tears "The make and model of that car was Jake Carter."

Janet was shocked "Your brother put Hanson in the hospital?" At Sam's nod, Janet smiled "I knew that I liked your brother."

Jack drove the SUV through the state park following the sign "THE TURELLI PARTY STRAIGHT AHEAD".

"Why do we have to be here again?" he asked

"Because Sam needs us." Janet reminded him "She's really nervous Jack, these people are technically her in-laws in some degree. Besides these are the people who supported Jake for all the years he was alone."

Jack stared at the full lot ahead "Wow must be some party!" he announced as they all heard the loud music.

Janet looked to the back seat "You ready Sergeant Major?"

Sam Pierson smiled "Sure am doc, I'm always up for a good party. Thanks for inviting me."

Janet smiled back "No problem."

Jack stared at his petite wife, wondering why she asked Sam Pierson to the party. Sam was a nice guy that was for sure. But why bring him to this particular party? Janet Fraiser O'Neill was definitely up to something.

"There's aunt Sam and uncle Daniel, with Sarah and Harm." Cassie pointed at the couples that were getting out of their car.

Jack pulled up next to them "Hey kids, where's the party?" he laughed

Jake walked up to them "Sam! Daniel! Glad you could make it."

"Did we have a choice?" Sam asked jokingly

"Not really." Jake agreed and turned "Samantha, I'd like you to meet my wife Miranda."

Mira stared at Jake's twin; Paulie had mentioned that they looked nothing alike. Besides Jake had mentioned that they were nicknamed Day and Night.

Mira smiled "Now I understand, Day and Night." Moving forward, she hugged Sam "It's good to finally meet you Sam, just call me Mira."

Sam returned the hug "So nice to meet you at last."

After they separated Mira was introduced to the others, then she turned to her children "Ethan, Antonia, come meet your Aunt Sam and Uncle Daniel."

Two whirling dervishes collided with Sam almost knocking her over. Two sets of blue eyes met hers.

"Aunt Sam!" Antonia gushed and Ethan yelled then they turned and tackled Daniel.

Two more cars pulled up into the lot. Daisy, Gabe, Josie and the General got out of one and Paul, Annie and Jenny got out of the other one.

"Jenny!" Mira scolded immediately noticing that Jenny was without a date again, "You know how your mother gets and my mother gets when you come alone."

Paulie held out a hand "Pay up Jenny."

Jenny pulled out a five and handed it over "You'd think that the family could wait five minutes before they pounced on me, and remind me how pathetic my love life is." She mumbled then smiled "I know Mira, I know." Jenny sighed, knowing all to well, well at least her dad would protect her for awhile, "Hi guys."

"Cousin Jenny!" the kids squealed and pounced on her

As everyone was introduced to one another, they turned and walked towards the party.

"Jenny, nice to see you again." Janet smiled

"Nice to see you too Janet. Ohh, how cute!' Jenny gushed over the twins

"JJ and Cat" Janet smiled never tiring of showing off the twins "Oh by the way, I want to introduce you to someone." She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Jenny smiled excitedly; maybe she would not be in trouble after all.

"Yes, Dr. Jenny Barnes, meet Sergeant Major Sam Pierson."

"Nice to meetcha Dr. Barnes." Sam smiled staring at the extremely cute woman before him

Jenny stared up at the handsome face "Jenny, please, and it's nice to meet you Sam."

Jack stared at his wife "I knew you were up to something." He accused her

"What?" Janet stared back innocently

Jake led the small group to the party. Sam was shocked to see the huge group that were dancing and eating, laughing and drinking.

"Wow this is some party!" Sam exclaimed

"Sure is." Mira told her "It's a celebration for Paulie and Jake getting promoted. Besides my father, Jake and Paulie out rank everyone here." She said proudly then turned "You must be Anne." She smiled staring at the large woman.

"Yes, Anne Yates." Annie smiled she held out a hand, Mira took it.

"Where are they!" An imperious voice asked

"That's our cue." Jake told Sam

Sam stared at the group of older matronly looking women who sat clustered together, in the center sat Carmela Turelli reigning queen of the Turelli clan.

Jenny turned to Sam Pierson "I'm going to shamelessly use you to get out of trouble. Is that okay with you?" She asked nervously

Sam Pierson smiled "I'm always ready to help out a lady in distress."

"Jennifer Anastasia!" The woman sitting next to Carmela called to her daughter

"Hi mama." Jenny smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"You alone?" she demanded immediately

"No mama." Jenny lied valiantly "Sam Pierson, meet my mother Maria Turelli Barnes."

Sam stepped up to the plate "Mrs. Barnes, a pleasure to meet you." He smiled using all the charm he could muster.

"Finally" Maria Barnes smiled at the young handsome man "I thought I was going to die before I became a grandmother."

"You are a grandmother." Jenny pointed out "There's Rafael and his kids, and Tony and his kids."

"Ah but it's different when you have a daughter." Maria smiled "So what do you do?" she demanded

Sam was starting to sweat under the gaze of all these women "I am a United States Marine, Ma'am."

"Ah good." Maria smiled "You have a good job."

"Jake!" Carmela called to him "Where is your sister?"

Jake pulled Sam with him forward "Mama, you are looking lovely tonight." He kissed her cheek.

"So you are Samantha." Carmela looked her up and down, shaking her head "What is it with you young girls today!" She demanded, Sam took a step back "Look at you, you could be so pretty." Carmela complained "But you are all skin and bones. Nothing for a man to grab hold of." Smiling she asked "You and Jake, you make up nice?"

Sam swallowed nervously "Yes Ma'am."

Carmela stared at the young woman "Ma'am, what is this Ma'am. I am mama, I am mama to Jake, and I am mama to you." Carmela hugged Sam tightly; Sam could swear that her ribs were about to crack.

Pulling back, Mama Turelli cupped Sam's face "For many years Jake was unhappy. No more fighting with your brother okay?"

Sam smiled and nodded "Okay Mama." She said getting choked up, not having called anyone mama in years.

"But you are still skin and bones." Carmela told her "But don't you worry, mama fix that up for you. Now where is this young man who you are going to marry?"

Daniel was bought forward

"Ah, a handsome young man." Mama Turelli smiled "You speak Italiano."

"Yes" Daniel smiled back

"Good" Mama Turelli nodded to the other women who all nodded back "You won't hurt my Samantha right?"

"Never." Daniel told her truthfully

"You see Sam." Jake whispered "She likes you already."

"Her Sam." Sam smiled at Jake "It makes me feel like I have mom back."

Jake agreed, "Yeah, she has that effect on people. I love the feeling myself."

"I think I'm going to also." Sam smiled at her brother

"Now where is my baby boy?" Carmela demanded

Paulie stepped forward "Hi mama." He kissed her; the woman barely came up to her son's chest in height.

"Baby?" Jack asked the general as they both stared as the huge man bent down to kiss the diminutive woman on the cheek Hammond shrugged

"Well I guess he's the youngest."

"Where is Annie?" Mama demanded

Nervously Annie stepped forward.

"Mrs. Turelli." Annie smiled

Mama nodded approvingly "Mira, Samantha, Jenny, you see this is what a woman should look like." She told them pointing to Annie "You see, something for a man to grab hold of." Turning she hugged Annie and pulled back "A good strong solid woman." Mama complimented her.

Annie was speechless, not one of her boyfriend's mothers had ever really liked her, they all thought that she was too big with too many muscles. Now this tiny woman was holding her up as a model for others to emulate. Annie smiled widely, she was going to love this woman, she could already tell.

Mama went through the others quickly and then spotted the teens.

"Ah Cassie and Josie." She smiled at the two "Young pretty girls, but again too skinny." Turning to Maria "What is it with these young girls?" She said sadly, Maria shrugged back.

"They all want to be fashion models." Maria told her

Mama sniffed "Anorexic is what they all are." Smiling at Josie and Cassie "Do not worry girls, we fix you up good."

Josie and Cassie smiled back nervously wondering what exactly that meant.

"Ah and look at the two little bambinos." Mama smiled at the twins. All of the older women surrounded the twins. Mama looked at Janet and sniffed

"Janet, you are much to skinny." She complained, "You need to eat more, you need the strength to feed your children."

"Yes Ma'am" Janet smiled finding herself in the uncomfortable position of being intimidated.

Mama Turelli pointed to a distant table "All of you go eat now." She ordered "Drink and dance, the bambinos will be safe here with us."

Janet paled "I'm not sure..."

"Janet" Mama Turelli smiled "The little ones will soon be keeping you up all night and you will have no time for yourself." She then pointed out the other women behind her "Do not worry, between all of us there is about three hundred years of experience with babies. Go have fun, dance with your husband and EAT." Turning on Mira, Sam, and Jenny, Daisy, Cassie and Josie "All of you girls EAT, you all look as if you are about to pass out from hunger."

"Yes Mama." Mira pulled Jenny and Sam back towards the food tables.

Finally, away from the older women Mira sighed "She's not going to be happy until I gain fifty pounds and have another five or six children." She complained, looking around she spotted her children attacking their grandfather.

Jenny sniffed "At least you don't have to put up with, 'Jenny when you getting married', 'Jenny you are so old and still unmarried', 'Jenny you are an old maid', 'Jenny when are you going to have children, the clock is ticking, tick, tick, tick'. Jesus, I'm not even 30 years old yet, the way they talk you'd think I was ninety." She complained

Sam Pierson was by her side "My mother is the same way." He told her "Sammy when am I going to be a grandmother, Sammy you're the last Pierson you have to carry on the family name." He smiled at Jenny "It's just because they love you and want to see you happy."

Paulie laughed, "Well it'll take a small tactical nuclear bomb to kill all the Turelli's."

Janet and Sam stared at the spread lining the three six foot tables, Italian cold cuts of all kinds, pastas, breads, Olives, grapes, and all sorts of delicious foods and desserts.

"So obviously this is how your mother is going to fatten us up." Janet declared "By offering us every delicious and calorie filled food there is."

"That's about it." Miranda agreed sighing and grabbing a plate

"Jake how are you?" An older man clean-shaven was wearing a brand new tracksuit. His eyes were blue and twinkled with good humor.

"Hey dad, how are you." Jake asked his father in-law

"Good, good, I'm starting to enjoy my retirement." He smiled patting his youngest son on the shoulder.

"Looks like you are going to pass up the old man in the department." He told Paulie proudly

"Looks like it Pop, how's the golf coming along?" Paulie asked his father

The older man smiled "Well Tiger Woods doesn't need to worry about me. But still I'm having fun and my handicap is coming down."

"Great." Paulie smiled

Looking around Antonio Turelli lowered his voice "What's this I'm hearing about a serial killer running around Colorado Springs." Paulie and Jake stared at the older man in shock. Antonio Turelli smiled "I play golf with the Commish sometimes, he told me. Asked me if you two could handle it." Antonio Turelli sniffed "I told him if my two boys can't catch him, then he is uncatchable." He said proudly

"Thanks Pop." Paulie smiled then turned "Oh Annie, this is my father Antonio Turelli. Anne Yates."

Annie smiled at the older man "Nice to meet you Mr. Turelli."

"Please, call me Poppa, everyone does." He smiled shaking hands with the young woman

"Okay" Annie smiled widely "Poppa."

"That's better." Pushing Paulie and Annie towards the dance floor "Now you two dance, have fun, and stay away from your Mama, Paulie or she will drive Anne insane." He joked

Annie laughed as Paulie led her to the area that was reserved for dancing.

Antonio turned back towards Jake "So how many vic's so far?"

Jake shook his head "If Jenny is right, seventeen over the last ten years plus the two new ones."

"Jesus Christ." Antonio shook his head "You gotta close this case soon Jake. If the media gets a hold of this one. The shit is really gonna hit the fan." He warned the younger man "This is one of those make a career or lose a career cases. You bust it, there are going to medals for everyone, lose it and you'll be back on traffic duty."

Jake agreed with the older man's assessment "Trouble is, this guy has no set pattern, except for how he kills them. Otherwise, shit Dad, they're different ages, sexes, races." He complained, "I know there is a common thread that runs through all of them. I just can't find it yet."

"What about full moons and that type of shit?" Antonio asked

"So far nothing. Although I have to wait for the rest of the case files and see when these others were killed." Jake admitted

"You and Paulie will get him." Antonio announced positively "Now let's change the subject. I hear from Joey that the meeting between you and your father didn't go well." He said knowingly

Jake sniffed "It didn't go at all." Shrugging his shoulders "He had to go out of town, it was an emergency." Jake explained

"Still hurts though, huh?" Antonio looked at his son knowing how important it was to a son to know that his father loves him and is proud of him.

"Yeah, I just wish that one time I was the one that was more important than a job. Or a meeting or anything in my father's life." Jake admitted looking back to the table seeing Sam was talking animatedly with his wife. Mira looked happy too talking with his sister.

Antonio saw where Jake was staring "Your sister, she seems like a good girl."

Jake laughed "Sam was always the good girl. She doesn't know how else to be, it comes naturally to her."

"What about your brother?"

"Mark?" Jake shrugged "I haven't spoken to him, last time we spoke I kind of knocked him out." He admitted

Antonio looked shocked "You raised hands to your family?"

"Only in self defense." Jake told him "He was coming after me, I tried to avoid it, but he kept pushing it." Jake sighed and explained, "Mark was the closest to our mother, and when she died. Mark took it really hard and like everyone else, he blamed me for it. Came after me, so I defended myself."

"Are you going to speak to him?" Antonio asked him seriously, "You have to make up with him."

Jake nodded "I'm going to try." Jake admitted "He's supposed to becoming to town in a couple of weeks to see Sam, my dad, and Sam's fiancée. Hopefully we can talk then and put it all behind us."

"If not?"

Jake shook his head "I don't know." He admitted

Chapter 15: The case continues

Jake and Paulie arrived at the mountain bright and early the next morning. Pausing by the checkpoint, they signed in and went on through to park, an escort team already waiting for them. Signing in again they proceeded down the elevator to the room, which the General had assigned them.

"Good morning." Jake announced cheerfully at the others who were barely awake

"Don't talk to me until I've had my coffee." Sam warned him watching the brewer perform its magical task of making life's elixir.

Jake and Paulie laughed as they dropped their files on the desk and saw the two new phones on the desk and computer equipment that they had requested.

"Good they installed the phones. Nice computer." Jake remarked looking at the high tech piece of equipment with scanner and modem hook up.

Sam, Harm and Mac sipped their coffee as the two detectives opened files and began to go through them. Making notes on pads of paper, they began to make a list of questions that needed to be answered.

"Paulie make a note of the dates of each killing." Jake reminded his partner

"You got it."

"Sam?" Jake looked at his sister "Did you guys get that list of people who were on base the night that Gavin died?"

"Right here." Sam handed over a file

Jake began to scan the names "I need to see all of these people." Jake told her

"They're still here." Sam told him "They are mostly nightshift personnel, they were told to stand by and be here for questioning. Others were people who were working late on projects and such."

"Okay Sam, let's get them in here so we don't have to keep them long."

Jack paused outside of Daniel and Sam's office. Poking his head in, Jack could see that Daniel was already hard at it. Working on some scrolls that had been bought back by SG-28 on their last trip.

"Hey Danny-boy you got a minute." He asked

Daniel looked up "Sure Jack what is it?"

"It's picture day!" Jack announced happily

"Oh no." Daniel moaned "That's why Sam made sure that I wore a suit today." He complained having completely forgot about it, "Can't I do it later?" He asked, "I have so much work to do."

"It'll take fifteen minutes Daniel." Jack told him wearily "It'll be faster just to get it over with than to complain about it."

"Okay." Daniel stood up and followed Jack out

"How's the translation coming?" Jack asked curiously

"Slow" Daniel admitted "its Assyrian and Hermatic with a bit of something else thrown in. It's on the tip of my brain, but I just can't seem to grab it."

Jack slapped his friend on the shoulder "You'll get it." He reassured Daniel as they entered the elevator going up to the room that had been set-aside for the photographers.

"Yeah I'll get it." Daniel agreed, "I just wish it was sooner rather than later. I got so much other stuff to get to that it is not funny. You know it's funny." Daniel told Jack "It used to be that I couldn't wait to get my hands on this stuff, now..." Daniel shrugged tiredly

"Why don't you just farm some of the stuff out?" Jack pointed out reasonably "I know that Gabe wouldn't mind you giving him some stuff. And those other's with the pocket protectors and glasses, should earn their keep." Jack reminded him "That is why we gave you support staff."

"I hate doing that." Daniel admitted "It seems that I used to get so much more done. Now it's all a bit overwhelming."

"You weren't engaged before, Daniel." Jack reminded him "Now you got a life outside those dusty books and old rocks."

"Artifacts." Daniel corrected instantly "And you're right."

Jack stared at his friend "And it's a good thing you've got a life now. I don't have to worry about you overdoing it anymore. Sam will have your ass if you work yourself into exhaustion."

Daniel smiled "It is kind of nice to have someone home at nights." He admitted

"It's the best feeling in the world Daniel." Jack agreed whole-heartedly "I used to hate going home." He admitted, Daniel looked at his friend, he'd always felt the same but never said so aloud, he listened as Jack continued, "Yeah, the place empty, dinner for one all the time. Now I go home, help Cassie with her homework...not a word Daniel, I still remember my algebra."

Daniel cracked a smile "I didn't say a word Jack."

"Anyway, I talk with Janet, play with the kids. I love it and wouldn't have it any other way." Jack declared in a satisfied voice, "For the first time in many years, I am truly 100 percent, completely happy."

Daniel smiled at his friend "Me too, I love going home now. Sam's there or soon will be. We can talk or just watch TV or whatever we want. But at least I'm not doing it alone anymore." Daniel smiled even wider "You're right Jack, I am going to farm out some of the stuff I have. It's about time that Daniel Jackson had a bit of the good life."

"Good, Ah here we are." Jack opened the door "Hey Billy got your next appointment here."

Billy Mathews looked up; standing 6ft 1in with brown hair and green eyes the man was handsome and trim. A quick smile showed white even teeth and good humor.

"Great, you must be Dr. Jackson?" he asked

"That's me." Daniel admitted, "Where do you want me?"

"By the flag." Billy told him and began to set up the shot. "Hey colonel you given anymore thought to my proposal?" he asked Jack

Jack smiled "Yeah, I talked it over with the wife last night and she likes the idea."

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked curiously

"Oh" Billy smiled "I do video and photographic work, you know weddings, baby pictures and the like. I was telling the colonel that I could come by his house and do a video for him of the twins, make it into a CD. Then take some photographs of the twins, you know wallet size and portrait size with the family."

"You do weddings?" Daniel asked

"Yeah, why you getting married?" Billy asked working this base was turning into a mint for him with all the work he was getting.

"Yeah in a couple of months." Daniel admitted, "I don't know if Sam has a photographer yet." He paused trying to remember the one million and one things that were being planned for the big date.

Billy pulled out a card and handed it to Daniel "Well give me a call, I do the still photographs and my assistant does the video."

"Great." Daniel pocketed the card

"Okay, hold still, that's perfect." Billy Mathews snapped more pictures.

"Well that was a big waste of time." Paulie announced as he closed his notebook, "No one saw or heard a goddamn thing. How the hell is that possible?" He questioned

Sam shrugged helplessly "Well most of the people who are on nightshift are scientists. They get so engrossed in their work that you could probably commit murder right in front of them and they wouldn't notice as long as you didn't mess up their experiments." She explained to them knowing how easy it was to get wrapped up in her own work.

"Okay let's look at the crime scene photos of the other cases." Jake announced "Feed them into the sorter will you Paulie."

"You got it." Paulie loaded up the pictures

Jake started through them. The others frowned at the graphic pictures of the dead bodies. Suddenly Jake sat forward.

"Right there Paulie." Jake pointed at the screen "Enhance that right there."

The picture enhanced, then enhanced again and zeroed into where Jake wanted it.

"It's a prayer card." Jake told the others, then squinted to make it out, "From St Michael's church."

"What do you want to bet that's not a coincidence." Paulie asked the others

"No bet." Harm agreed with the detective "So he was signing his work even back then."

"And still not taking a trophy." Jake shook his head "According to the husband, everything was there when he picked up her belongings." Turning to Paulie "We got her background yet?"

"Yeah." Paulie reached over and searched the files, finally finding the right one "Here it is, Victim's name Rosalie Benitez. Twenty-three, mother of one, had your typical childhood in an upper middle class neighborhood. Went to a private school, met her husband in college. Had a kid the same year she died." Paulie shook his head staring at the picture of a smiling beautiful young woman "Damn shame, kids almost eleven now. Father remarried five years ago."

"What about him?"

Paulie turned pages and shrugged, "Nothing remarkable, has a good job writing software for some computer company. The family goes to church on Sundays. They are Lutherans, nice guy from what all his friends say. Was pretty much a wreck when his wife died. Took him a couple of years to recover." Paulie shrugged

"Any links with either Master's or Gavin?"

"None that we can find." Paulie admitted, "I have the guys checking deeper. You know anything that we can find."

The group looked up as the door sounded.

"Come in." Sam called out

The door opened and Dr. Mackenzie entered the room. Smiling and nodding to the other officers, he smiled at the detectives.

"Good afternoon detectives." He smiled

Jake studied the man "Good afternoon doctor, what's up with you." He asked, "You look like the cat who has eaten the proverbial canary."

"Well I told you that I had to research my files to be sure of my findings." Mackenzie sat down.

"Yes sir." Jake agreed, "So did you come up with anyone who sounds even close?"

"I have a couple who meet some of the criteria." He waved it away "But I do have one, who fits almost all the criteria almost to a tee." He admitted excitedly

"Who is that, doctor?" Paulie asked getting his notebook ready

Dr. Mackenzie sat placidly back "Dr. Daniel M. Jackson, PhD."

"NO!" Sam stood up immediately ready to jump Mackenzie. Quickly Sarah grabbed her friends shoulders to hold her down.

Mackenzie stared at Major Carter surprised "I'm sorry Major, I know he is on your team. The fact remains that Dr. Jackson very closely resembles the profile that I was supplied with by the police."

Jake held up a hand to his sister to calm down "I'm sure that you can understand the Major's reaction. Especially since it is a member of her scientific TEAM that you are saying is so closely resembling to the profile." Jake explained away his sister's reaction, at the same time Sam realized what why Jake had stressed the word team. Mackenzie for working on the base was not aware of her relationship with Daniel. You had to be pretty blind for that one, Sam thought, it was all over the base that Daniel and she were to be married, even the mountain maintenance and grounds people had congratulated her. The others listened as Jake carefully drew out what he wanted from the doctor.

"So" Jake sat back "Coffee, doctor?"

"Please" Mackenzie smiled happy that someone was listening to him finally about Jackson.

Jake poured him a coffee and handed it over "So what is it about Dr. Jackson that makes him a prime candidate for our profile?" he asked sipping his coffee.

Mackenzie made a great show of opening his files and searching for his materials.

"Well first of all." Mackenzie began "He lost his parents in a tragic accident at a very young age." Looking at the detectives, "He was present at the time and watched them die." Mackenzie flipped some pages "He was rejected by his grandfather, another blow to a young boy. Then placed in several homes over the next few years." Mackenzie looked up "Apparently he was abused in a couple of those homes. This was verified by the government when he applied for his security clearance."

"Okay" Jake nodded making notes. "Continue doctor."

Mackenzie frowned and continued "I also have had sessions with him as with all personnel on this base. I find him to be a man of contradictions, he is kind, yet there have been several instances of violent behavior. He has also attacked personnel on this base, injured some seriously."

Jake looked at his sister

Sam sighed "We had someone on base who administered some drugs for a time into Daniel's food and drink. When we found out about it, we got him off, but..."

"He went through withdrawal." Jake nodded in understanding

"Yes, that was when he was violent." Sam agreed

"Anything else doctor?" Paulie asked, not liking Mackenzie very much

"Yes." Mackenzie told him "I think that he is sexually impotent, not physically mind you. However, I think from what I have observed and read of his files, that he is a man who finds it impossible to have sexual relations with members of the opposite sex. I believe he's been this way for years, perhaps since his teen years."

"Why do you say this?" Jake asked curiously

"Some of the testing that we do here also involves watching personnel as they go on their normal days here at the mountain. Many of the women here find doctor Jackson a very handsome young man. Most normal men of his age and martial status, that is being single." He told Paulie, as if perhaps the words were to big for him to understand

"I got it." Paulie told him through gritted teeth

"Dr. Jackson pays them no mind, it is as if he doesn't even see them. I believe that he does not see them as women because he cannot see them as sexual objects. This being the case, I can see Dr. Jackson being sexually repressed and because of his past. Dr. Jackson can only deal with it violently." He finished with a smile

Jake had enough of this "Well let's put your theory to the test then shall we?" Turning to the women "Who would like to go first?" he asked them

"I will talk about his college days." Sarah told them staring at Dr. Mackenzie "I knew Daniel Jackson in college. In fact we dated for two years." She informed the doctor, who now sat up agog "And I can tell you from personal experience, that Daniel Jackson was far from being sexually impotent."

Sam leaned on the table "And I can speak for Daniel Jackson's present state. He and I have been on intimate terms for over a year and a half, and as of last night doctor Mackenzie. Dr. Jackson had no problems of impotence." Sam informed him

Mackenzie stared at the two beautiful women "Well, I had no idea."

Jake patted him on the shoulder "Don't worry about it doc." Jake reassured him "It's like I told you before, just cause someone fits the mold, it doesn't mean he's our boy. Thank you for all your help."

Mackenzie did not move "It's very strange though." He told them "I mean his attitude towards the opposite sex."

Sam stared at him "Perhaps it is because, he sees women as equals and not as objects."

Mackenzie stared at her "You may have something there, I will have to do some research on the subject." He told them and left.

"It's a wonder everyone here's not crazy, if that's your head doctor." Paulie snorted

Sam shook her head "He never liked Daniel." She admitted "Although I am surprised that he would take it to this level and actually accuse him of murder." Turning Sam looked at her brother "How do you know that Daniel is not the man we are looking for." She asked curiously

Jake shrugged "I investigated and questioned him as a suspect, and then I dismissed him as a suspect."

Sam stared at her brother "When did you question him?" she demanded to know

"Last night." Jake admitted "I had to know Sam, just cause he's your fiancée's doesn't give him a free ride." Then looking at his sister "If he was our boy, do you honestly think that I would let you get within a mile of him?" he asked Sam

Sam shook her head, after what Jake had told her about Jonas, Sam should have realized. Sam now understood that Jake would do whatever was necessary to protect her. Even if it meant breaking her heart.

Harm looked up from his notes "So how do you know it's not Daniel?" he asked

"Easy" Jake refilled his cup "Daniel Jackson has been in Colorado Springs for 7 years, before that he was all over the place. Universities teaching, or on digs in Egypt. Our killings began here ten years ago. Mackenzie was right though; Daniel does meet some of the criteria from our profile. That does not mean he is a killer though. It is as I said, a profile is a loose map towards the killer, and it is never 100 percent right. Cause if that was the case, I also fit the profile and I would have to arrest myself." Turning to Paulie, Jake began

"Okay, let's take this from the top. Our killer began his work on the night of January 10th of 1993 right?"

"Yeah" Paulie shifted the files again "It started with Angela Porter, aged 21, height 5'5" weight 110 pounds, red hair. College student at CSU majoring in medicine. Found stabbed to death two blocks from her apartment, which she shared with two other women. According to the pathologist of the case...here it is Angela was stabbed 7 times between the hours of 10pm and 11pm on the night in question. It was one of her roommates Diane Lee who found her. Apparently Angela was the type of girl who never stayed out after ten pm, so her roommates got worried at about midnight when Angela had failed to come home at her usual time. They thought that she might have had an accident, and that maybe Angela was lying on the side of the road after being hit by a car or something. Anyway, the two girls and their boyfriends went in search of her. Diane found her lying behind some bushes." Paulie looked at Jake "According to the original investigators, Angela was attacked in the middle of the street, then moved behind the bushes where she was finished off."

"Middle of the street?" Jake asked "And no one saw the attack?"

Paulie shrugged "Quiet neighborhood, mostly young families with young kids. No one out past nine."

"Parents?" Jake asked

"In Missouri." Paulie told him "Angela was here on scholarship. Diane Lee still lives in town though."

"Where?"

"Bout an hour from here." Paulie smiled "Fifteen minutes the way you drive."

Jake smiled "Well let's pay Miss Lee a visit."

The door opened revealing an oriental woman in her late twenties. Smiling the woman spoke through the screen doors.

"May I help you?" she asked politely

Jake held up his badge "Good afternoon Ma'am. I am Captain Carter; this is lieutenant Turelli we are from the Colorado Springs police department. We are looking for a Miss Diane Lee?"

"I'm Diane Lee" The woman smiled "Or at least I was, I just recently got married."

"Congratulations Mrs..."

"Spenser." She informed them "Is there some problem officers?"

"May we come in?" Paulie asked

"Please." Diane Spenser let the police in as well as the others

"Would you care for anything to drink?"

Paulie shook his head and pulled out his notebook.

"No thank you Mrs. Spenser, we'd just like to ask you some questions about an incident that happened ten years ago."

Diane sat down quickly the smile fading from her lips "You mean about Angela? Angela Porter?"

"Yes" Paulie leaned forward "We are the new investigating officers assigned to the case."

Diane shook her head "I thought that the police gave up on catching her killer years ago."

Jake shook his head "No ma'am, we never just let go."

"So" Diane sat forward "You want to talk about the night it happened?"

"Yes" Jake agreed "But also we would like to discuss the days leading up to the murder. We hope that you remember."

Diane nodded "I'll never forget that night as long as I live." She admitted to them "It was the most horrible thing that I've ever seen."

"Tell us about Angela, what was she like, did she have any enemies, boyfriends." Jake asked

"Angela was the sweetest person that I ever met." Diane began "She was the type of girl who bent over backwards to help someone who needed it. Angela didn't have a boyfriend though." Diane chuckled "She had a beau back in Missouri who she was going to go back to."

"Tell us all that you can remember about the last few days leading up to her death." Jake asked her "Was there some unusual occurrence that happened. Did Angela meet any new people?"

Diane sat back lost in thought and slowly began to shake her head "No, nothing out of the ordinary. It was pretty much as always. But it was kind of hectic." Looking at Sam and Sarah "It was midterm finals and we were also getting ready to pick next semester's classes. So as you can imagine as Angela was pre-med and Stacy, our other roommate, and myself were pre-law. We were pretty much studying all the time, we spent most of our time in the college library or at our apartment with our study groups."

"Did Angela have any arguments with anyone in those last few days?"

"No" Diane told them "Angela was a mid-west farmers daughter. She was sweet and she was my best friend." Diane began to tear up

"What did you girls do to blow off steam?" Jake asked "You know just get away from the books for awhile."

"We went shopping at the Lakeview Mall, it wasn't too far from the college you see. We would wander around and window shop, then go to the food court and gorge ourselves." Diane smiled wiping away her tears "It was just girly stuff, we got our hair done, make up, that kind of thing." 

"Was Angela nervous about anything?"

"No" Diane told them "The only thing worrying Angela was passing anatomy with an A average."

Jake and Paulie stood up, as did the others taking their cue from the detectives.

"Well thank you for all your help." Jake held out a hand, which the woman took "If you remember anything else, anything at all. Please don't hesitate to call." Jake handed her a card.

Diane took the card "It's just good to know that you are still looking, that Angela isn't forgotten."

"Never forgotten." Jake promised her and turned and walked out

The group got back into the car and drove off.

"Well that was a waste of time." Paulie sighed, "Her story hasn't changed in 10 years."

"Yeah, well everyone is in agreement." Jake shook his head "Angela Porter was a nice kid going through college and someone killed her."

Sam stared at her brother "So what do we do now Jake?"

Jake looked into the rearview mirror "I don't have a clue Sam." He admitted

Chapter 16: In a solar system far far away

Jacob/Selmac Carter strode down the corridor angrily.

"How dare they!" he thought to himself

"Calm yourself Jacob." Selmac tried to soothe her host

"Who the hell are they to say that I can't go back to earth." Jacob demanded

"The council is worried about us." Selmac told her host "We have been spending more and more time on the Tauri home world. They think that we may try and leave for there permanently."

"When I joined the council, I made it clear that I was going to make periodic visits to my home world." Jacob reminded Selmac "I told them that I wanted to visit my home, my family from time to time. Now they are trying to tell me that I may NEVER go back!" Jacob shook his head "No way, I will not miss my daughter's wedding day. I will not go without seeing my grandchildren, nor my sons." Jacob steamed "We should have returned long ago. I have to talk to my son!" Jacob thought of his youngest son.

"I know Jacob." Selmac understood her host's anger, and was quite angry herself. Not once in her thousands of years of life had any of her hosts been denied seeing their families. This was with out precedence.

"Allow me to do the talking Jacob." Selmac begged, "I can do it diplomatically, you are so angry right now that you will hurt our position on the council."

"Alright." Jacob agreed, "You do it your way Selmac. But if you should fail..."

"What Jacob?" Selmac asked nervously suddenly afraid of the thoughts that were running through her host's mind.

Jacob Carter's face became hard "If you fail then we do it my way."

Entering the main council chambers, both Jacob and Selmac were surprised to see that it was empty, except for one woman sitting on a seat.

"Jacob/Selmac." She bowed her head

"Lina/Ermosa" Selmac answered, "Where is the council?"

"They refuse to see you." Lina told them "They are afraid that you Selmac are becoming a slave to your host. That you love the Tauri people more than you do your own."

Selmac bristled "Perhaps it is because that when I am among the Tauri, they treat me with respect. They do not keep me waiting for hours and days and weeks to gain an audience with them. The Tauri do not keep me from my children."

"They are not your children." Ermosa spoke for the first time

Shaking her head, "Ermosa, I have known you well over four hundred years." Selmac reminded him "You know as well as I do, that a host and a symboit love as one. The love that my host has for his children is my love as well. So perhaps they are not physically my children, but in every other sense of the word they are!"

Ermosa shook his head "Your judgment is clouded."

"My judgment is clear!" Selmac began to lose her patience "Never in the past has a host been denied to see his home world. You know that the host must return to his home world at times."

"Not as many times as your host has." Ermosa told her "Yes from time to time we allow our hosts to return home. I myself spent some glorious time with my host on her home world not six months ago. However your host returns almost every weekend to his home world lately."

Selmac shook her head "Ermosa, it is because there is much happening there at the moment. Our daughter, you know her Samantha."

Ermosa nodded "She was the last host of Jolinar."

"Yes, Samantha in a matter of weeks is to be married." Selmac explained, "As the father of the bride, Jacob Carter has many responsibilities. It is tradition to be with his daughter at this important time in her life. Jacob must escort her down the aisle and present her to her mate. There is also much planning to be done, before the wedding."

"You speak of parties and celebrations while the Goa'uld destroy us." Ermosa accused.

Selmac's eyes blazed in anger "How DARE YOU! How dare you stand there and lecture me about my duties and responsibilities. Have I not for thousands of years fought this war? How many of my hosts have given their lives to our cause. How many of my friends have met their deaths at the hands of our enemy. I do not need YOU to remind me of who I am. I have earned the right to spend some time at peace. These 'little parties and celebrations' as you call them are important. Or are we now like the Goa'uld, who force their hosts to remain in servitude to our every whim. Also, let me remind you Ermosa that the Tauri are our allies, our friends. How many times have they aided us in our times of need? How many Tauri have given their lives to help us in our battle against our common enemy."

Ermosa stood "The council has decided Selmac, you are no longer allowed to go to the Tauri home world." He walked out

Selmac turned to her host "I am sorry Jacob, I failed."

Jacob Carter's eyes became hard "We tried it your way old friend. Now we will do it my way."

Night had fallen, and in the crystalline caverns that the Tok'ra called home, the lights were now dim. It all seemed peaceful and quiet; well it was quiet at least.

Major General Jacob Lucius Carter quietly made his way down one corridor, a zatnikitel in his hand. Jacob was sorry that it had to come to this; he liked the Tok'ra and had sympathy for their battle and it was indeed now his battle as well. However, the Tok'ra had done the most foolish thing that they could possibly do. They forced Jacob Carter to decide between them and his children. Once long ago perhaps he would have remained with the Tok'ra and given up any chance of seeing his children. Not now however, it had taken a life threatening cancer to shake him to his very foundations. Jacob remembered lying in his bed, in pain, dying and alone. It was then that the flashes of memory started, the times he had held Evelyn when they were both young and so much in love. The day that Mark had been born and the day that Sam and Jake were born. Now they were all gone, his wife dead and his children driven away by him. So, he now lay in a hospital with no one to care for him, no one to weep for his passing. Jacob Carter made a deal with God that night, that if he should somehow survive. If God would grant him a miracle, then Jacob Carter would change; he would see his children again. Make it up to them for all the times he was not there for them. Later that same day God granted that miracle to him. His little girl had a way to save him, and she did and at the same time gave him a new lease on life. A new purpose that was just and true, but not now. Now they were making him choose between them and his children. Once upon a time maybe, but not now and not ever again would his career come before his children. If the choice was between the Tok'ra and his children, then the Tok'ra lost. No one, not the Tok'ra nor the Goa'uld nor Satan himself would keep Jacob away from his children, and may God have mercy on anyone who got in his way.

Pausing at a juncture, Jacob scoped out the situation. The corridors were clear; carefully Jacob clung to the shadows. Remembering his Black-  
ops days from decades previously, he once again heard his drill instructors voice in his ear.

"Always remember Carter, escape happens in stages. Don't just run for the exit, stop, look, listen. See if there is anything around you that will aid you in your escape. Always remember to look for something that will make a really good diversion. Set it off, and in the confusion, just walk away, don't run, just calmly walk away like you're taking a stroll in central park."

Remembering those words, Jacob pulled out the crude incendiary device he had made earlier. An old fashion Molotov cocktail, it would make a nice fire, but at the same time not endanger anyone or anything down here. Pausing in front of an open door, he quickly looked in and saw that the storeroom was empty. Looking around he saw that all of the things in here were of low priority, nothing important. Lighting the fuse, Jacob waited, and then threw it into the room.

WOOSH, the fire erupted.

Jacob calmly walked to the next juncture, which would leave him just fifty yards from the teleportation rings. Checking once more that he had the GDO with him, he waited nervously.

"Patience Carter." The voice re-entered his head "Wait for your moment, we got all night here. Just have patience."

"FIRE!" A voice called out.

Suddenly the corridors were full of Tok'ra running back and forth trying to find out what is going on.

Ermosa ran around the corner "Selmac what is going on?"

Selmac shook her head "I do not know Ermosa, someone has raised a fire alarm."

Ermosa looked down the corridor "Wait here, I'll find out where the rest of the council is."

"As you wish Ermosa." Jacob watched Ermosa move down towards the chaos

"NOW!" The voice in his head yelled

Instantly Jacob Carter turned and calmly walked down towards the rings. People around him were running wildly trying to find out what was going on. Jacob reached the rings and activated them.

"Halt who goes there!"

"It is I Selmac" Jacob ran over to the five Tok'ra guarding the stargate.

"What is wrong Selmac?" one of the guards asked him

"Has anyone passed here in the last hour or so?" Jacob asked them

"No one." The head guard told him "It has been a quiet night."

"Up here perhaps, not so down below."

"What has happened?"

"Sabotage, someone has set off an explosive device in one of the storerooms." Jacob told them.

He heard the voice again "Look nervous, but not scared, let the lie come easily. Don't force it, they'll see right through you."

"I saw someone heading for the transport rings." Jacob lied smoothly "I was too far to see who it was, but someone came up to the surface."

Immediately the five guards took a defensive posture around Jacob/Selmac

"What do you wish us to do?" The head guard asked him

"Now is the moment of truth." The drill instructor told him "Remember who you are General, take no shit from no one."

Jacob pointed to the one on the left "You go down and see how our people are."

"Yes sir." The guard instantly ran off

"You three." Jacob pointed to the head guard and his two companions "Split up and see if you can spot our infiltrator."

"But you Jacob/Selmac?" The head guard questioned

"I will remain here with one guard, hurry don't let this person escape us."

"But..."

"Re-enforcements will be here in a few moments. Hurry!" Jacob ordered

The three Tok'ra came to attention "Yes sir." The three ran off.

Jacob began to count in his head

"Always remember Carter, give them at least a 180 count. Let them get 3 minutes away, they can't stop you then."

At 160 Jacob turned and smiled at the last guard, then he frowned

"What is that?" Jacob pointed

"What?" the guard turned his back on Jacob and then hit the floor

Jacob ran towards the dial home device putting away his zat.

"Sorry young one." He said as he dialed an address

"Last but not least Carter, never run directly for home. Do some zigzag action on them, then make your way home."

As the vortex opened, Jacob stepped up to the event horizon "Thank you Sergeant Major Blacke, thanks for all your help tonight." Jacob stepped through the vortex

Two days later

"Unauthorized Gate activity!" The tech called out as he hit the alarm.

George Hammond ran out into the control room

"What is it son?" he asked as he watched the guards below rush in and take defensive postures.

"Unauthorized gate activation General." The tech told him "Wait one sir we have a signal, special Tok'ra code."

"Open the iris." The general ordered

The iris opened and a few moments later Jacob Carter stepped through the threshold.

Up in the control room George smiled at his old friend "Stand down red alert." He told the tech who announced it over the loud speakers.

As the guards moved out Hammond walked into the embarkation room.

"Well Jacob this is a pleasant surprise."

"We need to talk George." Jacob told him relieved to be home "I'm in some trouble."

Chapter 17: Politics

George Hammond listened as his friend explained everything that happened since the last time he had been on earth. Hammond was seething inside.

"I understand Jacob." Hammond nodded handing his friend a whiskey and pouring himself a glass. "I would have done the exact same thing you did. No one has the right to tell you that you cannot go home. But how did you do it?" George asked his friend

"I had help." Jacob smiled "From an old friend of ours."

"Who?" George asked curiously

"Sergeant Major Blacke."

George sat back remembering "Blackheart helped you!"

"He sure as hell did George. I swear to you I heard his voice, it was like he was right beside me whispering instructions in my ear."

George smiled "Well he was one hell of an instructor. Not much on personality though." He laughed at the memories

"Oh don't I know it." Jacob laughed as well sipping his drink "So what do you think?"

"I'm calling the President." Hammond told him "Technically speaking, you are still a Major General in the US Air force and Ambassador to the Tok'ra. They have no right to do what they have done." Picking up the phone "Come in please." He hung up as an aide walked in.

"Yes sir General?" the man stood at attention

"Please show General Carter to one of our VIP rooms." He told the aide "Don't worry Jacob, you get some rest, I'll take it from here. You look ready to pass out."

Jacob nodded in agreement "Yeah, it's been a few days since I've gotten any sleep. I think I've been running mostly on adrenaline."

George nodded "Then General you are going to take some orders from me for a change."

Jacob smiled "Really?"

"Yes" George smiled "You are to take a nice long hot shower, get into bed and sleep till you wake up, then grab some chow."

"I would be happy to comply with those orders General. Good night."

"Sleep well old friend."

As soon as Jacob was gone, Hammond's smile faded as he picked up the special red phone.

"I'd like to speak to the President please."

1600 Pennsylvania ave.  
Washington D.C.

Josiah Bartlett listened on the phone as the situation was told to him. Asking a few questions here and there for clarification, he nodded and spoke.

"I understand General, let me consult with my people here and see what we can do to rectify this situation."

"Sir if I can recommend." Hammond continued, "Jacob Carter is still technically a member of the US armed forces. Perhaps the JAG can help in these matters."

"Very good idea general." Bartlett agreed "Let me get back to you once I've spoken to my people."

Hanging up the phone, Bartlett picked up his interoffice phone "Alice, have the senior staff in my office in five minutes please. Oh and contact the Judge Advocate General, tell him I want to see him as soon as possible."

"Yes Mr. President."

Bartlett sat back lost in thought for a moment this was a serious situation. If the Tok'ra could not be trusted to allow his people to return home what else couldn't they be trusted with. He wondered.

"Come in" Bartlett called out as the others entered the office.

Leo Macgarry walked in first followed by Toby Ziegler, and then Josh Lyman and CJ Cregg entered closing the door behind them.

"You wanted to see us Mr. President." Leo began

"Yes." Bartlett stood up and came around his desk to the chairs set up to speak easier. As the others sat, the president began.

"I just got a call from General Hammond from Colorado Springs."

"Operation Blue Book?" Josh looked surprised

"Yes, it seems that we have a problem brewing."

"What Mr. President." Toby asked

"You know of course about Major General Jacob Carter."

"Of course sir." Josh leaned forward "He is a general in the air force, he was dying of cancer, when the Tok'ra offered to give him a symbiote to save his life. We agreed, this way we had a way to have an in with the Tok'ra and form an alliance. He is our unofficial ambassador with them."

"Yes" The president agreed "Two days ago General Carter had to escape from the Tok'ra."

"Escape?" Leo asked, this didn't sound good

"Yes, apparently the Tok'ra believe that the general was spending too much time here on earth. The general's daughter is engaged to be married and the general was spending time with her and her fiancée. Upon his last return to the Tok'ra, their governing council decided that General Carter would not be allowed to return home anymore. I think that the Tok'ra are afraid of the knowledge that General Carter now possesses."

"They have no right to do that!" Leo began "He is a citizen of this country, of this planet."

"But what of the rights of the symbiote named Selmac." The president asked them "She is a citizen of the Tok'ra, and they share the same body." He pointed out

"Did this Selmac complain about coming to earth?" Josh asked him

"No" the President admitted "Apparently Selmac enjoys coming to earth with her host. From what I have been told, the host and the symbiote live as one, and they also love as one. Therefore, this means that General Carter's children are in some strange way also her children. Selmac loves the General's children as much as he does."

"Then it is simple." Leo told announced, "General Carter stays here with us."

"And Selmac?" the president asked, "It's one thing to visit, it's another to stay forever." He warned them "Then there is the problem of our alliance with the Tok'ra, could that now be in jeopardy as well?"

Josh shifted in his chair "I see your point Mr. President. Still we just cannot hand the General back to them. First, he knows a lot about our capabilities and our military strategies. Second, as Leo pointed out, he is a citizen of this country and has served in our armed forces for his entire adult life. We just can't throw him aside."

"Agreed." Bartlett told them "I have the JAG coming to see me later today." He told the others "This is what we are going to do..."

Marriott Hotel Colorado Springs

Senator Kinsey straighten his tie for the seventh time. It had to be perfect, when going on television the appearance must always be perfect.

Anita Rice entered the room and stood a few feet away staring at the Senator.

"They are here Senator."

"Very good." Kinsey combed his hair one last time

"Sir" Anita asked for the tenth time "Are you sure that this is wise sir. The police..."

"Have done nothing for ten years." Kinsey told her

"To be fair sir, no one knew. Not even the FBI was aware of what was going on here." Anita reminded him

"I realize that." Kinsey told her "I am not going to blame the police, but people have to be made aware of what is going on. It's the public's right to know. That is why I am going to spearhead this investigation myself." He announced

"Sir?" Anita was startled

Kinsey smiled at the young woman "They need leadership at this time, we are going to form a committee, the public, the police and I, so that everyone is aware of what is going on and exactly how the investigation is progressing. When we close this matter, everyone will see that I was instrumental in this maniac's capture." Smiling at his reflection "Vote for Kinsey for President, a man who REALLY believes in law and order."

Anita stared at a stranger before her, no this is not the way it is supposed to be, she thought to herself. 'You are not supposed to care about publicity, just the people.'

"Sir perhaps we should speak to the police first about this."

"No" Kinsey told her "They will just muck it up and grab all the headlines." Smiling he moved away from the mirror and put his hand on Anita's shoulder.

"Don't worry Anita, I won't forget you." He smiled "When the time comes, you are coming with me to the white house." Turning he left the bedroom and entered the sitting room that was jammed with reporters.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the press." Senator Kinsey smiled.

Jake, Paulie, and Sam were pouring through the files, making notes for questions that needed answers. Sarah was at the large corkboard tacking up photos of all the victims so far as Harm added index cards with vital information underneath.

Paulie closed the latest file "OH God I got a head ache." He moaned

Jake threw him the bottle that sat in front of him "Here you go."

"Thanks." Paulie took some pills and swallowed them with cold coffee.

"UGH!" Paulie held the cup away from him "Ice cold." Standing up he headed towards the door "Anyone want a refill?"

All hands went up, Paulie chuckled "I'll get a tray." He walked out

"Nothing so far." Sam shut the file in front of her "This is so frustrating."

"I know." Jake sat back rubbing his own tired eyes "But we have to know everything there is to know "I don't care who you are, you don't pull off 19 perfect murders." Jake shook his head looking at the mounds and mounds of files that still needed to be read.

"Somewhere in here, he made a mistake." Jake told them "We just have find it."

Paulie stuck his head in the door "Jake get out here, we got a problem."

Jake stood up and the others followed.

"What?"

Paulie pointed to the TV where a reporter was giving a live report.

"Yes Cheryl, we were called here by United States Senator Kinsey to his hotel here in Colorado Springs. The Senator is going to address us momentarily, he says that he has vital information that all citizens of Colorado Springs must be made aware of."

"NO!" Jake kicked the desk "Please God don't let him do it. Give him a heart attack give him laryngitis. Hit him with a bolt of lightening, just don't let him say it."

One of the detectives turned to Jake "Commish's on the line for you Cap."

"OH shit, it's starting already." Jake moaned picking up the phone

"What's starting?" Sam asked nervously watching her brother

Paulie stared at the screen "The biggest shit storm of the century is coming. And that Senator asshole is going to start it."

"No sir, of course I didn't. Commissioner, I have no control over what this man does. Sir you ordered us to cooperate with him. Yes sir I warned him several times that we didn't want this to get to the press...I know what the ramifications are going to be, what can I do to stop him sir, this is a free country..."

"Jake he's on." Paulie told him

"Sir one second, Kinsey is speaking now."

Jake turned and watched the man enter the room.

"Don't say it." Jake pleaded with the screen "Please don't say it."

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, I come to you today to deliver some startling news. A week and a half ago there was a murder on the road to Cheyenne Mountain military facility. The victim a young staff sergeant who worked at the base. Just days later another murder, this time inside the mountain itself and once again by the same killer. While investigating these crimes, the Colorado springs police department discovered..."

"DON'T SAY IT!" Jake screamed at the screen

"That this is all the work of a serial killer that has been stalking the streets of this fair city for ten years."

Jake sat down wearily "He fucking said it." Lifting up the phone, he spoke "What do you want me to do sir?"

Wearily Commissioner Davis spoke "Continue with the investigation Jake, don't worry, I know this wasn't your fault. I have spoken to the mayor, and we are backing you one hundred percent. But son, you make sure that you catch this fucker, or it's your ass." He warned.

"Yes sir." Jake hung up the phone and looked at the screen

"Senator Kinsey" one reporter asked, "Who is investigating this crime?"

Kinsey smiled "Well one of your own. Captain Jacob Carter of the Violent Crimes Task Force South division is investigating. I am assured by both the Mayor and the police Commissioner that there is no one better qualified to catch this madman."

"How is it that the police never noticed this serial killer before?" another questioned

"Apparently, this is not your typical serial killer." The senator informed them

Jake raised his hands in defeat "Sure, tell them everything why don't you."

"Apparently most serial killers choose one type of victim and stick to that. This killer does not work that way. He kills men, women, different ethnic backgrounds all ages and all over the city. In a city this size it is easy for the murders to go unnoticed that they are all actually related. Until now that is..."

"TURN IT OFF!" Jake yelled

Everyone stood silently staring at each other. Sam went over to her brother; she had never seen him this mad before. A vein was now standing out very prominently on his forehead and was throbbing, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Jake..?"

Jake held up a hand "Wait for it." He told her, confused Sam continued to stare at him

Suddenly one phone began to ring, then another, and another, and another.

"And so it begins." Jake announced to the others.

"Cap what do we do." Flemings asked staring at his phone with all the extensions lit up.

"Sergeant!" Jake called out

"Cap?"

"Five patrolmen on phones as of now, more if you need them later, we are at 'NO COMMENT' people. Detectives use lines as they open up, if they don't use your cell phones." He shrugged defeated heading towards his office.

Jake sat down in his chair and leaned back as Paulie closed the door.

"What's going on Jake?" Sam demanded to know

"The phones are now flooded by calls from the press." Jake told her "Also from the families of murder victims calling to find out if our serial killer killed their loved one. Next we will have the loony squad coming out of the woodwork, you know the guys that confess to every crime committed since the civil war. Last but not least, we are going to have copycats springing up. Some guy pissed at his wife or girlfriend is going to kill them and make it look like the serial killer did it. Now we have to wade through the shit to find out which victims are real and which are not. Paulie."

"Yeah Jake."

"Get on to public relations and have them come up with a press release. Also watch that interview again, find out how much he actually told them."

"You got it." Paulie wrote it down "Jake, what the commish say?"

Jake laughed, "Oh he and the Mayor are one hundred percent behind me. That is until I fuck up, then I'll be pulling traffic duty in combat alley if I'm lucky."

"We'll be pulling traffic duty." Paulie told him

Jake smiled "You're a good man Paul Turelli."

Paulie shrugged as he opened the door "We're partners, where you go, I go too."

"Why did Kinsey do it?" Sarah asked

"Power." Sam and Jake spoke in stereo, and then Sam continued, "Kinsey wants to be president, and he is the type of guy to do whatever it takes to get the job."

"Yeah, I knew it the moment I saw him." Jake agreed with Sam "He doesn't care who dies, or how many die, as long as he is in on the capture. Then he will spin the whole thing to make it look like he led the investigation. That we the police were too stupid to run it ourselves, and he had to come in and save the day."

Harm shook his head angrily, he hated power mongers "So what happens now?" he asked

"Now, we have to get a list of names ready to give to the press." Jake announced, "We give them the names of the victims so that we can clear up our lines. I make a short announcement to the press. Then I smile as they tear me apart for not having solved this already. I will be blamed for keeping this all quiet and not informing the general populace that we have a serial killer loose in the area. Then the people will form their committees and demand that the bureau take over the case, because I am too stupid to find this guy. If I'm lucky, I have a week to close this case." He told the others calmly "After that I will be demoted, and disgraced or asked to turn in my badge."

Nervously Sam bit her lip "And if you solve it?"

Jake smiled "That's the up side. If I solve it, medals and commendations for everyone."

Sam nodded in understanding "So you are going to be a hero or the sacrificial goat."

"Pretty much." Jake agreed with his sister.

"I'm sorry Jake." Sam told him "I wish Master's killer had done it inside our perimeter. That way we could have kept it quiet."

Jake nodded in agreement "Yeah, it would have been easier that way. But then I'd never have arrested your C.O.." he told her smiling

Sam smiled "And I wouldn't have come down to ask you to let him go."

Jake's phone rang "Captain Carter, violent crimes south."

Hammond spoke to him "Jake, I don't know if this is anything of importance, I may be just over reacting."

"What General?" Jake sat up

Hammond took a deep breath and continued, hoping he was not just wasting Jake's time. "Since this has all started I have instituted that every person on this base is to be accounted for."

"Yeah, so?"

"One of my people didn't come in for her duty shift today. Like I said I don't know if I'm over reacting, she is only an twenty minutes late..." Hammond told him unsure.

"Give me an address." Jake wrote it down "Name?"

"Captain Joyce Sommers."

"I'll check it out George, don't worry I'm on it now." Jake hung up the phone looking at the address

"What is it?" Sam asked as Jake hung up the phone

Standing up Jake told her, "One of your officers didn't report for her duty shift. Captain Joyce Sommers."

"Sommers?" Sam shook her head "Jake I've worked with her for three years. She's never late."

Jake pulled out his gun and made sure that it was loaded "Let's go."

Rushing outside "PAULIE!"

Paulie looked up and saw Jake running towards the door, hanging up the phone he ran after them.

Jumping in the car with sirens blaring they were off. Jake explained what was going on as Paulie listened.

They arrived at Captain Sommer's apartment in four minutes. Jake and Paulie rushed to the doors, seeing a security guard Jake pulled out his badge.

"Open up!" he ordered

The guard opened the door.

"What is it officer?"

"Joyce Sommers Apartment 8D, have you seen her?"

The man nodded "Yes sir, this morning at about 9am she just came in from her jog. Haven't seen her since."

"Let's go." Jake punched for the elevator pulling out his gun he pulled the slide back loading the first round. "You guys ready?" he asked

Paulie held up his gun "Oh yeah, let's party." He announced grimly

The doors opened and the two detectives were out as soon as the doors opened

A woman with a stroller hit the wall.

"Police ma'am." Paulie pointed to the door behind her "Please go back into your apartment."

The woman scrambled for her keys and was inside in seconds flat, the dead bold was heard sliding shut.

"Over there." Jake pointed to the door

Positioning themselves on both sides of the door, Jake knocked.

"Captain Sommers?" he called out "Captain Sommers, this is the police are you home?" Listening at the door, Jake looked over to Paulie.

"Hear that?" he asked

Paulie listened "Some sort of clicking?" he shrugged

Jake pounded on the door "POLICE! Open this door!"

Suddenly a slam sounded in the room and a scream sounded from somewhere.

"PAULIE!"

Paul Turelli raised one giant foot and caved in the metal door with one mighty kick.

Jake ran in, instantly he saw movement by the window. Looking down he saw what was left of Joyce Sommers.

"Window!" Jake moved towards the window and opened it. Looking down he saw a figure running.

"POLICE FREEZE!" Jake jumped out on to the fire escape and began to give chase.

Paulie turned to Sam "Call it in!" he yelled and followed Jake out the window.

Harm also followed the other two out the window as Sarah and Sam bent down by the woman. It was instantly obvious that they were too late to save her.

"Oh Joyce." Sam cried, "I'm so sorry."

Sarah rubbed her friends shoulder as she dialed the phone with her other hand.

"Yes, this is LtCol Mackenzie, detective Nunez." Sarah quickly explained the situation on the phone.

"Don't touch anything." The detective told her "We are on our way." He hung up

Sarah moved Sam away and moved towards the door.

"We aren't to touch anything." Sarah told her "Come on Sam let's wait in the hall."

Jake jumped down the ten feet to the ground from the fire escape and was off running. He spotted his suspect and was after him down the alley. Paul and Harm right behind him. Jake turned the corner and spotted the figure moving towards the back of the alley.

"It's a dead end!" Jake called out to him "Come out with your hands up!" Paulie and Harm stood beside him with guns up.

"There's nowhere to run." Jake yelled, "Give it up!"

The killer turned to face them, his face covered by a black mask. Moving by a rope that was in the corner the man grabbed the rope with one hand and the knife in the other. Slashing the rope, he was suddenly pulled upward while a weight came down from above. The three men watched helplessly while their suspect was transported to another roof in an instant. Looking around they saw that there was no way to get up there. The man was gone.

"SHIT!" Jake yelled as he ran over to where the man had been standing. "I don't fucking believe this."

Paulie put his gun away "He definitely had this set up and waiting just in case."

"I want forensic people up on that roof and check it out." Jake ordered

"What's that, by your foot?" Harm asked

Jake looked down, partially hidden by the garbage cans.

"It's his knife." Jake stared at the bloody knife, he bent down and studied it "He must have dropped it when he was pulled up."

More pounding feet sounded in the alleyway as more officers came up to them.

"Radio!" Jake ordered and was handed one "All units with in a one mile radius of Maclaren and 8th streets be on the look out of a male height approximately 5ft 11in to 6ft 1in weight between 180 and 190. Wearing tan chino pants and dark zip up sweatshirt with hood. He is a murder suspect, so approach with caution. He is to be considered armed and dangerous." Handing the radio back to the others "You heard my description?"

"Yeah cap."

"Well go find him!" Jake ordered "Except you." He pointed to one of them "Stay here and guard this piece of evidence." Jake pointed to the knife "I'll have forensics people down here shortly. Tell them also I want this lead weight printed and I want them to check the roof above." Jake pointed, "You got that."

"Sure cap no worries." The young officer told him taking position in front of the knife.

Jake motioned to Paulie and Harm "Let's go back to the apartment."

Sam and Sarah jumped up when they saw the men coming back.

"Did you get him?" Sarah asked hoping that a suspect was in custody and on his way to the station, and that this was all over.

Harm shook his head "No, he had a getaway already planned and used it." Shaking his head, "I saw it and I still don't believe it."

"What did he do?" Sam asked surprised that the man had gotten away

"He had a pulley and counter weight set up." Jake explained, "He grabbed the rope, and cut it, the weight came down, he went up and over the roof. There was no way to get to him."

Paulie moved over to the forensics people and began talking to them.

"Smart son of a bitch." Jake announced as he entered the room "Okay what do we got?"

Jake stared at the body, like the others, Joyce Sommers was naked lying on her back in the middle of the room. A large sun hat sat to one side.

Jenny looked up at Jake "This one is very fresh Jake, less than an half an hour old".

"Ten minutes earlier and we might have stopped it." Jake shook his head

Two officers stood to one side snickering to each other. Jake heard one of them whisper.

"Waste of a good piece of ass.", "yeah" the other chuckled

Jake finally snapped, "You find this funny officer?" he demanded grabbing the officer by the back of the neck he forced him down.

"Jake!" Sam called out to him

Jake shoved the man's face close to the woman's body "You like what you see!" he demanded, "She's dead!" Jake yelled in the man's face "She died less than thirty minutes ago, do you find that funny!" he demanded to know

"No sir!" The officer trembled staring at the gaping wounds on the womans body

Pushing the officer away Jake glared at the others "Does anyone else find this funny?" he demanded, "Does any one want to chuckle about the terror and the pain that this woman just experienced. Does anyone want to laugh about how we were maybe ten minutes late. That we could have saved this woman's life!" Looking around he saw that no one was smiling now. "I want to tell you people something, this could just have easily been your mother, your sister, your wife. Remember that when you look at these victims, so you will treat her accordingly. You will show her respect, if I ever, and I mean ever hear any one of my officers laughing and joking about a victim again. I will have your fucking badge, because you don't deserve to wear it!" Jake moved away from the body

"Back to work!" Paulie told them moving to the two officers, he started in on them.

Sam moved to her brother "You okay Jake?" she asked concerned for him

"Yeah." Jake sighed, "Just pissed off. I was so close Sam, so close, maybe 25 feet from him." Jake shook his head "Maybe I should have just shot him and been done with it."

"No Jake." Sam rubbed his arm "You did the right thing, you couldn't know if he was the right man without questioning him."

"I'm sorry about your friend." Jake told her.

Sam nodded "Thanks."

Paulie moved over to Jake "Forensics got the knife, they say that they got some good prints off of it."

"Good." Jake nodded "At least something is going our way. Listen have them match the blood on the knife and get those prints on the wire to everyone you can think of."

"I'm on it." Paulie moved off.

"Okay people what do we got?" Jake asked

One of the detectives looked up "So far not much boss. Security guard downstairs says that no unknown people came in today. Not even delivery guys, neighbors say that they heard nothing. One woman down the hall says that she saw you and Paulie coming in and that was the first sign of trouble that she saw. She heard a slam and screamed. That's it." The detective told him "I'm thinking that our perp came in through the window, waited for the victim and then jumped her from behind." He pointed, "None of these windows are locked."

Jake nodded "Anything else Jenny?"

"Well like the others she wasn't raped. In addition, she has some slight burns over her mouth and nose. I would say chloroform again, but I have to get her on the table to be sure about that. Same weapon as before."

"Forensics?"

"We got prints all over the place." The man told him "Especially right around here by the body."

Jake nodded "Didn't have time to clean up after himself this time."

The pudgy officer agreed, "Yeah, well hopefully our perp has been printed before and is in our index."

"Let's hope." Jake agreed "Anything else?"

"St. Michaels medallion around her neck." The man pointed to it.

"Okay I want you guys to go though this place with a fine tooth comb. Everything is to be catalogued." He told them "Remember our boy didn't have time to clean up after himself so he might have left something important behind." Jake headed for the door "See you back at the office for some overtime."

The group entered the VCTF department down hearted. Each one of them consumed by the fact that they were only a few minutes late from saving an innocent life. That somehow they were up against someone who was not only very smart, but damn lucky as well.

Entering the conference room, which had been, designated as the base for the investigation they all stopped short. Jake stared incredulously as Senator Kinsey stood there with a reporter and some what looked like civilians, going through his files.

"What is going on here!" Jake demanded as he entered "You camera off!"

Paulie moved over to the civilians and closed the files that they were reading and took them away.

"What are you doing Lt." Kinsey stared at the bigger man "Return those files to them immediately!" he demanded

"Who are they?" Paulie asked

"We are the appointed committee to over view this case, detective." An imperious woman with an upturned nose informed him, trying to get the files back.

"Appointed by who?" Jake asked the woman

"By the Senator of course." The woman said adoringly staring at Kinsey.

"Well" Jake began as calmly as he could "The Senator has absolutely no say on this matter Madam. He is not even the senator for this state. He cannot appoint any committee's here."

"Oh now captain." Kinsey smiled winningly "I'm sure that you want to keep the citizens of this great city up to date with your investigation."

"No I don't" Jake told him point blank "Now if you will all please leave now."

"I have every right to be here. As do these fine citizens." Kinsey warned him

"No you don't" Jake told him "You have absolutely no right to be here. You are a US Senator; you are not a criminal investigator. You have no right to dictate how this investigation is run. You also do not have the right to decide who is and is not involved in this investigation." Jake informed him "I let you in on the investigation as a courtesy to you and for your position in our government. That courtesy is now withdrawn as of now. Good day senator Kinsey and good bye." Jake held open the door.

Kinsey sat down in one of the chairs and leaned back "Oh I don't think so junior."

"Senator." Jake began desperately trying to hold in his temper, "You are trying my patience."

"What in the name of hell is going on here!" A red faced man in his mid fifties entered the room followed by a man who looked to be in his mid thirties with red hair and dressed in an expensive double breasted suit.

Jake stood up straight "Commissioner Davis, Mr. Mayor."

"Captain Carter, Lieutenant Turelli." Davis nodded at his detectives then looked at Sam and the others "You are the representatives from Mt. Cheyenne?"

Sam nodded "Yes sir, I am Major Carter, this is Commander Rabb and LtCol. Mackenzie."

Mayor Halliwell saw the senator sitting in a chair "Why senator what are you doing here?" he asked

Kinsey smiled "Just lending a hand with the investigation."

"Interfering with an investigation." Jake corrected

"What do you mean?" Halliwell asked angrily "I'm sure that the senator's help would be invaluable."

Jake checked his temper "Mr. Mayor, Commissioner Davis, are you aware that Senator Kinsey has appointed a civilian committee to over see our investigation?"

"What?" Davis stared at his Captain.

"Also, when I entered this room I found that Senator Kinsey was showing all of our confidential reports not only to this committee but also to the press and television reporters as well."

The mayor was shocked "No captain I was not aware of this." 'Kinsey is trying to set himself up as hero of this investigation' the Mayor thought 'well no one is taking that from me. I got a re-election coming up.' He thought

Smiling the mayor shook his head "I'm sorry Senator, but the captain is quite right. You have no authority to form such a committee. Nor do you have the right to share our investigations with anyone else, especially the press." Turning to face the reporters who were still filming everything, he continued "I'm sure that you just got carried away Senator Kinsey, and that you just didn't realize that you were putting the investigation at risk."

'ZING' Sam thought to herself, the Mayor had just landed a right hook. Looking at Kinsey, Sam shook her head 'almost leveled him too'. She thought

"At risk?" the senator laughed trying to recover his ground "Is it not the right of every citizen to be aware of what is going on?" he asked trying to put the mayor on the defensive.

"Not when it comes to endangering peoples lives." The Mayor informed him, and then added, "Although I am sure that you did so unintentionally."

"That is quite an accusation Mayor Halliwell." Kinsey noted

"Not at all Senator. As I said it was unintentional on your part." Mayor Halliwell looked like an innocent babe.

Sarah smiled slightly 'this mayor is smart' she thought 'either way that Kinsey answers he is either a bumbler or a pest.'

"How could I have possibly put this investigation at risk?" Kinsey laughed to the camera

'OH, Major mistake.' Sarah thought to herself

Smoothly the Mayor turned to Jake "Well perhaps we should let the captain answer that one." He smiled at Jake

Jake nodded and proceeded "By telling the citizens about this case before we could come up with a way to handle the fall out. Our phones have been ringing off the hook, calls from reporters, victim's families, and by crackpots who swear that they are the killer. This has resulted in my men answering telephones and not investigating this case. Also every person who confesses to these crimes has to be investigated, that also depeletes our man power. Over half my officers who could be out searching for clues or a suspect are stuck either behind a desk answering phones or investigating the claims of crackpots."

Kinsey stopped laughing

"Also" Jake continued "As you yourself are saying that it is the right for the people of this city to know everything about this case?"

"That is correct captain." Kinsey sneered unattractively

"Well Senator, our suspect is also a citizen of this city. Through your ill-advised press conference, you have told him quite clearly just about every piece of evidence that we have, so now he will get rid of it. There are specific reasons that we do not inform the public of everything we are doing Senator. We do not like to scare people first of all, and second, we don't want our killer to get away." Jake was quite warming up to his subject now "Then there is now the possibility of copy cat killings springing up all over the city..."

The mayor held up a hand "I think that is enough to get your point across Captain." Turning towards the camera the mayor continued, "Obviously it is a time of crisis in our city." Smiling the mayor moved over to Jake and Paulie, standing between them the mayor patted them on the back "But rest assured that we have the best damn detectives in the state if not the country here now investigating this case. And I know that these men will not rest until justice is done." Nodding to the camera guy "That's enough guys."

The reporter patted her cameraman on the shoulder "Thank YOU, Mr. Mayor. This is going to be a great story. 'Colorado Springs Mayor Eric Halliwell takes charge and stands side by side with the police!', people are going to love it."

Mayor Halliwell smiled "Well thank you Cheryl."

"Sir is it possible to get some quotes from you?" Cheryl asked commissioner Davis

"Of course." Davis smiled "Let's just step out side."

As the door, closed Kinsey stared at Halliwell "That was a stupid move on your part." He informed the young mayor.

"Not as stupid as what you did." Halliwell informed him in no uncertain terms, "You do not come into my city and try this shit. You want to try that, go back to your state, don't try it in my back yard."

Angrily Kinsey stormed out of the room

Jake looked over to the mayor "Sir?"

"Yes captain?" Halliwell looked at his detectives

Jake winked at him "You got my vote." He promised

"Mine too." Paulie smiled

Eric Halliwell smiled "Well thank you boys. Now I have cast my die on you guys. Don't let me down." He warned

"We'll get him Mr. Mayor." Jake promised

"Good man" Halliwell slapped him on the shoulder and walked out.

"Whew!" Harm shook his head sitting down feeling exhausted then nodded towards the door "And that ladies and gentlemen, is why I will never get involved in politics. How they can smile and stab each other at the same time." Harm chuckled staring at the others.

"It is pretty amazing." Sam agreed

1600 Pennsylvania ave Washington D.C.

"Admiral Chedwiggen!" Bartlett smiled as he stood up

The admiral stood ramrod straight "Mr. President."

"Please come in, come in." Bartlett held out a hand

Taking it Chedwiggen shook hands and sat in the indicated chair.

"Thank you for coming so promptly." Bartlett began

"Not at all Mr. President." Chedwiggen reassured him

Leaning back in his chair Bartlett continued "Yes, I never really got a chance to thank you for everything you did for my family at Abydos seven months ago."

Chedwiggen shook his head "It was nothing Mr. President."

"I don't agree." Bartlett told him "It meant a lot to my wife and daughter, and to me, so thank you."

"Your welcome sir."

Sitting forward Bartlett got down to business "Now as to why you are here. Have you spoken to General Hammond lately?"

"No sir, well at least not in a little over a week. I sent two of my officers down to him. Commander Rabb and LtCol Mackenzie, to coordinate the murder investigation with the police. Two victims, both military."

"Three." Bartlett corrected him "I was watching the news. CNN reports that another Military officer has been murdered. That brings the total to 20 murders for this serial killer." Bartlett shook his head.

"Anyway, no it's not about that. Although those murders do bother me." Bartlett admitted "But another problem has arisen..." Bartlett continued to explain the entire Tok'ra situation to him.

Chedwiggen listened attentively his thoughts forming in his own mind

"So what do you think, admiral?"

Chedwiggen rubbed his chin "Legally speaking it's easy, they can't have him." Shaking his head Chedwiggen continued, "Politically speaking, this has disaster written all over it."

Bartlett nodded "I agree, what do you think?"

"That we should approach this carefully. The Tok'ra are going to be angry with the general and with the symbiote Selmac for how they left their base. It is tantamount to desertion, or at least in their eyes it will be. They are most likely going to try and approach us and have us turn them back over to the Tok'ra to face whatever kind of system of justice they have there." Chedwiggen thought for a moment, "I personally don't have any knowledge of how they conduct trials over there. So Mr. President, I would recommend finding out what kinds of punishment they hand out, before even considering that option. For all we know they may have the death penalty."

"I hadn't thought of that one." Bartlett admitted

"Next comes the question of 'do we turn them over'." Chedwiggen continued, "If General Carter is correct in what he says, which I don't doubt he is correct. The Tok'ra do not have the right to keep one of our citizens from coming back to his home planet. Now as to the symbiote Selmac, the only way that I could see keeping her here legally. Is if she were to ask for political asylum. You, Mr. President could grant her that asylum and she could remain here legally that is by our laws." He added not knowing how the Tok'ra would react to something like that.

Bartlett nodded deep in thought, finally he looked up "Admiral, I would like you to accompany me to Mt. Cheyenne. I would like you there personally and help me through the negotiations process. Perhaps with your help and my staff, we will be able to think of a solution that is equitable to all sides."

Chedwiggen nodded in understanding, "As you wish of course Mr. President. When would you wish to go?"

"Tomorrow." Bartlett told him "We leave tomorrow morning, then meet with the General and Selmac ourselves. To better acquaint ourselves with their laws and customs. Selmac should have some sort of idea. Perhaps she herself can recommend something. Dr. Jackson may be of use to us as well, given his knowledge of their language and their history. He might manage to come up with something from what he has read. Then when we have our strategy hashed out we contact the Tok'ra and invite them for a sit-down."

"Very good sir. I'll go home and pack a bag."

Bartlett nodded "Very good Admiral, perhaps we could breakfast tomorrow at 8am. I know my wife would love to see you again."

"Thank you Mr. President, I would be honored."

Chapter 18: Interludes 4

"Hey dad!" Jack called out spotting Jacob Carter

Jacob spun around "Jack! Nice to see you."

"You're looking good."

Jacob laughed, "That's what 18 hours of sleep, a nice hot shower and good food will do for you."

Jack nodded laughing, and then turned serious "I heard about your little problem."

Jacob shook his head "I wish it hadn't had to come to that." He admitted "But they forced me to choose. Them or my children."

"So they lose." Jack nodded in understanding "I'd a done the same thing Jacob. No question about it."

"Any news yet about what is going to happen?"

Jack shrugged "Not yet, I know that the President's people and Admiral Chedwiggen are coming down tomorrow morning to talk to you and Selmac. Then they are going to toss it around and come up with the best solution for everyone involved."

Selmac showed herself "And if the best solution is to turn us back over to the Tok'ra?"

"Don't worry Selmac." Jack told her "We aren't just going to throw you to the wolves."

"The wolves?" Selmac asked, then frowned as if in thought "Ah I understand now, yes that is good to know. For the crime we have committed the price is high." Selmac warned

Jack shook his head "As I see it, you didn't commit a crime. I'm sure that the Admiral will come up with some legal precedent. After all he's our head lawyer in the military."

"Good, I will then listen to my host and get some rest." The glowing eyes faded and Jacob Carter returned "She's exhausted, even as I slept, she stayed awake fretting about what is going to happen. She's sleeping now."

"Where were you heading?" Jack asked

"Well I was going to see Sam and Daniel." Jacob smiled

"Well you can see Daniel, Sam isn't here." Jack told him

"Where is she?" Jacob asked

Jack shook his head "I keep forgetting that you don't get local paper deliveries any more."

"What's wrong Jack?" Jacob asked nervously

"Nothing, relax Jacob. It's just a lot's been happening since you've been away."

"I've been gone less than two weeks." Jacob reminded him

"A busy less than two weeks." Jack led the way towards Daniel's and Sam's office "Come on, I'm sure that Daniel has some coffee going and we can fill you in on what's been happening."

Jacob sat down with his coffee and listened as Jack and Daniel told him what had been happening since his departure. Jacob sat back shocked.

"19 murders?" he asked dumbstruck

Daniel shook his head "20 now." He said, as Jack turned to look at him surprised "Didn't you hear Jack?"

"No what? I've been sitting in my office for five hours locked in wrestling with paperwork."

Daniel sat back with his coffee in hand, "I was in the rec-room with Gabe and we saw the news, Captain Joyce Sommers was killed earlier today Jack."

Jack's eyes opened wide "Joyce Sommers? SG-8's Joyce Sommers?" he asked shocked

"Yeah." Daniel rubbed his tired eyes and sipped his coffee "Apparently General Hammond has ordered a strict accounting of all personnel. If anyone is as much as ten minutes late, he is to know about it. Well Captain Sommers was twenty minutes late, the general called Jake..."

Jacob sat forward "My Jake?" he asked surprised

"Yes" Daniel explained, "Jake is leading the investigation. Anyway, he called Jake, he and Paulie and Sam, Sarah and Harm went to her apartment." Looking at the two men, he continued, "The killer was just inside the door Jack. Anyway the guy made for the window, Jake and Paulie broke in found Captain Sommers had just been killed maybe ten minutes before. They gave chase and somehow the guy got away."

"What?" Jack was shocked "How the hell..."

Daniel shrugged "The news wasn't too clear on that point, but from what they gathered, the killer already had an escape plan, and he used it to get away."

"Jake and Sam are together?" Jacob asked surprised but happy by the news.

"Yeah" Jack sat down thinking of the times he had shared a laugh with Joyce Sommers. She was one of the few people on base who understood his humor. Now she was gone.

"We got JAG down here to help coordinate between the military and the police." Daniel explained "Sam was appointed as their liaison with the base, since Sam knows just about everyone here. And knows her way around town."

Jack smiled "It was General Hammond's way of getting Sam and Jake back together. It seems to have worked too." Jack had to admit, "The first couple of times that they met, sparks flew."

"Bad?" Jacob asked, this is what he'd been afraid of

"Sam was in tears." Daniel told him "They met just after you had to leave for the Tok'ra evacuation. Jake didn't take it well that you never showed up."

Jacob lowered his head "I was afraid of that. Dammit, I was so stupid not to have called him up."

"It was an emergency Jacob." Jack reminded him "Jake will forgive you for that."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Jack." Jacob admitted uncomfortably "You see even during the bad times between us there were some bright spots. Jake making the school honor roll even though he is dyslexic, he was selected as best quarterback of the state. His high school graduation, I had emergencies then too. Although they weren't emergencies." Jacob admitted. "Just excuses so that I wouldn't have to attend those functions."

Jack sighed "Why would you do that to him Jacob?" wondering how that must have felt to a teenaged Jake Carter Jr.

"I was mad, I was...shit I was fucking stupid alright." Jacob admitted painfully "I never forgave him for the stunts he pulled when he was younger." Jacob looked at the ceiling "I never recognized that he was screaming for my attention. That every stunt he pulled was his way of trying to get me to look his way. Then when his mother died, everything went to hell, I was in mourning trying to raise three children, maintain my career. Mark and Sam became the problem children, while Jake became the model child. Of course, I never told him I was proud of his accomplishments, not me. I was so used to being ashamed of him, I couldn't see him any other way."

"Why not?" Daniel asked him curiously

"Because I recognized me in him." Jacob admitted, leaning back in his chair he explained "Mark, is exactly like his mother, smart as a whip, but temperamental. Sam, is a mixture of her mother and me, brilliant even beyond her mother, kind, gentle, but she does have a temper. Jake?" Jacob shook his head, "From the day he was born I saw myself in him, tough, strong willed, a man born to lead. You know his name was supposed to be Sam. Evelyn and I had no idea she was carrying twins, even during the sonograms Samantha seemed to hide behind Jake. So even the doctor was shocked when the first one to arrive was a girl." Jacob laughed "Then Jake was born, and I saw it in his eyes. So I made him my namesake, cause I just knew, knew, he was going to be the strongest of our family. I was right about his strength, at times he left me in awe." Settling down he began "Once when Jake and Sam was about 6 we went to the pool, the whole family, anyway, I went to get some hotdogs and sodas for the kids when some asshole copped a feel off my wife." Jack shook his head, if someone ever did that to Janet. They'd need dust pan and brush to pick up all the man's teeth. Jacob continued "Evelyn was a beautiful woman, almost an exact spitting image to Sam now. Anyway, Evelyn was shocked and embarrassed, Mark and Sam started crying, and my boy Jake picks up a baseball bat that someone had left and clobbers the guy." Jacob laughed remembering the sight of his six year old calmly telling a grown man to apologize before he got hit again, "Jake refused to let the guy get up until he apologized to his mother."

Jack and Daniel both had a good laugh.

"The problems began when he started school." Jacob admitted, "You see as my namesake, I had his future planned out. He was of course going to be smart, not Mark or Sam smart but smart for a normal human being." Jacob chuckled "He was going to get good grades, be good in sports (Jake was good at that), popular with the girls. Then he was going to graduate high school and go to the Air force academy and follow in my footsteps. Of course, he was going to do better than his old man, general by forty I always thought. He had it in him you see." Jacob shook his head "Who would ever guess that God would step in and give the boy a mind of his own. First of all, it was hell to teach him to read. His grades in school were barely passing. Sam tried to help him, Mark tried, his mother tried, I yelled a lot. Nothing helped; I thought he was just stupid my plans were falling apart. I resented that and I made it known to Jake. He tried harder, still nothing, I yelled harder, still nothing. Finally his mother and I took him for some tests and found out he was dyslexic; I thought, great, plan is back on track, we can work through that, obviously he wouldn't be a pilot with his dyslexia. However there was always special forces, black-ops and even admin work if he so chose. Maybe a general's aide, my aide perhaps and I could guide his career. Then my son tells me he has no intention of going to the Air force academy. He wants to be a stand up comic, make people laugh." Looking at both men before him "You can imagine how I reacted to that one. All I could think at the time was 'who the hell did this kid think he was messing with my plan'. After that the battle was on, my will versus his will, and let me tell you my boy never backed down." Jacob said proudly "Mark, all I had to do was bark and he'd do what I said, Sam I could break down eventually, Jake, never. That boy had a will of iron and it killed me, because I knew, he was born to lead, he was born to inspire those around him, if only I could make him see all that potential." Shaking his head, he admitted "But I was the blind one, yes the boy had an iron will, yes he was born to lead. Still he was just a boy, with his own dreams and ambitions, his own life to live. Besides..." He added ruefully "Why would the boy want to become like me. The man who yelled at him, the man who made him feel useless, the man who put his career first and his children second. I wouldn't have wanted to become that person either." He admitted. "I was hard on Mark and Sam, I wanted them to be the best. I was hardest on Jake because I wanted him to be without peer. I wanted him to be the one that the best went to when they wanted the best."

"Why did you throw him out?" Jack asked making note never to do that to his own namesake

Jacob sighed remembering that horrible day "Jake had just graduated high school. Sam and Mark were already in college, and making me miserable. Jake was all set to start as well, but you see I still had not forgiven him for all he had done. I blamed him for his mother's death, you see. Well as I said Jake, had become the model child, but he still had his temper. It was at the beginning of summer; Jake was out enjoying the day. Doing whatever he did in those days, I did not know and could have cared less. He was coming home, when he was jumped by a couple of guys who tried to mug him. By then, Jake was making his own money, he would not ask me for anything. Being Jake, he refused, so the fight was on. He beat them both up, when a cop car rolled up on the scene, took one look and arrested Jake. Took him down to the station, he explained what had happened, they checked on the other two boys and found out that Jake wasn't the first person they tried to mug. The cops arrested the two and let Jake go, by then it was midnight. The cops called me up asking me to pick him up at the station. All I could think was, 'Jake's at it again'. I never stopped to ask what had happened, I never knew until the police showed up a few weeks later that they wanted Jake to testify against the two guys who tried to mug him. Instead, I took him home made him pack his things and get out of the house, then and there. And he did." Jacob shrugged "I added a few parting words, things like I never wanted to see or hear from him again. That I was ashamed he was my son." Things like that."

"Oh Jacob." Jack shook his head sadly

"I know." Jacob admitted "I look back at it now, and I wonder what evil thing had possessed me back then. How could have I done all those things to my son?" he wondered

"Still even if he never speaks to me again, I'm glad that he has Sam at least." Jacob told them, "What I did was nothing compared to what Sam did to him."

"What did Sam do?" Jack asked wondering how much worse it could get.

Daniel answered that one "She stopped speaking to Jake." Jack looked confused

"Yes" Jacob agreed "There was this bond between them. Maybe it is because they are twins. They did and shared everything together; it is as I said Day needs Night to be complete, but it is the same the other way round. Night needs Day to be complete as well. When their mother died, and when Sam blamed Jake for it. Sam severed that bond; she refused to talk to Jake, to even acknowledge his existence. It hurt them both, but Sam had her anger to hold on to, and to see her through it. Jake had nothing all he had was Sam to cling to, when she stopped speaking to him, it nearly destroyed him. After that all he had was himself."

"So what are you going to do?" Jack asked him

"I'm going to try my damndest to make it up to Jake. Even it takes me the rest of my life." Jacob swore not only to the others but also most especially to himself.

Paulie passed out the Chinese take out to the others.

"Who had the Moo Gi Pan?"

"That's me." Sarah smiled taking her tray

"I had the sweet and sour dumplings." Looking at the label "Who had the Spare Ribs?"

"That's mine." Harm told him feeling his stomach grumbling

Looking at the two remaining dishes "So you both had the General Tso's chicken?"

"Yeah" Sam and Jake told him in stereo "Chopsticks please." Two sets of hands reached out

Paulie was staring at them now handing them each chopsticks. For the last couple of hours or so things had gotten really weird, it seemed that Jake and his sister were working on a different plane of reality from everyone else. Sometimes they talked in unison, sometimes one twin handed the other what they wanted before asked to pass it over. They sometimes even finished each other's sentences. Looking at Harm and Sarah, Paulie noted that he was not the only one who was noticing this strange behavior. Sitting down Paulie shook his head to the other two normal people in the room. Then the three watched in fascination as the twins began to move like mirror images. Sitting opposite from each other, neither Jake nor Sam looked up as they both grabbed two napkins apiece. Open both napkins the same exact way, folding it to a triangle and placing it on their laps. Snapping the other napkins open they both cleaned off their chopsticks in the same exact manner, then neatly folded those napkins and place them to the side. Picking up their chopsticks at the same moment, they both tapped them on the table once to straighten them out and began to eat as they both read folders.

"That is just too freaky." Paulie announced

"Really weird." Sarah agreed staring at the twins in fascination

The twins looked up "What?" they asked in stereo

"They're doing it again." Harm said pointing at them

"Doing what?" The stereo went off again

"You really don't see it?" Paulie asked them amazed

"See what?" They both asked in the same exasperated tone

"You two." Sarah pointed to them "You are like this weird mirror image of each other. Except that one of you is male and the other female, and that the female is smaller than the male."

"You're both moving in the exact same way. Doing the exact same things." Harm agreed "You are both speaking at the same time, saying the exact same thing."

Both brother and sister shrugged "It's a twin thing." They said in stereo "You get used to it." As they both bent their heads to continue to read. Then Jake picked up a packet of soy sauce and held it out as Sam reached out at the same time and took it. Neither one had looked up.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome."

"Weird" Paulie shook his head and ate his dinner.

The man sat in the dark, his heart still pounding in his chest. He could not tell if it was from fear or from the sheer excitement that he felt. Almost being caught like that was a thrill of adrenaline that he had never felt before. Still it had been too close, that one detective had almost had him. He had never run so fast before in his life. Also, he had lost his knife, his most favorite knife. However, that was okay as well, he had only one more assignment to fulfill. This one would be his last; it had to be special though. At first, he did not even know if it was possible to do the last one. However, providence had seen him through and delivered it right into his hands. Lifting up the paper, he read it and leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"Soon, so very soon." He smiled "I will save you and then I can be at peace."

It was Saturday morning when Jack opened his front door.

"Hey Billy, right on time I see."

"Early bird catches the most worms." Billy Mathews smiled his equipment at his feet.

"Come on in." Jack moved aside "Can I give you a hand?"

"No thanks" Billy pointed over his shoulder "My assistant and I can handle it."

Jack smiled at the other man "Hi Harry, how's it going?"

Harry Clancy smiled showing crooked teeth "Hi ya Colonel, how are the twins?" he asked "Keeping you up all night yet?"

"Not yet." Jack admitted not looking forward to those nights ahead of teething and middle of the night feedings. "I'm sure that it's coming though."

"I bet." Harry smiled "Billy where do you want to set this up?"

"You go ahead and go start the video." Billy told him "I'll start setting this up here. By the time that you're through, I should have everything ready here."

"You got it." Harry pulled out his video camera and started filming "Just show me the way Colonel."

"Follow me." Jack led him to the twin's nursery

"But daddy, you promised!" Ethan Carter stamped his foot pouting

Jake stared down at his son "I'm sorry Ethan, but I have a lot of important things to do in the office today." He told his son, hating every word that came out of his mouth. This conversation reminded him of so many like Jake had with his own father and it was killing him. Mira and Sam watched him carefully. Sam also thought that she was in the past as well. She knew this was hurting her brother.

"You and your sister and Mommy can pick out a dog with out me." Jake pointed out

"But you know the best ones." Ethan pouted

"Ethan come with me." Jake held out a hand

Taking the big hand, Ethan Carter followed his father into the living room. Jake lifted the boy on to his lap he pushed the boy's unruly mob of dark hair away from his forehead.

"Ethan, do you remember when mommy and I sat you down and told you what I do for a living?" he asked

Ethan nodded "Yes daddy, you chase bad people. Bad people who hurt others, you put them in jail. Like grandpa used to."

"Yes" Jake agreed "Like your uncle Paulie and all your aunts and uncles. Right now there is a really bad man out there." Jake told his son "He has hurt a lot of people."

"How does he hurt them?" Ethan asked his father

Jake shook his head "In bad ways Ethan. I wish I could go with you today, nothing would make me happier than to go with you and your sister. But I have to stop this bad man before he hurts anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Will you catch him soon?" Ethan asked

"I hope so son, I really hope so."

Ethan smiled "Okay daddy, you catch the bad man."

Jake kissed his son on his forehead "I love you so much."

"I love you too daddy."

"Do you love me to daddy?" Little Antonia held out her arms

Jake lifted her into the air making the little girl squeal, "Of course I love you, you are my princess." Jake kissed her cheek putting her down he went to his wife. "I'll try to make it home early."

"I know you'll try." Mira smiled kissing her husband "Now get going, we'll be fine." Mira promised

"Okay, I'll call you later." Jake promised

"Great." Mira smiled

Opening the front door Sam and Jake walked out

The twins walked to the car and got in.

"You really hated doing that didn't you." Sam observed

"Yeah" Jake admitted, "All I want to do today is help my children pick out a dog."

"I've watched you with your children Jake." Sam told him "You are a good father."

Jake put the car in gear "Thanks Sam." They drove off

Sam sat back staring out the window thinking to herself 'But will I be as a good a mother?' she asked herself nervously

Jake changed lanes, and watched his sister from the corner of his eye.

Sam stared out the window nervously biting her lip.

"What's wrong Sam?" Jake asked her

"Nothing" Sam said quickly bringing control over her emotions

"Sam, this is me you're talking to." Jake reminded her "I know when there is something wrong with you. Now spill it."

Sam stared out the window "I'm two months late Jake." She told him "I've tried telling myself that my system is out of whack. I've been very late before."

"Ever been two months late?" Jake questioned

"No, two weeks is more like it." Sam admitted

Jake stared at his sister now, and pulled the car over on the side of the road. Killing the engine, he faced his sister.

"So is this not a good thing?" he asked

"I'm afraid Jake." Sam admitted "I know about particle physics, quantum mechanics, folding space. What the fuck do I know about being a mother!" Sam banged on the dashboard in front of her in frustration. Sam had wanted this, had even prayed for it, but the reality of it was something that caught her by surprise.

Jake held up a hand "First off, are you sure that you're pregnant?"

Sam nodded "I took two tests this morning." She told him remembering the little plus signs that both tests had given.

"Okay." Jake looked at her "You are going to be a great mother Sam." He said simply

"How do you know that?" Sam asked him

"Because you are a lot like mom." He told her "And we both know she was the best."

Sam smiled then asked, "How did you react when you first found out that you were going to be a father?"

Jake laughed "Pretty much the same way you are reacting right now. What the hell did I know about being a father?" Jake took her hand "It is a learn as you go kinda job, Sam. Kids don't come with a set of instructions. But you're smart, I mean scary smart." They both laughed, "You are going to be fine Sam" Jake promised her, "Daniel is a good man, I couldn't have wished for a better man for you. Between the two of you, you will raise strong children. Good children and smart children, you will love them and they are going to love you. It's in you Sam, I've seen it."

Sam shook her head "But what about my career, my job, I love it Jake, I don't know if I can give it up."

"You don't have to give it up Sam." Jake told her "Obviously there are going to be some big changes coming for you. I will not bullshit you; you are going to have to make choices. There are things you will not be able to do. But the payoff Sam is so great." Shaking his head "The first time that I held Ethan in my arms..." Jake smiled at Sam "There are no words that can come even close to describing the feelings that I had at that moment. Sam you can take every happy moment, every joyous moment, roll them all up into one feeling and STILL, the moment you hold your child in your arms it will blow all those other feelings away."

"And my work?" She asked, "It's so important Jake, more than you can possibly realize."

Jake nodded "I know, you are working on some top government assignment. You are probably only one of perhaps a handful in the world that can do it. I know you will not tell me what it is that you are doing, so I will not ask. Just remember this Sam they will never love you. They will appreciate you they will promote you give you medals. When you retire that is it, they will forget about you and turn over all your hard work to some other young hotshot to take over. When you die, they will give you a nice funeral with a flag to cover your casket and a 21-gun salute. They will give speeches like, Sam Carter was a good woman, a brilliant woman who gave it all to the cause and that's it Sam. By two weeks later, you are forgotten. Your children will love you unreservedly and you will do anything for them. Perhaps you may never save the world Sam, but to that child, your child you are the world. YOU gave them life Sam; there is no greater accomplishment that you will ever give to anyone. You know as well as I do that mom gave up her career to raise us. Do you think that she ever regretted it for a moment?"

"No I don't." Sam agreed

"Look at us now Sam." Jake added, "Mom's been dead sixteen years. Is there one day that goes by that you don't think of her? Miss her? Love her?"

Sam shook her head

"I'm not saving the world like you are Sam. I'm a flatfoot, and I am a comic, in both capacities, I help people. As a cop I try to catch the guys who hurt others, as a comic, I try to take people's minds off their problems for a while. What I do is important as well in my little way. But I will give it all up with out a seconds hesitation for my family, I'd give it all up without any regrets."

"Are you sure about that Jake?" Sam asked hoping it was true

"I already did it once for my family." Jake told her "I'd do it again."

"What do you mean Jake?" Sam asked him

Jake sat back and told Sam "It was when Mira was pregnant with Antonia." He began "Mira was driving home from the market she was six and a half months along. A drunk driver slammed into her car."

"Oh my god, Jake." Sam grabbed his hand, just as their mother had died

"Mira was rushed to the emergency room. To save both of them, the doctors induced labor. Antonia was born nearly three months premature; she weighed just over a pound and was about the size of the palm of my hand. Her heart was not fully formed nor were her other organs. When I got to the hospital they told me that the likelihood of my daughters survival was about 15 percent." Jake shook his head "I gave it all up, I didn't care about being a cop or a comic. My family needed me, Ethan needed to taken care of, fed, washed and put to bed, Mira needed me to be strong for her while she recovered from her injuries and to help her deal with the fact that her daughter might die at any moment. My daughter needed me to just sit by her side and keep talking and praying for her, just letting her know that her daddy was there for her. The department threatened to take my badge after two months of not showing up for work. I told them they could shove the badge, my family was more important than anything in the world. Slowly but surely my family got better, Mira recovered and came home, Antonia continued to get stronger and stronger, until the day that they said that she would be fine and that she could come home with us. Finally, the department told me to take what time I needed. I never regretted my decision, not once. It was then that I discovered the truth. I'm a part time cop, I'm a part time comic, I am a full time father, and that is the most important job in the world." Jake told her "You'll see Sam, more importantly you'll feel it. The moment that you feel that first little kick in your stomach, you will know, I am telling you the truth. Don't deny yourself that feeling."

"You make it sound so wonderful." Sam smiled at her brother

"It's easy to do that, because it is wonderful. The military will understand Sam, they will give you a lot of latitude."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Sam asked hoping that Jake was right in all that he said. Sam wanted desperately to continue her work, but she also desperately wanted to feel that love that Jake described.

"Because we are Carter's." Jake told her "Mom and Dad made sure that we were the best in our respective fields. The department understood because I am their best homicide investigator, the military will understand because you are the best Astro physicist they have. They both know that if they want to keep us, then they have to keep us happy." Jake started the car and began to drive "Now all you gotta do, is tell Daniel he's going to be a father... Mom."

Sam's face split into a huge smile "Mom" the word sounded so wonderful to her ears.

Paulie put his holster on and did up his belt, checking his gun he put it away.

"Do you really have to go in today?" Annie asked still laying in bed wistfully.

Turning to her, Paulie sat down on the edge of the bed, "Yeah, I have to." He admitted, "I don't want to though." Paulie told her "I want to spend the day with you. Making love to you." He kissed her deeply "I want to spend the day making you smile and laugh."

"I love you Paul." Annie told him

"I love you too Annie." Paulie told her for the first time "Also you should know this now."

"Know what?" Annie asked

Paulie tenderly caressed her cheek "I am never letting you go." He promised

"That sounds so good to me." Annie admitted, "I don't ever want you to let me go." Annie hugged the man she loved to her chest.

Jake and Sam arrived at the mountain and signed in. Arriving at the office set up on base, Sam excused herself.

"Go on, get out of here and go tell him." Jake told her

Smiling Sam walked to hers and Daniel's office. Entering she saw that Daniel was already there and working.

"How do I tell him?" Sam wondered, then looking around she smiled and moved over to one corner, which had a bunch of books stacked up, both hers and Daniel's, plus artifacts. Quickly she began to move them aside making room.

Daniel looked up as Sam crossed the room and began to move their books around. Daniel watched fascinated for a moment, the sight of his future bride moving things. Finally Daniel had to ask her.

"Sam?"

"Hhm?" Sam paused to put an artifact on one of the tables and began to move more books

"Ah Sam? What are you doing?" he asked her confused as Sam moved more and more books.

Sam shrugged innocently "Just making some room for a playpen."

"A playpen?" Daniel asked confused

Sam stared into his confused eyes and nodded biting her lip, as she saw the wheel's start to churn in Daniel's brain. Slowly but assuredly, things connected in Daniel's mind.

Daniel's mouth began to open and close, he looked like a fish out of water.

Sam was starting to get nervous "Please say something Daniel." She begged

Getting control over his vocal cords again "Are you sure."

Sam shrugged, "I have to confirm it with Daisy. But I took two tests this morning and they both came up positive. I'm also two months late..." Sam bit her lip "Daniel, please say something!" Sam begged hoping that Daniel would be happy, afterall this was not something that they had planned. They had talked of children, said that they both wanted them. Still what if Daniel reacted to the reality of it as Sam had done.

Daniel moved over to the phone and picked it up. Sam watched confused 'what the hell is he doing?' she wondered

"Please say something Daniel." Sam begged near tears

"Ferretti? Hi yeah it's Daniel." Turning to Sam, Daniel's face lit up "It's time to start another baby pool." He announced and hung up

Daniel crossed the room and took Sam into his arms "I love you so much." He told her tears in his eyes, "Both of you, so much."

Sam began to cry as well, she had never been this happy before in her life. Jake was right, she would give up anything without a second's thought for her family.

Ten minutes later, Jacob Carter entered the room a smile on his face.

"Is it true?" he asked and looked to his daughter "It must be, you're glowing Samantha." Taking her into his arms.

"Daddy." Sam began to cry

"Is this a private party?" General Hammond asked entering the room, Gabe and Daisy right behind him, as were Ferretti and Teal'c with a smile on his lips "Or can I also hug the mother to be?"

Jacob released his daughter to allow his daughters friends to congratulate her.

"Congratulations son." Jacob hugged Daniel "You've both made me very happy."

"Thanks Dad." Daniel smiled hugging the older man

Teal'c moved over and also gave Sam a hug "I am glad to see that I was correct Samantha Carter." He told her.

Sam's eyes opened wide "You knew! That is why you've been calling me Samantha lately." Finally realizing why Teal'c had started calling her by name.

Teal'c shook his head slightly "I was not positive, but I suspected. You cannot refer to a mother as Major." He told her simply.

Sam laughed

"I am pleased for you my friend." Teal'c told Daniel, knowing that he would do whatever it took to protect Daniel and Sam's child.

"Thank you Teal'c."

Daisy hugged her friend "Come on down to medical and let's give you a physical and get you on some pre-natal vitamins." Staring at her friend "You do realize what this means don't you?" Daisy asked hoping Sam knew about the huge changes that were coming for her.

Sam smiled and nodded "No more gate trips for seven months." Shaking her head, "I don't care." Sam admitted surprised "This means more to me than anything." Looking over to her father "Dad, Jake is upstairs on level 4 in the conference room. It's doubling as an office for the investigations." She told him "Please talk to him."

Jacob nodded kissing his daughter's cheek "You go down to medical and let Daisy make sure that everything is fine. I'll talk to Jake." He promised

Taking the elevator up to level 4 was the longest trip that Jacob Carter had ever made. Thoughts flying through his head of what he had to say. What Jake might say, or not say at all. Reaching level four Jacob walked down the long passageway towards the conference room.

Chapter 19: Fathers and Sons

Jacob moved to the door that was flanked by two guards, who came to attention as he neared them. Pausing for a breath, Jacob entered the room.

Sarah looked up "Sam, Jake was just telling us..." Coming to attention "General on deck."

Harm stood up, as did Jake, from habit.

Ltcol Mackenzie, Commander Rabb." Jacob smiled to them, "it's been awhile."

"Yes sir." Harm looked over to Jake who was staring at his father.

"Perhaps, you would like a moment..." Sarah saw the looks that were being exchanged between father and son.

"Yes thank you Ltcol." Jacob stared at his son's neutral expression.

"Yeah" Paulie looked at his still full coffee cup "I need a refill here so I think I'll join you guys." Paulie left with the others

After the door was closed, Jake sat down at the table.

"You're back I see." He began

Jacob nodded and took a seat as well "Yes, I'm sorry Jake, but it really was an emergency. If I hadn't gone back, some people I work with might have been killed."

"Yeah, Sam told me it was important."

"I should have called you." Jacob admitted, "It just all happened so fast...and I'm making excuses again." Jacob shook his head "I'm sorry Jake, I truly am sorry, I wanted to have dinner with you, talk with you."

Jake shrugged "But as always, there is something more important to do. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why is it me that you always break your promises to?" Jake asked seriously "Never Sam, never Mark, never to your friends, but when it came to me. Something always came up and that something was always more important than me. I understand why you did it after mom died." Jake admitted "But even before then, ever since I can remember. It has been one broken promise after another. Why? Did you always hate me?" Jake asked staring at his father.

Jacob shook his head "I've never hated you. Been mad as hell at you, yes, hated you no."

"Why dad?"

"Because I knew you could stand it." Jacob shrugged "I know, back then I put my career before my family. I was ambitious, and I was good, so the powers above me gave me more work to do than the others of the same rank. They all knew that I would get it done come hell or high water. I have broken promises to Sam and to Mark as well, but I admit I broke many more promises to you. I have always known that of all my children, you Jake are the strongest. Mark was like your mother, Sam, well you know her better than anyone does. I guess that I thought that you could take it better than they could." Jacob admitted painfully "You see son, I always thought that I would have plenty of time. Time to do the things like play catch and go to little league games. I thought that I could do it all. But I couldn't do it all, and you are the one that suffered for it." Clearing his throat Jacob continued "I always thought to myself 'I'll make it up to Jake next time' and then I never did. You see I forgot something; yes, you were and are the strongest of my children. Still at the time you were a boy who wanted his father, I should never have asked you to be so strong so young. I'm not making excuses Jake." Jacob told his son "What I did was wrong, I should have spent more time with you. I should have helped you more than I did. I should not have yelled at you all those times. I should never have broken all those promises I made to you. Son believe me, I wish I could go back in time and change everything, but I can't."

Jake was staring at the table top "You really think I'm strong?" he asked his voice cracking

"I've always known it, since the day you were born, I knew. That is why I named you after me." Jacob told him "And I was right, look at you, after all you've been through, after all I put you through most people would have crumbled. They would have settled for anything that came along. Not you though, you excelled, you have become a better man than I ever expected possible. I'm so proud of you son."

Jake looked up, tears in his eyes "I've waited my whole life for you to say those words to me."

Jacob took his son in his arms "I'm so proud of you."

Father and son sat there silently, father holding his son, just letting him know that he was indeed there. Even more importantly that he did love his son and was proud of his son and his son's accomplishments.

After a while Jake looked at his father "If I asked you to keep one promise to me, would you do it?"

"I will son, I swear it to you."

"Will you come tonight and watch me perform?"

"You're still doing comedy?" Jacob asked surprised

"Yes, will you come?"

Jacob nodded "If I am not there it is because I am dead." He swore.

Later that night

"He's here." Mira promised her husband back stage

"He did it." Jake smiled "He kept his promise, maybe there is some hope for us." Jake knew that this was only the beginning of some hard times ahead for him and his father. Still Jake knew that he and his father were strong enough to endure and eventually win the day.

"I hope so." Mira kissed him "Now go out there and kill tonight."

Jake stepped out on stage and saw that everyone was here tonight. Mira, Paulie, Sam, Daniel, Annie, his father, General Hammond, Harm, Sarah, Daisy and her husband and Jack and Janet they had even bought their kids this time.

Jake began his new act for Vegas, the jokes flowed and people laughed. Jake was happy to see his father laughing as well and continued.

Jacob Carter senior stared at his son in shock, laughing along with everyone else. Evelyn had said that Jake was funny, but she had been wrong. Jake was hilarious.

Then Jake began talking about his parents.

"So how many of you have ever been sent to your rooms by your mothers?" Jake asked holding up his hand. Nearly every hand in the audience went up.

"Me too." Jake began "I remember being sent to my room, I think it was a hundred and six times a day. My mother would always say the same thing 'You just wait until your father gets home, he's going to shoot you in the face with a bazooka!' The crowd laughed each remembering what their own mothers had told them "And I am not going to stop him this time. Your father has always wanted to kill you, the day you were born, your father said 'kill it'" Suddenly Jake broke down in fake tears "And I stopped him from killing you for eleven years, and this is how you repay me..."

"My mother was also the biggest hypochondriac on the planet." Jake shook his head sadly "My poor mother was sick 138 times a day. 'Jake! I am sick of this and I am sick of you. So sick I don't know what to do with myself. I am just sick and tired.' Jake shook his head "And tired always followed sick, the worst beating I ever got from my mom, she said 'I am just sick' and I said 'and tired'" Jake shook his head at the audience "I don't remember a thing that happened that day." Everyone was rolling remembering his or her own experiences. "You know the weird thing about mothers is that they ask you a question, you try and answer it and they tell you to shut up!"

Jake began to move and he put his hands on his hips the way a woman would

"Night and day, day and night I work my fingers to the bone and for what?"

"I don't..."

"Shut up, you just keep your trap shut when I ask you a question, what do you think I'm talking just to hear myself speak! Answer me!" Moving away, "I'll take a stick and knock your brains out."

"You know I always wanted to get some calf's brains, my mother would hit me on the head and then I'd throw them on the ground." Jake smiled as the audience laughed, then he frowned "But knowing my mother, it wouldn't have worked."

"Will you pick up your brains and put them back in your head!" Jake yelled, "Don't you let your brains fall out of your head, have you lost your mind?"

Jake sipped the water and continued "Father's though, are all together different." Jake held up a hand as some of the women oohhed and ahhed "I'm not say their better. I'm just saying they're different. See first of all my father didn't give beatings." Jake shook his head "No my father hit for distance."

"You see my father established our relationship when I was six years old. I remember he came into my room one day, sat down and smiled at me and said 'you know I bought you in this world and I will take you out. And it doesn't make any difference to me cause I'll just make another one that looks just like you." Jake waited until the laughter stopped "And because of my father up until the age of 8, I thought my name was Jesus Christ! And my sister Sam thought her name was Dammit!"

Jake rose out off his stool an angry expression on his face "JESUS CHRIST will you knock it off, and DAMMIT stop making all that noise."

Sam was wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. Jack was holding his sides painfully. Mira stared at her husband; this was without a doubt the performance of Jake's life.

"So one day I'm out playing in the rain and my father opens the door 'DAMMIT will you get in here!' I looked up and said 'But dad I'm Jesus Christ!"

The crowd howled with laughter, "You know the funny thing is now I'm the parent." Jake shook his head "I have a boy and a girl and another on the way." The audience applauded "My wife and I decided to bring our first child into the world by means of natural child birth. My wife and I are intellectuals mind you, so we went to school to learn how to do this. Now let us think about this, intellectuals go to class to learn how to things that are natural. Yes, we went to class to learn how to have NATURAL childbirth. The first thing they did was teach my wife how to breathe properly, so that when you push down on the muscles you're breathing." Jake began to whistle short pants "And my wife was a terrific breather." Jake began to whistle faster, almost making it sound musical "Now the father's job" Jake looked at all the men "Yes the father also has to go to these classes and the father gets a diploma too. The father's job is to bend his wife in half and say 'PUSH', now if I don't go to class, I don't get to do this! And that means I cannot go to the birth." Jake told them "So I became my wife's cheerleader 'Push him out, shove him out, way out." He chanted as the crowd laughed, "Soon I began to breathe with my wife." Jake pushed out his chest "Macho style, ZA, HAH, ZE, HEH, PUSH, PUSH. Then my wife would breathe." Jake began to whistle again, together both strange sounds sounded hilarious and the crowd began to laugh. "And we were the best in our class, soon people began inviting us to parties to entertain 'Ladies and gentlemen, the breathing CARTER's. Jake whistled and breathed macho style for them again and again the people laughed.

"On the ninth month, I was leaving for work, when my wife called to me from the window of our house. JAKE!" and he began to whistle again, Jake stopped and stared at the audience "I got excited and yelled 'PUSH!', then I thought "Wait I have to get her to the hospital, for the NATURAL child birth' So I ran into the garage, I have a cherry red 67 Stingray corvette, that I had rebuilt from scratch." Jake told them as the men wowed in appreciation for such a car. "So I got in and I did about 95 from the garage to the front door. My wife came out and we tore off down the streets doing a hundred. And we are breathing, ZA HAH ZE HEH, PUSH, PUSH. Then my wife said "AHHHHHH!" And we're in my car man, a 1967 cherry red stingray corvette convertible that I had rebuilt from scratch, and I said 'No dear not here please.' I pulled the car over 'we can go in the bushes, we can go into the bushes, but please dear not in the car'. JAKE! Okay dear just hold everything. And we were off again, we get to the hospital, the three stooges come out and grab my wife throw her into a wheel chair and they're off. I sign us in, they take me to a room and I put on the booties for the shoes the thing on backwards and the gloves they take me to the delivery room, my wife is all prepped with her legs way up in the stirrups." Jake pauses from his quick delivery then slows down "And the doctor is sitting there like Mike Piazza" Jake leans forward in his chair like a catcher staring forward. The crowd continues to laugh "So now we begin the NATURAL child birth, Natural child birth means that no drugs will be administered into the females body during the delivery." Jake smiled "The father can have all he wants."

Jake leans back "Then the first REAL pain hits my wife and she says, 'wooooooooooooooo.' And I said 'push?' You know Carol Burnett described what labor pains feel like, she said, take your bottom lip and pull it over your head." Jake shakes his head "The second pain hits my wife and she says 'WWWOOOAAAHHH!' And STANDS up in the Stirrups, grabs my bottom lip." Jake pauses as the crowd laughs "And said 'I WANT MORPHINE!', so I said 'But dear ZE HEH' 'YOU SHUT UP, YOU DID THIS TO ME!' And on the very next contraction, MY wife told everyone in the delivery room, that my parents were never married!" Mira blushes red as everyone is howling with laughter.

"So were back to breathing, several hours pass and by now my wife is getting tired, 'I don't wanna push anymore Jake! Tell them to give me something' And I'm brushing her sweaty hair off of her brow 'you can do it dear, you're so beautiful, you're so strong!' Then I look in the mirror and I see the HEAD, and the doctor is still sitting there like Mike Piazza!" Jake leans over like a catcher again. "So I say, 'hey doc isn't that the head' he says 'yeah' so I say 'well go get it', he says it's stuck!" The crowd laughs "So I say 'Well get the salad spoons man!'" Jake begins to laugh a bit himself, but quickly regains control "We get the salad spoons and plop he's born." Jake smiles and suddenly stands up yelling "And this is the greatest moment in our lives!" One lady snickers loudly and Jake looks at her quickly and shakes his head "This is what we asked God for, this is what we wanted to see if we could make!" Jake lowers his voice "And I look at it." Jake gets a distasteful look on his face "And the doctors begin to clean him off." Jake rubs his eyes and looks again "And it's not getting any better!" Jake shakes his head "So I move over to my wife and I kiss her ever so gently on the lips and I say, Mira, I love you with all my heart, you have just given birth to...a lizard." The crowd erupts in laughter "Cause the kid changed color three times, from a bloody brown, to purple to pink."

Jake continues about his children for a while longer.

"After much research into the subject I have discovered that all children are born with brain damage. For those of you without children, let me explain to you the brain damage. You come into a room with a coke, you put it down and go get the paper. The child comes in, grabs your coke, and tries to drink it. You say 'Give me that, haven't I told you over and over again, not to take daddy's drink?' the child says 'Aha', 'tell me what I said.' The child smiles and says 'you said for not to drink your drink.' 'That's right don't I always say that?' the child say 'Aha'. So you put the coke down again, grab the paper, the child picks up your coke again, AND quickly starts to drink it. You say, "Give me that! Didn't I just finish telling you...' 'Aha', 'So why did you do it', the child looks at you 'I don't know'." Jake stares at the audience "That's brain damage! If you know that you aren't supposed to something and you do it anyway and someone asks why you did it and you say, I don't know, brain damage." Jake stares at the audience "My parents never smiled, cause I had brain damage! My wife and I don't smile cause our children are loaded with it!"

"So about a year ago, I came home from work, and my beautiful, gorgeous wife is sitting at the table like this." Jake gets a mean, ugly, scowl on his face.

"Oh no." Mira begins to laugh

"What?" Jacob asks his son's wife who is indeed beautiful and gorgeous

"You'll find out in a second dad." Mira reassured him

Jacob smiled "She called me dad!" he thought proudly to himself

Jake stares at the audience "And I am not ashamed to admit it to you ladies and gentle men that I was afraid for my life, so I went to her and kissed her on the cheek and I said 'How are you darling?' All the time hoping that I'm not the one she's looking like that about. My wife turns to me and says 'I want you to go upstairs, and kill that boy!' and I was instantly relieved that I wasn't the one in trouble, so I smiled 'Kill the boy, yes kill the boy, heh, heh.' So I go upstairs to kill my son. I open his door and he's sitting there just like I did when my mother sent me to my room, looking pitiful. I go in and pull up a chair and I say, 'Your mother sent me up here to kill you.'" The crowd laughed.

"Aha"

Jake suddenly sat up straight in his seat "And I looked at my son and I noticed something. On top of his head, from here...' Jake outlines almost his entire scalp "To here, there is no hair." The crowd begins to laugh again "So I say, 'Son' (I called him son)" Jake smiles to the audience "What happened to your hair?"

"I don't know." The crowd erupts in laughter

Jake sighs and leans his head into his hands tiredly "I said 'Son, put your hand on top of your head and tell me what you feel'."

"There's no hair."

Jake smiles "Right, now tell dad what happened to your hair."

"I don't know."

Jake begins to pull on his own hair "SON! Was your head with you all day today!"

"Aha"

"Did you cut your hair off?"

"Aha"

"Then why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I don't know."

"Is this the hair style you wanted?"

"Aha"

"A reverse mohawk."

"Aha."

"So I get up and I leave his room and go back down stairs. My wife looks at me 'Did you kill him?' I said 'NO', she says 'Why NOT!', I said 'I don't know!"

The crowd is laughing hysterically.

"Thank you for being here tonight." Jake smiles at the audience "I've had a wonderful time with you all. Good night!" The audience gets on their feet applauding Jake as he stepped off stage, getting pats on the back and shaking hands with people as he makes his way to his table.

Jake arrives at his table to cheers.

"You were wonderful son." Jacob compliments his son "You were hysterical, I've never laughed so hard in my life."

"Thanks dad." Jake smiles and sits getting more compliments

"My sides are still killing me." Jack chuckles

"Yeah you were really great!" Cassie tells him

"Yeah, Jake you're going to kill them in Vegas!" Paulie announced seeing the dollar signs and a bright future for Jake and Mira.

"Vegas?" Jacob asked

"Yeah dad, I'm doing some shows in Vegas next month." Jake looks around for Mira at last he spots his wife who is talking to two men a couple of tables away. Smiling she shakes hands with them and comes back to the table, a smile on her lips.

"Why are you looking so well fed, mommy?" Jake asked her

"Well, I kind of, sort of did something without telling you or Paulie." Mira admitted

"What?" Jake asked her

"Well" Mira began looking around the table "I think that we can all agree that this was a great show."

Every one nods in agreement

"Yeah Jake, if not your best performance yet." Paulie added

"That's what I thought too." Mira told them, and then turned to her husband "When you said that you had all new material for tonight, and that you thought it was your best stuff yet..." Mira broke off knowing how nervous this was going to make Jake

"What did you do Mira?" Jake asked her seriously

"I did it for you baby." Mira began "I didn't want to tell you because... Well you know how nervous you get when you know you're being recorded." She told him

"You had the show taped?" Jake asked amazed, he had never even suspected that it was happening.

"Yes I did." Mira told him "Audio and video, I got the idea from Dennis." She admitted

"Dennis Miller was in on this?" Jake asked surprised

"Well sort of." Mira admitted, and then explained, "I told him how nervous you get when you know you're being recorded. He said that he knew a bunch of guys that were like that. Super talented in front of an audience, but for some reason, they blew their best jokes when they were in a recording studio or when they knew tape was running on them. He said the easiest way around that was to not tell you. Just hire a crew to do the work, wire your mike with a separate line and wire the audience with hidden mikes. Then let you do your stuff like normal, you see you weren't nervous at all. The guys said that the tapes came out clear as a bell."

Jake stared at his wife amazed "What are we going to do with those tapes?" he asked

Mira blushed "It's funny you should ask that."

"I'm sure that I'll fall down laughing after you tell me." Jake reassured her

"Well knowing how you feel about being taped, I figured you wouldn't want to send that tape out."

"You're right." Jake agreed, "I hate the idea of a bunch of recording labels sitting around critiquing my work." He told the others "They sit around like vultures picking over your jokes." Jake shivered at the very thought.

"I knew that too." Mira smiled "So I had the recording label here tonight."

"WHAT?"

"They loved you Jake." Mira told him quickly "I never even got my hands on the tapes. They grabbed them and said that their lawyers would be calling you up to sign the contracts and put out a CD and DVD. They said that they were going to rush it through to have it ready by next month so you can sell them in Vegas. Then nationwide, they think it's got HIT written all over it." Mira started rambling nervous about how Jake would take this news "They said that they liked the fact that you work clean. That means that even kids could buy it, or that adults could buy it for their kids without worry."

"I don't know." Jake told her

"You're not mad are you?" Mira asked

Jake smiled "Of course not, it's just makes me nervous." Jake admitted then asked, "What if no one buys it?"

Paulie shook his head "Of course people will buy it." He reassured his brother in-law "How many times have we seen it here." Paulie asked "These guys sell their T-shirts here, DVD's, cd's, after a good show, people flock over there and blow their money on that stuff. It'll be the same for you."

Jacob agreed "And think about all the young kids you'll be influencing at the same time. You may be responsible for the next George Carlin or even the next Jake Carter."

Jake held up his hands "Okay, I get the picture." He gave in "Mira, just tell them to send all the papers directly to our lawyers, have them look it over. I'll sign." He promised her

"You will!" Mira asked excitedly

"Yes, I'll sign."

Chapter 20: The Trial of Jacob Carter Sr.

Sam walked into her kitchen the next morning, she spotted Jacob sitting at the table reading the Sunday New York Times and drinking coffee.

"Morning Dad." She smiled kissing him on his fore head.

"Morning sweetheart." Jacob paused as Selmac too over "Good morning Samantha."

"Good morning Selmac." Sam smiled "Did you both sleep well?" she asked

"Fine" Her father, told her.

Sam shook her head "I figured you'd still be sleeping." She admitted, "You didn't get home till late."

"I was talking to your brother." Jacob admitted, "It's going to take some time. But I'm optimistic about the outcome." Jacob smiled, knowing that he was on the right road finally after so many long years.

"Did you meet Jake's kids?" Sam asked with a smile

"They are precious." Jacob smiled nodding his head "It only re-enforces the decision I made about leaving the Tok'ra."

Sam sighed and sat down "You're sure about that?" worried about what was going to happen to her father.

Jacob smiled patting his daughter's hand "I'm getting old Sam...NO..." Jacob laughed as his daughter began to protest "I am, and that's okay, because I think I'm getting wiser as well." Filling his daughter's cup with coffee, he explained, "I was a hard father on you, Jake and Mark. I wanted you all to succeed so much, that I pushed you all, harder than I should have."

"It's okay dad." Sam told him

"No Sam, I have to say this, I told Jake last night, I'm going to tell you now and I am going to say it to your brother Mark when I see him." Smiling he took his daughters hands into his own "I am SO proud of you Samantha. You are a brilliant, beautiful and caring woman. You have a good man in Daniel who loves you unreservedly; you are also now going to be a mother as well. I have been looking back into the past lately, especially after the Tok'ra council said that I could never return to earth. I look back and I see the things that I did wrong. To your brothers and to you, all that I can say is that everything that I did was to try to push you to be the best. My father, your grandfather, he never cared about my brother or me. He was always more interested in getting his hands on the next bottle of booze to care about us." Jacob shook his head sadly, "He died long before you were born so you never met him. It was just after I married your mother, she was pregnant with Mark. At the funeral, I heard all these people talking about what a great man my father was, what a hero he was during the Second World War. All I could think at the time was 'who the hell are you talking about?' At that very moment, I swore to my self that I would not be like him. I would be interested in what my children did. I would care about their grades and I would see to it that they all went to college and graduated and became the BEST at what they did." Shaking his head sadly, Jacob admitted, "I took it too far the other direction. I became more like your drill instructor than your father. I pushed you and I pushed you to be the best. What I forgot to do however is to tell you all how proud I was of you. How much I loved you." Smiling he saw the tears in his daughters eyes, caressing her cheek "I was sitting by myself in my quarters reading the note they had sent to me about their decision. I swore that I would not let them come between my children and me. That not one more minute than was humanly possible would pass before I said this to you. I am proud of you Samantha, and I love you with all my heart."

Sam hugged her father "Oh daddy." She cried in his arms, "I love you too."

Jacob smiled holding on to his daughter "I love you so much my baby girl." He whispered.

Jacob/Selmac, Sam and Daniel walked down the long passageway towards the conference room. Jacob/Selmac were prepared to hear the charges against them, and Sam was prepared to fight anyone she had to, to keep her father safe. Daniel also knew that he would do anything to protect his new family, no one would hurt any of them as long as he could do anything to keep it from happening.

Jacob knocked on the door.

"Come" he heard

Opening the door he entered followed by his daughter and his son in law.

"Good morning." He began and stood at attention "Mr. President!" Jacob was surprised to actually see President Bartlett himself here. Jacob had figured that the president would send someone from his staff to over see the proceedings.

"Major General Carter." Bartlett smiled shaking his hand "Nice to see you once again. It has been quite a while."

"Yes sir at least four years."

Bartlett smiled "Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, so nice to see you both again."

"Thank you Mr. President." Sam smiled standing at attention

"I understand that congratulations are in order." Bartlett continued, "I understand that you are to be married soon."

"Yes sir in about ten weeks sir." Sam agreed

"My congratulations and felicitations to you both." Bartlett shook both their hands "You remember my staff don't you?"

Daniel nodded "Of course Mr. President, Mr. McGarry, Mr. Lyman, Mr. Ziegler and Ms. Cregg, how nice to see you all again."

Pointing to a young attractive blonde woman Bartlett added "This is Jessica Reynolds, she is my chief legal advisor."

"Pleased to meet you." Sam shook the womans hand

"And of course you know the Admiral and his staff."

"Admiral Chedwiggen, and Lt. Roberts and Lt. Roberts." Sam smiled

"Very good." The president smiled "Now that we all know each other, let us get down to business." He told them taking his seat.

"As you wish Mr. President." Everyone took seats.

"General Carter" AJ Chedwiggen began "We would all like to hear first hand, what it is that happened. From you and Selmac personally."

"Of course Admiral." Jacob Carter sat back "Just under two weeks ago, I was here on earth visiting my daughter and her fiancée, Dr. Jackson." He began "I received an emergency dispatch from the Tok'ra saying that one of our bases was going to be attacked. We have lost so many people to the Goa'uld lately that I hastened back, with one of the SGC's SG teams to aid in the evacuation. We accomplished the assignment none too soon. Just as the last of the Tok'ra were leaving the Goa'uld began their attack. Fortunately, no one was hurt. I was going to return with the SG team, and personally thank General Hammond for his assistance in the evacuation when I was told by one of the Tok'ra that they wished to speak to me about another matter. I thanked LtCol Phelps and the rest of SG-22 for their help and returned to the council chambers. When I arrived there I found it to be empty." Jacob shook his head "I didn't know what to think, then a new member of the council entered the chamber, a Tok'ra named Lina/Ermosa. They informed me that the council was meeting at that very moment to decide about my returning to the Tauri home world. That they thought that I was spending too much time here and away from my other duties. I informed them that I was seeing to my duties, and what I did with my own time was my own business. They told me to return to my chambers and wait for the council's decision. I did, foolishly thinking that they would never pass such a foolish regulation against me. A few days later, another Tok'ra came to me and told me that the council had decided against me. That the council had decided that I was no longer to be allowed to return to the Tauri Homewood. That my duties and responsibilities now were with the Tok'ra and not with earth. I demanded to see the council for myself. The aide said that he would pass along my request and that I should wait for an answer. A week later, after I had heard not one word from the council I decided that it was time to take matters into my own hands. Selmac warned me not to lose my temper and to allow her to do all the talking. Upon reaching the chamber, we found that once again, it was empty and Lina/Ermosa was there. They told us that the council had reached their decision and that they refused to see us."

Josh looked up from his notes "May we speak to Selmac, General."

Jacob lowered his head then sat up straighter "I am Selmac.'

The change was so fast and dramatic that it caused the others to jump

"Selmac" Josh began "You spoke with this Lina/Ermosa?"

"Yes she/he was quite rude to me as well, the insolent pup." Selmac's eyes blazed in anger "500 years old and he thinks he knows everything, he is nothing but a child!"

Chedwiggen stared at his old friend '500 years old and still a child?'

Selmac continued "He accused me and my host of forgetting about the Tok'ra and of our war. That I was more interested in parties and celebrations. ME! SELMAC! Have I not for ten thousand years fought this war, have I not killed thousands of my enemy, have I not buried my hosts, and my friends killed by my enemy."

"Ten thousand years?" Josh asked eyes bugging out

Selmac continued oblivious to the others "It is an insult that after so long they should not have the common courtesy to at least hear my words. I have always been loyal to the Tok'ra. But now what they have done to me and my host is unacceptable."

"What is it they have done Selmac?" Chedwiggen asked gently

"They wish to keep me from my children!" Selmac's eyes blazed in anger, turning to Sam "I did not give birth to you my dear. However, I could not love you anymore than if I did. As I love Mark as I love Jake." Turning to the others, "I allowed Jacob to continue in his plan to escape." Selmac proclaimed proudly "More to it, I helped my host to escape, WE are not the Goa'uld, we do not imprison our hosts. We are supposed to share with our hosts, I have never in ten thousand years heard of any host being refused the act of going home."

Selmac dropped her head and Jacob took over, smiling sheepishly, he spoke "You have to forgive Selmac, she is very angry right now."

President Bartlett had listened very attentively "No General Carter, that is quite all right. This is what I wanted to know." The President admitted. "I wanted Selmac's input, to know how she felt about this matter. I have read the reports submitted by Doctor's O'Neill and Fuentes. They both agree that the host and the simbiote live and love as one. Now I have seen it for myself." Nodding thoughtfully, "Yes Selmac has every right to be angry. As would any parent, when told they could not see their children ever again." Looking around the table, he nodded "There will be no discussion of turning Jacob/Selmac back over to the Tok'ra without reassurance that nothing will be done to them." He ordered "Also, there will be no discussion about not allowing Jacob/Selmac to return to earth when they wish. That is a right that is given to every American, General Carter is no exception." Looking around the table "Okay people, so what can we discuss to bring about a solution that is equitable for all?"

"Well, we could give Selmac American citizenship." The admiral began "This would cover the right to allow Selmac to come to earth. In addition, it should provide some protection against repercussions. We will make it known to the Tok'ra that as a citizen of earth, Selmac is entitled to our protection."

Jessica Reynolds, the president's chief council sat up and spoke for the first time "A possibility admiral, but what if they don't recognize other citizenship. What we have to do is get this into writing and have the Tok'ra governing body agree to it. Even then, I am afraid of what might happen to Jacob/Selmac once outside our jurisdiction. How can we ensure what will happen out there." She pointed out reasonably.

"If I may?" Daniel spoke up

"Of course Dr. Jackson." Bartlett smiled "That is why I wanted you here, with your advanced knowledge of what we are dealing with."

Daniel blushed "You are too kind Mr. President. As you know I've been pouring over my books and every scrap of information that we have." Looking up he admitted "There is no precedence for something like this." He told them "And all other Tok'ra in the past that have done anything like this as in escaping or as in sabotage has been put to death."

Jacob nodded "That is true. It is because the Tok'ra see themselves as a separate entity to everyone else. That we are superior to you, like you are our children and that we know what is best for you."

"What?" Bartlett asked surprised

"It is because the Tok'ra are so much advanced than us." Daniel explained, "Also they are so much older than us. The first 25 years of a Tok'ra's life is considered their infancy. So you see, they see us as children, playing in the universe."

"So nothing that we say may make a difference to them." Chedwiggen did not look happy about that.

"I didn't say that Admiral." Daniel smiled "I have been contemplating this for awhile."

"Even before this situation?" Bartlett asked with a smile

"Yes sir." Daniel admitted "You see sir, too often in the past, the Tok'ra have used us. Used us to do their dirty work, or to help them when they needed it, or keep vital information to themselves. They always say the same thing, that they thought it best to keep us in the dark, as if we are children and cannot be trusted with a secret. The Tok'ra council sees us as good children obeying their parents. That has always bothered me personally." Daniel told them seriously, "I am no ones puppet and I refuse to allow the Tok'ra to treat my planet as such."

Bartlett sat back seeing why Daniel Jackson was so respected. He was obviously intelligent, but behind those glasses and mild blue eyes was an iron will.

"So you have been doing research for a way to stop this?" the president asked

"Yes, the problem was how to implement my plan." Daniel told them "This may be our opportunity. It's time to show mom and dad that we've grown up."

Bartlett smiled "So how do you propose we do that?" he asked

Daniel stood up and began to pace "First thing that we must do, is stop ASKING and start TELLING. We do not ask them to not do anything to Jacob/Selmac; we tell them that they are not going to do anything to them. Next to protect Jacob/Selmac when they are not here I propose that we form a special team to accompany him back to the Tok'ra."

"Soldiers?" Sam asked staring at her fiancée, wondering what he was doing.

"Not just soldiers." He told her "Administrators as well, scientists, negotiators." Turning to the President "We have always considered Jacob/Selmac as sort of our unofficial ambassador to space."

Bartlett's mind suddenly clamped onto Daniel's idea "You mean, we make it official!"

"Yes Mr. President." Daniel smiled that the president understood his idea "By making Jacob/Selmac our official ambassador, he has the protection of our government. By forming an embassy, we have sovereign territory in space. From there, Jacob/Selmac can negotiate treaties and handle problems that might arise. If something to big comes along, he can contact the SGC for assistance. Now I am not saying that we turn our backs on the Tok'ra, they are our allies, but it is time that we took our place in space as equals. That everyone out there sees that the Tauri are here to stay."

"But" Jessica began "How do we make the Tok'ra see that. They may just ignore us again. If they refuse to see Selmac's status..."

"They can't." Daniel told them "You see I was thinking back to something that Hathor once told me. After she force me to...well you know." Daniel stopped for a moment remembering that unpleasant experience.

"Yes Dr. Jackson we do know." Bartlett told him sadly "Don't dwell on it."

Daniel nodded "Anyway, she told me that for her to make her off spring she needed the 'code of life'." Seeing the confused faces of the president's team, Daniel nodded "Yes at first I didn't understand either. However, the code of life is our DNA, the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra both need to adapt themselves to the host so that they are compatible. Isn't that right Selmac?"

Selmac nodded "Yes Daniel that is correct."

Daniel smiled at the others "Don't you see?" He asked as the others shook their heads

"Wait a second." Harriet Roberts spoke for the first time "What you are saying is that a part of them has to become human to be able to exist in a humans body?"

"Precisely'. Daniel beamed at her "If Dr O'Neill were to perform tests on Selmac, she would see that a part of our DNA structure is in Selmac. That being the case we can legally argue that Selmac is part human."

Chedwiggen nodded and realized what an intelligent person he was actually dealing with here.

"Yes I see." He looked at the President "Being that she is PART human as in containing some of our DNA that means that Selmac is entitled to protection as is any human. It is like a Mexican mother crossing the border into America to give birth here. She might not be an American citizen, but her child is, and thus is entitled to make his home here. With all the protection and rights of any citizen."

Jessica nodded very impressed by this man who was not even a lawyer "It's possible, but we should have more than just that. We really should have a back up plan just in case the Tok'ra don't by that."

Daniel smiled "Okay how about this. Jacob CHOSE to be a host, Selmac CHOSE Jacob to be her host. They need each other to survive, Selmac admits that she loves Jacob's children as her own." Daniel held up his hands "Is it only me, or does that sound to anyone else like a marriage?" he asked

Jessica began to laugh shaking her head "I am glad that you are not a lawyer Dr. Jackson, and that you are on our side."

"What?" Josh asked confused

Jessica told him "If it is like a marriage, then because Jacob Carter is an American citizen. His wife would have the same protection that he would by our laws. So legally speaking they could not harm Selmac."

"But what about the treaty?" Josh asked

Daniel shook his head "They need us way more than we need them." He told them confidently "There are a very limited amount of Tok'ra, and if they want any more hosts, they need us. So we simply tell them, you want more hosts then you will recognize Jacob/Selmac's new standing as ambassador."

Bartlett smiled liking the idea. It covered all the bases, with the added bonus of putting earth and the Tok'ra on a more even scale. Plus it opened more of an opportunity for political relationships with other worlds.

"I like it." He told the others looking around the table, seeing only nods in return "Now the only question is how Selmac would feel about this."

Selmac considered it "Yes I think that I would like to be apart from the Tok'ra for awhile." She admitted, "They have treated me rather rudely since I have joined with this host. It is time that I taught them a lesson. Also, I would like for the Tauri and the Tok'ra to exist on a more equal scale. Too many times have I been voted down in the council for trying to take you into our confidence." Smiling she turned to Daniel "I agree with you Dr. Jackson, it is time that the Tok'ra are shown that the Tauri have grown up."

Bartlett smiled "We are all agreed then?" he looked around the table "Good, Leo you and Josh are to get started on this at once. Start reviewing possible applicants for this new and important post. General Hammond?"

"Yes sir?"

"I would very much appreciate your assistance in forming a new team of soldiers to provide protection for our embassy."

"Of course Mr. President."

"Jessica, you and CJ prepare all the paperwork that we are going to need to put this new embassy together. Plus the documents that guarantee that our embassy and our ambassador will be recognized by all."

"Yes Mr. President."

"Admiral Chedwiggen, you and your staff will remain here to put our arguments to the Tok'ra when they arrive here."

"Yes sir, we will get right on it."

Smiling he turned to Daniel "Dr. Jackson" He shook his head "You've done it again. Congratulations." He shook his hand

"I hope that you will be around later this afternoon Ambassador. Perhaps we can have lunch and discuss the future?"

Jacob smiled "Of course Mr. President, it would be an honor."

Smiling the President stood up "If anyone needs me I will be in the VIP suite I have been supplied with going over some other matters. If you will excuse me."

"General?" Jessica began "Is there anywhere around here that we can set up an office and get some law books?"

Admiral Chedwiggen stood up "You are welcome to join me and my staff." He told her "We have offices here in town with a full law library."

"Very good." Jessica smiled "Thank you Admiral."

"We will need a secure line to the white house." Leo told the general

"Of course Mr. McGarry if you would follow me." Hammond led them out leaving Daniel, Sam and Jacob behind.

Sam smiled taking Daniel into a hug "You were brilliant."

Daniel blushed "It was nothing."

Jacob shook his head "It was much more than nothing." Hugging his son in-  
law, "It is my life and Selmac's life. We both thank you. Now if you will excuse us, we have to get ready for lunch with the president." Kissing Sam on the cheek, "I'll see you later." He promised, leaving the couple alone

Sam looked into Daniel's eyes "I'll never forget that you saved my father's life Daniel." She promised

"Hey he is going to be my father in-law. I couldn't let anything happen to him."

Sam sighed relieved that everything was turning out all right.

"So" She asked "Do you want to do some work while we're here or do you want to go home and back to bed?" Sam asked with a wicked glint in her eye

Daniel smiled seeing the look in her eyes "I'll start the car."

Two Tok'ra representatives arrived the next morning. Jacob/Selmac was there to greet them.

"Lina/Ermosa, Talon/Intrina" Selmac nodded to them

"What is it that you have done, Selmac?" Ermosa asked sadly, "You know the position that you have placed the council. They have ordered us to return you to them at once."

General Hammond and Admiral Chedwiggen approached them

"Jacob/Selmac isn't going anywhere until we have reached some sort of decision about what is going to happen to them."

Talon/Intrina spoke "This matter does not concern you. Come Selmac, you have caused enough problems."

"No Intrina, I am going no where." Selmac told them

"We have matters to discuss." General Hammond told the two Tok'ra "Things like you not allowing an American citizen to come back to his home."

"His home is with us now General Hammond." Ermosa told him angrily "That is the way it is."

"We see things differently." Chedwiggen told the woman before him, 'or is it a man?' Chedwiggen wondered briefly

"Enough of this." Ermosa told them and laid hands on Jacob "We go NOW!"

"GUARDS!" Hammond barked

Instantly every weapon in the room was trained on the two Tok'ra. Ermosa slowly let go of Jacob staring around at all the weapons pointed at him and his host.

"What is the meaning of this?" Intrina demanded "You are violating our treaty, pointing weapons at us!"

Chedwiggen stepped in "You first violated our treaty when you denied one of our citizens the right to return to his home world." He informed her "Now if you wish to discuss this situation, we will be happy to discuss it with you. However, until an agreement is reached, you cannot have Jacob/Selmac. Do you understand me?" The admiral demanded

"Yes Admiral." Ermosa nodded "We understand. I request that we be allowed to contact the Tok'ra and tell them of this situation."

"Of course." Hammond had expected this "Come this way. Oh by the way, you will leave your weapons here."

Ermosa shook his head while removing his zat "So this is how allies now treat each other?" he asked

"Yes" Hammond told him "The moment you broke our treaty, yes."

"Broke the treaty!" Intrina began "Sel..."

Ermosa held up a hand stopping his colleague "We will inform the council of the situation here, and see how they wish to proceed."

Anise stepped through the stargate and was met by the other two Tok'ra, quickly it was explained to her what was happening at the moment. Entering the conference room Anise noted that Jacob/Selmac was seated there with two other men. Nodding in understanding Anise approached General Hammond and Admiral Chedwiggen.

"General Hammond." Anise inclined her head

"Anise, may I introduce you to Admiral Chedwiggen."

"Admiral, I understand from my people that you do not wish to turn Jacob/Selmac over to us for justice."

"What crime has General Carter committed?" Chedwiggen asked

"Why he caused sabotage on one of our bases, he escaped before we could bring him to justice." Anise told the two men.

Chedwiggen shook his head "According to the general, he was being denied the opportunity to come to his home world. That he felt that he was a prisoner to you."

"That is nonsense." Anise shook her head "It is true that the council was worried about the amount of time Selmac was spending here, but at no time did we imprison Jacob/Selmac."

"By not allowing General Carter to return to earth, you violated his human rights." Chedwiggen told her "As such you did imprison him, with no way to return home."

Anise bristled "That is a matter for the Tok'ra, it does not concern you."

Chedwiggen shook his head "It does very much concern me when a member of the United States Armed Forces is being kept prisoner."

"Who exactly are you?" Anise demanded to know

"I am the Judge Advocate General for the US armed forces. It is my job to see that the rights of our soldiers are not violated."

Anise shook her head angrily "Jacob Carter is no longer a member of your armed forces, he is now Tok'ra and as such he is liable to our laws."

"I think that you will find that Jacob Carter is still a member of the US air force." Chedwiggen told her "And as such is entitled to protection by us. Even if he were not, Jacob Carter is still a citizen of this world and you have no right to hold one of our citizens against their will. As you have done this, you have null and voided our treaty Anise."

"I demand to speak to your president." Anise stared at the two men "He will order you to release Jacob/Selmac to my custody."

"No I will not." Josiah Bartlett strode into the room as both Hammond and Chedwiggen and Jacob stood at attention.

"At ease gentlemen." Bartlett sat down behind a chair "Please be seated Anise."

"President Bartlett." Anise sat down "Sir of anyone you should understand..."

Bartlett stared at the woman before him "Understand what? That you imprisoned one of my generals? That you denied a citizen of this world the chance to return home. What is it that I don't understand Anise?" he demanded to know

"He is no longer your concern." Anise told the president

"Jacob Carter was born on this planet, in this country, Jacob Carter will always be a concern of mine!" Bartlett informed the woman "As will any other citizen of this world who decides to become a host to your people. If I allow them to accept that is."

"What?" Anise asked suddenly worried

"How can I in all good conscious allow any of my people to become hosts?" He asked her "How can I allow my people never to have the opportunity to come home?"

Jacob spoke for the first time "I warned you Anise, not one year ago in this very room, I warned you."

"Jacob?" Anise asked confused

"I told you after that debacle to kill the queen Eondra, I warned you then that the Tauri do not forget. They may forgive for the moment and agree to help. However, the more that you pile on to them they will begin to resent it. Now the whole treaty is in jeopardy, what I had predicted has now come to pass."

"Just because of this?" Anise asked confused not understanding the Tauri, what was the life of one in the whole scheme of things.

"I told you Anise, the Tauri do not think like the Goa'uld. To them the life of one is just as important as a thousand or a million. That is their greatest strength, unlike you; the Tauri would never leave one of their own behind. They stand as one, united in cause and in battle; they would die for one another. Strangers but united in a single cause. Did I not tell you to read their pledge of allegiance." Jacob told her "Did I not tell you to pay attention to those words."

"Remind me Jacob." Anise asked

"I pledge alliegance to the flag of the united states of America, and to the republic for which it stands. One nation under god, indivisible with liberty and justice for all."

"So." Anise began "Is there to be no justice for us? For the laws that Jacob/Selmac have broken?"

"According to our laws, when an American soldier is a prisoner. It is expected of him to try everything in his power to escape and rejoin his people." Chedwiggen told her "General Carter did his duty and returned to us."

Anise nodded "So are the Tauri now the enemies of the Tok'ra as well?" she asked nervously, knowing that there was no way that they could stand up to both the Goa'uld and the Tauri.

"Not necessarily." Bartlett told the Tok'ra representatives "We have been discussing this amongst ourselves. We value the friendship of the Tok'ra and we do not wish to see that friendship end."

"Neither do we." Anise agreed

"We have a solution to this problem. We think that it is very fair for both our peoples. However make no mistake Anise." Bartlett warned her "This part of our conversation is not up for negotiation, Jacob/Selmac are not to be harmed, if they are. Then your problems with the Tauri have just begun." He promised

"Very well, what is it that you propose?" Anise asked

Bartlett shook his head "There is no proposition, this is what we are offering, if you turn it down, negotiations are over."

Anise looked surprised "That does not sound like much of a negotiation."

"So you've finally caught on." Bartlett told her "This is what is going to happen if you want the continued support of the Tauri..."

The four men of SG-1 were gathered together outside the conference room. It had been hours now that the Tok'ra had shown up. An hour after Anise showed up, three more high-ranking Tok'ra leaders had shown up. Then the yelling began both back and forth. Jack recognized the voices of Admiral Chedwiggen and General Hammond, and then he was shocked to hear the President getting in some volume as well. Then it had all quieted down, now four hours later, still no word.

"I don't know how much more I can take this." Daniel admitted, "Sam's already called me half a dozen times."

"Yeah" Jack admitted, "I hate waiting."

"Don't worry Daniel, everything will turn out for the best." Gabe patted his shoulder

"What if I'm wrong though?" Daniel questioned, "What if my strategy is all wrong. What if they try and take Jacob anyway." He asked nervously

"You are not wrong Daniel Jackson." Teal'c told him "I too agree with you that the Tauri and the Tok'ra must stand on an equal basis."

"Where is Sam by the way?" Jack asked

Daniel shrugged "She went down to the VCTF with Sarah and Harm. They are still trying to figure out who's doing all this killing."

"Any progress yet?" Gabe asked

"Nothing yet." Daniel told them "Didn't help what Kinsey did."

"Man's a schmuck." Jack put in "How stupid can you be, giving out all that information on TV like that." He shook his head angrily "Oh yeah by the way Mr. Killer, if you don't want to be caught, now grab a pencil and write this down, this is exactly what you have to do." Jack shook his head "Schmuck."

Suddenly the door before them opened and Jacob Carter stepped out.

Spotting the men before him, he smiled and walked to them.

"Hey dad, how's it going in there?" Jack asked nervously

Jacob smiled patting Daniel on the shoulder "Fine, fine, now gentlemen if you'll excuse me. As I informed the president and the Tok'ra council. They can finish signing the papers. I'm going to go to my son's house and play with my grandchildren." Whistling a happy tune, Jacob Carter strolled down the cooridor and around the corner without a care in the world

Chapter 21: The case goes on

Sam sighed relieved as she spoke on the phone to Daniel

"So everything is working out okay?"

"Yes Sam, the President and the Tok'ra council are signing the new treaty and have agreed to have Jacob as ambassador to both our worlds." Daniel told her

"Where's dad?" she asked

Daniel laughed, "When last seen, your father was whistling a happy tune and going to play with his grandkids. How's the case coming?"

Sam sighed, "Well Jake and Paulie are downstairs right now viewing the autopsy. Sarah, Harm and I are going over more of the back cases trying to spot something that will give us a clue."

"Okay Sam, don't work too hard okay."

"Okay Daniel, I'll be home soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Hanging up the phone, she found Harm and Sarah staring at her.

"It went okay, just like Daniel said it would." Sam sat down relieved

"Good news." Harm patted her on the shoulder

Jake and Paulie walked in

Sam looked up "Anything?"

Jake shook his head "Nothing we didn't already know." Looking around the table "She died of stab wounds, she'd been chloroformed and she was moved after she died."

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked

"The inventory of Sommer's apartment." Jake told her

Sam reached over and plucked it out of a pile of others

"Here it is."

"Thanks." Jake sat down and quickly began to scan the pages, then through them again and again.

"Where are the crime scene photos?" Jake asked having spotted something that bothered him.

"Right here." Paulie handed him the folder

Jake opened the file and looked at the first picture. It showed Joyce Sommer's laying on her back with the sunhat over her head." Jake sat back lost in thought.

"Sam, Sarah?"

"Yeah?" the women looked up

"Why don't you wear hat's?"

Sam shrugged "I don't really like them." Sam admitted confused

"Yeah" Sarah agreed "Hat's really aren't in fashion anymore. Why?"

"Joyce Sommer's didn't really like hat's either." He told them passing them the inventory list "There are none in her apartment besides a couple of baseball caps."

"So?" Harm shrugged

"So" Jake asked them "Where did that big sun hat come from?" he asked showing them the picture

"He bought it with him." Paulie sighed in understanding "I'll get some men on that angle."

Jake nodded staring at the picture.

"What is it Jake?" Sam asked seeing his expression

Jake shook his head "I don't know Sam, I've seen this somewhere before." He admitted "But where?" he asked frustrated that he couldn't remember, it might be nothing, but then again it could mean everything.

Jake swiveled to stare at the pictures tacked up on the wall. Where are you, you little piece of thread. Jake stared at them, studying them, 'All of you are dead' he began to think 'All of you are connected in someway, but how? Susie was 15, what did she have in common with Phil who was 35 and lived on the other side of town. Apparently, the two of you have never met. Yet, there is still a reason why you both were chosen. What is it?' he asked looking over at the pictures. Again, staring at Susie Jenkins, victim number 11, just 15 years old, so bright and beautiful and her life ended too soon. Turning away, yeah you are all dead, all beautiful, but dead.

Jake's eyes snapped back to the pictures, 'Can that be it?' he asked silently staring at all the pictures, moving towards the wall he began to study each victim carefully.

"What is it Jake?" Sam asked staring at her brother something was up

Jake ignored her studying each photograph of a beautiful man or woman.

"Jake?" Paulie asked

Stepping back "Get Samuels in here right now." Jake ordered

Still confused Paulie opened the door "Samuels! Get in here."

A moment later, a young police officer entered the room. "Yeah Cap?"

"Samuels." Jake began "What is it that you said at the crime scene?"

Samuels blushed "I said I was sorry Cap, I'll never do it again, I just never thought of it the way you said."

"No" Jake waved it away "What is it that you said. I mean it now, it's important."

Blushing Samuels turned away from Sam and Sarah, "I said that it was too bad, she was a nice piece of ass." He said embarrassed

Jake stared at the photos, smiling he spread his arms "That's it." he said and dropped his arms.

"What's it?" Paulie asked confused

Jake whirled around on the group "How many men have we had on this case trying to find any kind of connection between these people?" Jake asked

"Twenty." Paulie told him "Forty if you consider the night shift."

"And nothing. They don't intersect anywhere."

"So why is he choosing them?" Paulie asked

"Look at them Paulie." Jake told him "Now don't picture them as victims, pretend that these people are all alive and well. Then look at the pictures and tell me what you see."

Paulie shrugged "I see people, men and women, all ages and races."

Sam stood up slowly "They're all beautiful." Sam told them slowly

"More than that." Jake told them "They are all perfect specimens. Every one of them has perfect skin, hair, teeth, all are well groomed. They are perfect." Jake told them "That is why he is choosing them." Jake closed his eyes and fell back into his chair "Probably because he is not perfect, maybe his fantasy is to be perfect." Jake shook his head "So we now THINK we know the why, as in why he is picking them. Still we do not know how he is doing it. Like I said before this is not random, he is not just driving around town just looking for perfect people."

"How do we know that?" Sarah asked admitting to herself that she was getting a crash course in detection from an expert. All this experience was going to help her in the future.

"The victims and their crime scenes tell me that." Jake explained to them "Take Angela Porter for instance. He attacked her in the middle of the street, in full view of the entire block, yet not one person saw it. Why?"

Paulie looked at him "Well it's like I told you Jake, young families, young children. Eleven O'clock was way past those kid's bedtimes. Mom's and dad's were probably in bed watching the news or something. There were no people who really went out at night in that neighborhood, especially on a Monday night, they either had school or work the next morning."

"And how did our killer know that?" Jake asked them "How was he SO sure that he wouldn't be seen."

"He studied it before hand?" Sarah asked

"Precisely." Jake told her "He studied Angela Porter, he knew her every move, he knew what streets Angela took home. He knew what kinds of neighborhoods she would be walking through. So he knew EXACTLY which street to do the deed." Moving over the pictures on the wall "Now let's take victim 3 Gerald Freeley, age 25, hot shot ad exec. On the fast track of success, large two level condo. Now at the time, his death was listed as a break-in gone bad. That Gerald walked in on a burglar or burglars and that they killed him and ran out in a panic. But no one thought to look at the locks that this guy had." Jake held the file out to Paulie.

Opening the file Paulie looked it up "Jesus." He shook his head "This model of lock is supposed to be unpickable."

Jake nodded "Unless you have the right tool."

"Which our killer just happened to have." Sam nodded in understanding "So he'd been watching Gerald Freeley also. He had to have to know what kind of locks the man had on his doors."

Jake nodded in agreement "Exactly, and it's the same with all of them." He pointed out "Each victim was chosen, then each victim was torn apart to the utmost, our boy knew everything there is to know about them."

"But how has he done this and kept his face so well hidden?" Paulie asked, "No one remembers seeing anyone who wasn't supposed to be there. And none of the witnesses, or victims friends ever saw anyone, no one was ever picked out as being seen at any of the crime scenes."

"I know" Jake admitted "That is a part of the HOW he is picking them, I think. When we find out how he is choosing them, we will most likely find out how he is getting his information. What we've done today is start the beginning of the end of this guy." He told the others "We've figured out part of the why and maybe, just maybe we have figured out his fantasy. Now we have start on the how he is choosing them. That is the million dollar question." Smiling at the others, "We've done a lot today, why don't you guys take off." He told them "Paulie I know you got a date, so get outta here."

Paulie smiled "You don't have to ask me twice." Grabbing his jacket, "I'll see you in the morning." He waved to the others

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked him

"Well I'm going to give an old friend a call and see if he agrees with my assessment. Maybe he can give me some advice or think of something that I have overlooked."

"Want me to stay?" Sam offered

"Nah, get outta here. Go home relax, tomorrow is another day."

As Jake picked up the phone, Sam, Sarah and Harm walked out.

"Can I drop you guys at your hotel?"

"Yeah thanks." Harm smiled "I'm having dinner tonight with the admiral. He wants an update on progress so far."

"I'm meeting Anita Rice." Sarah admitted, "We haven't talked in quite awhile. Besides I have a bone to pick with her about her choice of bosses." She added none to happy with her friend, especially for not warning her about the senator's press conference.

Kinsey sat in his suite fingering the still full glass of expensive scotch, just waiting to be connected with his party.

"Yes hello?"

Kinsey smiled "Dr. Mackenzie, how nice to hear your voice again, this is senator Kinsey."

"Why Senator Kinsey, this is quite a surprise."

"How's the family." He asked then looking down at the paper he had in his hands "How is that lovely wife Leslie of yours."

Smiling Mackenzie answered, "I'm surprised that you remembered actually. An important man such as yourself. My wife is fine thank you for asking."

Looking down at the paper again Kinsey asked, "And your son Terry, is he still tearing up the grid-iron?"

Proudly Mackenzie sat back, "Oh yes sir, in fact my son was just offered a scholarship to attend Rutgers and play football for them."

"Well you must be extremely proud of him." Kinsey nodded in satisfaction, knowing that he could ask anything now and get an answer "If your son needs any letters of recommendation, don't you hesitate to call me."

"Why senator." Mackenzie sat up "That is quite generous of you, quite generous indeed."

"Don't mention it, oh by the way, I was just calling to inquire about what progress you made with your assistance to the police. Did you have any luck?"

"I'm afraid not." Mackenzie told him "I thought that I had one possibility, but it turned out that I was incorrect in some of my assumptions." He admitted

"Really?"

"Yes, you see senator, I was so sure that it was Daniel Jackson. He fit most if not all the criteria of the profile. Then I found out something's and was shown that it could not have been him. Captain Carter was quite nice about it; he said that even if a person meets every one of the conditions of the profile. It still doesn't mean that he is a killer."

Kinsey nodded thoughtfully "Really."

"Quite." Mackenzie continued, "When he told me that I began doing some research into the subject myself. I learned quite a few things, and I have also reached the same conclusion about Dr. Jackson." He admitted

"You mean you no longer think that he is a killer?" Kinsey asked

"No I do not believe so senator. You see while it is true that Dr. Jackson fulfills some of the criteria of the profile. However, what I failed to take into consideration is his temperament. You see senator, most serial killers bow to their weaknesses and their insecurities and especially to their fantasies, they let them rule over all other considerations. Now I have interviewed Dr. Jackson on many occasions, and I know for a fact that this is not the case with him. Dr. Jackson is not insecure of himself. In fact Dr. Jackson is quite strong in that respect."

"Well I'm glad that at least we were able to get him off the suspect list." Kinsey laughed

"Yes it is quite a relief. I still think that Dr. Jackson has some problems, but being a murderer is not amongst them." He laughed as well

"Well I won't keep you doctor, I'm sure that you are anxious to get home."

"Thank you for your call senator."

"Any time, good bye now." Kinsey hung up and picked up his glass

"Daniel Jackson, hmm..." Kinsey sat lost in thought, remembering the past and how Daniel Jackson PhD had embarrassed him with congress and the President when Jackson gotten the Stargate project reopened, the jokes of some of the senators made against him were humiliating.

"What about Daniel Jackson, Senator?" Anita Rice smiled pleasantly

Kinsey sat up "Anita, I didn't hear you come in."

"I did knock senator, I thought that you might be at dinner. I just wanted to drop these files with you." Anita handed them over "They just require your signature, and then I will mail them out first thing in the morning."

Kinsey signed the letters after glancing at them quickly.

"Here you go Anita."

"Thank you senator." Anita smiled and turned to leave

"Anita?"

"Yes senator?" Anita paused and turned back

"Are you aquatinted with Dr. Jackson."

"Yes sir. Dangerous Dan we used to call him." Anita laughed at her and Sarah's private joke. Remembering how many of the other girls were jealous of Sarah for being the one that Daniel had asked out.

"Really?" Kinsey smiled an idea entering his head, now if he could just pull it off. "What would you say if I told you that Dr. Jackson is the killer that the police have been looking for?"

Anita shook her head in shock "I'd say that you were wrong."

"No doubt about it in your mind?" Kinsey questioned

Anita shook her head vehemently, "None Senator, Daniel is one of the nicest people I have ever met."

"Perhaps." Kinsey agreed, "Still he should be a suspect. I think that Captain Carter has been purposely blind in this matter. For the simple reason that he is engaged to be married to his sister."

Anita stared at the senator wondering where he was going with this, "I've met Major Carter, she seems to be a very nice person. Anyone that Daniel would choose to be his wife would be."

Kinsey liked his idea more and more "I think that I should give another press conference tomorrow." He told Anita "The public should be aware of the special privileges that the police are affording to some people."

Anita was shocked at what Kinsey was saying "Senator! There is absolutely no reason to do that. Besides, we do not have one scrap of evidence that Daniel was ever a suspect. You just want to get back at Captain Carter and the Mayor." She accused him

Kinsey stared at the woman, didn't she understand "Anita, this situation can seriously compromise my candidacy for President. They made me look like a fool! I cannot afford to be made to look like a fool. This way, I embarrass the mayor for putting all his chips by his golden boy. Also if in fact Daniel Jackson is innocent, then no harm will have been committed." Kinsey shrugged

"None, except that his reputation will be shot. This will follow him the rest of his life. People will always wonder if he got away with murder or not!" Anita told him shocked that the senator would even seriously consider this!

"You will do this for me Anita." Kinsey told her "I know you, you are as ambitious as I am. Sometimes in the road of life some bugs have to be squashed against the windshield."

Anita nodded and stared Kinsey straight in the eye "I told you once senator, I am nothing, if not loyal."

"That's a good girl." Kinsey patted her shoulder "Now go and set up that press conference for tomorrow morning."

Anita nodded "Yes senator."

Anita Rice paced back and forth in her room her thoughts churning.

"What should I do?" She asked, "Kinsey is my boss! He could take me to the white house!" she thought to herself "Every thing that I have ever dreamed of is within my grasp, all I have to do is make a few phone calls." She thought

"And destroy your friend." The other side of her brain told her "Plus destroy his fiancée because you know what the press is going to do. They are going to rip into Daniel's life like a pack of rabid dogs. Dig up everything that he has ever done and been done to him then spin it to make him look guilty. Then they'll turn their attention to his fiancée and wonder what kind of woman she is, then they'll tear into her life and make her look just as sick and depraved as Daniel. Then they will destroy her brother for not arresting Daniel sooner. THREE lives destroyed for greed and ambition."

Anita sat down in a chair covering her face, looking up she suddenly saw her father standing before her.

"Anita, always remember loyalty above all else, except honor. Be honorable in everything that you do, be loyal to those who deserve your loyalty."

Anita smiled as the image faded away "Thank you daddy."

Moving over to her phone, she picked it up and dialed "Hello Daniel? It's me Anita...Fine thank you...Daniel I need to see you right away, it's very important...No not over the phone...I know I sound cryptic, but please Daniel, trust me...I'm at the Marriott room 434...Forty minutes then...Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Anita stood up feeling better already. Suddenly shivering, she looked up and shook her head. The sun had fallen in Colorado Springs and it was now a bit chilly. Moving to the terrace door, she closed and locked it.

Chapter 22: More Complications

Daniel Jackson parked his car in the lot and began to make his way towards the front entrance.

"Daniel!"

Looking back Daniel smiled as he saw Sarah, Sam and Harm walking towards him.

"Hi Sam, guys, what's up?" he asked, kissing Sam hello.

"We were just wondering the same thing." Sarah told him "You weren't coming to see us were you?"

Daniel shook his head "No, actually I got a really weird call." He admitted "Anita called me up and said that she needed to see me right away. She couldn't talk over the phone and asked if I could come over." Daniel shrugged "Sounded like it was important so I thought that I'd better come."

Sarah smiled "Well come on then, I'm having dinner with her anyway. Hey. Why don't we four have dinner?" Sarah suggested

"Beats cooking." Sam agreed as they entered the hotel.

Harm looked to the others "I have to go." He told them "I'm meeting the Admiral in the dining room in ten minutes. Have fun." He waved to them

"Do you know Anita's room number?" Sarah asked "I wrote it down, but I forgot it at the office."

"Sure" Daniel paused reaching into his pocket "Ah, make that nope, I left it in the car."

"Let's go to reception." Sam suggested

"Excuse me?" Daniel looked around the desk

A tall very dignified man with a thin mustache stared at Daniel "Yes sir may I help you?"

"Yes, could you please tell me what room Anita Rice is in?"

"No sir, it is against hotel policy to give out room numbers. I am sorry."

"Damn" Daniel muttered "Well I'll run out to the car and grab the note I wrote it on." he told the women "Be right back."

Sam and Sarah waited by reception for Daniel to return. Two minutes later, he did so.

"Got it" he waved the note to the two women.

"Let's go." Sarah smiled and the trio walked to the elevators.

Arriving at room 434 Daniel raised his hand and knocked. The door opened slightly.

"Anita?" Daniel called out opening the door a bit more "Anita, it's Daniel, Sarah's here as well and so is Sam. We thought that we might all go to dinner...Anita?" Daniel opened the door a bit more.

"Jesus Christ." Daniel moved into the room

Anita Rice laid naked several knife wounds clearly visible, blood pooled around her.

"Oh God Anita!" Sarah cried trying to move forward

"No." Sam told her "We must not touch anything."

Daniel felt for a pulse and turned to the women "She's dead..."

"Move away carefully Daniel." Sam told him reaching for her phone at the same time "Come on let's move outside."

"Sam! She's my friend." Sarah cried wondering how Sam could be so heartless

"Sarah" Sam shook her shoulders "Sarah, look!" Sam pointed

Sarah looked to where Sam was pointing, a Saint Michael's pendant was sitting on top of the bureau."

"Oh dear God." Sarah whimpered and let herself be led out of the room by Daniel as Sam called her brother.

Admiral Chedwiggen and Harm were just about to sit down to eat when the sound of blaring sirens filled the out door café.

"What is that all about?" Chedwiggen covered his ears "Sounds like every cop in the city is here."

Both men stood up and looked over the railing as did other patrons of the restaurant

Harm pointed to the man in front running towards the hotel doors.

"That's Captain Carter!" wondering what was going on, then Harm remembered, "Oh my god, Sarah!"

Harm turned and ran back into the hotel, the admiral right on his heels. They caught up with Jake by the elevators.

"Jake!" Harm called out to him "What's wrong, is it Sarah?" he demanded to know

The elevator doors opened and Jake pulled him in with him; the admiral stepped in as well.

Seeing Jake's expression the admiral cut off any questions "I'm admiral Chedwiggen the JAG, these are my people."

Jake nodded in understanding "I just got a call from Sam, a woman, an Anita Rice?"

"Never heard of her." Chedwiggen told him

"Wait, she's a friend of Sarah's, they are supposed to be having dinner tonight." Harm told them

"Well, Sam, Sarah and Daniel went to her room and found her dead." He informed the two navy men "Looks like another victim."

"Shit!" Harm shook his head; he knew that Sarah was going to take this very hard.

Exiting the elevator, the three men made their way down to the room, forensics people and other detectives on their heels.

"Sarah!" Harm rushed over to her relieved to see her safe

"Harm." Sarah Mackenzie broke down in his arms

Jake nodded to his people "Get started."

The forensic people entered the room

"You guys, start banging on doors and see who's home and get statements."

"We're on it cap." The detectives fanned out

"What is going on out here!" Kinsey demanded to know, he was dressed in a comfortable robe and slippers.

"Senator." Jake approached him "Sir I would like to have a word with you."

"What is going on?" Kinsey demanded and saw all the activity going on next door down "Why are you in my aides room. Did something happen to her? Is she okay?" he demanded to know.

"Senator, please." Jake repeated calmly "If we could just go into your room for a moment, I will explain everything to you."

Pushing past Jake, Kinsey stalked down the hall and barged into the room of his aide.

"Oh Mary mother of God." Kinsey staggered having caught sight of Anita Rice's body.

Covering his mouth, Jake quickly grabbed the garbage pail and stuck it in front of the senator, who quickly threw up into it. Grabbing the man by the arm Jake physically pushed the senator onto the terrace.

"Senator, I'm sorry you had to see that." Jake told him "I was hoping to avoid that unpleasant experience for you. Please Senator, let's go back to your room, and I will call the hotel doctor for you."

Numbly Kinsey allowed himself to be led back to his room.

"Harris, call the hotel doctor and stay with the Senator until he gets here." Jake ordered "Senator we can talk tomorrow when you are more relaxed. Go." He told his detective.

"Sure boss." The female detective entered the room and closed the door.

After the door closed he walked over to Sarah Mackenzie "Sarah?" he asked gently "Sarah, Harm is going to take you back to your room. Try and get some rest." He told her

Shivering uncontrollably, "I can't stay here...I just can't." Sarah shook her head vehemently.

"You'll stay with us honey." Sam told her

"That's right Sarah, we have an extra bedroom. You'll stay with us until this is over." Daniel told her.

Jake looked at Harm "Take her downstairs, try to get her to drink some coffee or anything, make sure you put a lot of sugar in it. She's in shock, the sugar will help." Jake promised

Harm nodded putting his arm around her shoulder the admiral standing by her other side.

"I promise you we will find the person who did this Sarah." Chedwiggen swore to her.

Jenny Barnes stalked down the corridor her medical bag in one hand she was dressed to kill. Hair and make up were perfect and wearing a black dress that was cut provocatively above the knee.

"Jenny?" Jake stared at her surprised.

"Not one word Jake." She told him "I was actually on a date, with a real live man for once and you have call me in." she accused

Jake shrugged helplessly "I didn't kill her Jenny, and you are the one on call tonight."

"If I ever get my hands on this son of bitch I'll kill him. I blew 150 bucks on this dress." She complained as she stalked into the room.

Shaking his head, he turned towards Sam and Daniel "Okay, from the beginning Daniel."

Daniel told Jake everything from the beginning, from being in his office and getting Anita's phone call to the moment he arrived at the hotel and met Sam and Sarah and Harm out in the parking lot. From forgetting the room number to the moment, they entered the room.

"Did you touch anything besides the body?"

Daniel nodded "I put my hand on the bureau just inside the room." He told Jake "Sarah was in shock and standing like a statue. I put my hand on the bureau to get around her and check the body."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"You Sam?"

"Not a thing, it was when Daniel put his hand on the bureau that I saw the saint Michael's pendant. I got us all out of the room as quickly as possible and called you."

"Tell me about Anita." Jake asked

Daniel shrugged helplessly "Anita is, I mean, was one of the best people I knew. I haven't seen her since college, still..." Daniel shook his head "She was one of the most loyal friends I've ever had." Daniel told them sadly "Anita would do anything for a friend, I mean anything. When Sarah was having her drinking problems, Anita was always there for her, whenever Sarah needed her, Anita was there. Anita was also there for me after Sarah and I broke up. She is the one who helped us both through the breakup. Anita never chose one friend over another, I wouldn't have blamed her for siding with Sarah after it was over between us. Instead Anita helped us both as best she could."

"Okay." Jake sighed heavily; it is going to be a long night. He thought to himself

"Why don't you guys go on home. Take Sarah and get her to bed, you might want to call Daisy or Janet to come over and give her something." Jake suggested

"Good idea." Sam agreed pulling out her cell phone Sam called Janet and relayed what had just happened.

"I'll be waiting at your place." Janet promised and hung up

Turning to Daniel "Janet said she'd meet us at the house."

"Come on Sam." They walked to the elevators.

"Are you okay Daniel." Sam asked, "I know she was your friend too."

"I'll be alright." He promised, "I need food and about a gallon of coffee and some sleep. I'll probably shed my tears then as well."

It was obvious to Sam that Sarah wasn't the only one in shock, "Let's go home then." Sam pushed the down button knowing that Daniel really needed her tonight.

Jake entered the room "Okay what do we have? Detectives?"

"No one saw or heard shit." Flemings told him angrily "21 fucking murders and no one hears or sees shit!" he complained frustrated by their lack of progress.

Jake had to agree with his angry detectives, this was getting way out of hand "Forensics?"

"We got some latents off the bureau, got a good palm print."

"That will be from the people who found her. I'll get one for comparison so we can make sure."

"Okay, otherwise, we got another medallion and nothing else." The man shrugged just as frustrated as the detectives were.

"Keep looking."

"You got it boss."

"Jenny?"

"Stabbed like the others." Jenny shook her head "Although this knife wound looks different."

"Well" Jake told her "He did drop the other one, maybe he doesn't have another K-Bar." He suggested.

"Yeah." Jenny shook her head unsure; there was something weird about this one. "Well I'll know more when I get her on the table. Time of death between 5:30 and 5:50. Another one that's pretty fresh." Jenny stepped to the open terrace door and took a deep breath of cool air.

Following her outside, Jake stared at the woman before him "You okay Jenny?" he asked rubbing her shoulder.

Jenny shook the funny feeling away "I don't know, something funny about this, but you are right. It is the knife that is bothering me. I guess it's nothing I forgot he dropped it at the last crime scene, I'll get right on this and let you know."

"Okay" Jake patted her on the shoulder "Okay forensics continues up here. Reynolds and Sanchez cover the door. No one comes in."

"You got it Cap."

"Detectives, downstairs and start questioning the staff. Flemings, find the floor maid and see if she'll come in here and see if anything's missing."

"On it boss."

"Okay people, let the overtime commence." Jake sighed, pulling out his phone and called home to let Mira know to not wait on him for dinner.

Jenny Barnes walked past the sergeant's desk, and got a wolf whistle.

"Why Sergeant Bankes, what would your wife say?" Jenny smiled at the older man

Bankes looked down "She'd say that you are young enough to be my daughter and that I'm a dirty old man. You're looking very beautiful tonight, hot date?"

"It was." Jenny sniffed "Until our resident whacko decided that I didn't deserve to have a nice meal and some fun dancing."

Bankes shook his head "Sorry to hear that, nice guy?"

"Yeah" Jenny smiled "He is nice. I'll talk to you later, I got some work to do."

"Okay Jenny, hey remember what I told you okay."

Jenny smiled, she liked Bankes, he was like a big grouchy dog, he barked at everyone. Except her, for some reason Bankes had a soft spot for her. "I know, don't play my music too loud or I'll go deaf."

"Good girl." Bankes smiled

Walking into the main area, Jenny saw that the place seemed deserted with most everyone down at the latest crime scene. Opening the door, Jenny headed downstairs and into her office. Grabbing her C.D. player, she searched for the perfect album for tonight.

"What kind of mood am I in tonight?" She said searching through her giant collection of CD's "Ah! Aerosmith's 'Pink'" Thus armed with her music Jenny walked out into her work area and started to get her equipment ready.

"Hey Jenny."

"Hi Carol." Jenny smiled as she watched the two ambulance drivers come in with a gurney.

"Wow, some one was having a good time tonight." Carol Lawson smiled staring at her friends dress.

Jenny smiled "And it was looking like it was going to get even better. If you catch my drift." She winked

"Damn. The way you women talk."

"What jealous Oscar?"

Carol and Oscar laid the body bag on the table and opened it up depositing Jenny's work for the night onto the slab.

"Nope, but you women say that the way men talk is bad." Shaking his head "It ain't nothing compared to what you women say. See you later Jenny."

"Bye guys." Jenny put her CD into the machine and cranked it up. Turning to the body, Jenny picked up some swabs to take blood samples then measured the knife wounds. After she was done with that she picked up a sponge and set to work. With the music so loud, Jenny never noticed the door opening behind her.

"Yes sir, can I help you this evening?" Sergeant Bankes smiled

"I sure hope so. I am looking for Jenny Barnes."

Bankes stared at the handsome young man before him who was holding a bag full of something that smelled delicious, "Ah you must be the gentleman she was speaking so highly of this evening."

"I sure hope so. We were about to have dinner when she got the call to come in. I thought that I'd come by with some take out and see if she's interested."

"Good" Bankes smiled feeling fatherly towards the short pixy like doctor "She's a good girl." Bankes warned him "Treat her right."

"I intend to."

"I just gotta make a visitors pass for you, name?"

"Sam, Sam Pierson."

"Okay Sam, just go down this corridor, turn right and you'll see a door, go downstairs and straight ahead. Just follow the blaring music." The man laughed

"Got it." Sam smiled and walked past

Jenny reached for her scalpel to make her first incision. Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around her throat and began to squeeze tightly. Jenny gasped for breath, but none came to her, panic and fear gripped her heart as she felt it pounding in her chest. Slowly she was being choked to death. Struggling with the arm Jenny was starting to see stars and to lose consciousness. Desperately she reached up with her scalpel, she viciously slashed at the arm holding her.

"AHHH!" the arm let go

Jenny gasped for air and fell to the floor trying to move away.

"HELP!" she screamed just as Steven Tyler hit a high note, drowning out Jenny

The man grabbed a towel, wrapped his arm, and started for her. Jenny stared in horror at the masked man bared down on her as the song ended.

"HELP!" she screamed again

Suddenly the doors slammed open "JENNY!" Sam Pierson yelled

The masked man took off running out the side door.

Jenny lay on the ground crying. Sam rushed over to her side as two officers ran into the room they were quickly followed by sergeant Bankes.

"He went out that door." Sam pointed, "He was dressed in black and was wearing a ski mask. He was holding something to his arm, he was bleeding."

"GET GOING!" Bankes yelled at the two officers, who immediately went after him

"Oh Jenny." Sam held the crying woman to his chest.

"Thank God you came Sam." Jenny wrapped her arms around him and just cried.

Jake stared across at Jenny who was still holding on to Sam Pierson afraid to let go. Upon entering the VCTF and finding out what happened, Jake had gone on a rampage. Yelling and screaming at everyone. Demanding to know how Jenny could be attacked inside a police precinct without one cop coming to her aid.

Maria and Frank Barnes rushed into the precinct past the officers and into Jake's office. Maria Turelli's eyes were burning from her tears, as she ran into the office.

"Jenny!"

Jenny turned and for the first time let go of Sam.

"Mama!" Jenny grabbed at her mother, who embraced her daughter tightly to herself; Frank Barnes threw his arms around both of them and cried as well.

"Baby"

"Daddy." Jenny grabbed at his arm desperately wanting to feel safe in her parent's arms again.

Jake and Sam let them have a moment together and walked out of the office.

"Thank god you came by tonight Sam." Jake held out a hand "Thank you, thank you for saving her." Jake told him sincerely

Suddenly more Turelli's arrived, Tony, Joey, Paulie and Antonio Turelli, closely followed by Rafael and Tony Barnes.

"Where's Jenny!" Rafael who was built like a line backer demanded

"She's in my office with your parents." Jake pointed and the two brothers were off.

Antonio Turelli came forward "What the fuck happened?" he demanded to know.

Jake shook his head angrily "I was out at another crime scene, a lot of the guys were with me. And it turns out that when I left the other guys decided it was poker time." He said disgustedly "Jenny came back to do an autopsy. She was down in the morgue when someone tried to kill her."

"WHAT!" Antonio demanded looking over to Jake's office he saw his niece in his baby sister's arms both crying their eyes out.

"Yeah, someone got into the building, went down to the morgue and tried to strangle Jenny." Jake patted Sam Pierson on the shoulder "If Sam hadn't of come by to see her." Jake shook his head angrily.

Antonio turned to Sam "Thank you for my niece's life." He said hugging the man.

Sam shook his head, "It was nothing sir, I just wish I'd gotten my hands on him." Knowing that if he had gotten his hands on the man, Sam Pierson would have saved the state the money for a trial.

"Why would anyone want to hurt Jenny?" Paulie asked just as shocked as the others, "She's the sweetest, nicest person I know."

"Yeah" Tony agreed then looked at Jake "So what are we going to do now?" he asked

"Jenny is to have 24 hour protection." Jake told them "She is never to be alone, two cops with her at all times."

"Two Turelli's with her at all times." Antonio agreed, "Everyone takes a shift." He announced looking at his boys.

"Agreed." Joey and Tony nodded

The door to Jake's office opened and Frank Barnes walked out as Maria held onto her daughter and led her out."

"You must be Sam." Frank began "Thank you for your help tonight."

Maria nodded as she hugged him "Thank you for saving my baby."

"It was nothing Mrs. Barnes, I was glad to help."

"Sam?"

Sam smiled "Yeah Jenny?"

Her eyes red rimmed and mascara running, Jenny was still adorable, "Maybe we can do dinner again sometime, without the violence?" she smiled

Maria Barnes smiled "You come to dinner tomorrow night Sam. I am going to make you a feast." She promised.

"Sure, I'd like that a lot." Sam admitted suddenly feeling very protective of Jenny Barnes.

"We're taking Jenny home with us." Frank announced

Jake moved to her "You take whatever time you need Jenny." He told her giving her a hug as well.

"Thanks Jake."

Antonio Turelli nodded to his two older sons.

Tony smiled "I'll get the car uncle Frank, don't worry about a thing. Joey and I will be hanging around to make sure that everything is okay. A couple of the others will be by in the morning to take over from us. No one is going to hurt Jenny." He promised

"Thanks boys." Frank Barnes led his family out flanked by his two sons.

Tiredly Jake let himself into the house, looking at his watch he saw that it was nearly two a.m. making it a nice 18-hour day, and in six hours, he had to be back at work. Locking the door, he made his way to the kitchen for a sandwich.

"Jake?" Mira called to him, seeing her husband's exhausted appearance she shook her head "Sit Jake, I'll make you a sandwich."

"Thanks baby."

"So how's Jenny?" Mira asked concerned

"Hurt, terrified." Jake shrugged

"How did it happen?" Mira asked placing a sandwich in front of Jake with a glass of milk.

"She was down alone in the morgue working. Someone snuck up behind her and tried to strangle her. God was with Jenny tonight I swear it." Jake shook his head, by all rights Jenny Barnes should be dead.

"Jake?"

Putting down the sandwich, he explained, "Jenny had just finished cleaning the body off and had grabbed her scalpel to make her first incision. If the guy had jumped her 30 seconds sooner, all Jenny would have had was a sponge in her hands. As it was she had her scalpel in her hands, she was able to reach up and cut the guy. He let go, she screamed, and that marine she's been seeing came in right at that moment."

"Marine?" Mira asked confused

"You remember the guy at the party that was with Jenny."

"Oh yeah, Sam something." Mira remembered

Jake nodded, "Pierson. Yeah that's him; he came in and scared the guy away. Says he would have chased the guy, but that Jenny would not let go of him and he was scared to leave her alone. Two patrol officers gave chase but lost him."

"Jesus, Jake. Why would anyone want to hurt Jenny?" she asked angrily, yet knowing that she had to go by her aunt's house and visit with Jenny.

"I don't know...yet that is, I don't know yet. But I will." Jake promised.

Sam, Sarah and Harm entered the VCTF the next morning and found that the entire room of detectives was sitting in chairs facing a podium; everyone was there, both morning and night shift. Everyone was dead silent, and an undercurrent was running very high, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Suddenly they heard Jake's voice yelling from his office.

"I don't give a fuck what it costs. You get down here and install that system today!"

"What's going on?" Harm asked one of the officers who simply shook his head and kept his mouth shut.

The door to Jake's office slammed open and Jake and Paulie came out. Both men wore angry expressions on their faces. Storming past Sam and the others Jake went up to the podium and stared at them.

"Okay people" Jake began "You had all better keep your mouths shut, I've had three hours sleep. You know how cranky I am when I do not get my sleep. So I'm going to begin this briefing by telling you that last night when I returned to this office, I took 7 badges." He stared the detectives who were now looking at each other "That's right, I suspended four detectives and three patrolmen last night."

Sam stared at her brother, whatever happened after she'd left with Daniel must really be bad for Jake to actually suspend people.

"I found out that after we left to check the crime scene at the Marriott last night. Those seven officers decided that instead of doing their jobs, that they were going to play poker!" Staring at his men Jake moved away from the podium and stood in front of them "Would you all like to know what happened because of this stupid action?" he asked, receiving the silence that he expected Jake continued, "Because these officers weren't at their posts, someone got inside the building." Jake nodded smiling at them, it wasn't a nice smile "Yeah, he walked right into THIS precinct. Probably had a good ole' laugh at the fact that everyone was playing poker. Then this individual went downstairs, went into the morgue. WHERE HE TRIED TO KILL JENNY BARNES!" Jake yelled at them. Stunned faces looked up at their captain.

"Jenny?" Sam whispered picturing the woman in her mind; the woman was a bit strange. Still Jenny was a very sweet person, why would anyone want to hurt her?

"Now" Jake calmed down "Those of you who know me know that I am a fair person. You give me 100 percent and I will bend over backwards to help you. I have been known to come in on MY days off and cover for a patrolman whose wife has given birth, your wife or baby is sick, I will work with you. I say to myself 'Jake treat them right, and they'll treat you right.' I don't yell and scream like other captains do. Also, it takes a lot for me to lose my patience and my temper. BUT, when I do lose it. You had better watch the fuck out, because if you fuck me, I will fuck you ten times harder than you ever thought was even possible. Those seven officers I suspended last night will attest to that fact. I am giving this warning once and just once, because the next time it happens you will not be suspended." Jake shook his head "No instead you will find yourself walking a beat in combat alley for the rest of your career with the department. So ladies and gentlemen, you will please kindly remember that this is not Las Vegas there is no gambling in this precinct. Next, if your assignment is to sit at a desk for your shift? Then the only time that you will be away from that desk is your meal times and to take a piss. The reason I say this is because if those seven officers had been doing their jobs, no one could have gotten in here without someone seeing them. Now..." Jake looked around with his arms spread "Am I being unfair?" he asked them, the detectives shook their heads "Am I being unreasonable in what I request?" again the officers shook their heads. "Good, now that we all understand where I stand on this issue. Night shift can go home and day shift get to work." Jake turned and then paused "OH! One last thing, we are adding security doors to get to any other important parts of the building. When I get the codes, I'll give them out to you guys. Night shift, go home and get some sleep." Chairs scraped the floor as police officers moved their chairs back behind their desks. All of them talking about what had just happened and what happened to Jenny Barnes. All of them were angry. Jenny was very popular around the precinct, Jenny could make any one of them smile. Even if they were having their worst day on the job, Jenny would come over and before she left that person would at least crack a smile. Then to have it happen HERE, inside the precinct! It was like someone coming into his or her home and taking a dump on the floor.

Jake shook his head and went into his office followed by the others. Making himself a cup of coffee, Jake sat behind his desk and sighed.

Sam sat down in a chair facing her brother "What happened last night Jake?"

Jake sipped his coffee "Just what I said, someone broke in here and tried to strangle Jenny. It was one of your people who saved her." Jake told her

"What?"

"Yeah, that marine, Sam Pierson. Well he had a date with Jenny last night." Jake explained, "So Jenny got the call to come in, she had to leave before they had dinner. Apparently, Sam Pierson thought it a good idea to surprise Jenny with some take out, and I am glad he did. He walked in right when the attack was going on."

Sam shook her head amazed "And Sam didn't kill the guy?" Knowing that Sam Pierson would have torn the guy to shreds.

"No" Jake shook his head "When he went to Jenny, she latched on to him and you couldn't pry her loose with a crow bar after that. Jenny was terrified."

"So what's going to happen now?" Harm asked suddenly wondering how much worse this case was going to get before they caught the man responsible.

"Two of our family are with Jenny at all times." Paulie told them "Everyone else is investigating as they can. As we will when we can."

"We are going to find him, Paulie." Jake said evenly "No one comes into my house and pulls this shit."

"Oh shit." Paulie called out to Jake "Commish is coming this way and he looks pissed off." He warned

The door opened and Commissioner Davis stalked in and without any preamble, he got to business.

"Jake, when you wanted off this case you said to me that there were personal reasons that you were asking for the reassignment. What were they?" he demanded to know

Jake shut his mouth "Well sir it doesn't really matter anymore. I did what you said I dealt with it."

Davis shook his head "Tell me anyway."

Jake shrugged and pointed to Sam "I didn't really want to work with my sister. But we put it behind us and we are actually getting along now." Jake smiled at Sam, who smiled back

"Shit, I was afraid of that." Davis sat down heavily and pointed to Jake "No bullshit now Jake, how deeply did you investigate your sister's fiancée?"

"Enough to know he wasn't involved in this. Why?" Jake asked confused and a bit worried now.

"Didn't you see this mornings news?"

"No, I was dealing with the Dr. Barnes situation." Jake told him

Davis grimaced "Another fucking problem, what did you do about that?"

"Two week suspension without pay." He told the commissioner

"Good. Now about the news, Senator Kinsey gave another press conference this morning. He is accusing you Jake of being lenient on investigating Dr. Daniel Jackson, because he is marrying your sister that you and us are involved in a cover-up. That even though he fits our profile completely, we have ignored the fact. Now is this true."

Jake stood up angrily "You know better than that sir. When have I ever given you anything less than my best on any assignment? Besides if Dr. Jackson was our killer, I would throw him in a cell myself." Jake told him in no uncertain terms "Do you think for one second that I would want my sister anywhere near a serial killer?"

"Even if it meant breaking your sisters heart?"

Jake looked down at his desktop avoiding Sam's gaze, "A broken heart she could recover from, she couldn't recover from being dead."

Sam sat silently her anger mounting; Senator Kinsey had just stepped way over the line. He knew that Daniel was not a suspect. Yet he dragged him into this on purpose, Senator Kinsey had just moved from the 'I don't like you' category to the 'you are now my mortal enemy' column with Sam.

"He's trying to discredit the department." Sam finally said aloud in a calm voice, which surprised even her

"What was that Major?" Davis looked at the young woman

Sam turned to the police commissioner, "Senator Kinsey is a power monger, and he is also extremely vindictive. Both Mayor Halliwell and my brother made the Senator look foolish on local television. You can bet your ass that the story went national. He probably thinks that this might hurt his chances to become president. So he pulled this stunt, it does three things for him."

"What?" Davis asked staring at the woman waiting on her next few words.

"First he hates Daniel Jackson, a few years ago Senator Kinsey tried to shut down our project. He said it was costing too much money. My fiancée showed that the project was extremely important and he got Kinsey overruled and the project was reopened. Therefore, by accusing Daniel of murder, he gets to hurt Daniel for that past embarrassment. By accusing my brother of turning a blind eye to Daniel, he hurts Jake's career. Also, Mayor Halliwell publicly supported Jake, so this would hurt the mayor as well. Three enemies taken care of by one accusation."

Davis sat back rubbing his chin "Okay Jake this is how we play this. I'm getting the Mayor down here. We hold a press conference and we address this live and on camera. You got enough to defuse this situation?" he asked just to be sure

"I have more than enough evidence to support the fact that Daniel Jackson is not a murderer." Jake nodded

"Good" Davis turned to Sam "Major Carter, could you possibly get Dr. Jackson down here. We would want him to stand right by Jake's side and deny these accusations. We have stop this right now, before the state steps in and has us all replaced." He warned the others

Sam pulled out her phone and dialed; speaking with Daniel quickly she hung up.

"He'll be here in thirty minutes." Sam promised

"Good." Davis stood up "I'll set up the rest, we're on in one hour Jake. Be ready."

One hour later

SG-1, Jacob Carter sat holding his daughters hand, general Hammond, Admiral Chedwiggen and his officers sat to one side watching as dozens of reporters set up their equipment. The story of police cover-up was now a national story and Senator Kinsey was being applauded for breaking the cover up. CNN reporters and other national correspondents were in attendance.

"Sure are a lot of reporters here." Jack remarked

Hammond grunted "Kinsey made sure that he broke his story on a national show. He wants to show up the CSPD to the whole country. This makes him look like a hero." He told Jack disgustedly, looking over to where Kinsey stood talking to some reporters.

"Looks like they are going to start." Chedwiggen put in

Indeed Mayor Halliwell stood up and began to address the reporters.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, we are ready to begin this press conference. We will address only one question at a time. You can direct your questions to me, or to Police commissioner Davis, or to Captain Carter, or to Dr. Jackson. Let us begin."

The feeding frenzy was on as reporters yelled out their questions.

"One at a time." The mayor repeated, "You, Miss your question."

"Mayor Halliwell." The local T.V. reporter began "What is your response to Senator Kinsey's allegations of police cover up?"

Eric Halliwell leaned forward and began "I think that the Senator, although well meaning as he is. Is in fact quite mistaken in his allegations. Captain Carter has served in the Colorado Springs police department with distinction for fifteen years now. Three times decorated for bravery, twice the recipient of the medal of Valor. Shot in the line of duty while saving the lives of innocent children. He is also the youngest man to achieve the rank of captain in Colorado Springs history, if not all of Colorado. To think that such a man would do what the Senator alleges is not possible in my opinion."

"Captain Carter!" The CNN reporter jumped before the others could "What is your opinion on the senator."

Jake sat up "I think that the man is an idiot." He said bluntly, looking at the mayor, he shook his head "I am sorry Mr. Mayor, you sir are a politician and as such you have to be politically correct. I am not a politician, nor do I ever intend to become one. So I will state my personal opinion clearly and politically incorrect as it is."

"Did you in fact cover up anything in regards to Dr. Jackson just because he is marrying your sister?" The reporter asked him quickly

"Let me answer that with a question." Jake began "You have a twin sister, you love her very much. You would do anything for her do anything to protect her. Would YOU ever allow your sister to marry a serial killer?" Jake shook his head "If anything I checked even deeper into Dr. Jackson than any suspect to date. I investigated him as a suspect, and then I took him off the suspect list."

Several reporters screamed at the same time "WHY!"

"First of all as you all know by now, because of another ill advised press conference given by Senator Kinsey. The murders in question began ten years ago here in this city. Dr. Daniel Jackson has been a resident of Colorado Springs for only seven years. The three years before that, he was a college professor at UCLA and for two years in Egypt on an archeological expedition. There is no way possible for Dr. Jackson to have come into Colorado Springs for three years and kill seven people, then leave without one person seeing him. Look at it this way, for Dr. Jackson to have committed any of the first seven murders, he would first have to cross hundreds of miles of desert, board an international flight, fly to Colorado Springs, then choose a victim, kill them, board another flight back to Egypt. Cross hundreds of more miles of desert back to his excavation site and be there before anyone realized he was gone. Not to mention the fact that he would have to pass customs inspectors, immigration people and somehow get them not to stamp his passport. And not just do this once but to do this SEVEN times." Jake shook his head "It is ridiculous to even suppose this. Now for the time that Dr. Jackson has been in Colorado Springs. Dr. Jackson works for the government as a linguist. Now as we all know the government keeps strict accounting of the comings and goings from all of their installations. Cheyenne Mountain is no different. When I began investigating these crimes and found out about previous victims I asked for that accounting. Now as I have explained, there is no way possible for Dr. Jackson to have committed the first seven killings, he was not even in the country during part of the time. I also learned that during the times when six other victims were killed, Dr. Jackson was again not in the country. He was in various countries using his skills as a linguist in service to our country. Now we have had twenty killings here in Colorado Springs in the last ten years, the CSPD and the Behavioral Science Unit of the FBI agree that the same person committed all twenty killings. Now we have been shown conclusive evidence that Dr. Jackson was not even in Colorado Springs for thirteen of those murders. Out of the seven murders that were committed while Dr. Jackson was in Colorado Springs, five of those times he was in Cheyenne Mountain working. This is supported by the facilities logs where the times that Dr. Jackson both entered and left the mountain are clearly marked and witnessed, he was also in the company of several high ranking military and civilian personnel all of whom are willing to testify to that fact. So ladies and gentlemen, there is no way possible for Dr. Jackson to have committed any of these murders."

Sam sat back relieved; Jake had torn away any possibility that Daniel might even be suspected. Looking over to where Kinsey was standing, Sam could see that the Senator was getting redder and redder by the moment.

Laughing happily Sam nudged her father "Look at Kinsey."

Jacob chuckled as well "Looks like he's about to burst."

Stalking forward Kinsey stepped to a mike. "What about the fact that the profile assembled by the CSPD and the FBI, fits the description of Dr. Jackson." Kinsey demanded

Blandly Jake looked at the reporters "How many of you are male between the ages of thirty to forty?" he asked

Several hands were raised by reporters.

"Hold it all of you, you all fit the profile." Many of the reporters began to laugh, as did Daniel's supporters.

"Very funny Captain, but it is a fact that Dr. Jackson fits the profile."

"Yes" Jake agreed, "Dr. Jackson does fit some of criteria of our profile, so do I, so do about 25,000 other men in this city Senator. A profile is nothing more than a loose map towards a killer. It is never one hundred percent right. And I do not care if Dr. Jackson fits the profile to a tee. The fact remains that Dr. Jackson is not the man that we are looking for. Dr. Jackson has iron clad alibis for eighteen of the twenty murders. It is just not possible senator." It was time to turn the tables now "What I want to know Senator is why you are so desperate to pin these crimes on Dr. Jackson?"

Mayor Halliwell sat back in his seat, 'Just keep going Captain, you are doing fine.' He thought to himself 'be as politically incorrect as you wish'.

"Why...I..." Taken by surprise, Kinsey began to look around seeing reporters staring at him

"Do you have some information or evidence that you are not sharing with the duly elected and appointed law enforcement agencies of this city?" Jake asked

"No...I...Just..." Kinsey was rambling now

"You just thought that you might grab yourself some headlines by accusing an innocent man of being a serial killer." Jake had finally had enough of this man, and he did not care if the Mayor or Commissioner tore him a new one. Jake was going to get this off his chest, "Senator Kinsey, since you have come to town, you have done nothing but become a hindrance to this investigation. You have given press briefings and have shown confidential police reports to the press. Things that may have been helpful in convicting this killer are no longer of any value. Now you have accused the CSPD and me of a cover up, without any proof of your own to support this. What is the result of this? The fact that I have had to spend all morning refuting these cheap and obviously false accusations instead of trying to catch a killer and keeping the citizens of this city safe! Now I asked you once very politely to stay out of my investigation Senator. Now I am telling you point blank, stay out of it, the next time I have to be called out from my investigation because of you, for something like this!" Jake slammed his fist into the table "I swear to GOD that I will arrest you for interfering with an official investigation! Now if you will all excuse me I have a killer to catch." Jake turned and stalked away without another word.

The reporters went crazy!

"Dr. Jackson, what do you have to say about all of this!"

Daniel shifted uncomfortably "Well, I am gratified to know that Captain Carter is so thorough in his job." Daniel's face broke into a good-  
natured grin "If he could investigate his future brother in-law in such depth. Then I have no doubts in my mind that Captain Carter will catch this madman soon."

"What do you think of Senator Kinsey?"

Daniel smiled "Like Captain Carter, I am not a politician nor do I ever want to be one. Therefore, I will also state it plainly. I think that Senator Kinsey is a schmuck. I am also going to be meeting with my lawyer later today and we will be discussing the topic of slander." Daniel added

"Mayor Halliwell, what do you think of Captain Carter's remarks."

Eric Halliwell shrugged "This is a free country, and Captain Carter is allowed to have his own opinions." Inwardly, he could not wait to get out of public view and break down laughing.

"Commissioner Davis, your opinion sir?"

Davis shook his head never smiling "I agree with Captain Carter that enough time has been wasted in these ludicrous accusations."

Chapter 23: Taking a moment

Jake walked back into the VCTF; an older man met him at the door in his sixties.

"Doc Jansen." Jake smiled "It's been awhile."

"Jake! Good to see you, I heard you were running the nut hut." The old man joked

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked him

Frowning "I'm actually assigned to the VCTF East. I'm subbing for Jenny." He admitted, "How is Jenny by the way." He asked, "You know she was my best student."

Jake nodded; he did indeed know "She's better. You know good food from her mother and being waited on hand and foot." Jake shook his head sadly, "Still it's going to be awhile before she comes back to work." Knowing how shaken up Jenny really was.

"I'm going to go see her right now." Jansen told him "Going to see if I can cheer her up for a change instead of her always cheering me up." He smiled "By the way, here's the report on the Rice woman."

Nodding Jake opened it up and began to read; suddenly he paused at one section "Doc J. are you sure about this part here?" Jake held up the report

Jansen looked down "Yeah, no doubt about it."

Jake looked up thoughtfully "Thanks Doc thanks a lot."

Paulie entered the room.

"Hey Jake." Paulie laughed, "I was watching the whole thing on TV. You were great, tore a new one for that idiot. After you left the reporters were on him like a pack of rabid dogs."

"Paulie I got a job for you." Jake said seriously

"What?" Paulie got serious quickly

Going into his office, Jake told Paulie what had to be done. Handing the file to Paulie, who read the report himself.

"You got it Jake."

"Take someone with you, you choose."

Paulie nodded and made his way out, smiling at Sam and Daniel.

"Hey Pop." Paulie smiled patting Jacob on the shoulder "How you doing today?"

"Fine Paul thank you." Jacob was surprised, Sam had told him how close the Turelli family really was. This young man calling him pop just showed him how true that really was.

"Hey Colonel, how's the twins?"

"Good Paulie, Jake around?" Jack asked

"In his office." Looking around Paulie called out "NUNEZ!"

"Yo Loo?" Nunez poked his head out of another cubicle

"You're with me, let's go." Paulie pointed towards the door.

Nunez grabbed his jacket and followed behind the giant detective.

Jake looked up as Sam and Daniel and the others entered his office.

Sam immediately hugged her brother "Thanks Jake, thanks for leaving no room for doubt." She whispered into his ear.

"Anytime." Jake hugged her back, releasing his sister he asked, "So how did it go after I left?"

Chedwiggen laughed "When last seen the senator was running for his car with CNN in hot pursuit."

"I'm buying lunch." Sam announced, "Let's go Jake."

Chapter 24: Fantasies

The group sat at a large table at the diner.

"I know this place isn't much for looks." Jake told them "But they make the best burgers in town." He promised

As they put in their order, the group discussed the press conference.

Jacob stared at his son, proudly "You didn't pull any punches."

"Hell no."

"You know son." Hammond shook his head "You've just made a very powerful enemy

"I'll remember to tremble later." Jake shrugged unconcerned "I knew the man was dumb, trying this stunt just shows me how stupid he really is, I have nothing to worry about from him."

"One thing though Jake." His father began; he had to know the truth.

"Yeah?"

"The mayor said something about you being shot in the line of duty?"

Nodding Jake sat back, "Yeah, it was just after I got on the job." Jake told them "Some guy lost his mind one day and thought he'd shoot up a school." Jake shrugged "I was on foot patrol in those days, with uncle Frank."

"Frank? Your mother's brother, Frank?" Jacob asked surprised

"Yeah, he's the one who got me on the job." Jake admitted "Anyway, I was a rookie in training, and uncle Frank liked to patrol by the schools during the beginning and at the end of the school day. Said he liked to keep an eye out for drug pushers, did not like them around the schoolyards. Anyway, we saw the guy, he looked suspicious, and then he pulled out a rifle and started to take aim. I ran into the playground and got the kids out, while Frank went after the suspect. The guy got a bunch of rounds off before Frank shot him. I took a round in the stomach just below the vest." Jake shrugged, it was after all almost fifteen years ago, he thought.

"Dear God." Jacob sat back staring at his son

"Don't worry about it dad." Jake smiled "I'm alive and kicking."

"Did they ever find the man who killed uncle Frank?" Sam asked, looking at the others "Our uncle Frank was killed in the line of duty." She explained

Jake nodded grimly "Oh yeah, I found him alright."

"You found him?" Jacob stared at his son

"Yup, caught him and bought him in." Jake smiled "That's how I made detective. My captain at the time was very impressed that I caught the killer on my own. More impressed that I bought him back alive."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sam asked

Jake shook his head and said, "Cop killers aren't very popular Sam, especially with other cops. Some times those suspects wind up being shot while trying to escape."

"And you weren't tempted, not even for uncle Frank?" Jacob asked his son while the others stared at Jake

"What to kill him?" Jake shook his head "You want the truth or the lie."

"What's the lie?" Sam asked her brother

"It never crossed my mind, I read him his rights and bought him right in."

"And the truth?" Jacob asked

"I had him on his knees with my gun to the back of his head. I was about a tenth of a second away from just blowing him away." Jake admitted smiling "He's lucky Frank was the one who taught me to be a cop. I know that Frank would never have forgiven me if I had shot a suspect like that. So instead I bought him in, he stood trial was convicted and sentenced to death. You know the funny thing is, I would have gotten away with it." He told the others surprising them "Plant a throw away piece on him. Then tell everyone that he pulled it on me and I had no choice. No one would have doubted me, except that I knew that if uncle Frank were still alive he would have seen right through it and he would have labeled me as a 'them'."

"A 'them'?" Daniel asked confused

"I said the very same thing to Frank." Jake admitted "I didn't learn what a 'Them' was until I was just finishing up my probation period and became a cop."

"So what is a 'them'." Sam asked

Jake pushed his soda away "I was on duty with Frank, my last week of touring with him. After that I was to be assigned to a precinct and a regular partner and Frank would train his next rookie. While on patrol, we heard some weird noises down in an alley. We went in to investigate, found two cops 'questioning' a suspect with their nightsticks. Guy was a suspected cop killer. They looked up and smiled when they saw us. Two more guys to join the party, they thought. Even offered me a few clean shots, being as I was new. They wanted to initiate me into the 'Them' club." Jake shook his head "Frank pulled his gun and I followed his lead and we arrested the two officers for beating a suspect nearly to death. After that we were pariah, we had broken the blue wall of silence." Jake laughed shaking his head "Later it was discovered that the guy those two cops were beating was innocent."

"Did the guy press charges?" Sarah asked

"He never got a chance to, he died on the way to the hospital." Jake admitted, "We were forgiven our lapse in judgment, because the man was innocent and because he died. But those few days were hell." Jake told them "You call in for back up and none would ever come to help you. That's when I got shot." He told the others surprising them "So there I was laying in the hospital and I asked Frank what was a 'them'." Jake sat back lost in thought "Jake, 'them' is the guys that THINK they are enforcing the law or serving the people. Those two jerks beating the shit out of some shmoe, they don't know he's guilty, still there they are beating him to death. 'Them' are those guys who think that they can get away with it. 'Them' are the guys who do get away with it. 'Them' is the ones who spit on the badge and everything that we stand for. WE don't beat suspects, WE bring them in and WE put them in front of a judge and jury. WE serve and protect, don't ever let yourself go down the 'Them' path, cause once you step on that path, you can never get off. You'll never be a good cop or a good man ever again, you can pretend all you want, but all you'll ever be is a 'Them'." Jake shrugged "I will never be a 'Them'" he told the group "I have too much respect for myself and my badge to spit on it."

"That's good to know son." Jacob smiled "Your uncle Frank was right."

"I know." Jake smiled "He told me he learned it from you and just adapted it to being a cop."

Jacob smiled "I thought it sounded familiar." He laughed with his son.

"Whoa!" Jack smiled as the waitress came with their orders "Now these are burgers!" Jack stared at the huge slab of beef in front of him

Jake and Sam reached for their napkins they both began the ritual of wiping off the silverware. Both carefully arranged the silverware back on the table. Then simultaneously grabbed their soda glasses and moved them to the proper location.

"They're at it again." Harm pointed at the twins

Jacob smiled remembering all the times he'd watched in amazement as his children moved exactly alike. At first, he thought that it was a planned gesture when they were kids. It was only later that he realized that there was indeed a special bond between them. Their moves were not practiced, most times the two were not even aware they were doing it.

"What!" the twins asked as they looked up and saw everyone staring at them with open mouths.

"That was really weird." Jack had to admit

Sam and Jake smiled and in unison told him "Just wait until your twins start doing it."

Jake grabbed the mustard and passed it to Sam before she asked for it.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Wait a second." Jack stopped them "How the hell did you know she wanted that?"

Jake shrugged "I just knew. Thanks Sam." Jake grabbed the pepper from Sam who was holding it out for him.

Jack stared at Sam now "I just knew." She said helplessly

Jacob laughed "Oh, how I've missed this." He admitted "It was really something when they spoke at the same time, saying the same thing." He told the others

"We don't always do that." They both complained, and then stared at each other.

"Don't start!" The twins accused each other

"Stop it!" They told each other

"Why are you always the one who starts this." They accused each other.

"This is just too weird." Jack shook his head.

Chedwiggen stared at the twins "Do you always speak at the same time?" he asked curiously

"Not always Admiral, you see sometimes..." Sam took a drink

"We finish each others sentences as well..." Jake finished flawlessly for Sam

"Not always, mind you..." Sam continued

"Just sometimes..."

"We're able to do it." They both finished, now the whole table was staring at the twins wide eyed.

Sam smiled and looked at her C.O. "I know what you're thinking Colonel..."

"We are not weird." Sam and Jake defended in unison

Jack nodded to them "Right, sure, I believe you, both of you."

Sam and Jake stared at each other "Some people just don't have a sense of humor." They told each other shrugging they both turned back to their lunches.

"Where did Paulie go by the way?" Sam asked Jake

"Paulie is on another assignment for the moment." He told her

"What is he doing?" Sarah asked curious as to what the detective was actually doing

"Can't talk about it yet." Jake admitted to them "If it gets out, it might blow the angle he's working on."

"Uncle Jake!" A young patrol officer strolled up to the table.

"Nicky!" Jake stood up "Turn around." He ordered

The young man twirled around laughing.

"You're looking good Nick." Turning to the others "This is my nephew Nick Turelli, son of Tony Turelli and the third of the next generation of Turelli cops." Looking at Nick "So probation period is over?"

"Yeah, just started at the four-two." The young man admitted with a smile

"Good, my old house" Jake clamped him on the shoulder "Captain Black is a good man, he likes to yell, but you get used to that."

"Yeah I saw you here so I thought I'd say hi to you and to aunt Sam and Uncle Daniel." Nick smiled at the two.

"Good you make your first arrest yet?" Jake asked looking out the window of the diner

"Not yet." The boy smiled "But I'm looking forward to it."

"Good!" Jake smiled "Cause you're about to make it."

"What!" The young man asked shocked staring at his uncle.

"Look behind you." Jake motioned "Slowly." He warned not wanting to startle their suspect.

Every one looked and spotted a large man talking to a young very pale and sick looking woman. The man handed her something for which she handed him money.

"Drug deal going down." Jake shook his head "How stupid can you be to do it in front of a diner full of cops. Go on Nick, get your partner and go get him, I'll be here to back you up if you need it."

"Thanks Uncle Jake!" Moving off Nick Turelli went to this partner and whispered into his ear. Looking up he too spotted the drug dealer. Getting up the two officers went outside. Walking up behind the drug dealer the older officer casually tapped the man on the shoulder.

Smiling the man smiled "Yeah what you want I got uppers..." He stopped seeing two cops.

"Against the wall." Nick Turelli was not smiling anymore, his hand on his gun.

"Awwww man!" The guy spun around putting his hands against the window, "Can't a guy make a living anymore."

"No you can't." Nick Turelli told him and frisked him pulling out money and drugs of all kinds. "Wait a second, what do we have here?" Nick asked him as he pulled out a gun from the mans belt.

"I was holding that for a friend." The man announced

"That's okay, we'll hold it for him." The other cop took the gun from Nick and let the young man slap the cuffs on and read him his rights.

Jake gave the boy a thumbs up as he put the guy in the back seat of the patrol car. Sitting down, he nodded "Boys a natural." He smiled "Just like all the Turelli's, born to be a cop."

Sam shook her head "Okay Jake, now I know there are 98 Turelli's with all the wives kids and such. Just how many of them are cops?" Sam asked amazed that everywhere she went lately she saw a Turelli almost always in a police uniform and even more amazed that they all seemed to know her and called her either aunt or cousin Sam!

Jake sat back "Well let's see, he started ticking them off on his fingers. There is Antonio of course he made chief inspector, which is right above me. Seven of his nine kids are cops; only my wife Mira and her sister Angelina are not cops. Now Tony the oldest, his three oldest boys are cops, Tony Jr., Vito, and Nick who you just met, now then Pete just graduated High school and is slated to be in the next academy class. That's eleven, Joey's oldest girl is on the job a year now, she is 20, and his next daughter is going to start with Pete. That's thirteen, then there's Uncle Pietro, and his five sons, and two daughters. That's an even twenty, Uncle Sal and his six boys, twenty-seven, Uncle Michael and his eight, make thirty-six, Aunt Maria's two boys are cops that's thirty-  
eight, you may as well count in Jenny since she works with us is thirty-  
nine. Now with the cousins, five of their children are cops, that makes forty-three. Then there are the wives and husbands Jake counted it out. An even fifty." Jake told them as their mouths hung open

"Fifty cops in one family?" Jacob asked amazed that one family would be so devoted to one profession.

"Yeah." Jake admitted "And the kids who aren't old enough are dying to be cops. I think it is something in the Turelli blood. My son Ethan is already bugging me that he's going to be a cop he's six, and Antonia who is all of four years old told me that she is going to be a cop and a ballerina." Jake laughed, as did the others.

"So that's it." Jacob nodded in understanding

"What?" Jake asked

"Well Ethan told me his birthday is coming up. I asked him what he wanted for his birthday. He told me he wants a cop play set, you know the plastic badge, whistle and cap gun, plastic handcuffs."

Jake chuckled shaking his head; "Mira has already laid down the law to the kids. College first, cop school second."

"So why isn't Mira a cop?" Jack asked curious "I mean the whole rest of the family are cops."

Jake smiled fondly "Mira can't stand the sight of blood." He told the others "Besides she's always loved to write, it was and is her passion. Mira also always loved a mystery, so she is a mystery writer. Her main character is a woman cop though." Jake pointed out

"And the other daughter?" Chedwiggen asked curiously

"Angelina, is a lawyer, she works for the D.A.'s office as a prosecutor. It's like I said, it has to be in the blood, in one way or another, every Turelli is in law enforcement."

Jake's phone rang, looking at the number

"Yeah Paulie, what's up?"

Jake's brows went up as he listened "That was quick."

"Yeah" Paulie agreed, "Once we knew what to look for, the answers came pretty quick. Now we are just looking for evidence to tie it up with a pretty bow."

"Keep on it."

"You got it, I'll see you later."

"Later." Jake hung up the phone, deep in thought he bit his lip.

"Something up Jake?" Sam asked seeing his expression.

"What?" Jake looked up "No, that was Paulie, his angle of the case is working out well." Curiously, Jake turned to Daniel.

"Daniel, tell me all that you know about St. Michael." He asked

Daniel looked up surprised "The Archangel?" At Jake's nod, Daniel paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "St. Michael the Archangel, feast day is September 29th, well the name 'Michael' signifies 'who is like God'. His name was also used as a war cry for the angels who battled Satan and his followers. Catholic Holy Scriptures describes Michael as one of the chief prince's and leader of the forces of heaven in their victory over the powers of hell. Michael has especially been known to be honored and invoked as patron and protector. Michael is one of only three angels ever mentioned by name in the bible. The other two of course are Gabriel and Rafael both of whom are also archangels. Still Michael is the only one always referred to as 'the archangel'. He is the patron saint of grocers, police, soldiers, sometimes even death, fencers and various others."

Jake leaned back "Protector, huh." He began to think "Could that be it?" he asked aloud, then shaking his head "Nah that can't be it." He picked up his hamburger as the others watched him. Putting down the hamburger, Jake paused "Still...No it can't be that, that's ridiculous, what would he be doing that for?" Jake asked himself.

Jake what are you talking about?" Sam asked him

Jake shook his head "I don't know Sam, it's just..." Staring out the window Jake watched as a bus pulled over by the diner. The bus driver shut the engine off and left the bus going into the diner. Jake stared at the bus his thoughts floating in the cosmos, trying to fathom the mind of a killer. Then his eyes focused on the billboard on the side of the bus.

Getting up Jake rushed out of the diner, moved to the bus, and continued to stare at it. Sam and the others watched, all were wondering what Jake was thinking about, what had caused him to act this way. Then to their utter surprise, Jacob Carter Jr. sat down in the middle of the street, and just stared at the sign and began talking to himself.

That was too much for the others, getting up the group left money on the table and went outside. Jake was drawing quite a crowd now as he sat there, throwing theories to himself.

"No, no, that's not it." Jake would shake his head, and then begin to nod "Okay that makes more sense. They're all beautiful." He told himself "He's the protector." Shaking his head "But there's still the trouble of the trophies, why no trophies." He demanded to no one in particular "He needs trophies, but nothing is missing."

"Jake?" Sam asked nervously wondering what was wrong

"What?" Jake asked his eyes never moving

"What are you doing?" she asked looking around at the people who were all staring at Jake.

Jake shook his head "I was wrong about his fantasy Sam." Then smiling Jake stood up "But I've got it now. I know what you are dreaming you son of a bitch!" Turning to Sam and the others "I've have get back to the office right now." He told them

"Tonight, tonight won't be just any night..." The man sang softly as he sharpened his K-bar. Rhythmically the blade moved back and forth, back and forth. With a giddy feeling in his heart the man continued to sing, showing yellow crooked teeth. Tonight his work would be complete, the crowing achievement of his work. He could feel it this time; it will not be like the last time. Foolishly once before he thought his work was complete, that is until God showed him that he was not quite finished yet. No this time it would end tonight, his holy mission over at last. Picking up the piece of paper, he read the two names written on it. Suddenly the man began to waltz around the room excitedly. He just could not wait!

"Tonight, tonight won't be just any night, tonight the stars are shining bright..."

Waltzing around the room he paused by his desk then opened a drawer and saw what lay inside. Reaching in he pulled out the shiny automatic; the police had been too close the last time. He would not allow the police to interfere with his mission, no, it was just too important!

Paulie pulled up in front of his uncle Frank and aunt Maria's house. Getting out of the car, he walked up to the front door. Knocking he waited, the door was opened by his brother Michael.

"Hey little brother." Michael joked looking up at his taller, but baby, brother.

"Hey Mike, how's everything going?"

"Quiet." Mike admitted, "Hey you and Jake close to solving this one?"

"Pretty close." Paulie admitted "Just need to speak to Jenny for a second, get some info you know."

"Sure, she's in the backyard with Frank and Maria, Tony and Rafael are here too, took the day off. That marine guy is here too. Nice guy, offered to take me hunting this summer, go for some deer. Says he can teach me a few things. Hey did you know that the guy is a trained sniper for the marines." He told Paulie as they walked to the back of the house.

Paulie grimaced "You and your hunting." He shook his head. "Killing Bambi's mother."

Mike laughed at his squeamish brother "Yeah right, you don't complain though when you're eating it do you."

Paulie shrugged "Hey the act is done by then, you've killed the deer. No sense in letting the meat go to waste." He joked

"Riiiggghtt." Mike laughed "Hey how's Annie?"

"Good, she's at the mountain right now working."

"The mountain?" Mike asked his brother

"I know the killings." Paulie shook his head "Hey it's not like I can order her to stay home and away from her work." He complained, "Still, I made sure to tell her a few things so that she knows what to look out for. I also gave her my back up piece." He admitted

Mike patted him on the shoulder "Don't worry Paulie, nothing's going to happen. We won't let it." His big brother promised as they reached the yard. "Hey everyone Paulie's here!"

"Hi uncle Frank, Aunt Maria." He paused kissing his aunt's cheek "Hey guys." He smiled at Tony and Rafael.

"Sam" Paulie smiled "Good to see you again." He shook hands with Sam

"Good to see you too." Sam smiled liking this family; they were just like his, tight, looking out for one another.

"You guys solve this yet?" he asked the big man

"Almost." Paulie announced to the others, smiling at Jenny he moved to her kissing her cheek "I think we got him Jenny. I just need a couple of things from you."

Relieved Jenny smiled "Anything Paulie."

"Okay" Paulie pulled out his note book "You were facing the back wall and not the door when he attacked you right?"

"Yeah, I always make my first incision from the left side of the body, I'm right handed." She explained "It's just easier, but you can bet your ass that from now on I'm doing it facing the door."

"Don't you worry Jenny, it ain't never happening again. Jake tore some asses last night and again this morning. He suspended seven officers last night, for not being at their posts. Also, we are having security doors added, to get in or out you gotta swipe a card and punch in a number. No one but cops are going to have that code." Paulie promised

Jenny stared at Paulie in shock "Jake actually suspended people? He's never done anything like that."

"No one has ever touched his favorite coroner before either. Mine too." He winked as Jenny blushed.

"Okay" Paulie got back to business "Tell me everything that you can remember Jenny, no matter how insignificant. Anything and everything will help."

"Well, I had just finished cleaning off the body and was about to make my first incision." Jenny shrugged "I guess that my music was so loud that I never heard him come in. Anyway, I had just grabbed my scalpel, when I felt an arm coming around my throat." Jenny shivered as Sam wrapped his arm around her "It's over remember?"

Jenny nodded "Yeah it's over." Looking up she continued "He was tall, about 6ft 1in, he had to bend down to get me around the throat." Jenny looked over to her mother who once again was in tears.

"Mama? I'm safe Mama, I'm right here."

"I know, I know." Maria wiped her eyes "It just makes me so mad that any man touched you like that. That this bastard almost took you away from us. From me!"

"It's okay my darling." Frank took his wife in his arms "Let Paulie finish so that he can catch this man. So that we can make sure that this man will never touch our daughter again."

Paulie was getting angry now; he had never seen his aunt Maria cry. He did not like it, did not like it one bit.

"What else." He asked tightly

"Well, I started seeing stars." Jenny admitted, "Then I remembered that I had the scalpel. I reached up and I cut him." Jenny motioned the action.

Paulie nodded "Sam do me a favor. You are about the height we are looking for. Jenny stand up, let's reconstruct this." He told them

Sam Pierson stood up, as did Jenny.

"Okay Sam get behind Jenny and wrap your arm around her throat."

As gentle as he possibly could Sam did as he was told.

"Is that right Jenny?" Paulie asked her

"No" Grabbing Sam's arm she moved it so that Sam's elbow was underneath her chin "Like this."

"Okay", Paulie wrote in his book "Now you said the scalpel was in your right hand?"

"Yeah, I reached up like this." Jenny reached up and halfway on Sam's forearm she pulled down motioning how she had cut her attacker.

"Did you cut him deep?"

"Oh you bet your ass I did." Jenny nodded "That scalpel is razor sharp, I cut into his muscle at least an eighth of an inch maybe deeper."

Kissing the top of her head, Sam let go. Smiling Jenny sat down next to Sam again. Jenny's parents smiled at this simple little action of seeing their daughter's happy face.

"Now at the crime scene, what happened, anything out of the ordinary?" Paulie asked, "Jake told me that you seemed preoccupied about something."

Jenny screwed up her face in thought, Sam smiled, she looked so adorable.

"What?" she asked

Sam shrugged "You just look so cute like that." He shrugged

Smiling Jenny shook her head, then started to think "I went to the body, did my visual inspection. Took her temperature and everything else..." Jenny paused to think, "I remember going outside onto the terrace. Jake followed me and asked me what was wrong."

"What was wrong?" Paulie asked

"Hell if I know Paulie." Jenny admitted, "I just got this gut feeling that something wasn't right." She shrugged

"What with the crime scene?"

"Yeah." Jenny admitted "But it was exactly like all the others." She put in "Body was stabbed, moved post mortem, saint Michael's medallion. No clues, no prints, nothing. Then I thought that it had to be the knife wounds."

"What about the knife wounds?" Paulie asked

"Different weapon." She told him "These wounds were more consistent with a dagger or a boot knife. Five maybe six inches long, both edges sharp, and thinner than the K-bar. I told Jake, and then he reminded me that our perp had dropped the K-bar at the last crime scene when you guys broke in on him. So I thought that maybe the guy didn't have another K-  
bar, or that he couldn't get his hands on one so soon and used a different knife." Jenny shrugged "That's everything Paulie."

"Okay Jenny." Paulie smiled standing up "I think that I got enough to get going on. I better get going, I left Nunez out in the car."

"You solve this soon right Paulie?" Maria asked

"As soon as I can." Paulie promised

Leaving the house Paulie got back into the car.

"Hey Loo, how's Jenny?" Nunez asked concerned

"Good." Paulie told him "Well as good as can be expected. Right now Jenny is in good hands. Surrounded by people who love her and will watch over her. Jenny will be all right."

"Where to next?" Nunez asked starting the engine

"Well we got two more stops to make, first one is the Marriott." Paulie told him "Gotta check something out at the crime scene."

"We went through that place with a fine tooth comb last night Paulie." Nunez told him

"Not for this you didn't." Smiling he turned to Nunez "Trust me. Let's go."

Paulie walked off the terrace of the room where Anita Rice had been murdered the night before. Looking around he saw the signs that showed that they had been there the night before. Fingerprint powder was still everywhere; the bed had been pushed aside to make more room for the investigation.

Nunez entered the room and looked at Paulie "You were right Loo, I can't believe that we were so blind!"

"Yeah, well we got it now. Come on one last stop."

Miranda and Tessa along with Ethan and Antonia entered the doctor's offices. Tessa took the children to sit down while Mira went to the desk and checked in for her appointment. Smiling Mira returned to her children and sister and sat down.

"Fifteen minutes." Mira smiled relieved "Thanks so much for coming with me Tessa."

Tessa smiled, knowing her sister's fears "It's okay Mira, this gives us a chance to hang out together. Talk, go to lunch and SHOPPING!" Both women laughed thinking of how over loaded the car was with all their purchases.

"It was fun." Mira smiled

"Jake couldn't make it?" Tessa asked knowing that Jake always took Mira to the doctor.

Mira shrugged "He was going to, but that idiot senator had that press conference accusing Jake..." Mira stopped herself staring at her children who were busy playing with the magazines on the coffee table

"I know." Tessa looked over to the children as well "I couldn't believe it when I saw that." She admitted angrily "As if he would ever do such a thing!"

"I know." Mira agreed "But since the senator did that, the commissioner ordered a press conference to refute the senators charges. Jake had to stay and be in on the interview." She explained

"I wonder how it went?" Tessa said aloud

"I don't know I haven't spoken to Jake yet." Mira admitted

The door opened "Mrs. Carter?"

Nervously Mira stood up and went forward. Looking back one last time at her children, she quickly offered up a prayer that everything was okay with and especially with the pregnancy.

"It's okay Mira." Tessa smiled "Everything is going to be fine."

Smiling nervously Mira nodded and went inside.

"So what are you guys doing?" Tessa asked the children

"Drawing." Antonia told her aunt holding up a piece of paper with some scribbles on it drawn in crayon.

"Wow, that's beautiful Antonia."

"I'm making it for daddy." She smiled and continued to draw

"What about you Ethan?"

Ethan held up a magazine "DEREK JETER!" he smiled jumping up and down "Aunt Tessa you know what Derek Jeter's batting average is!"

Smiling Tessa shook her head "No why don't you tell me Ethan."

Ethan was off and running giving his aunt every statistic of Derek Jeter's career.

Twenty minutes later Mira and her doctor stepped out of the office

"MOMMY! LOOK, DEREK JETER!" Ethan cried out joyfully

"Oh no." Mira smiled "He's found his idol again." She whispered to her doctor.

"Is this Ethan?" Martha Cheung smiled at the little boy "Why I haven't seen you for a long time! Not since you were born!" Looking at Mira "He's so handsome."

Mira smiled "You did a great job delivering him."

Martha Cheung smiled "Don't you worry about a thing Mira, we are going to do just as well with this one. You are as healthy as a horse."

"Thank you." Mira smiled relieved "Okay kids let's go." She called out "Ethan put the magazine down and let's go."

"But mommy, DEREK JETER!" Ethan Carter held up the picture of his idol.

"He can keep it." Dr. Cheung smiled "It will make him happy, and it's an old magazine anyway." She shrugged

"Thanks so much." Mira smiled and turned to her son "Say thank you to Dr. Cheung."

Ethan ran forward and hugged the doctor "Thank you Dr. Cheung."

"Your welcome Ethan."

Tessa smiled and shook her head "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine." Mira told her

"Where to now?"

Mira shrugged "I was thinking we stop by and see Jake for a minute. The kids haven't seen much of him lately with this case." Mira explained, "You know how much that kills Jake."

Tessa nodded knowing how much Jake loved his family

"Then I thought we could go for some latte's at Starbuck's."

Tessa smiled "Only if a slice of cheesecake goes with it."

"Oh you know that dear sister." Mira laughed

Sam, Sarah and Harm stared at Jake who sat in a chair staring at the pictures of all the victims. Sam was worried about her brother now; it had been four hours since they had come back from lunch. After his announcement on the street, Jake and the others had rushed back to the VCTF. Upon entering the office, Jake had taken the original crime scene photos and tacked them up as well. Then he sat down in his chair and stared at them, he had not moved since, had not said a word to anyone since. He just sat there and stared at the pictures. After the first hour, most of the group left leaving just Sam, Sarah and Harm with a promise that if anything came up. They would call immediately

"What is he doing?" Harm asked confused

"I don't know." Sam admitted, "Does anyone?" she asked the detectives

Flemings smiled "He's solving the case." He told them "The cap has found some piece of thread and right now he's pulling on it and it's leading him through to a solution."

Paulie and Nunez walked into the office smiling.

"Hi guys." Paulie smiled feeling better than he had in awhile.

"Hi Paulie." Sam immediately saw that he was happy "Why are you so happy?"

"This and that." Paulie smiled cryptically and spotted Jake in the office. "I got to speak to Jake, excuse me."

"Good luck." Sarah told him; so far, Jake had ignored everyone that had come into his office.

Paulie entered the office closing the door behind him. Opening his notebook, he began to talk. Jake did not move an inch from what he was doing. He continued to stare at the wall.

"Paulie seems to be getting nowhere with him." Harm pointed out wondering what it was that Jake had seen in his mind. What was on that bus that had interested him? Thinking back on it, Harm shook his head.

"Damn it all it was, was an anti-aging cream ad." He said aloud

"What?" Sarah asked confused

"Sorry" Harm blushed "I was just wondering what it was that Jake saw on that bus. Why he is so sure that he was wrong about our killer's fantasy and that he has it correct now." Harm shook his head "The only thing on that bus was an ad for anti-aging cream."

The women shrugged watching Paulie continue talking, oblivious to the fact that Jake was not listening.

Suddenly Jake nodded and spoke back to Paulie.

"I guess he was listening." Harm remarked

Paulie walked out of the office and went into his own, closing the door he picked up the phone and dialed. Sitting down he began to talk to someone.

"AUNT SAM!" Two voices squealed in happiness

Turning Sam saw her nephew and niece running towards her. Bracing herself for impact, she hugged the two cyclones.

"Ethan, Antonia, how are you." Sam asked giving each a kiss and a hug "Mira." Sam hugged her sister in-law

"Sam you remember my sister Tessa." Mira smiled

"Of course, how are you?"

"Good" Tessa hugged Jake's sister.

Jake stood up hearing his children's voices. Quickly he lowered the shades on the office windows and walked out closing the door. He did not want his children to see the crime scene photos.

"There are my kids." He smiled happily as the children tackled him

"Hey baby.' Jake smiled kissing his wife "Tessa how are you?" kissing his sister in law's cheek.

"Good, how goes the case?" she asked

Jake smiled, "I'm almost there, two more questions to answer and I'll know." He told them surprising them all "How was the doctor, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it." Jake began

"Relax baby." Mira smiled "Everything is fine, the pregnancy is going perfectly."

Jake sighed relieved as he felt his son pulling on his pocket

"Daddy look, its Derek Jeter." His son announced proudly holding up a magazine.

Jake stared at the magazine his mind whirling suddenly he had it! It was all there. Except for the damn trophies!"

Jake bent down, picked up his son, and held him eye level.

"Son, you are going to be a great detective." He told him sincerely

"Really?" Ethan asked excitedly

Jake nodded staring at the magazine, "Yes really, now can I borrow your magazine for awhile?" he asked

"Sure daddy, I know you like Derek Jeter." His son smiled holding it out

Taking the magazine as if it was a treasure, Jake smiled "Thank you son, I'll bring it home to you later. Now mommy and Aunt Tessa are going to take you home."

"Jake?" Mira looked at him confused "We just got here."

Jake smiled holding up the magazine "My son has just given me one of the answers that I need." He told her, then holding his fingers apart about an inch "And I'm this close to answer number two."

"You're kidding." Mira asked amazed staring at the innocent magazine

"No I'm not." Jake told her seriously as everyone wondered what was so important in that magazine.

"Come on kids." Mira smiled "Daddy has to finish work." She told them relieved that it would be over soon.

With Mira and the children gone, Jake opened the magazine, YES, it was the right one.

"PAULIE!" Jake called out walking to the conference room.

"What is it Jake?" Sam asked confused as she and the others followed Jake into the office

"Yeah Jake?"

Jake looked at him "You got that other thing set up yet?"

Paulie nodded smiling, "Yeah, it's for tomorrow."

"Good, I got it Paulie." Jake told him excitedly

"Got what?"

"Part of the HOW." Jake told him flipping through the pages; he explained, "Do you remember Sam, Paulie how I told you that this all seemed familiar to me somehow. That I'd seen this before."

"Yeah." Sam admitted, "You said it might be a past case, or something you heard."

"No Sam", Jake held up the magazine "It was something I saw. From the beginning, it was there right in front of me. I recognized it right from the start, but I was so worried about Mira that I didn't realize what I was seeing."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked him confused

Jake looked at his people "It was right after the Masters killing. I left the crime scene to take Mira to the doctor. Mira hates doctors and will only see them when she isn't feeling right. When that happens I get scared, cause Mira doesn't complain when she isn't feeling well. So for her to ask to see the doctor, gets me nervous."

"So?" Harm asked still very much confused.

"So, I was sitting in the waiting room waiting for Mira when I picked up this magazine." Jake found the proper page and held it up against the wall next to the crime scene photo.

"Master's" he announced, everyone stared at the picture of a model clad in lingerie laid out on top of a bed.

Turning the pages he found the next one "Gavin" again he slapped up the picture showing a man working out on a bench in his underwear.

"Oh my God!" Sam saw what Jake meant "He's posing them like the models in those ads!"

"Exactly!" Jake told them holding up the next picture of a woman lying out in the sun, a large hat covering her face.

"Sommers." Paulie stared in shock at the photo.

"HEY YOU!" Someone outside yelled

"What is it?" Jake called out

Flemings pushed his way forward holding on to a man in his twenties.

"Reporter." Flemings announced, "He was standing outside listening to every word."

Jake stared at the man, more importantly he stared at what was around the man's neck.

"Come here." Jake ordered the reporter

"What..." The reporter asked nervously staring at the detective in front of him.

"Come here, I'm not going to hurt you. Just come here." Jake called him forward

Stepping forward nervously, he stopped in front of Jake.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop..." the man began

Jake waved that away "Of course you were eavesdropping, you're a reporter." Suddenly Jake reached over and grabbed the man's camera.

"Hey wait a second that's mine!" the young man protested

"I'll give it back." Jake promised sitting in a chair staring at the camera. Sitting down Jake shook his head in awe.

"That's how you did it, isn't you mother fucker." Shaking his head "That's why you never take a trophy, you sick fuck." Jake shook his head amazed

"What?" Paulie asked staring at Jake

Jake looked up, "Paulie, the Sommers murder, we were at the door, remember?"

"Yeah, then I kicked it in..."

Jake shook his head, "No before that, I asked you if you heard something?"

Paulie thought back and nodded "Yeah some sort of clicking noise." He shrugged

Jake pressed the plunger on the camera "Click" the camera sounded standing he pressed it again and again.

In horror, Paulie realized what that noise was that he heard coming from the Sommers apartment. It was a camera.

"That's why he never takes a trophy." Jake told them "The sick fuck is taking pictures!" He announced shocking everyone.

Turning towards the pictures on the wall.

"That's how you did it isn't it!" Jake demanded, "Because everything with you is seeing, you have to see the beauty, the perfection. Then you followed them and with a long-range lens, you photographed them while they went along on their day! You FILMED them didn't you! That's how you knew that street would be empty, that's how you knew about the locks and how you knew about every other little thing." Jake looked up at his sister. "The pictures in Master's locker."

"Yeah."

"You said that you were making a tour book. For that you need a photographer!"

"Oh my god!" Sam realized who the killer was

"That is how he got on base!" Jake told her "You invited him there! That is how he knew how to disable those cameras! Because cameras are his life!"

Sam dove for the phone and quickly dialed.

Major General Hammond was laughing at a joke the president had just made as he walked around the group in his office topping off their drinks. Sitting there was the president, Admiral Chedwiggen and General Carter and Colonel O'Neill.

"I'm just glad that Dr. Jackson is on our side." President Bartlett told the others, "The plan that he outlined was brilliant. It solved all our problems, he also showed us some problems that we were not even aware existed, and then solved those as well! The way he formed it left no wiggle room for the Tok'ra."

Jack knew his friend was a genius, but this took the cake "Yes sir Mr. President, Daniel is brilliant." Looking around to the others he added, "Now can you imagine how smart the kid from his AND Major Sam Carter's DNA is going to be?" Jack shook his head sipping his drink as the others laughed "I can see it now." He told the others "He or she is going to be sitting in his crib, working out where Einstein went wrong on the theory of relativity while mumbling to him/herself in a dozen different languages!"

Bartlett laughed "Well we will just have to offer that child a job then."

The phone on Hammond's desk rang

"Excuse me a moment." Hammond smiled picking it up "General Hammond speaking."

"General, Major Carter, Jake solved it sir! Yes sir, it's Billy Mathews, the photographer on base sir!" Sam told him quickly "Yes sir, I'll explain later sir, is he there now?"

"Yes Major he is on base." Hammond looked shocked staring at Jack who by this time staring back at him confused as to why his face had just gone white.

"Sir, we have to hold him." Sam continued.

"I'm on it right now Major." Hammond promised

"We're on our way sir" Sam hung up and was out the door behind the others.

Jake turned to the reporter moving towards the door, handing him back his camera "You say nothing about this, to anybody, and when it's over you get the exclusive." Jake promised

"You got it!" the reporter smiled excitedly

Chapter 25: Suspect

Hammond looked over to the president who was also staring back at him the others as well. All Hammond could think was 'I invited him on this base, and this is how he repays me!'

"General?" Bartlett stared at the man wondering what had just happened

Picking up the phone again the general dialed and waited when the phone was answered, Hammond did not waste anytime.

"I want an armed security team to level four immediately. The civilian photographer William Mathews is to be arrested and detained! Do it right now!"

Jack stood up "Sir?"

Hammond turned to the others "That was Major Carter on the phone. It seems that police Captain Carter has just solved this serial murder case." He informed the others.

"What, Billy Mathews?" Jack shook his head "I don't think so sir, I know the guy."

"We will detain Mr. Mathews until the police arrive and allow them to question him." Hammond announced

Jack nodded in understanding "I'm on my way sir!"

"Okay smile, show me those pretty teeth." Billy Mathews smiled once again showing off his gleaming smile, "Got it, hold on one more to be sure. Go it, you're done sergeant."

Standing up the man removed his cover, "Thanks, Mr. Mathews, and I'll keep you in mind for the christening." The sergeant promised

"You do that." Billy waved good-bye to the man, Cha-Ching, looks like another job for Billy Mathews! He thought to himself.

Jack entered the room

"Hey Colonel." Billy smiled seeing the man, and then remembered, "Oh hey we got the film and the photos of your twins done. They turned out perfect!" he assured the colonel

"Billy." Jack called his name

Turning Billy Mathews saw three more men enter the room all armed.

"Colonel?" Billy stared at them "What's going on?" he asked nervously

"We are holding you for the moment." Jack told him "The police have asked us to hold you for questioning."

"WHAT!" Billy asked both confused and scared

"You are going to be escorted to another office down the hall until they arrive. Please follow these men and Billy..." Jack warned the man "Don't give these men any reason to hurt you. You do as they say."

"Colonel this has to be some kind of mistake!" Billy Mathews protested

Jack shook his head "It will all be straightened out when the police arrive in about thirty minutes."

Billy Mathews was escorted down the hall into another conference room. The lead guard opened the door and let his prisoner precede him. Entering the office Billy saw a whole bunch of files on the desk all marked "Property of Colorado Springs Police Department". The three guards fanned out and stood guard as Billy sat down. Nervously he began to look around, when he caught sight of the pictures that were pinned up. Standing up he moved over to the pictures.

"What are you doing?" One guard demanded to know

Billy flinched nervously and pointed "Just looking at the pictures."

The man nodded

Billy looked up and stared at the faces before him. They looked familiar to him. Sitting on the edge of the table, he rubbed his chin and stared at the photos.

With sirens, blaring three police cars tore down the highway heading for Cheyenne Mountain. Sam sat next to Jake with Sarah in the back seat. Paulie followed in the next car with Harm and Flemings, Nunez and Franks followed close behind them.

"So how did he choose his victims?" Sarah asked stuck on that one point

Jake shook his head as he drove "He owns a photographers studio." He told her "He didn't have to do a damn thing, his victims probably all came to him! I will bet you at sometime or another all of our victims went to his shop to get photographs taken. Sam do you know where his studio is located?" Jake asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah" Sam admitted, "It's in the Lakeview mall."

"I knew it." Jake banged on the steering wheel "You remember when we were talking to Mrs. Spencer, remember how she said they blew off steam?"

Sarah sat up "They went to the mall!"

Jake nodded "Yeah, they got their hair done, make up. Maybe even had some pictures taken. Or he might just have spotted them in the mall and followed them." Jake shrugged

Arriving at the checkpoint, they were met by an escort and taken directly to the room where they were holding Billy Mathews.

"Ma'am" The lead escort stopped Sam

"Yes Sergeant?"

"General Hammond requests that you, Commander Rabb and Ltcol Mackenzie report to him at once."

Sam turned to Jake who nodded "Go on, tell him what's going on." Jerking his head towards the room "This might take a while, especially if he lawyers up."

"Okay." Sam agreed and turned walking away with Sarah and Harm.

"You ready Paulie?" Jake asked

Paulie nodded, "Yeah, let's do it."

Entering the room, they saw the three guards come to attention and their suspect staring at the photos that were pinned against the wall.

Jake motioned the guards out; they came to attention and walked out.

"Mr. Mathews?" Jake called to him

Billy Mathews jumped hearing his name

Jake held out his badge "I am captain Jake Carter, and this is lieutenant Turelli, we are from the CSPD, Violent Crimes Task Force South. We would like to ask you some questions." He began

Billy nodded and took a seat "I think I know what this is about." He told them

Paulie held up his hand "Do you want a lawyer to be present at this time?"

Billy shook his head "No, listen, is this about those murders? The serial guy you've been after."

"Yes." Jake admitted

Billy pointed behind him "Are these the victims?" he asked

"Yes."

"I know some of them." Billy told them

Jake and Paulie exchanged confused glances, was this guy about to confess?

"Mr. Mathews I think it might be better if we read you your rights." Jake began

"I know my rights!" Billy told them, standing up he went to the pictures "I took these pictures!" he told them "I recognize the backdrops, and some of the faces." Shaking his head "Not all of them though, but like you said these murders go back ten years. I can't remember that far back without checking my records, I can't remember ever face. But..." Billy pointed out the last five victims "I know for certain these five here."

"Could you tell us your movements for this past Tuesday, from 5pm until 7pm?" Paulie asked getting them down to business.

"Yeah." Billy shrugged "I was right here, taking pictures of the base personnel. I remember cause I was doing the night shift for a few nights Tuesday included, I didn't get out of here till past ten."

Jake looked at Paulie and nodded towards the door. Standing up Paulie left the room.

Jake continued "How do you know these people?" he asked

"I've taken their pictures." Billy told him "I think I know who your killer is."

"Really?" Jake leaned forward "Who?"

Billy sat down "The guy who owns the shop next to mine in the mall." He began "His name is Richard Beckins. The guy was in prison years ago, from what I hear from the mall scuttlebutt. Beckins was in for murder!"

Jake wrote down the information, and then looked up "So Mr. Mathews tell me why I shouldn't consider you as my number one suspect." He asked, "After all like you said you know some of these people, and I'm sure that you would recognize your own backdrops. So, I'm sure that you took the other pictures as well. Why shouldn't I consider you a suspect?"

Billy Mathews shook his head "Hey, no way, not me!" he told the detective "I got to much to lose, for something like this."

"What do you have to lose?" Jake asked

Billy shook his head "I got a great business, doing something that I love doing. How many schmoes can say that!" he demanded to know "I get up in the morning with a bounce in my step. I look forward to getting to work and just snapping some pictures. Freezing happy moments in time for people. Besides, I got my wife and kids to think about. No way would I ever do anything like this."

"Wife?" Jake asked, this did not fit the profile; the man he was looking for was single. Did not form attachments with anyone.

"Yeah" Billy reached into his pocket taking out his wallet he held it out to Jake.

Taking it Jake saw a pretty woman, not gorgeous, not perfect, she was like the girl next door, very pretty. Standing next to the woman were three young children, the oldest perhaps ten.

"I'm telling you it has to be Beckins!" Billy pointed out

Jake nodded "Tell me about your dealings with Sergeant Masters, Captain Gavin and Captain Sommers."

Billy sat back "Well Masters was a bit strange." He admitted "She came on to me pretty hard." Billy shrugged "But like I said I'm married and I happen to love my wife. She asked me if I was interested in filming and photographing her naked getting it on with some people." Billy shook his head distastefully "I don't do that kinda work so I turned her down. Gavin was a nice guy. I remember he was one of the first guys I photographed here. I had just moved into the office they gave me and Gavin helped me move all my stuff. He asked me if I do professional modeling pictures. Captain Gavin told me that he thought that he could make it as a male model." Mathews shrugged "Well he was good looking with a good physique. I told him how much those types of pictures cost, said he would think about it. Later he asked me to video a party for him, one of his best friends was going to ask his girl to marry him. Gavin wanted it captured on tape; you know her reaction and everything. As for Captain Sommers." Billy shrugged helplessly "She came in, sat down, I snapped a few shots and she left. That was it."

Jake nodded as he wrote it all down "Where was this party that Captain Gavin wanted filmed?"

"His house. The pretext was a big barbeque with all his friends and then his buddy would at the right moment, get down on one knee and propose."

"Did you take the job?"

"Yeah."

"But you turned Masters down."

Mathews nodded, "That's right Captain, I don't do that kind of thing. I'm not into porn or orgies or God knows what else that woman was into. It's not that I have anything against it; it is just not my thing. Besides that, I do weddings, graduations, and family portraits, that type of thing. My clients would not like it if I were to start doing porno and stuff like that. I would lose too much business."

The door opened up and Paulie stuck his head in "Jake?"

"Coming." Turning to Mathews "I'll be right back, I just got a few more questions for you."

Mathews nodded seriously, "Happy to cooperate if it means getting this psycho off the streets." Especially if they are killing MY clients, that somehow I helped that sick bastard! He thought angrily.

Confused Jake stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

Paulie looked at him "He's telling the truth, he was here until 10:15 the day that Sommers got killed, he couldn't have done it."

Jake nodded "I figured as much." He admitted, "This guy doesn't fit the profile. He's married, got kids. Still he admits that he has been to Gavin's place and did some work there. Says he turned down Masters for some porno she wanted taped. He does not fit. But dammit he should fit it!" Jake complained, suddenly it dawned on Jake.

Turning Jake reentered the room, Paulie on his heels.

"Mr. Mathews, you're working here full time right now right? I mean you are here all day taking pictures of everyone right?" Jake asked sitting down again.

"Yeah" Billy agreed

Jake held up his hand "I have two questions for you, I think I know what's going on, but I need your help."

"You got it. The idea that I may have helped this guy choose his victims is making me sick." He admitted to the two officers

Jake held up a finger, "First question, did YOU yourself film the party at Captain Gavin's house?"

Billy shook his head "No, I couldn't I was working here that day."

"But you took the job." Jake pointed out

"Yeah, my assistant did the actual job." Billy explained "My assistant does all my video work when I'm not available to do it myself, when I do weddings and that type of thing he does the video and I do all the stills."

"Second question, is your shop closed when you are here?"

"No way, I'd lose all my walk in clientele if I did that." Billy told them "My receptionist is there and she makes the appointments and hands out the stuff that is finished. She takes the cash and stuff. My wife is also a photographer and she's doing the work at the office right now. We took this job, cause I knew that when you photograph this many people in one place. Usually there are more jobs lurking underneath. People see you here and they say 'hey by the way I'm getting married' or 'my kids being christened' the more people the more jobs." Billy shrugged

"What about your assistant?" Paulie asked

Billy shrugged "He does deliveries, when a special job like Captain Gavin's comes along, he takes care of that. He also comes here a couple of times a day. He brings me fresh film and takes the used film to be developed."

"He develops them?"

"Yeah." Billy nodded "I asked if I could use the dark room here on base, but they say that it's located in a restricted area, where I'm not allowed."

"How do you tell the people apart?" Jake asked, "Know what name goes with what face?"

"Oh" Billy waved that off "I make a sheet with twelve names in order, then in that same order I take three shots of each person. So the first three shots are the pictures of the first name on the list, the next three, is the next person and so on." Billy explained

"What's your assistants name?" Jake asked

With dawning realization of what was going on Billy shook his head "No way! There is no way that Harry is involved with any of this." He announced "He's been with me eleven years now, it's just not possible."

"His name." Jake repeated

Billy shook his head "Harry, Harry Clancy." He told them grudgingly

"Tell us about Harry, what you know about him." Jake asked

"Well" Billy thought "He's been around the business his whole life." Seeing the confused looks on the others "His mom was a model, she was really huge in the sixties and early seventies and Harry grew up watching and being around world famous photographers. He learned some things from them I guess, you know about cameras and stuff. Anyway, she made enough money to ensure that her son would never have to work. But who wants to live like that?" Billy asked, "I'd be bored to death inside a month. I guess it was the same with Harry, he came to my shop one day and showed me some of his stuff and I hired him."

"Good photographer?" Jake asked

Billy grimaced "No" He admitted, "Harry doesn't have a very good 'eye', still he is really good with video. He also knows more about cameras than any man that I know. He knows how to take them apart and fix them, give him the materials and he could probably build one from scratch."

"What is he like?" Paulie asked staring at the photographer

"Nice guy." Billy shrugged "Smart, doesn't seem to have many friends."

"Girlfriends?" Jake asked

"No idea actually." Billy shook his head "I don't get involved in his life. He is pretty private about his social life. Still he's always polite and courteous to customers. Always remembers birthdays and that kind of thing. Just little things that keep the customers coming back and recommending me to their friends."

"Do you know where he is now?" Jake asked, "Is he working?"

Billy looked at his watch "Well, he had a couple of deliveries to make, but he was knocking off a bit early today. He said that he had something vital that had to be done tonight. Actually I'd never seen him so happy before." Billy added.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come" Jake called out as Sam, Sarah, Harm and Jack walked in.

"So?" Jack asked

Jake shook his head "It's not him."

Jack sighed relieved "I knew it couldn't be him."

Billy smiled "Thanks for the confidence, Colonel."

"Then who is it?" Harm asked staring at the two detectives

"Harry Clancy. Mr. Mathews assistant.' Paulie told them.

"Mr. Mathews, call your shop and ask your wife or your assistant, what deliveries he was making. We gotta get him before he knocks off work." Jake told him

"I'm telling you it's not him." Billy told them picking up the phone

"Fine." Jake told him "Then we'll just pick him up and question him, like we questioned you. No harm done."

"Why do you need him tonight?" Billy asked as he dialed

"You said he was doing something that was vital to him."

"Yeah"

"Well to our killer, his next victim is vital. If it is your assistant, I'd rather we caught him before he claims his next victim." Jake explained

"Martika? Hi hon, it's me. Listen I need to know what deliveries Harry is making tonight before he goes home. Sure I'll hold on." Paulie got his notebook ready "Yeah, only three? Okay who are they? Denise McLaughlin, 127 Primrose drive."

Paulie wrote the address down

" Mrs. Janice Williams, 144-56 Winchester ave, apartment 6J." Billy waited and nodded "Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill, 77 Penny lane."

"WHAT!" Jake demanded and whirled on Jack "Was Harry Clancy in your home?" he demanded to know

Jack was beginning to turn white "Yes." He said simply

Jake reached for the magazine "Oh God please let me be wrong." He mumbled as he flipped through the pages nervously.

"What is it Jake?" Paulie asked never seeing Jake so scared before

Jake stared at the page in horror, he had not been wrong.

Jake looked at the others with frightened eyes, "The twins Paulie, they're perfect." Jake turned the page showing the others a picture of two babies holding up NFL banners staring at each other.

"Holy Mary mother of God." Paulie whispered.

"MOVE!" Jake yelled at them as he raced out the door.

Chapter 26: Race against the clock

Three police cars drove down the highway at top speed sirens blaring through the late afternoon. Upfront Paulie was on the radio.

"This is Lieutenant Paul Turelli, I need to establish a tack line for the VCTF south." He called out

"Pick up Janet." Jack O'Neill begged as he listened to the ringing phone "Pick up baby, please."

"Tack line established Lieutenant."

Paulie immediately called out "All VCTF personnel, head out immediately to 77 Penny Lane. Suspected serial killer is heading that way. I say again our killer is heading that way. He is looking to claim his next victim. They are babies, I say again, the next victims are going to be children."

Sergeant Bankes called back "We're on our way! MOVE it you assholes, he's going after kids this time!" In the bullpen of VCTF south division a dozen patrol men and six detectives ran out heading towards their cars. None of them wanted to see any dead children.

"We'll probably get their first." Jake told them "Hold on back there." He called out as Jake viciously turned the wheel and was now speeding down the highway.

"GODDAMIT JANET, PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE!" Jack screamed, scared out of his mind

Sam was dialing her phone at the same time "Her cell phone is busy!"

Driving down the highway, traffic was starting to pick up it was rush hour.

"Don't you hear the siren, get the fuck out of the way!" Paulie yelled out the window anxious to get to O'Neill's house.

"What the hell is this!" Jake demanded as he saw that traffic was now at a standstill. Sirens still blaring, it made no difference, there was nowhere for the other cars to go to get out of the way of the police.

"I don't believe this!" Jack screamed scared to death that a serial killer was heading to his house for his children!

Up ahead Paulie spotted a construction worker directing traffic away from an empty stretch of road that led to the highway over passes. Which happened to be the fastest way to the O'Neill home.

"Over there Jake." Paulie pointed

Spinning the wheel, Jake made his way to the man

"What the fuck is going on?" Paulie demanded holding up his badge

Pointing the construction worker told them "Up about four hundred yards ahead, section of the overpass is being replaced."

"So we'll drive around it!" Paulie told him

"Can't, the section that's missing is twenty five feet and it's about eighty feet off the ground. Sorry officers." The man shrugged helplessly

Jake was staring at one of the highway drivers "Is it on an incline or going down hill?"

"Incline." The construction worker told them

"Good enough!" Jake announced grimly opening his door and climbing out.

"JAKE!" Paulie got out of the car "Where you going?"

Jake walked up to a couple sitting on a Kawasaki racing bike. Holding up his badge.

"YOU, off the bike, this is a police emergency!" he ordered

"What?" The young man stared at the cop

"I need your bike, now get off it!"

"Get the fuck outta here!" the young man snorted

Jake grabbed him and physically pulled him off the motorcycle.

"OFF!" he told the woman, who quickly jumped off.

Straddling the bike "Helmet!" he ordered the man who handed it over in shock

Turning the bike Jake headed towards the off ramp.

With traffic at a standstill Sam, and the others had gotten out of their cars as well.

"Jake what are you doing?" Sam asked seeing a look in her brother's eyes

Jake stared straight ahead thinking of all those bike jumps he and Sam did as kids.

Suddenly Sam knew "NO Jake, that's crazy!" she begged him

Revving the bike Jake slapped down the visor.

"Fuck'em if they can't take a joke!" Jake tore down the off ramp gaining more and more speed, switching gears as he needed.

The young owner of the bike and his girlfriend stared as Jake tore down the road.

"Fucking guy is nuts!" The young man smiled, "He's actually gonna try and jump it!"

Paulie stared after his brother in law "Jake I always knew you were crazy, but this...Oh am I going to kick your ass after this one." Paulie swore.

Sarah stared in shock after Jake "He's not going to really try..."

Sam was mentally calculating speeds and gears, distance and wind.

"Okay Jake you can do this." She said aloud, everyone staring at her, Sam added and multiplied the last figures. If there was ever a time that she needed to send a message to her twin it was now.

Opening her eyes she said, "If you hit it at eighty-five in third gear, you will clear it no problem."

Jake looked down at the speedometer as it hit eighty. Changing it to third gear he sped up even more. Suddenly he was airborne.

The others stared in shock as the motorcycle flew the twenty-five feet and then some landing safely on the other side. Jake tore down the highway now safely away from the rest of traffic.

"Woohoo!" The young man pumped his fist "He did it!"

"That is one crazy boss we have!" Nunez cheered

Sam smiled relieved

"Back to the cars." Paulie announced "We drive through them if we have to."

Janet O'Neill drove up into the driveway of her home. Laughing she spoke on to her earpiece. As she put one twin then the other into the stroller and walked to the house.

"So you and Sam are really hitting it off?"

"Oh yes Janet, I really have to thank you for that." Jenny told her

"I'm so glad." Janet admitted as she wheeled the twins inside the house. "Listen Jenny I have got to go, I have to get the twins to bed. I'll give you a call later okay?"

"Sure, I'll be home. My mother is making a feast for Sam for saving me."

"Sounds good." Janet smiled "You have to tell me how it goes."

"Sure will, bye Janet."

"Bye Jenny."

Hanging up the phone, Janet picked up her children carefully one at a time and put them in the new playpen in the living room that Jack had set up the night before. This way the twins could be downstairs with her and she would not have to run up and down the stairs every time they needed her. Smiling at them, Janet grabbed a rattle and began to shake it. Both babies gurgled happily in response.

Standing up Janet heard the front doorbell. Waving to the twins Janet went to the door, looking through the window she saw Harry Clancy.

Smiling Janet opened the door "Well hello Harry, what brings you here?" she asked

Harry Clancy smiled "It's picture day!" he held up a large package.

"Already!" Janet asked excited to see the twins pictures "Come in."

Harry entered the house; already he could feel his heart pounding, his hands beginning to sweat. It was almost over now, just a few more minutes! Just up those stairs and the first room to the right.

"Can I offer you something to drink? Water, soda, I can have coffee ready in a few minutes?" Janet offered with a smile

"No thank you Mrs. O'Neill." Harry began as the phone rang

"Excuse me a second." Janet turned to the phone. Suddenly a hand wrapped itself over her face, and Janet panicked as she felt herself slipping away.

Laying Janet down on the ground Harry shook his head putting away his handkerchief laced with chloroform.

"You don't understand your children are going to a happier place." Harry smiled, turning he headed for the stairs. He pulled out his knife and headed up.

Jake pulled up to the house in a screeching halt scaring the daylights out of the residents of the quiet suburban neighborhood. Turning the bike off, Jake stared at the van in front of him. Mathew's photo studios. Getting off his bike, Jake pulled out his gun and pulled the slide back loading the first round. He made his way to the front door.

Chun-li walked down the street with his great grand nieces Josie and Cassie. Laughing Chun-li was showing them pictures of his vacation to Las Vegas.

"Yes this is me with a woman that I met down there." The old man smiled showing the picture to the girls.

Josie's eyes opened wide "Great Uncle, she look's like she's my age!"

"She was not!" Chun-li said indignantly "She was twenty-one."

"You are bad great uncle." Cassie smiled at him shaking her head

"Cherry was a nice girl." He told the girls. VERY nice, he thought lecherously

"Cherry?" The girls snickered, as a motorcycle screeched to a halt.

"What is that noise?" Chun-li demanded

"Over there by my house." Cassie pointed, "Hey isn't that Aunt Sam's brother?"

"Yeah" Josie agreed, "What is he doing here?"

"The police man?" Chun-li stared at the young man his two nieces had been telling him about earlier.

Cassie's heart filled with dread as she saw him pulling out his gun.

"Something's wrong!" she cried and began running towards the house. Josie and Chun-li right behind her. Reaching the front of the house, they saw the door open.

Jake opened the door and quietly slipped in and immediately spotted Janet O'Neill on the ground. Kneeling beside the inert woman, he felt for a pulse. He sighed relieved when he felt the strong pulse beneath his fingers. Standing up he looked in the next room and saw the playpen with the twins inside. Luck was with him today. Suddenly he heard a door open upstairs. Heading towards the stairs Jake saw when Cassie entered the house. Reaching out he grabbed the girls' mouth covering her scream. Jake saw that Cassie was not alone Josie and an old man was there with her.

Suddenly smashing sounds began upstairs.

"Cassie, Josie." Jake whispered, "In the living room grab the twins and go out the side door. Move. You can you take the woman?" he asked Chun-  
li

Chun-li nodded moving to Janet the old man picked up the younger woman with no effort and carried her outside. Josie and Cassie ran into the living room, each grabbing a child they moved to the patio doors and out of the house.

Jake sighed in relief, the children were safe. Turning he gripped his gun tighter, it was time to finish this now.

Harry Clancy over turned the large crib "Where are they!" he raged silently "They should be here. This is where they sleep, and spend most of the day with their mother!" He cursed kicking a stuffed bear across the room "I've watched them nearly a week. This is where they are supposed to be!" Near tears now he shook his head "No it cannot end this way. The twins must be saved! They are perfect, they have to be saved!"

"Police! Don't move!" Jake ordered

Harry Clancy looked over his shoulder and saw Jake Carter standing in the doorway behind him.

"You!" Harry said disgustedly "Why have you taken them away. Do you realize what you have done?" he demanded

"I know." Jake told him "Still I cannot allow you to do it."

"You don't understand my holy mission!" Harry yelled

Calmly Jake answered, "I understand your mission." He told the man "But it's over now. Drop the knife." Jake ordered as he heard sirens blaring and getting louder, back up had arrived.

Harry trembled uncontrollably "It cannot be over until I save the twins!"

"The twins are safe." Jake told him "Now drop the knife. I'm not going to ask you again." Jake warned the man centering his gun on his target.

Harry dropped the knife and carefully reached to his belt.

"Good, now on your knees." Jake ordered, his eyes never leaving his suspect

"Why did you have to end it like this?" Harry asked the officer "It was the last one, the last decreed by God."

Jake shook his head "It wouldn't have been the last." Jake told him "Sooner or later, you would have spotted another one who needed saving. It has to stop Harry, it has to stop now."

Harry's hand now gripped his gun and slowly he pulled it out.

"It will only end when God decrees." Whirling around he lifted the gun.

Paulie bought the car to a screeching halt in front of the house as more and more police cars came up from behind and in front.

"Form a perimeter!" He ordered, as cops raced around.

Jack jumped out of the car and was about to run to the house.

"DAD!" Cassie cried out to him

Turning Jack spotted Cassie holding one of the children, Josie beside her holding the other. Janet sat on the curb holding her head still woozy from the chloroform.

Running to them, Jack took Cassie into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked and looked over his children "Janet?"

"I'm fine Jack, the kids are fine." Janet grabbed his hand pulling him down, Janet cried into his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around his wife and held her, tears streaming down his own face.

More cars arrived as the street buzzed with activity, police cars, TV trucks arrived and reporters began milling around asking questions of everyone.

George Hammond, Jacob Carter and AJ Chedwiggen ran over to the scene. All were relieved to see Jack's family safe and sound. Jacob Carter turned and spotted his daughter and went to her as an SUV slammed it's breaks and Daisy, Gabe and Teal'c came out rushing to the O'Neill's, Daniel ran towards Sam. Immediately the giant Jaffa pushed all those in his way to one side until he reached his friends side. Turning to face the crowd, Teal'c crossed his arms over his massive chest daring anyone to try to get past him now. No one would touch the children of O'Neill, not while he lived.

Jacob Carter rushed to his daughter's side.

"SAM!" he called out reaching her side he saw Paulie yelling out orders.

"Tack team one, get ready to move in on my command!" he yelled.

"Sam, where is Jake?" Jacob asked afraid he already knew the answer.

"In there." Sam pointed "With the killer." Sam told him worried

Suddenly two gunshots rang out. People screamed and ducked many trying to cover their loved ones. Reporters pointed their cameras to the house as cops moved closer to the house. Suddenly a figure stepped to the door, it was Harry Clancy. Harry stood there staring at all the guns facing him. The faces of people standing there in the crowd. Suddenly Harry spotted a woman standing there in the embrace of a man. Her blonde hair flowed, her figure perfect! She was perfect! The cop had been right after all; it would not have ended with the twins.

Instantly guns went up and aimed at the man. Who was suddenly pushed forward.

Jake Carter pushed his prisoner forward "Move!" he told the hand cuffed Harry Clancy who was sporting a nice big bruise on his face.

"Harry Clancy" Jake began "You are under arrest for assault in the first degree and the attempted murder of a police officer, you have the right to remain silent." Jake read him his rights as he led the man towards a police car. Shoving the man in the squad car Jake slammed the door shut, turning to one of the patrolmen standing by the car.

"Take him in." Jake ordered, "Take these with you." Jake held out a large plastic bag containing a Beretta nine-millimeter pistol and a large marine K-bar knife, "Book him for assault and attempted murder of a police officer.

"Flemings!"

"Yo Boss." Flemings smiled relieved to see Jake was okay, "Good to see you safe boss."

Jake patted the man on the shoulder "Thanks, call the DA tell them we need a warrant for this guys home. We need evidence; right now, all we got him on is attempted murder and assault. I want him for everything."

"I'm on it boss." Flemings ran towards his car and his phone.

Jake walked towards his family.

Smiling Sam ran over to him hugging him fiercely "Thank god you're okay."

"I'm fine" Jake reassured her "Dad" he gave his father a hug as well

Paulie smiled at his friend, partner and brother, "I'm going to kick your ass later for that bridge stunt." He promised

Jake shook his head "I had to Paulie, I barely made it in time. Another two or three minutes and he would have gotten the kids."

Paulie shivered, never wanting to see that site, "What were the two shots?" Paulie asked

"He had a gun I didn't see." Jake admitted "He pulled it on me, I was close enough to jump him and I cracked him one good to the head. The ceiling has a couple of holes in it though."

Jack pushed his way through the crowd, throwing his arms around Jake.

"Thank you, thank you for the lives of my family."

Smiling Jake patted him on the back.

"It's okay they're safe." Jake told him "Go on, your family needs you."

Nodding Jack went back to Janet and his children.

Suddenly the voices of reporters called to him.

"Captain Carter a statement, come on is it him! Is he the serial killer!"

Walking over to the cameras Jake held up his hands and waited as the reporters quieted down.

"Tonight, we have taken into custody a suspect in the serial killings that has been plaguing this city for ten years. Right now, he is charged with assault, and with the attempted murder of a police officer. We are confident that in the next few hours that we will find the evidence that will prove that this man is indeed our serial killer. That is all for now. I'm sure that we will have a further statement for you in a few hours." Jake pointed to one reporter "Let's go."

The young man stepped forward as Jake smiled "I promised you an exclusive. You ride with detective Nunez."

"I got him boss." Nunez smiled leading the reporter to his car.

"Paulie you finish up around here."

"Got it." Paulie patted him on the back and moved towards his men.

Jake turned to Sam, Sarah and Harm "You guys want to be in on the end of this?" he asked

"Of course." Harm smiled

"Let's go." Jake smiled

"Where we going?" Sarah asked

"Into a nightmare." Jake warned them

As the group walked to the car Harm shook his head, "You know that was the most insane thing that I have ever seen. You jumping that bike over that overpass."

Jake smiled "Yeah you know at eighty-five in third gear it was no problem at all." He announced staring at Sam, but saying nothing more.

Harm and Sarah stared at Sam who shrugged smiling she got into the car with Jake.

"Twins!" Harm and Sarah said in unison, and then broke down laughing.

An hour later Jake, Sam, Harm and Sarah stood outside an apartment with the building superintendent waiting. Jake was talking to the reporter who was writing furiously trying to get down everything the detective was telling him. They heard the elevator coming up and they all looked and saw Detective Flemings stepping out, behind him a forensics team of cops. Walking towards Jake, Flemings smiled and held out the warrant.

Jake took it, opened it up, and read it. Jake was taking no chances that some bureaucratic screw up would mess up his case. Nodding he turned to the superintendent.

"We have a warrant to search apartment 7C belonging to one Harry Clancy. Sign here that you understand." After the man signed the paper, he unlocked the door and moved back.

Opening the door Jake was the first one inside, switching on the lights, he motioned the others in. They entered; the forensics' people moved out and began to search.

"Jesus Christ!" Nunez announced shivering looking around "I've seen more cheerful prison cells."

Jake nodded in agreement "He was living monastically, he thought that he was serving God." Jake explained

"Dear God in heaven." One of the forensic men turned green and ran out of the apartment.

"Cap you have got to see this." Flemings called to him

Moving over to another door, Flemings pointed.

Jake and the others stared in horror; in the room were hundreds of photos of dying and dead people. Close ups of gaping wounds were everywhere. Covering her mouth, Sam walked out without saying a word.

"Lester?" Jake called out

"Yeah" The reporter called out from the door to the apartment

"Get your pictures now." Jake offered the man "Before I get sick." Jake admitted

The mayor Eric Halliwell and police commissioner Dennis Davis we're waiting at the VCTF for Jake's return. Upon his return, Jake told them both everything that he had discovered during the investigation, his race to the O'Neill house, and everything that had happened there. He then added that besides the charges that Harry Clancy was already charged with, an additional twenty charges of first-degree murder were to be added.

Eric Halliwell stepped outside Dennis Davis on his left, Jake Carter, and Paul Turelli on his right. Stepping forward, he faced the throngs of reporters who were hurling question after question at them. Holding up his hands Eric Halliwell waited for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, citizens of Colorado Springs. Tonight marks the end of ten years of terror. For ten years a serial killer walked amongst us, instilling more and more terror with each victim he claimed, tonight that man sits in a jail cell. Thanks to the Violent Crimes Task Force and especially the two men who run the division. Captain Jacob Carter and Lieutenant Paul Turelli, we have ended the nightmare that has plagued us all. Tonight Captain Carter, single handedly faced down this evil as he attempted to kill two innocent babies, who are less than a month old. Bravely and with out regard for his own safety, Captain Carter faced this evil and triumphed over it and those children are now safe in their parents care. I wish to tell all the citizens of Colorado Springs, it's over."

Chapter 27: Just one last thing to do.

The next morning Jake was called out to Cheyenne Mountain. Led down to one of the conference rooms Jake was introduced to the president of the United States. President Bartlett and his staff congratulated him for solving the case and for saving two innocent lives. Major Doctor Janet O'Neill followed by SG-1 all entered the room and immediately Janet hugged the man who had saved her and most especially her children.

"There are no words." Janet told him "No words that can describe how I feel at this moment. No way to thank you properly and enough for the lives of my children."

Jake smiled at her "It's what I do Janet, I serve and I protect. I'm just glad that I got to you and your children in time." He told her

Major Generals George Hammond and Jacob Carter senior entered as did Admiral AJ Chedwiggen, followed by his staff Ltcol Sarah Mackenzie, Cdr Rabb and both Lt. Roberts all shook hands with Jake congratulating him. Even Senator Kinsey shook his hand and smiled plastically at him.

"So where is Lt. Turelli?" Bartlett asked, "I wanted to congratulate him as well."

"I spoke with him a short while ago, Mr. President." Jake told him "He had one stop to make on his way here."

"So" Bartlett leaned his elbows on the table "Tell us how did you know who it was?" he asked

"Well sir." Jake began "As I told the others there is a formula to capturing serial killers. Why How Who, you see sir, I had to figure out why, why was he choosing these particular victims, also why was he doing it. What did he want to achieve, or in other words, what was his fantasy. In addition, HOW, how he was choosing them, how was he meeting these people? Once I had that information, the who was pretty simple."

"So why was he doing it?" Admiral Chedwiggen asked

"He thought he was saving them." Jake said simply

"Saving them by killing them?" Leo MacGarry asked confused

"Yes sir." Jake leaned forward "You see sir the reason that he chose these particular victims was because they were all perfect, physically perfect. Each victim was either a beautiful man or woman; they all had perfect teeth, hair, and skin. Harry Clancy thought that they were all perfect. So perfect, in fact that they could not get any better looking, they were at their height of beauty. So from that day on, they could only lose their looks, lose their perfection. He thought that by killing them, he was freezing them in time, like a picture. That they would all remain perfect forever. It started with his mother, Audrey Clancy."

Bartlett sat up "I know that name."

Jake smiled "I'm not surprised Mr. President. Audrey Clancy was a model, in the sixties and early seventies. Quite a few people thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Audrey Clancy was perfect. Anyway, she gave birth to Harry, and she loved him, doted on him, and took him to all her fashion shoots. Which is where he learned all about cameras. When Harry was twelve his mother and father died in a plane crash, coming back from a Paris fashion show. Young Harry was put into his grandmother's care. That was when the abuse began. You see to his grandmother, perfection was everything; her daughter had been perfect since the day she was born. Harry was not, he was an over weight little boy, with crooked teeth and needed braces. Grandma hated him for that; Audrey had never been overweight in her life. Audrey had also been born with perfect teeth and had never in her life had a cavity. Instead of taking young Harry to a dentist to straighten his teeth, Grandma took him to church she took sticks and made Harry kneel on them for hours at a time, and made him pray to God for perfect teeth."

"Jesus" Jacob shook his head "Kneeling on sticks was a torture used by the Vietcong during the war." He told the others who sat there in shock,

Jake shook his head sadly, "For years, he was mentally and physically abused by his grandmother for not being perfect. That perfection was to be protected always, cherished. She beat it into him daily, physical perfection was everything. She used to take him to St. Michael's church and force him to pray for perfect people, to worship perfect people. Because she believed that perfect people were somehow touched by God himself. So Harry grew up believing that perfect people needed to be protected and the only way to protect them was to send them back to God." Jake shrugged then continued. "He became the archangel Michael to protect them from the ravages of time. That is why he left the medallions behind, to tell us that the person he had killed was saved and now with God and that they would be perfect forever. At first I thought that his fantasy was to be perfect, then I realized that who ever abused him made sure to tell him that he'd never be perfect. Because he had spent years, praying for perfection and it never came. However, he could protect them. He knew what perfection was; he had seen it every day for twelve years. His mother Audrey was perfect."

"Then came the how. How was it that he knew every detail of his victims, where they went, what their habits were. Harry seemed to know everything and yet not one person ever saw him in the area. Well it is because he filmed them during their daily activities. From a distance with a powerful zoom lens, he watched and waited, and then he struck. He used the photographers studio he worked at to find those people who he deemed to be perfect."

"Some he attacked, some like Sergeant Masters and Captain Gavin he approached. Sergeant Masters was easily manipulated, Harry Clancy offered to do what she wanted and she came along willingly. With Captain Gavin, Harry appealed to his vanity, captain Gavin was a young man with dreams of being a male model. Harry offered to take some pictures so that Gavin could begin his career. Gavin knew that professional modeling pictures cost thousands of dollars, but he would need those to show to agencies. Harry came along and said he'd do it for a couple of hundred. It was decided to meet in the gym secretly, Gavin turned his head for a moment and Harry struck."

Janet had to know one thing, "Why didn't he kill me?" She asked "I mean he had me in his hands, why?"

"You weren't perfect in his eyes." Jake told her "You were too short."

Janet closed her eyes "I will never complain about my height ever again." She swore

Just then, Paulie was escorted into the room. Paulie was in shock to be standing so near and actually shaking hands with the president of the United States. After introductions were made, Paulie took his seat by Jake.

"How did it go?" Jake asked

"We got it." Paulie promised

"Lt. Turelli." The president began "I would like to personally thank you for all that you did in helping to solve this case."

Paulie blushed "Thank you sir, just doing my duty."

"So that's it I guess." Sam shook her head sadly, Jake was right, she did feel sorry for the victims, but she also felt sorry for Harry Clancy for all the abuse he had suffered at the hands of a mentally deranged woman.

"Not quite." Jake told her "There is just one last thing to be done."

"What is that?" Bartlett asked

"Anita Rice" Jake said evenly "Wasn't perfect."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked a lump in her throat

Jake shook his head "Anita Rice was slightly over weight. Not much, maybe ten pounds or so. But to Harry Clancy that was more than enough."

"What are you saying?" Bartlett asked

"Harry Clancy committed twenty murders, but he did not kill Anita Rice." Jake looked over to Senator Kinsey.

"Did you honestly believe that I was too stupid to figure it out?" he asked him

Kinsey looked shocked "What are you talking about?" he demanded to know as everyone stared on in shock

Jake stared at the senator "You know senator, I probably would never have suspected you, but you made a couple of stupid mistakes. First, you used the wrong type of knife, well in your defense you were pressed for time and probably couldn't get the right knife. Second, you didn't use choloroform, that was just stupid. Twenty murders, in all of those cases choloroform was used, but not on Anita Rice, third you attacked Dr. Jennifer Barnes, you tried to kill her and that put me right on you. After that all I had to do was look for evidence."

"This is preposterous." Kinsey stood up red faced "I will not stand for this."

"SIT DOWN senator." Bartlett ordered "Now."

Kinsey sat down; Bartlett went back and stared at Jake.

Jake sat back completely relaxed "You see senator, the first question I asked myself after the attack, is why? Why would anyone attack Jenny Barnes?"

Kinsey shook his head angrily "Who knows, perhaps she was involved in something that she shouldn't have been."

Jake shook his head "No, you don't know Jenny." Jake informed him "Jenny is sweet and even though she is a coroner and deals with death on a daily basis. In many ways she is still innocent. No Senator you attacked her because she immediately noticed that the Anita Rice killing was different from the others."

Kinsey snorted "And how was I supposed to know this, I wasn't even there."

"Paulie." Jake nodded and sat back

Paul Turelli took over "When Jake told me that it was you who killed Anita Rice, he asked me to figure out how you did it. With another detective, I went back to the crime scene. You see when I spoke to Jenny Barnes; she told me that she had voiced her suspicions on the balcony of the hotel. So, I had a detective go to the adjoining room on the other side from yours. I spoke in a normal tone of voice, and the detective answered me back. You see senator the balconies are so close together that you can hear a conversation quite clearly from one balcony to another. What you did was after you went back to your room; you went to the balcony, hoping to catch any snippets of conversation to indicate if we were on to you. Or if we were accepting this as another victim of Harry Clancy. It must have scare the shit out of you when you heard Dr. Barnes announcement that she felt that something was different about this crime. You heard Captain Carter tell Jenny Barnes about the dropped knife and that probably the killer didn't own another K-Bar knife, Dr. Barnes accepted that story. However, you senator could not take that chance, you could not take the chance however remote that Dr. Barnes might notice something else. So, when we were gone, down stairs questioning the staff, you snuck out of the hotel. You went down to the VCTF and snuck in, you went downstairs, and you tried to kill Jenny Barnes."

"This is ridiculous, what possible motive could I have for doing that, or killing Anita..."

"You killed her because she was loyal." Jake told him "I spoke to Daniel Jackson, he told me that Anita's most attractive trait was her loyalty. That Anita Rice would do anything for a friend that Anita Rice was loyal to a fault. You thought she was loyal to you, but instead you found out that she was more loyal to Daniel Jackson." Jake shook his head "That must have really pissed you off, so you killed her. Now I will admit that this is a guess on my part, but I think that you told Anita Rice that you were holding another press conference. That you were going to accuse me of a cover up in regards to Daniel Jackson. She agreed at first with your plan, and then she returned to her room where she called Daniel Jackson and told him that she needed to see him right away, that it was urgent. The balcony doors were open so you heard her conversation. She was going to tell Daniel all about the press conference, warn him that you were coming after him. Instantly an idea popped into your head, if Anita Rice were to die, and if Daniel Jackson was to be found with the body. Moreover, you would have made sure of that, you were waiting for Dr. Jackson to arrive. The moment he entered the room, you would have shown up and pretend that you had found Daniel in the commission of the crime. Well there you go, case closed Daniel Jackson is guilty, I am charged with covering for his crimes. It was just bad luck for you that Daniel met Sam and Sarah on his way into the hotel, that now he had two witnesses to prove that he hadn't killed Anita Rice. Your next mistake happened the next morning, during the press conference." Jake told him, staring at Kinsey, he saw that the senator was not looking nearly as confident as he was a moment before. "You see senator, you said 'Daniel Jackson fits the profile'. How did you know that senator?" Jake asked him "Only a certain few people were there the day that I had the conversation about Daniel and that profile. Cdr Rabb was there, Ltcol Mackenzie was there, Major Carter was there, Lt. Turelli was there, I was there and Dr. Mackenzie was there. I couldn't see any of the others giving you that information, but Dr. Mackenzie was a definite possibility, so I had Lt. Turelli check it out with the good doctor. He confirmed it with Dr. Mackenzie that you had called the night before and asked about the profile. That he had explained to you what had happened and that I had crossed Daniel Jackson off as a suspect."

Kinsey stood up smiling "This is all very interesting Captain, very imaginative on your part as well. But you don't have one scrap of evidence to support these allegations."

Jake shook his head sadly "You are a 'Them' senator."

"A them?" Kinsey asked confused "What is that?"

"A 'them' is a person who thinks he can get away with it." Jake stared at the senator "You know what your worst mistake was?"

Kinsey shook his head "All right Captain I'll play along, it will add millions to the law suit for slander that I will slap against you, Lt. Turelli and the city of Colorado Springs. What was this big mistake?"

Jake stared hard at the man, "You pissed me off. You tried to fuck me senator, you tried to hurt my sister. You came into my precinct and tired to kill my cousin, that is unacceptable."

"You don't have a shred of evidence."

"Paulie?"

Paulie smiled pulling out a plastic bag with a blood stained knife in it "You really should have gotten rid of this senator." He told him

Kinsey sat down heavily in his seat "How..." he asked dumbly staring at the knife

"We got a search warrant for your hotel room." Paulie told him "It wasn't hard to find, we've already had it analyzed the blood is Anita Rice's and the finger prints are yours."

Jake nodded "And if that isn't enough, how's your arm senator? Still hurt from where Jenny Barnes slashed you?"

Unconsciously Kinsey covered his wound

"You know you left a lot of blood behind in our morgue." Jake informed the man who was now sweating, "It was all over Dr. Barnes scalpel and on the floor. I'm sure that when we compare it to yours, it will be an exact match." Standing up Jake looked over to two of his men who were waiting. Nodding to them, they came forward, grabbing Kinsey they stood him up and put handcuffs on him.

Jake stared at the man before him who stood completely in shock, "Senator Joshua Kinsey, it is my duty to inform you that you are under arrest for the murder of Anita Louise Rice and the attempted murder of Jennifer Anastasia Turelli Barnes. You have the right to remain silent, anything that you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the state, do you understand these rights as I have just explained them to you?" Dumbly Kinsey nodded, Jake shook his head "Get him out of my sight." He ordered.

The two detectives led Kinsey out of the room. Jake stared at his sister.

"Now it's over Sam." He announced and sat down tiredly

Chapter 28: Happy endings

Eric Halliwell stood at the podium "Major Samantha Carter"

Sam in full dress uniform stepped forward and stood by the Mayor.

"In recognition for all of your assistance in helping this city capture the murderer Harry Clancy. It gives me great pleasure to present you with this special commendation from myself and from the police department and indeed from the grateful citizens of our city." Handing over the large citation, Mayor Halliwell shook hands with Sam posing for some pictures, moving over she did the same with Police commissioner Davis as the audience clapped. Moving over Sam stood by Harm and Sarah who held similar awards.

"Lieutenant Paul Turelli."

Paulie moved over and stood in his police dress uniform "For your capture of Harry Clancy, it gives me great pleasure to award you with your second medal of Valor."

Ducking his head the medal was placed over his head. Shaking hands with the Mayor and with Davis as more photos were taken. More applause sounded.

"Captain Jacob Carter."

Jake moved by the Mayor "For your capture of Harry Clancy, it gives me great pleasure to award you with your third medal of Valor."

"DADDY" Ethan and Antonia jumped on their father as Mira came forward.

"I'm so happy for you baby." She kissed him "You too you big lug." Mira hugged her baby brother.

Jacob Carter approached his children "Jake, Sam, I'm so proud of the both of you." He told them hugging them.

"Thanks dad." Jake smiled

"GRANDPA!" Jacob was tackled by his grand children.

Annie smiled as she approached "Paulie!"

"Hey baby." Paulie smiled taking Annie into his arms

Sam Pierson and Jenny came up to them as well. Jenny hugged her cousins.

"Thanks guys, thanks for figuring it out so soon."

"Yeah" Sam agreed, "Too bad Kinsey won't stand trial though."

"What do you mean?" Paulie asked "We got him dead to rights."

"Didn't you hear?" Jenny asked surprised "We heard it on our way over, he committed suicide in his cell last night, found him this morning with his wrists slashed open. Left a note saying he couldn't take it anymore that the guilt for killing his assistant was just too much for him."

"Oh my god!" Sam cried out joyously her hand over her stomach, an amazed look on her face

"What?" Daniel asked

Knowingly Jake smiled "Didn't I tell you?"

Smiling Sam hugged her brother, "Yes you did, and you were right." She told him completely awed, knowing that Jake had been completely right about everything.

"What?" Daniel asked confused

"I felt the baby kick." She told him "It was incredible."

Smiling Daniel put his hand over her stomach

Mama Turelli smiled at her family "Come!" she called out to them "It is time to go to the party!" she announced.

Seven weeks later

Jake and Mira sat down, as did the others. Jake smiled happily thinking over the last couple of weeks. Mira and Sam were both beginning to show in their pregnancies, Sam had even calculated the times of both her and her sister-law's pregnancy. To Sam it seemed as that both of them had gotten pregnant on the same night. Jacob had laughed and told his children that was taking the twin thing a bit too far. Jake performed his shows in Las Vegas, the shows went smoothly and had gone over very well. Jake shook his head, the CD and DVD that Mira had made up both sold out after the first night, and now was on the top ten list for comedy releases. Looking to his left, he saw his brother Mark with his wife and children. The two men had spent hours talking after they met, talking about the past, and mistakes they had both made. Afterwards the two brothers talked and laughed with each other, as they had never done before. Jake looked to his right and saw his father. Over the last several weeks, they had long and painful conversations. Still father and son were now understanding each other, as they never had before, respecting each other as never before. Tears were shed and the bond between family became stronger. Looking back, Jake saw Paulie and Annie sitting together, Annie already sporting her newly acquired diamond ring. Jake had never seen Paulie so happy before and it made him happy that his brother had found such a good woman. Annie seemed to be floating on air and was quickly becoming increasingly acquainted with the delights of cooking as taught by Mama Turelli. Jake looked the other way and smiled seeing that Jenny Barnes and Sam Pierson were also there both smiling and happy together. Finally, Jake looked over at his sister. Jake was happiest that he had her back with him; the two of them were now having lunch almost daily. It seemed strange to him that her job assignment had been changed, Sam could not go into too much detail, but her job might place her unborn child in danger. So to protect the child and Sam, General Hammond suggested a temporary trade. Annie would take over Sam's job until after the birth, and Sam would take over Annie's job as a teacher and lead the ROTC unit at Colorado state university. Sam was even enjoying teaching; personally, Jake thought that his sister would enjoy cleaning toilets all day, as long as she could feel that precious life growing inside of her. Looking at her now he could see how radiant she looked in her white gown. Jake sat back completely relaxed and at piece with himself and his family as the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Samantha and Daniel."

"Yeah" Jake thought happily, "Life is good!"

The End

How was that for a sequel? Comments are appreciated and can be sent to Please let me know what you think both good and bad. If you liked it, there might be another one coming sometime. I am toying with another idea for a story. As we all know, the Tollan people are very proud of the fact that they have no crime as we do on Earth. This means they have no cops as we do. I wonder what would happen if a sudden crime spree began on New Tollana. Would they ask for help? Would the SGC have to call on my two favorite detectives to help out? Hmmm I wonder. Also another idea for a very dark story has come to mind. The more that I think about it, the more I like it. It involves the Hammond family, a man is coming, this man is dangerous, he is deadly, his job is to deal out death and he is very, very good at it, he is also the son of George Hammond. How will George Hammond deal with the fact that the government he loves, the government he's served his entire adult life has betrayed him and are responsible for turning his only son into a deadly assassin. Now I know that on the show Hammond only has girls, but I do have a way to do it, to introduce this new character. I promise you that if I write this story the way I'm thinking, you will be fascinated by, horrified by and yet ulitmately feel sorry for Michael Hammond. To think that the American government would ever do such a thing is unthinkable. Maybe that's why I thought of it. Well let me know what YOU think, if I should even bother with either idea.

By the way, the comedy used in Jake's act, well the first one is actually done by Brian Regan, professional comic, (Hope you don't mind Brian). To let everyone know, this man is one of the funniest people I have ever had the good fortune of watching perform. If Brian Regan is ever in your hometown, go and see his show. You will be grabbing your sides from laughing so hard. His act is completely clean and completely hilarious.

A master of his craft, Bill Cosby, wrote the second sets of jokes. What can I say the man is a genius.

No copyright infringements are meant; it is all done in fun for fan fiction. No money has been or will ever be accepted for this. I say this cause if Brian or Bill ever hear of it, I don't wanna get sued for the 10 bucks I got in the bank. The only reason I used their jokes is out of respect for these two remarkable comic greats. I wanted to make Jake Carter a brilliant comic, but alas, I am not a comic, so I used the jokes of two brilliant comics to make my character one as well.

Thanks to all those who sent positive comments for my first story SG-13 the Suicide Squad, I really appreciated them and they kept me working on this story. It seemed every time I said to hell with this, I got another positive e-mail and it just made me work harder on this one. Thank you so much for your support. 


End file.
